Beautiful Liar
by 17BlackRoses
Summary: Fai is not trusted by the very kind that raised him, demons. His demon type: half vampire. He is forced to go to Mizuki College to give information about humans to demons, but what happens when he falls in love with a human named, Kurogane?
1. Beautiful Red Orbs

Yay~ Okay this is my very first fanfic ever! I'm so excited and I really hope it is a long one...but I hope I'm not shooting for the impossible. I really hope that I'm able to get some readers on this! Okay...there are a few things I do want to warn you about first.

First off...I have not read the whole Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles manga...so if I totally massacre some things please don't hurt me! I'll try to stick to the story facts the best I can. Second, I would like to say that I am going to mend and bend a bunch of the relationships to fit my own needs. I'm so sorry if it doesn't make sense! I just needed to fit certain characters into certain spots so it all comes together... and Third, I'll try to get everyone's personality the best that I can...If I do start to go off a bit...let me know and I'll try to fix it...but no guarantee..

Oh and the mature rating is for language and sexual scenes in the future

Okay _Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means time's passing or scene change**

Okay~ Now that I got all that out of the way...READ AND ENJOY ^_^

THIS IS A YAOI! (Boy x Boy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

FAI POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>I sighed when I plopped back onto my sofa. Closed eyes, head leaned back, all sprawled out, I was a very comfy clam. The only thing that was really aggravating my nerves was the soft, but constant sounds of the city outside my window. I tap my foot trying to space it out and concentrate on my relaxation, but I only manage to fall victim to their sounds.<p>

"Might as well block it out with some music.." I sigh out pushing myself up off the sofa. Gracefully, I made my way over to my small stereo. It was old and it was fuzzy while trying to tune on the perfect signal, but it carried out it's purpose so I liked it. Besides, it's not like I have much money to buy a new one even if I wanted to. He has already brought over my monthly payment to keep myself alive with groceries. Very seldom do I have any money left over or any extra to buy some luxurious stuff for my personal liking, but I'm not much to really whine about that. I kept playing around with the tuner knob trying to find a clear frequencey of good music. Finally, a good station came into focus and I left it there. I stood up swaying my head slightly to the tune playing and noticed my foot began to unconciously tap to the beat. A smile crept onto my face and my body swang with a desperate attempt to follow the beat. I laughed and let myself go, dancing along with the ryhthm, having a lot of fun really.

I jumped up onto the sofa and began to sing along with the song playing, pointing my finger at the wall as though it were my wide audience cheering and screaming out to me. I paused when the rhythm stopped, then when the two beats came my hips swang to either side matching them perfectly. I closed my eyes imagining a crowd gleaming up at me in admiration and love, me singing my heart out to them. The whole world went out of my head as the scene ran through my mind.

A loud knock at the door snapped me back to reality. My eyes snapped open and I gasped losing my footing on the edge of the sofa my foot was planted on. I tumbled over with a slight yelp, hitting head first.

"Ow.." I whined rubbing my head where there was sure to be a unwelcoming lump tomorrow. "Uh, come in! The door's open!" I called over to the door, resisting the urge for my cheeks to swell up with red from my clumsy fall. The door creaked open slightly and I stood to get a better look at who was standing at my doorway. The door opened more and a long, dark haired man stepped through. Long, beautiful, Black hair that rested at his shoulders took form in front of my doorway.

"Ashura! Good to see you!" I chirped out hiding my displeasure in his unannounced visit. Ashura closed the door and turned to face my direction. He had an icy stare that met mine, then suddenly the warmed up and along with his once frowning grin.

"Fai, nice to see you as well." He says making his way into my living room. He looks around at the layout and the room, almost as though he were looking for anything that seemed to be out of the ordinary or wrong...which is really what he was doing.

I swallowed slightly from discomfort and hastily tried to divert his attention to me instead of awkwardly looking around my apartment. "So, what brings you here at this time of the day so suddenly. It isn't like you to just appear at random. Normally you at least call earlier in the day or a few days ahead of time to let me know you'll be dropping by. Is something up?" I ask trying to seem chastely curious. I knew that he had something up his sleeve that I wasn't going to much enjoy if he arrived with no warning. I scan his carefully forced emotionless eyes, trying to come up with at least something that could foresight me into what's crossing his mind.

Ashura smiles and opens his mouth so speak, "Actually yes, I do have something important I need to let you know. We're beginning to run short on methods to gaining information about humans. All complex procedures have been introduced, tried, and either sent to fail or success...but we still don't have enough to be confident. We need to know how they work, which is why you-"

"-No...I don't want any part in your childish games. I don't want to act as a spy to get informations on humans.." I reply cutting him off short, already knowing what he has in mind.

"You have no choice, Fai. You're a half-blood so you'll have better chances of connecting to those disgusting creatures. We need your help."

"I've already helped in the past, and you see where that has gotten you guys. I said no, and that's that," I answer half to myself and half to him. Cossing my arms, I stare down at the cusion beside me trying to evade his heavy, angry glare._ I know for sure he won't leave it at that without a fight, but I still hold onto the hope that if I don't look him in the eyes...he'll be better convinced._ That I'll have a better chance of him leaving.

"Well, too bad. It's already been done," He smirks sure of himself.

"What's been done?" I question him quickly. What has he already done? What has he already planned for me?

Ashura's eyes are filled with cockiness as his lips curl up into a sure grin. It makes me want to throw up seeing how arrogant this man can be. "Oh, you see, we're going to put you into Mizuki College so you can study the humans, and anything that you deem important information to our cause, understand? And there will be no arguing because you are already registered and ready go within two days, the start of the new year," he says with a smile on his face the whole time. My words, or any possible dispute that was running through my head earlier, was lost. All that remained was a nagging lump that was stuck in my throat. I wanted to protest, try to do anything to get him to reconsider, to destroy the registration form that has already been turned in. No words dare exit my mouth though, was it their fear, or my own fear that kept me from saying anything?

I could've said anything to display my anger with him, or at least something. I nearly strangled myself in the head when I asked, "Me..?"

Ashura cocked his eyebrow in confusion, "Yes, you, Fai. You are going to college in two days, whether you want to or not. No questions asked, it's set in stone, already rolling. Simple as that, you are going." My lips settled into scowl as I glared back at him. My blood bubbled and boiled at the thought of how this very man controled my life the way he did. I wanted to kill him there. Right then and there I thought I was going to snap, and he saw it, because he was stifling back a chuckle of amusement at my flaring anger. I opened up my mouth about ready to scream and fuss at him. Let my mouth run loose and shatter his skull with my clenched fists. He tilted his head ever so slightly at me, grinning, waiting for my objections._ He's waiting for me to blow up! He's waiting to see my angry reaction...for his own amusement...well I'm not going to play the game by his rules this time!_

That's why I think it surprised him just as much as it did me when my reply was, "Very well, two days from now, right? I can't wait!" A smile was plastered across my lips the whole time I said that. I was still smiling. He blinks at me a few times, waiting for some remark. When I don't give anything or say anything else, he folds his arms and his grin falls back to his frown he had when he arrived. He stands up and makes his way back to the door, back to me.

He is halts himself before opening up the door. My eyes focus on his unwavering, standing body, waiting for him to at least move or make a sound. My finger fidgets slightly on the sofa as I my mood becomes unsettling again. I jump slightly as his voice rings throughout the room once more, "I'm glad you're starting to follow under our commands more than you used to. Not as much resistance and we're all happy about that. Still, they're concerned about that. This isn't like you, Fai. You and you brother, both." I tensed slightly at his mention of my brother._ How dare he bring him up after all these years!_ "So, in the case of your unexpected behavior...I will be coming by to check up on you more often. And not all of those times will I have let you know ahead of time that I am coming," He smiles back at me, except this smile is full of venom and a sort of cold leeriness. "So I just thought I'd let you know, ahead of time.." He chuckles to himself with a nausiating smirk on his lips. I stand watching him leave, not daring to move a muscle. Not another word or sound between us is exchanged. I'm completely silent, bangs covering my eyes from view as he makes his way out of my apartment.

The last thing I hear of the dark-haired man is him closing the door and the click of the lock returning to its place. The click echoes throughout the room and lingers in my ears. As it finally dminishes, it leaves an annoying ringing in its place. I sigh in irritation and exhaustion. The music that had been so welcoming earlier, is now just another thing that is going to drive me insane out of my mind if I don't get rid of it.

I gloomly pace over to it and switch it off. No sound remains in the air except the very slight hum of the air conditioner and the refridgerater.

It irritates me when I'm like this. I'm supposed to be happy, nothing denting my mood. Even if it was all an act in the beginning...it just sort of stuck with me, made me who I am now. I need to get some sleep... I glance over to see the green numbers, 6:42, blinking on my stove._ Kind of early...but it just means I'll wake up earlier..._ I sulk over to the door that leads into my small bedroom on the other side.

A swift rush of cool air kissed my face after venturing into my room. I peel off my shirt and plop down with my belly facing the bed. I don't even know why he manages to get to me so easily as he does... My vision gets slightly clouded with tears that threaten to brim my bottom eye lids. My eyes run along the edge of my bedsheet that falls over the side of my bed up to the dark wooden side table that rests against my bed. A slight gleam of light catches my eye as it runs over the flimsy yet fine chain that is threatening to fall off of the surface. My hand creeps up to grab the chain and grips it. I draw it closer to me to get a better look at it. Looking it over brings the tears full force. _This used to be my brother's necklace...the necklace that he handed to me before he died..._ This necklace, is the thing I treasure the most in the whole world. The chain came together at a beautifully crafted symbol like head of a wolf looking figure. I always thought it looked more like a wolf mutation...but my brother thought it was beautiful. The last thing I have of him...is in my hands right here. The quiet room is filled with my pitiful sobs throughout the rest of the night, until I finally cry myself to sleep.

**T**

_I really don't want to go to this Mizuki College...at all..._ A heavy sigh slips out of my mouth. Although I don't want to be here, the campus is actually very nice. Pretty landscaping, big college building, a lot of for the most part, nice looking people...maybe this place would be bearable. I sling the backpack over my shoulder and push on toward the school entrance. Looking around at all these humans, I'm not sure whether I should be disgusted or intrigued. Even though I was taught to despise humans...I never could bring myself to fully do so. They're so...different...so strange...it's a mystery as to how their minds work. I should know since I am half human, but I never grew up with humans. Strange creatures is what they really are, but I wouldn't go as far as to call them disgusting like Ashura does. Besides the few that murder their own kind for amusement and has the...over the top naughty minds...there isn't much about them that would make them disgusting. I think he's just living off of traditional conditions toward humans.

"Okay so I have to go by the office to pick up my schedule...I wonder what classes Ashura signed me up for..." I glance around a few seconds trying to find a map of the area I'm in and how to get to the office if it shows that much. Not one here..well..in this area.

I make my way across the wide sidewalk, dodging the occasional who isn't watching where they are going. Scanning around the grounds, I finally do manage to find a map and I happily skip over to it.

"Okay...so I am here, and I need to go here. So if I take this route...then this..." I trace my fingers along the different pathways that I need to take in order to make it to the Dean to memorizing it. As I'm trying to figure the best ways to go, I can swear I feel eyes piercing into my back. I don't much like this feeling. Reluctantly, I turn away from the map to see what was causing me such distress. Three girls were giggling and exchanging words in whispers too quiet from me to hear. I blinked as I watch them push each other slightly and giggling like I was some strange being...well..I was..

"Uh...hi?" They began giggling more and finally ran off. I don't really understand humans. They do strange things sometimes. I replayed the map I had made for myself over and over in my head while walking down one of the hallways that I memorized. This college is a lot bigger than I would've expected it to be, then again, I never have been to an actual human school before so it was bound to be different than what I had come to known.

I'm beginning to notice more and more that a bunch of people keep looking my way. Is it because they sense that I'm different? Whatever it is, I'm not really liking it too much.

The walls that surround me are a cream color, the floors are made of tile, but the hallways are filled with far more people than my training school. It's so similar, yet so different in so many ways.

When the sign becomes more clearer, I look up to confirm my position. Deans office, left. The bold arrow points down a hallway with fewer people that populate it than this hallway so that makes me happy. I don't like being crowded by too many humans, whether I think they're disgusting or not.

A smile lights up on my face as I turns gracefully and begins to add a bit of a skip to my walk down the hall to my destination. A few more humans look over my way but quickly return to their business. Yes, much better down this way! I make it a task to glance at a few of the faces of my passers so I know who I'm going to be going to this place with. There's such a big diversity among all of them. Not one looks like the other. I mean it was the same with demons, but humans don't have mutilated faces or bodies that tower over ten feet, or have hooves for feet, or three finger with exposed claws, so on and so forth. Humans have similar shapes and faces. Similar structures, but the way their structures and features are what differentiate humans.

I'd say the demons that are closest to humans are vampires. There's not as many of them as there uses to be, but still enough to see them often if you know how to find them. I know I certainly do.

There's one more turn I have to make before I reach my destination, and the sign that hangs stiffly from the ceiling points in the direction I need to go. My skip becomes more apparent as I mentally pat myself on the back for being able to find my way through this labyrinth of halls.

One of the guys I pass has his music turned up on high when I pass him. I quickly figure out song he was playing and found myself humming the tune, mentally singing the words. A smile abruptly spread across my lips, imagining the scene all over again. The crowd cheering up at me, me singing...I'm beginning to believe this is what my actual dream is. Not me taking over the world with a bunch of demons...

My escape from reality slipped away instantly when the hasty tapping of running echoes throughout the hallway. I couldn't see what it was but I heard a female voice whining and a younger male one's muffled words. A few people leaped out of the way and to the sides of the hallway so they wouldn't get trampled by the younger running couple.

"I'm going to tell him! I'm going to tell him!" a young male with shaggy red hair and green eyes yelled behind his shoulder to a young female with reddish hair running after him.

"No don't! I'll die from embarrassment!" She wailed back at him trying hard to keep up with him.

It was a stupid move on my part. I managed to dodge the younger male, but failed to remember the younger female was following him at full speed. It actually hurt when she rammed into me. You wouldn't think a smaller body like her would hurt as much as it did, but it did. I rubbed the tingling spot where her head slammed into my chest. My hand stroked over the sensitive spot -that would be more than likely bruised tomorrow morning- and made me wince a few times before I remembered that her head was what was connected there. I immediately shifted my attention to her. I could see she was rubbing her head and wincing slightly.

"Hey, you alright Miss?" I asked her with concern ringing in my voice. Her eyes widened and she removed her hand from her forehead to look up at me. Her eyes quickly became filled with what I think was panic.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and BAM! I ran into you! I'm sorry!" She shrieked flailing her arms. I blinked at her reaction. I wasn't sure what to do exactly. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I hoped it would calm her down. She blinked up at me in surprise.

I tilted my head and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault as well for getting in your way. You didn't hurt me bad enough for any serious injuries. Are you okay? You hit your head," I questioned not listening completely as I brushed her bangs aside to look at her forehead.

She smiled and pumped her fist into the air proudly and declared, "I'm totally fine! I have a hard head, or so Syaoran says...No damage here!" I laughed lightly and clapped my hands.

"Good to hear! I glad to see you're such a strong girl, uh..um.."

"Sakura~ That's my name!"

"Sakura, what a pretty name," I reply grinning at her.

She looked at me for a few seconds before her eyes changed to something else. I couldn't really tell what they were shining back but they appeared as though they were sparkling and a big grin appeared on her face.

"What's your name! You're new here aren't you! Welcome to Mizuki Town! ...well the college of this town that is!" she asked cheerfully. I was nearly blown over by her kindness. She had a gentle ring to her voice and her smile was very warm. It made my fake smile turn even more into a real one.

"My name is Fai, Fai D. Flourite, and yes. This is my first year coming to this college," I decided to leave out the fact that I've lived here for quite a few years, but never came to any of the schools. Her eyes sparkled with the new information I just gave here. Before I knew it, she was running her fingers through my hair. I blinked in surprise and flinched a bit, but allowed her to continue what she was doing.

"It's not very often there is a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. You're kinda cute..." she said as a slight blush came to her cheeks. Red flushed my cheeks as well hearing this. A human thinking I was cute! I could hardly believe it! Her attention was caught by the young male that was running back toward her down the hallway. Her face quickly altered into a pout seeing him return with a smirk on his face.

"Ryuuo! Don't tell me you told him!" She whined at him. His smirk grew more.

"No, but I did tell him that you had something really important to tell him. He's not far behind me! He should be arriving soon!" he said stifling back a giggle. I though I could almost see devil horns grow out of his head...I really hope I was imagining that. This guy didn't have the presence of a demon, so it wouldn't make sense.

"What! No! That's even worse!" her yelp snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Who? What?" I asked not thinking before I said it. _That was rude of me...this is a matter between them..._

Ryuuo was quick to answer my question though, "Her boyfriend!"

Sakura's cheeks flushed when she heard that. "He's not my boyfriend! Syaoran is just my friend!"

"Oh I think he's more than that to you, Sakura!"

"Who's more of what to Sakura?" a young male voice questioned with curiosity. I looked up to see a young male with brown hair and brown eyes staring down gently at her. His face was full of innocence.

"Syaoran!" Sakura's voice lit up with joy seeing him. "Oh..no one at all..heehee.." Her face was still slightly flushed. I couldn't help but grin at her reaction to him. It was obvious that she had an interest in the boy.

His face became slightly pink at her excitement, but his smile quickly faded as he looked over at me. I blinked a bit confused, until I realized that I still had my hands on Sakura's shoulders. I bit my lip and pulled the away hastily. Looking back up at him, I smiled sheepishly and made an chaste hand gesture. "Oh no, I just ran into her," I tried to sound as convincing as I could making my voice sound like it truly was an accident. It was, but not me putting my hands on her shoulders. His tense muscles seemed to calm down after hearing my claim and he smiled at me as well.

"I see. Hi there, my name is Syaoran," he said politely.

"And mine is Fai, nice to meet you Syaoran," I replied kindly. I stood up and brushed off my shirt. I had been totally knocked away from my purpose of coming this way. My destination still awaited me. I explained to them that I had to go and pranced off again leaving the three of them behind. I giggled at the thought of the two lovers that had no idea that they were in love when everyone else could see it. It was adorable, even though they were humans.

I turned the corner and glanced around the ceiling to see if there were anymore signs that marked where I was supposed to go. It was closer than I had originally thought, but it was there, my destination. The Dean's office. I jumped twice in joy and skipped to the dean's door then knocked. When I heard the approval to come in, I didn't hesitate and pushed open the door. I looked over the dean sitting at her desk. She was looking over some papers then her eyes gazed up to look over the brim of her glasses at me. She smiled and gestured for me to come over and take a seat. I nodded and smiled taking a seat.

She looked at me for a few seconds, her gaze unwavering. It was starting to make me feel a tad uncomfortable. Finally she spoke, "Are you new here? I don't recognize you." I nodded at her. She nodded in return. "Tell me, what is your name?" I blinked for a second and smiled at her heartily.

"My name is Fai D. Flourite, ma'am," I chirped.

"Please, just call me Yuuko," she said as she turned to her computer. I nodded and made a mental note of what her name was. I listened as she clicked the mouse a few times, typed on her keyboard, clicked around a bit more..._I'm pathetic...listening to what she is doing on her computer..._

The printer started and it made me jump slightly. She grabbed the paper as the printer spit it out with a fresh ink smell. She handed the paper to me and told me a few of the things I needed to know about it and how I could ask people for help, not exactly something I wanted to do. When she finished she smiled up at me, but her gaze felt as though it were trying to dig deeper than just surface deep into me. I squirmed a bit feeling her gaze on me. It wasn't exactly a feeling I relished in, I'd been feeling it all day. I smiled back at her and friendly as I could, waiting for her to dismiss me. The longer I sat there the more I began to doubt she was going to dismiss me though.

Finally, I decided to dismiss myself and began to stand up.

"Wait, Fai. I want to talk to you for a minute," she said in her deep, yet alluring voice. I turned to look at her and saw her eyes still trained on mine. I almost wanted to give an excuse as to why I couldn't stay, but I decided that wouldn't be the smartest ideas for a good impression on my dean.

I sat back down and stared at her, waiting for her to begin speaking again. If she had something to say, then why didn't she say it sooner..? I sighed and tapped my foot a bit in irritation but still managed to keep a smile on my face. Her eyes refused to blink as they gazed deep into mine. I sunk back more into to chair in discomfort. Eventually, she closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair.

"You're different, aren't you?" My jaw dropped at her sudden and unexpected question. _What does she mean by that..?_

"Um..what do you mean by that, Miss Yuuko?"

"Let me rephrase it, you're not human are you?" I gasped slightly. My smile fell as the question sunk it. How could she have known I wasn't human, well..not completely human..

"Well, wouldn't say I wasn't human at all.."

"But you still aren't completely human, are you, Fai?" I swallowed and sunk deeper into my chair.

"No...I'm half human.."

"So tell me Fai, what is your other half? What kind of demon are you?" She asked with what seemed to be ice determination in her voice.

"I'm..." I wasn't sure how she knew that I was a demon. It was bothering me as to how she found out.

"You're half vampire aren't you?" This surprised me even more, how did she know what type of demon I was? "They're one of the strongest and most respected demons out there, you're quite the lucky one aren't you?"

"No...I'm not...I may have vampire blood, but I most certainly am not lucky. Miss Yuuko...how did you know that I'm not human?"

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "I have the ability to see those kinds of things, I'm well known among your world," she stated proudly._ Strange, I've never heard of her before..._

"You won't tell anyone will you! I'm not supposed to let humans know I exist!"

"I know that, and no, you're not the only one here, so of course I won't rat you out," She smirked again. I pouted slightly with the fact that she found out what I was. I could see that her face grew serious again though.

"Fai, you're a very important man, whether you believe it or not," she actually sounded a bit sincere in saying that. I blinked. What in the world could she mean by that! She smiles at me with makes me a bit suspicious.

"Oh, and don't let him get you down. Keep working at it, he'll come around. Don't worry, after all, he feels the same way," She says completely out of the blue.

"...huh? Who?" I ask in confusion. _Who the heck is she talking about?_

She smiles happily and sure of her comment. She shakes her head, "No need for me to tell you, just keep that in mind." She dismisses me without further conversation and turns back to her computer. I'm a bit hesitant to get up and leave with this new question racing through my mind. I was about to ask about it, but rendered it useless. I doubt she'd give me an answer on it. So, I sighed and poised myself up off of my chair and headed toward the door. I thanked her for my schedule and walked out.

My mind must have been lost for the second time again that day, either that, or I must really enjoy running into people. The instant I stepped out I slammed into a hard, yet warm surface. I tumbled back onto the floor, hands catching my fall. My eyes are closed as I absorb what just happened. I open my eyes to stare at the floor when I hear a deep voice start cursing above me.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going would ya!" The deep voice resonated in irritation. He set his gaze down at me, I know this because I was staring right back up at his. My blue eyes widened at the sight of his. The instant I looked into his beautiful red orbs called eyes, I was captivated. "What are you looking at you moron?"

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was stuttering over mute sounds. My eyes traced along his face that was so well structured, but after my little exploration they ended up right back looking into his eyes. They were gorgeous.

He growled and bared his teeth slightly. "Stop looking at me like that, dammit! If you got something to say then say it!"

"...Hi..," was that managed to stumble out of my mouth.

* * *

><p>Okay! So how was that for my very first chapter ever! I do apologize to all of you Ashura fans out there! He was just perfect for my bad guy like guy..if you know what I mean...heehee...<p>

Anyway, I feel as though I might have been a bit repetitive...and I felt as though I dragged it on a bit...I hope that it turned out somewhat okay...

And no! I'm not going for some twilight love thing! I was trying to go with the whole Fai turned into a vampire things...but in this story he was born half a vampire..work out okay? ^_^ Anyway I wanna thank anyone that managed to read it all the way to this! If it was good then I'm happy! If it wasn't..then sorry I'll try to work harder!

Now I wanna have some critique and feedback on how I did for my first round! So review! Please! Until next time...I'll try to have it out soon without making it too soon or too late...and in the next chapter I'll try to plan a bit better so it's not all random jambled like this one! Until then TAKE CARE~~


	2. Forbidden Action

Hi everyone! I know this story hasn't been up long but I can't get it off my mind! I really wanna keep writing so I thought I'd try to put this up as soon as I could ^_^ I really appreciate those that did review~ It made me feel good that I already have followers that enjoy it...I wasn't sure how it turned out so I'm really happy to see that it has caught some positive attention...not saying that I don't want constructive criticism!

Okay...lets try and get this show on the road again!

_Italics means thoughts_

THIS IS A YOAI (Boy x Boy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>I bit my bottom lip as I stare into his eyes. It wasn't like I didn't have anything else to say. I had a ton of things that I could've said, but hi was the only thing that I managed to get out of my mouth. For the first time ever I seem to be at a loss for words. <em>Gosh I'm such an idiot!<em>

My head sunk ever so slightly looking up at him. His eyebrows were bent down in confusion trying to decrypt what I just said. Ugh! He's just making it all the more harder to form a sentence. His hard gaze is stuck on my flustered eyes. Is it strange that I began to sort of enjoy it though? The fact that it felt as though he were trying to reach into my soul through my eyes. It was uncomfortable, yet...I liked the fact that he was looking at me.

"What?" He asked getting a bit closer. "That's it? Hi?" I swallow and lower my head a bit more. I try to lean back but if I did any further I would've fallen back onto the floor, and I don't need any more embarrassment in front of this guy. I manage to pull off a shy nod as an answer to his question.

I'm not sure, but I think my cheeks feel like their on fire. I don't know why, but for some reason this male...was different. He didn't have any other presence but that of a human and he didn't seem to have anything wrong with him that seemed off. But his eyes are a different story. The deeper I stare into them, the more I can see how beautiful they are, how deep they are, so deep I could easily lose myself in them forever. Yet, the deeper I look, there seems to be a hidden emotion that's slowly clouds the core. I can't seem to draw to any other emotion than what seems to be almost, insanity. A certain insanity seems to lurk in their presence...I wonder why...

He lets out an irritated sigh and straightens back up shoving his hands in his pockets. The sudden movement snaps me out of my trance and my eyes trail his movements. Taking in his whole face, his broad chest, his silky black hair, even from down here he seems to be nothing but magnificent.

"Rrr! A waste of my time," he growls as he flips his hand laxly behind his shoulder and begins to storm off. My eyes widen as I realize that, no, I didn't want him to leave. And I wasn't going to let him. Before I knew it, my hand hand darted out for his own hand and the next thing that registered, my hand was bound around his wrist.

"Wait!" a desperate plead escaped. He froze, but not without allowing another growl to escape his lips.

"What?" He spit out at me as he turned to glare down at me impatiently. I gulp slightly sinking back into my intimidated state. _What have I just gotten myself into?_

"I..uh.." My mind is racing, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I need him to stay with him. The grip I had just restrained around his wrist not too long ago is getting weaker by the second. _Um lets see here...I need you to tell me everything about my schedule...no it was boring enough with Yuuko...Uh I'm feeling sick and I need an escort to the bathroom...no that would just gross him out...um..._

"Is it amusing to annoy people like this? Listen, moron, leave me alone if you got nothing important to say," he snarls, about to pull his wrist from my weakening clasp. No! I can't let him leave! This might be the only time I'll ever get to talk to this guy!

"No! I uh! I need help!" I beg.

"Yeah, you do," he responds bluntly. Okay, ow...that kind of hurt.

"No, not that way...I...I twisted my ankle..." Okay...so that could have been a bit better, but I'm acting off the first thing that comes to mind again.

He shrugs as if he doesn't care. Does he at all?

"So?" he questions. I wasn't able to make out any sympathy in his voice at all. He is such a blunt, cruel human. Not anything like those other three I met from earlier.

"So, I need your help. I need you to help me get to the nurse's office. I don't think I can walk on it," I say innocently. He cocks an eyebrow at me. I think he's contemplating whether or not I'm being serious. Then he sighs and turns away from me and points at a door not far down the hallway. I blink and shift my weight to peer around him at the door he's pointing at. Written in bold letters above the top of the door frame is the word, Clinic. The room was clearly within limping distance, but I don't want to go there myself. I want him to bring me there and stay with me! Maybe it is selfish of me, but there's something about this guy that I want to know more about and this is my only chance I'm going to have.

I look up at him and give a sheepish giggle with a smile plastered on my face. He continues to stare down at me waiting for me to move, but I don't, I just keep smiling at him, and he keeps staring back. When this is getting me nowhere, I decide that the next thing to do is...

I give him the puppy eyes. "Please, help me get there," I plead chastely with him. He crosses his arms over his chest and bares his teeth down at me.

"Why should I!" He barked out at me. I winced slightly and made an inaudible whimper, then returned to my innocent gaze. Seeing this, he relaxes himself a bit and softens his eyes slightly.

"Because it hurts too much to move on my own..?" I smile idiotically up at him while trying to keep the innocent facade on my face. His cold gaze is fixated with mine. Truth was, I was having fun. Eventually, he sighs in defeat and lets a muffled string of profanity under his breath. I smile happily and patiently wait for him to help me up and prop me against him as he makes his way toward the clinic door.

Being against him, I can feel his arms work underneath his shirt. From what I can feel, he has quite the build. Not overly muscular, but tone enough to where you can more than likely see it, and I want to see it! My hand unconsciously slides down his arm. He has soft skin, I make a mental not of that. His body is warm, warmer than mine. My fingers trace along his muscles, eyes also scanning over his arm slowly. I'm quickly becoming entranced in his stable and protective hold, whether he really wants to hold onto me or not.

I try and absorb all the heat I can that's emanating off of his body. It _feels so good...and the smell of him...almost sweet, but still has that of a guy._ I'm starting to sound like some stalker aren't I? I can't help it though! I've never seen, let alone met, anyone like him before. He's...intoxicating...

He thrusts the door open with ease and guides me to one of the beds. His eyes begin to dart around the room while laying me down, not paying attention to how he does it. I shift around to make my position a bit more comfortable. When I'm satisfied, I glance up at him to see his eyes are trained on my ankle. _Oh no...what if he notices nothing's wrong with it..!_

"Uh, thanks!" I say suddenly trying to draw his attention away from my 'injured' ankle. Having his observing attention broken, he blinks a second then turns his head toward me, absorbing what he just heard. He stiffens up, places his hands on his hips, and turns his head slightly away from me.

"Pfft! Whatever," he says brushing it off as no big deal. I giggle quietly to myself at his attempts to pretend not to take any credit. He truly is quite the amusing human. Although it was not a very loud giggle, he still heard it and he shoots me a glare full of daggers.

"What!" he demands from me. I shake my head and try hard to stifle an even louder giggle from his reaction. It's funny that he makes a deal if I giggle, like it's directed toward him. Well, it was, but still.

A smile still remains creased along my lips while I watch him roam around, peeking his head around some partly closed curtained beds. When he peeks around the curtain farthest from me, he backs away slightly and mouths a sorry to behind one the curtains, then continues his search for whatever he's looking for. The rhythmic strong taps of his feet fill the room and my ears as I try to work out in my head what he's trying to look for. He looks around the corner, huffs in annoyance and mumbles under his breath. I'm full of smiles today as I watch this male. Just very entertaining.

"Ooi! Soma! Where ya at!" he barks into the empty room making me jump a bit.

"Shh! Kurogane, please. You're being impolite to the patient," was quickly followed after his harsh voice with a contrasting softer voice. _Kurogane?_ I just heard that right, yes?

A tan woman appears from around the corner and materializes in front of us.

Kurogane -I think that's what his name is- snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really think I care?" _Liar! You just apologized to the patient when you peeked in on them! _

Soma sighed, placed a hand on her forehead, and shook her head. "Even if you don't care, please at least try to be a bit considerate," she pleaded softly, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"And not gonna happen," he affirms with a single nod and a mock grin on his face. My lips tugged up into a grin at his rude bluntness. for some reason it just fit him so well.

She sighs again, "Should've known.." A bit of disappointment rang in her voice. Brushing it off quickly, she looks up at him suspiciously.

"Okay Kurogane, why are you here this time? First day back and you've come to see me? Another fight over a girl?" Ouch. That hit home, hard. I had to fight off the bitter sadness that threatened to overpower my face. So I wouldn't have a chance with I'm after all...not saying that I ever planned to anyway. He seems to loathe me for no apparent reason what-so-ever anyway...but it still hurts...

I see him stiffen out of the corner of my eye and direct my attention to him without making it apparent. He turns his head toward Soma slowly and his eyes, normally somewhat soft even when his face is scowling, are dripping with rage and irritation.

"No," he snarls through gritted teeth. "Besides, Soma, I don't think it really matters why I come in here and if I'm trying to get a girl..." Crossing his arms angrily across his chest, he turns away with a irate expression lighting up his face and mumbles, "Besides, it was Kyle's fault anyway that I ended up in here that time..."

Soma rolls her eyes playfully and paces over to the occupied bed to check up on the patient. I listen to her muffled voices with the young male then turn my head his direction. He's still simmering down when his eyes catch me focused his way. I force on a smile and tilt my head to the side to add a little cute factor. He snorts and breaks our gaze by looking away, but I knew I saw it. There was a slight twitch at the corner of his lips trying to curl up into a smile! _It was so cute! Wait...what do I mean by cute exactly...?_

"...Your name is Kurogane, yes?" I ask half to myself half to him.

For some reason this seems to shock him a bit when he turns to look at me. His brows are a bit narrowed with his eyes but not in anger, in confusion.

"What?" I ask in a bit of confusion myself.

"Yeah that's my name, but don't you know that?" He questions a bit hesitantly.

"Am I supposed to?" I ask placing a finger on my chin cutely. He scoffed at me showing he wasn't amused, which made me move my finger and put on a more serious face. What does he mean?

"No, It's just, a lot of people know who I am from last year..." He replies scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"Why what did you do?" I blinked, intrigued by what could have possibly got him so much recognition.

"Let's just say I had a little bit too much to drink, motorcycle was on campus, I was trying to pull off a stupid stunt, and the next morning I was cleaning up the glass..." he finishes, biting the bottom of his lip. Guess that was supposed to make me draw to conclusions, which was actually pretty easy to do. A low chuckle springs out of my mouth making his cheeks expose a pink tint.

"Sounds entertaining, too bad I wasn't there. I'm new this year you see, my first year coming to Mizuki College," _or any Mizuki school at all..._

This does bring him to a closure with his question from earlier. Understanding floods his face, then he turns toward me and smirks.

"Guess that's why I didn't recognize a moron like you when I saw you. Normally, I don't forget the faces of the idiots I meet and trust me, your face would be hard to forget...um...candy ass," he affirms to himself, but I guess that the new nickname he just gave me was a replacement for my unknown name. His comment should've made me more angry than it did embarrassed, but my face displayed no intimidation from anger, but pink and embarrassed. _So...he wouldn't ever forget my face...?_ His very words bounced around in my head before they eventually sank in to my brain. It kept repeating over and over, and I began to feel the light feeling of butterflies in my belly.

"Fai," I say clipped and suddenly.

"Huh?" His eyes snap over to me with my late reply.

"Fai Flourite, that's my name...not the colorful name you just gave me," I reply to him trying to be as blunt as I can, but honestly, I was far too embarrassed to be serious, plus it's just not in my nature to be serious. Kurogane says my name quietly to himself and shrugs turning his attention away from me and to Soma.

"Ooi Soma, do you mind writing me a pass to class. Since this little detour is gonna make me uber late, I don't want to hear it fro-"

"No wait! Soma you don't need to write him a pass! Uh...Kurgs here is one of my best friends, and I would really appreciate it if you would allow him to stay here with me so I don't get lonely," I cut him off hastily. I still don't want him to leave, but judging by the I'm-going-to-kill-you expression Kuro-puu was shooting in my direction, **_he_** was far more than ready to leave, even more so now.

Soma smiles sweetly at me and nods. "Sure thing! I'm glad Kurogane finally has a friend that isn't going to get him ended up in the clinic," she turns her direction toward Kuro's sizzling form, "so don't worry Kurogane, I'll send a email to your teacher letting them know that you're here. Who do you have this morning?"

"..."

"Hm? Kurogane?"

"...Calculus" She smiles, turns toward her computer, and begins to type out the excuse letter to the calculus teacher. I was surprised believe it or not. I really thought he was going to throw a fit and just leave...I didn't expect him at all to take me up on my offer and stay with me. But he did! Hyuu! He's going to stay here with me...at least until I have to leave the clinic, but hey, some time is better than no time.

Wait just a minute, he said calculus didn't he? I have that also! And I'm just figuring that out...shows how much I actually listen...

Looking up at Kuro-tan, my smile immediately faded and I sank down in my frightened state under his intimidating presence. His expression reflected the intent to kill, and I imagine if he was fantasizing the murder of someone, it'd be me. What was going through his mind is probably safer for me not to know. Still, that doesn't seem to stop me.

"You're mad at me now," I comment more than question with guilt ringing in my voice.

"Well, more irritated and annoyed than angry, but I am furious with what you did with my name!"

"What? I just said Kurgs is all-"

"Don't mutilate my name like that, moron!"

"Why not? It's more cute and shorter than Kurogane, I personally like it!" I chirp happily.

"Well I don't! Don't do it again or I'll kill you!" He yells at me, but I can tell it's just a bluff. If he were really going to kill me -despite what his face may have said- he would've already done it by now.

"Aw! That's no fun though!" I whine back to him.

"I don't care! Grow up you childish idiot!" He argues back with me. It's not like he's all grown up himself. He's the one that is getting upset over a little nickname.

"Hmpf!" I cross my arms and pout, looking away from him at the wall. This does nothing to dent him, for he just rolls his eyes and shakes his head in annoyance. I will admit that it kind of hurt my feelings that he didn't like my name for him, but his reaction to it was so funny that it makes up for it. But that doesn't meant that I don't want him to miss the fact that he upset me, whether he cares or not.

After a few minutes of me listening to his steady breathing slow down and calm, he eventually turns to me and mumbles a bit of an apology. I shoot him a blissful smile and giggle. This only makes him even more annoyed, but he sits down on the bed with me, claiming that his feet are beginning to hurt. Makes me wonder if they really are, but Kuro doesn't seem to be the kind of person that lies, unlike myself.

"I wasn't planning on attending the class anyway, so staying here was better than just wandering around. Why not skip here and get some amusement...no, more like annoyance that just keeps me busy...than walking around risking the chance of getting caught and being sent to Principle Yuuko," he explains to me and I nod in agreement.

The very fact that he decided to stay here with me, even if I am an annoyance to him, instead of walking around makes me want to leap for joy. Why he's able to do these things to me, I still do not know or understand. My guess is that the demons decided that teaching these kinds of things was unnecessary to us. It would've been nice to know though. But, I do believe what I'm starting to feel for this human is the same as what those two from earlier -Sakura and Syaoran if I remember correctly- had with each other, an interest.

For some reason Kuro-puu turns his head toward me and eyes the skin of my neck. _What is he looking at?_ I make an attempt to reach up and brush my neck, only to be halted by the unexpected motion of him reaching for my neck.

A wave of heat runs throughout my whole body when I feel his hand against my skin. I feel a brush of something along my chest, then my collarbone, the bottom of my neck, then it stops. He is holding something in his hand, and from natural curiosity, I look down to see what he has just possessed from me. Laying in his hand, is the intricate carving of wolf-like mutation symbol connected to a chain. My brother's necklace.

It nearly makes my heart stop momentarily staring at it. All the memories flooded my mind, replaying the whole scene of my brothers death in front of me. I swore I could almost hear our panting as we run away, the gunshot, my brother crying in agony and his loud thump onto the ground, my raw and pitiful sobs as he speaks his dying words to me-

"What's this?" _That was an unfamiliar sound. Oh wait, that was Kurogane's voice!_ I was snapped back to reality hearing his voice that so contrasted that of my dark memory. I was relieved he did it too, before I broke down crying, or worse...lose control like I did so many years ago...

"It's my necklace."

"No shit. I meant what's this?" He points at the wolf-like attribute and says, "It reminds me of a wolf, or some kind of monster wolf. Some mutant maybe?" I blinked and my eyes widened. He cocks an eyebrow in confusion at me which I return with a sheepish giggle.

Surprised. That was how I felt. I thought I was the only one that thought that the carving looked like a wolf much less a mutant wolf, in fact I was the only one that said that's what it was, until now. I'm far more excited than I should be about this, but it just makes me all giddy knowing I'm not the only one who thought of it in that way. Well, great minds think alike I guess...not saying that I believe my mind is great...well, I am smart but that's beside the point!

I decide to answer him before he gets any angrier, "That's what I've always thought it out to be. It's a really pretty carving though, isn't it?" He shrugs adding an 'eh' and turns his attention away from it and into my eyes.

My breath gets caught in my throat staring deep into his red eyes again. I could still see how deep they were, and that small but sure presence of insanity. I'm going to feel stupid for this later, but I begin to wonder why I'm feeling light-headed. His moist lips catch the corner of my eye, calling, pleading for me to look down at them, and that I do.

There seems to be words that are trying to form along his lips. I think he wants to say something to me, or something in general at least. He's trying to get something out of his mouth. But I think that even if he did managed to add audio to his words, I'd be far too entranced in his eyes to hear and absorb anything he says.

And just as sudden as it happened, it ended. He pursed his lips and turned his eyes away from mine, breaking my trance and focus into his eyes. _Did he sense me trying to reach deep into his soul, or did he just have something else that caught his attention?_ Whatever the reason, it was no more. I was no longer helplessly lost in the most beautiful void I'd ever seen, I was now back in the clinic at Mizuki College in the real world. Not the world where my dreams take form and not the place where gorgeous red filled my entire thoughts. I can't help feel a bit disappointed about this fact.

"Kuro-rin? Did you have something to say?" I ask hoping to get at least my question of his forming words answered. He growls and clenches his fists so tight the vain begins to pop, and I believe he's going to punch me.

"What did I say about calling me those stupid fucking names!" Soma's 'shh' echoes throughout the room, directed toward Kuro, who isn't phased one bit by it.

"Did you have anything to say?" I try and avoid his lecture and get my own question answered.

"...No. Forget about it," he replies hesitating slightly to answer. I notice the slightest of blushes that appears on his cheeks. _He's keeping something from me. I just know it!_

His head turns away from me so now I'm staring at the back of his head, with his silky, shiny, spiky, perfect hair. Yes, his hair in my opinion appears to be perfect. I wonder if it's as rough as it looks though.

My eyes decide to make a small observation of the side of this male. They trail along the loose-fitting, black T-shirt he has on, then along his toned and tan arm. His lean frame is a nice added backdrop.

When my eyes finish their trip, they stop at the firm, masculine hand that rests at his side that's planted on the bed to hold him secure while sitting up. I'm amazed by how well his body seems to flow together, each part equally fitting together with another, it's hard to explain but you know what I mean, yes?

His hand, is the only thing that is fixated in my sight. For some reason, seeing his hand reminds me of those human couples I see every once in a while walking by each other's sides, holding hands. It must be a sign of affection, that has to be it! But demons are taught that such a simple action is unneeded among us. It's forbidden and a sin to perform such mortal actions.

Even knowing all of this, the consequences and betrayal for exercising any mortal actions or activities, despite what I've been taught all of my life...I deliberately go against my teachings.

I reach my hand out for his slowly. It seems to be a lifetime before I gingerly place my hand over his. This simple, little action causes him to jump slightly and turn his head slowly back to me. His normally scowling face, now harbors two beautiful, red eyes widened and lips slightly parted in surprise.

I smile gently back at an astonished Kurogane, when I feel the heavy pressure begin targeting in on my chest and skull. Pressure compressing inwardly is not too pleasant a feeling, but this feeling is all too familiar.

And pay the consequences for my sin I must...and I do.

* * *

><p>How is that for a second chapter, eh? Sorry it took so long for it to get out x.x and I really hope that I fixed and improved the tense awkwardness~ Thank you to all of you who pointed that out to me, I appreciate it big time!<p>

One problem I had with this chapter is I feel like I drifted away from Fai's personality a bit...and I also feel as though it might have dragged on...and that the whole chappie shouldn't have been in the clinic...what do you think?

Anyway I hope I can update the next chapter sooner than I did this time! I formed more of an outline that might help me write it faster and plan around more...and I promise the next chapter won't spend the whole time in a clinic...just the first part...^_^;;

Thanks to those who reviewed and have read my first chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well! Don't forget to review, it really helps me improve the problems and bugs with this story...but until then, TAKE CARE!~


	3. Ashura's Phone Call

Hey everyone! Ugh! This took too long to get out and I apologize for that immensely! It might have to turn into a week by week thing, but I'm really trying and hoping I don't have to resort to that...

Thanks to all who have replied again and I appreciate the criticism as well!

Okay, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy~

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means time passing or scene change**

THIS IS A YAOI! (Boy x Boy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>The last humane feeling that registered before I lost my conscious being, was his hand under mine.<p>

Everything after that was sheer pain. Pain that focuses in on my chest, closest to my heart, and my skull. Enough to cut off any connection to the real world.

I lay there, still. My body is frozen in place. The pain is so intense that it doesn't allow my body to move. The slightest movement, although not fatal, feels as though it could be. Not like I'd ever know. This pain won't allow me to figure out, and I'm not planning on trying anytime soon.

There are consequences for a forbidden action. Each one is different, obviously. Usually the authoritive demons assign punishments for treacherous demons, but I require none of them to punish me.

Without my consent, a battle breaks out deep within me. My logical reasoning as well as the feelings that dwell within my heart, confront each other and fight for control. These two powers are known as: My demon blood and human blood. So, when I need punishment, my body does it on its own accord.

There are multiple reasons as to why and how this happens to me. The spark to the flame this time happened to be when I touched his hand, an action of only mortals. One half of my blood decided to try and take control over my body and even overcome the other side of me.

I imagine that this time, my demon side tried to take control. The demon reacted with hatred and rage toward Kuro, a human, like any demon would and should have. The intense rage to kill. For him to suffer. For me to kill him.

But the human side countered the demon side. Refusing to let the demon take control, my human blood fights back desperately to return and regulate the contrasting balance between the two.

Thus, the clash between the two inside me. The two beings of my core are at battle. How bad is the pain you may ask? Pain I can't explain, enough to stop movement and body functions. I'm surprised I have yet to lose my sanity under this state.

My brother once explained to me what it looked like - that is after he lectured and cussed me out for scaring him the way I did. My body freezes in place and no movement dares to attempt. Limbs go limp, yet stiff enough to hold me up if I were to be standing when a clash happens. But he said my eyes were the most frightening. Wide open, staring forward and unwavering...cold, still, incommunable, blank...dead. Me in general, my whole body, appears an empty shell...dead. I can see why it frightened my brother so much, especially when he gets no response from me at all. There was fear gleaming in his eyes, although I haven't seen it myself, I don't think I'd ever want to.

Laying there, I feel nothing but arduous pain for what seems an eternity and still going. It's terrible feeling all of this without being able to verbalize my pain. My throat is aching to open and allow the screams to pass through that are cramped up in such a small space.

It's beginning to become unbearable.

The agonizing pressure is zeroing in more and more on my chest and inside of my skull.

There's so much heavy concentration on my chest it's getting harder to breathe, which only makes it all the more painful. I think I really am knocking at death's door this time...

I'm about to give in, allow my body to be taken by the conflicting energies and be prepared to accept whatever fate death has chosen for me. That is until a new pressure takes form. One I am unfamiliar with. It envelopes my left hand, mainly the inside and in between my fingers. And it acts as... well, almost a neutralizer. This causes the two energy sides to slowly, very slowly, star to withdrawal. My senses are returning as well...ow, okay maybe I could've handled a bit longer without senses.

_Hold on, I hear something. Voices?_ It's hard to tell. It's even more difficult to focus in on them. _What is it? What are they saying?_

"...I..." I? _What does that mean?_

"...ai...Hu...y...ma..." _Now what ever could that mean?_

_I don't understand!_ It's all too muffled, but it was familiar.

I can feel it now. The pain, now quicker, is dissipating. I'm getting a grip back on reality! _Now, focus, Fai...focus..._

"...rry!" Clearer now. _Getting there..._

My attention span is pretty short, apparently. I stop trying to focus on the sounds and concentrate on what the pressure is in my hand.

_It's warm. And slightly large._ Whatever it is still has a gripping pressure. Another thing is it's kinda rough, but only in certain places. This is confusing, what in the world is this feeling holding my hand!

Wait, what! Holding my hand...?

I focus in on the voices again. _Focus...focus..._

"Hurry!" yelps Kurogane. _Kurogane!_ Gasping, my eyes widen a tad bit more being slapped back into the clinic once more.

What my regained sight takes in is pure chaos. Yelling fills the room followed by panicked running footsteps and an occasional questioning for assistance. Those things don't seem to phase me, for my curious eyes begin to wander, without my permission, taking in the scene. They scan along Kuro-tan's leaned in body that hovers slightly over me, then run down his right arm into...my hand.

He's holding my hand. Fingers are even intertwined in mine. The very same hand that I touched before being held captive in my own torturous body. Is that what stopped the pain? The new pressure I began to feel...was it really his hand? The very hand that triggered it all?

"Hurry up Soma!" He demands at her harshly.

"I'm trying to, Kurogane! I can't find any medicine that can help him! Hell, I don't even know what's wrong with him!" Soma snaps back at him. She's still scurrying around, shuffling through medications.

"Here, let me help you!" An unfamiliar male voice offers, and his voice is soon followed by the hasty tapping of shoes heading in her direction. So maybe I wasn't completely there yet to see what was really going on, but at least I could make out a few things.

"Hurry...Please..." Kurogane says sounding almost desperate. Whoa, that wasn't anything I had ever imagined to come rolling out of his mouth. Maybe I'm not as there as I had originally thought I was. Then again, who could think in such a chaotic mess? My eyes dart up to Kuro's face to see what kind of reaction followed such unexpected words. His lips are barely parted but not in surprise this time, but in impatience. His teeth are gritted tightly together and his eyes appear to be frantic. It almost frightens me to see him like this, not like I had originally envisioned and the Kuro-rin I had come to know.

"Kuro-puu?" My voice is a bit hoarse and raspy, probably from the need to scream that was trapped in my throat. His head snaps over to me instantly. His red eyes are wide open in what I believe to be panic and the existent insanity that resides within them has become more noticeable. His tightly gritted teeth slacks ever so slightly, followed with what I think is a small sigh of relief and he relaxes a tad.

"Fai!" He yells sounding a little choked. I small smile traces along my lips seeing him all over again. The two pairs of tapping feet stop immediately in response to his call.

"Yep, that's me," I reply with tiredness threatening to show. Guess that little incident took a lot out of me. He lets out an even deeper sigh of relief and a grin comes to his face, allowing his eyes to soften and chase away the insanity that presently flooded them.

_I saw it! He just smiled!_ I chirp to myself. I had never felt so much joy in my life! Wait, was that even joy? Well, my belly did another flip like it did earlier when I saw him for the first time. I nearly flung myself back in awe. _I will cherish it forever!_

Sadly, it faded the instant it took form. His eyes harden again and the relieved expression is replaced by anger.

"Shit Fai, you scared the fucking hell outta me," he says glaring at me, not allowing my eyes to drift from his. I'm guessing all the curse words are just his way of expressing how angry he is. I giggle sheepishly trying to downsize the guilt factor he's pushing onto me.

"Is that so? Oh dear, how rude of me. Sorry Kurgy," I say purposely trying to poke at him. I'm only trying to lighten the mood is all and I don't see anybody else willing to do it. It worked, if you call irritation better than anger.

His eye twitches and he bares his teeth at me. "Don't call me that! Or any of your other stupid, annoying names you moron!" Kurogane barks at me. Choking back another giggle is harder than I first thought. His reactions are absolutely adorable! Although, he noticed my near attempts at laughing and it only made his glare even sharper.

"Now you listen he-"

"Fai! Thank goodness you're alright!" Soma cuts him off and I sure am glad too. I don't think I can handle one of his lectures right now after just experiencing excruciating pain. He must not really be in the mood for one as well because when I glance at him, he easily takes defeat and doesn't try and pick up where Soma cut him off. Instead, he turns his head away from me casually and stares at the wall opposite of me. This must be his new attempts at trying to make me feel guilty.

I don't realize it until Soma speaks up again and says something I wasn't paying attention to. I had been staring at his neck in the whole event of him turning his head away from me. The way his tan, silky looking skin stretched as his neck craned away from me was irresistible...a bit too irresistible. I now have an enormous temptation to bite his neck and to taste him. The very blood that flows beneath that all too thin layer of skin that covers his neck smells delicious. I want to feel the bliss of sinking my fangs into his neck and gingerly suck his blood. That's exactly what my body wants considering I'm beginning to lean closer to him. My hands twitch in the excitement, ready to grab him and keep him steady. Just a little bit further and I'll have him. That's when my hands begin to spring up and-

_-STOP!_ I immediately pull myself back and sit firmly back onto the bed. That was just a bit too close for comfort. I almost did it...I almost bit someone and worse, in front of other humans. I don't even know what came over me, I just had a random and intense desire to taste his blood. How could I ever think of doing that to him? This very human that I'm am gradually, but surely coming to absolutely admire and adore. None of that passed through my mind before it was almost too late. I could never put him through a life of being an "E". So why did I almost just now?

I'm beginning to wonder which energy was losing the battle within me. I'm almost certain that if the demon side was triumphing, that's what set off my strange intentions just now.

I guess that it left me with the need to bite him. After all, I am vampire and what any vampire wants is to taste real blood. Not the artificial blood that those pills provide for us when we get the urge. It's even harder for me to resist ruminating the fact that I'm half so I'm far more unstable than any purebred. Whatever the reason, this just proves that I need to be more careful when I'm around Kuro-burro.

Soma says a few more things that I didn't absorb at all, but I do chuckle lightly to convince her I'm listening. She finishes her conversation with the air with a laugh, then she turns away back to her business. I watch her leave then instantly turn my attention back to Kuro who is still looking away from me. A hint of a smile spans along my lips from his stubbornness. My head tilts to the side cutely trying to figure him out.

"Hey, Kuro-rin? You alright?" I ask him pumping as much concern into my voice as I could, but frankly I was just plain amused. His shoulders raise tensely and I think for sure he's about to turn around and yell at me again. It's to my surprise that instead, he lets out a heavy sigh and turns back toward me with narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He groans agitatedly. My eyes relax for real hearing he's fine, just being his normal self.

"You just haven't said much since I guess you would say, woke up," I state simply. He shrugs with a muffled I don't know, but his eyes shift slowly down to the bed.

"I...I don't know. I just, was a little worried I guess. I mean, I panicked. I wasn't sure what to do when I saw you like that. One minute you were all loud and talking nonstop, then the next your completely silent and when I turn I see you frozen, staring at the ceiling. You didn't even respond to me...not everyday I deal with those kind of things," he affirms more sincerely. A low chuckle slips past my lips. Guess I was right about how he might have responded to that kind of thing. It all kind of confirmed it when I saw his face in panic the way it was...

So, the next thing I do is the thing I know how to do best. Lighten the mood. I don't like gloomy Kuro-puu, I like the more upbeat, threatening Kuro-tan. So I'm going to get that Kurgy back.

"Heh heh...I was really flirting with death there for a little while," I say in the most light-hearted voice I can pull off. I think his body tensed up a tad but I'm not really paying attention, so I'm not sure. "For a second there, I really thought I was a goner. That I had succumbed to death. For all I know I could've been dead there for a while, it certainly felt like it," I say chuckling slightly. So maybe it could've been better and more well thought through, but I seem to have the worst habit of just saying what comes to mind immediately.

I look up at Kurogane to try and see the small hint of a grin or even a smirk. But I don't see that at all. His eyes are shadowed out to where I can't see them, and he's not saying a word. His shoulders are slumped over, allowing one hand to hold him up.

"Kuro-"

"Shut up would you! That's not a light subject to be talking about! If you're going to joke about it, then you outta be better off dead you jackass!" He booms at me, promptly pushing himself up and he storms toward the door, slamming it callously behind him. Not even a word hung in the air from him. It was an eerie silence from there on. _What have I just done...?_

I stare somberly in front of me. Nothing else penetrates through my ears, for they are blocked off by his lingering words that bounce around vexatiously in my skull. There I had gone again running my mouth and getting me into trouble and these kind of situations. _Oh joy! Another reason to hate myself..._

The tension quickly filled the room. Even Soma didn't dare speak or move and for good reasons too. I had just upset dense Kurogane for real. This wasn't play, he really did get angry at me. Now I'll never be able to talk to him again much less look at him again.

"Hey," the unfamiliar male voice from earlier says cutting me away from my private sulking. I turn my attention to the young male. He has short black hair, a few messy strands in places. Big, dark blue eyes look back at me from under his glasses.

"Don't let him get you down too much. He was serious to some extent, but I'm pretty sure he didn't really mean it like that. You just brushed a raw nerve before it had time to heal is all," He tries and encourage me. I don't know what it is, but for some reason the fact that this guy knows so much about Kuro irritates me in a way.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by his nerves haven't healed yet?" I ask a bit more impolitely than I should have.

"What I mean is, when you talked about you nearly dying, it hurt him. He really did think you were dead there for a few seconds. He got really worried about you, did you see how relieved he was to see you wake up from your stupor? I think all you did was just get into a bit of a touchy subject, he'll get over it sooner or later. Besides, Kurogane would do that," he explains adding a small smile of reassurance at the end. This sent my blood bubbling. _What exactly is this guy's relationship with Kuro-pii!_

"You're friends with Kuro-tan?" Oops, that was supposed to stay in thought form, well sorta. He blinks.

"Well yeah, I met him last year. I'm friends with Syaoran and so is he, and that's how we met. I'm not what you would call his best friend but we still talk and stuff," He affirms to me simply. My blood cooled down a bit, but I still feel weird about this guy. He makes me, something I've never felt before. I want to know the most about Kuro, not him. It's very selfish of me to say that. I've heard of this kind of thing before, it exists among humans. A strange feeling...I think it's called...jealousy... Is that really what it is? _Am I really, jealous?_

"Oh, I see," I try to sound as calm as I can. Don't want him hearing any of the embarrassing human emotions in my voice. His smile grew wider which made me realize I had yet to force a smile myself. After enforcing a smile, I looked back up at him to ask his name.

"My name is Watanuki by the way," he beat me to it. I nod in pumped delight. It's not that I don't like him, he seems really nice, it's just, I don't like how close he seem to be to Kuro-puu...Kurogane.

"Ah, I see, were you the patient that was here when I came in?" I wandered out loud.

"Yes, I am. It was the same as last year," Watanuki almost whispers. I blink.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the first day of college last year I ended up in the clinic. I had a horrible migraine and was about to throw up. It's only when I walked past that guy, Kamui, that it got really bad," he begins explaining.

_...Kamui..._

"It was the same thing again this year, only it feels as though it is a bit worse today then it was then. It was kind of mild at first, then not too long before you and Kurgane came in it got worse..." He finally finishes. I hope he doesn't realize I wasn't listening to anything he said after the Kamui remark. Kamui, the only one who knows and shares the same curse as me. This must've been what Yuuko meant by me not being the only one here. And if Kamui is here, that means they put us in the same place on purpose. Perhaps, they believe Kamui will set me straight or maybe they think that we could pair up in gaining information on humans. Well, either way, I'm not too happy about it but it's the best thing I got here. I know no one else anyway so why not try and talk to him. He was always nicer to me than all the other demons anyway.

**T**

It wasn't very fun trying to convince Soma to let me leave after the incident in the clinic. It took a bunch of pleading and assuring that I would be fine and if I were to feel bad again that I was to return immediately back. It's not like this sort of thing happens all the time, It's just triggered by my own stupidity...

But now that I was out of there, I had to find Kamui. If I'm going to get any updates as to what I need to do, it's going to be from him. The demons would never trust me with such information, so I have to get it from ones that they do, such as Kamui. I need an update on what I'm supposed to be doing other than gathering information while I'm here.

Although, looking for Kamui on a campus this big...is not fun. I figured that out an hour ago. _Wow, if I get caught doing this, I'm in a ton of trouble..._

I stop and sigh. Glancing around, I see a bench that I can sit at to rest my legs. I'm not cut out for these kinds of things. I sit down and allowed my mind to depart into my own little dimension. _No, I am really cut out for these kinds of things. I was trained to do so. I'm just lazy is all..._ A small chirp from a sparrow catches my ears. I turn my head its way and listen to it sing. A true smile came to my face this time. Listening to a bird sing, outside in the shade, not hearing anyone or anything to disrupt and be bothersome to me is absolutely wonderful. I even lean my head back and sprawl out in comfort. It isn't long before I'm seeing the fantasy I have over time built up in my head.

There it is again. The crowd is cheering up at me. This time I'm dancing around happily singing my favorite songs. Oh how I love to sing! I really do wish that I could have a future like this instead of what is predestined for me. A future of war, where I have to kill for my own life. For the cause of the demons that I don't even care for, nor do they care for me. Killing humans, even though I'm taught to hate them -and a little part of me does from my teachings- and discriminate against them, is not something I'm going to find any enjoyment out of doing. I never did enjoy it with my brother so many years ago as part of my training. He was always the one who finished them off, I just tagged along so I could be with him. I tried to talk him out of it so many times, but he still did it. He even killed that young boys parents, right in front of their eyes so many years ago. All that blood, screaming and crying. All of that is in my future? I'm going to have to suffer that? I don't want that! I don't-

"Fai, pay attention to me!" Kamui yells at me. My eyes pop open briskly along with a deep gasp that makes me cough shortly afterward. My sight sets up on Kamui's hard yet beautiful face. I had thought to open my eyes to bloody chaos. Death surrounding me, the sickening sound of triumphant demons in the distance. _Oh, that's right. I had been imagining all of that, oops..._

"Sorry, I was out of it," I say lazily to him.

"I noticed. I take it you've been looking for me?"

"How'd you-"

"Fai, I can smell the scent of your blood getting closer to me miles away. Besides," he taps the side of his head, "I read minds. I heard you talking to yourself about finding me and all your whining about how tired you are." I look away with a childish pout. I had forgotten he could get into people's minds like that.

"Oh by the way, Fai. I've heard of the guy but I don't personally know him, so I thought I could ask you who he is," Kamui says suddenly. I quirk my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Who?" I ask ignorantly.

"You know who, the one with the black spiky hair. The one you referred to as the sexiest being alive, Kurogane I believe is his name," Kamui confirms. My whole face goes beat red. _Did I really say all of that in my thoughts...?_

"He's uh...no one," I allege trying to sound as credible as possible. I don't even throw in a smile to be serious.

"Really? You most certainly seem fond of him and you apologized to yourself a few times. From what I know about this guy is that, he's a human," he speaks sharply. _Darn him and his ability to read minds!_

"I told you he's no one, Kamui. No need to worry about him," I divulge with real seriousness now. I don't want Kuro getting hurt by demons, so that means I have to denounce any acknowledgment of him no matter how much it pains me to do so.

Kamui and I have a stare down for a few seconds. I can feel him trying to break through the barrier I have placed on my eyes. He's trying to get me to speak the truth, but I'm a natural at lying, even to Kamui. Eventually, he sighs concluding he's not going to get anything out of me. "Listen, Fai, I don't want to hurt your new play toy," _PLAY TOY!_ "I just know how the demons are. You're half so it's easier for you. Even though I'm full blood demon, I secretly enjoy being around humans, but that doesn't mean I have to be careful. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you need to watch your back. If they find out that you're getting comfortable with this guy, and trust me I can tell by the way you think of him that you like him, they're going to come after you. And not only you, but him as well and I know for sure you don't want that. You remember what happened the last time you and your brother didn't follow specific rules...your moth-"

"I KNOW THAT! JUST SHUT UP!" I scream at him. I don't need any reminders of that night. The two most important people to me, I lost them both on that night. So, I most certainly didn't want anything to bring those memories back. This necklace is already hard enough to keep. Kamui blinks a few times but quickly shrugs it off. He's about to speak again when his phone goes off. He looks at the name caller ID and excuses himself from me real fast. I stand there watching him walk a distance away from me.

A cherry blossom petal floats down, catching my eye. I watch his gracefully flutter down to the ground then land gingerly. _It fell all alone, no one followed it. I feel sorry for it..._

And suddenly I get the immediate urge to find Kurogane again. To apologize for what I said to upset him, and just to talk to him. I feel my legs begin to get jumpy, feeling as though they are about to take off running. My body is following the lead of my legs and-

I'm not able to finish my action because Kamui saunters back over dragging his feet a bit, his face full of grieving. My eyes widen slightly.

"Kamui...?" I ask quietly.

"That was Ashura on the phone just now. It appears that we have been assigned a mission soon. Tonight, to be more exact..." he says a bit remorsefully. My blood runs cold and a chill runs down my spine. I freeze. _So soon?_

"...What kind of mission?" I question all too afraid of what has just ran through this cruel man's mind. Whatever could be at the top of Ashura's agenda now that he wants us to fulfill makes my heart skip one too many beats.

* * *

><p>Okay, again I am sooo sorry about how late this actually came out. I now have school to worry about, oh joy... Anyway I have been writing in between classes in my notebook so I absolutely promise I have not forgot about this story!<p>

Thanks to those who did review, not as many as first chapter but it still excites me that I still have more readers. I'm not asking for ideas, but I would like to know what you readers would like to see to spice up the story a bit, hm?

Starting to try and get some long awaited action started up! So please review! Until next time, TAKE CARE~


	4. Morning Class

*Looks up* *Throws the gun* I'M SO SORRY THIS IS OUT SO LATE! I FEEL HORRIBLE! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN I PROMISE! Anyway, I hope this pleases all! I'm trying to add some more action instead of those introducing chapters...

Thanks to who reviewed I **REALLY** appreciate it!

Let's get this on the road so we don't have to worry about me talking anymore~

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means scene change or time passing** ; **_This means Fai is singing_**

THIS IS A YAOI! (Boy x Boy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>My heart stops beating, or at least that's what I believe. No, I don't want to do a mission like that especially so early -the first day of college! Kamui purses his lips waiting for my response, but he isn't going to get one from me. My jaw is locked in place, hanging wide open and my eyes are wide. <em>Why does Ashura want us to do such a thing anyway?<em>

"Fai...?" Kamui asks looking only a tad bit concerned. He was feeling it too. He didn't want to do this. But, we had no choice unless we felt like having to face Ashura...

"Why...why do we have to do such a mission? Can't they get someone else to do it?" I question to myself trying to come to any other conclusion.

"I think it's because Ashura believes that by us doing it, it won't be as expected. Besides, we've been trained in these things. Anyone else would just blow our secret," He answers without my permission. I in no way wanted to be reminded of my training. The very training that forced me to look into the teary eyes of that young boy who appeared to be about my age. The grief and hatred in his eyes still haunts me to the very core to this day.

I nod, forcing myself back to reality. Even if I didn't want to do this, I have to. Kamui is being forced to as well so I don't have much to argue about. I'm still in no way looking forward to doing such a gruesome thing, and to a lady at that. What's worse, I'm in her class next...

We both let out heavy sighs and our eyes lock in with each other. We are doing this tonight, whether we want to or not. So it's in our best interest to put up with it and form a plan as to how we're going to carry it out. Kamui and I talk about some routes to take and what to use for our mission. How to escape, how to execute it, all that fun stuff that makes me even more and more regretful about this by the second. Almost through with our plans, the bell rings signaling class is over. Bidding our farewells, we dismiss the subject and go our opposite ways mentally prepping ourselves for tonight.

_Next class, chemistry..._ I am not happy about this at all. I get to meet this teacher, then tomorrow she'll be gone and I'll know the secret behind it. Oh joy!

Unconsciously, my eyes dart around looking at all the passing students. I'm hoping that by chance I might see Kuro-rin among the stampede of students. I need to apologize for earlier since I still feel terrible for upsetting him. Seeing him angry and upset was the worst thing I've ever seen...okay over exaggeration. I've seen worse such as my brothers death, that kid crying, the screams of people before my brother and I killed them...

Again, people keep staring at me making me uncomfortable -then there are the few that just go on their merry ways. Still, no chance of seeing him. It kind of hurts me for some reason. Is he avoiding me purposefully? I sure hope not.

All that's going through my mind is how bad of a mood I am, and Kuro of course. That's why when I run into this guy, it irritates me.

"Hey! Oh, hey there cutie~ What's your name?" The male with black hair pulled back speaks lowly.

I turn toward him glaring slightly. Is he being serious or does he not know that I'm a guy? It's not the first time it's happened. "Fai," I state simply turning to be on my way again only to be caught by his hand.

"Whoa wait, you're a guy? You sure don't look it," he says lightly trying to detain me from leaving.

"Yes, now let me go and leave me alone!" I snap jerking my hand away from his.

"My name is Kyle," he says ignoring me. I try to walk off but he quickly trails behind me trying to get my attention.

"Would you quit walking so fast? Stop, I wanna talk with you," he pleads with me grabbing my shoulder. I swipe it away and fling around slapping him in the face.

Huffing fills my ears as realization sweeps over me._ Oops, I didn't mean to do that..._ But I swear, some of these humns really tick me off. I wasn't scared, but I definately sensed that I messed up. He was angry for sue. Ugh! Why do I let my emotions get the better of me!

"You, how dare you slap me you little bitch," the hand covering where I slapped him was removed, exposing a large red mark in the shape of a hand. I would've laughed laughed if it hadn't been so serious of a situation and I wasn't the target of his wrath. His eyes are glowling with unmistakeable rage and hurt pride. Being slaped by some grily-man isn't exactly something to cheer about I guess.

My feet turn away, about ready to walk off casually, that is until he grabs my hair and flings me to the gound.

"Ow!" I yelp landing hard, having a little of my breath knocked out of me. There's a mild stinging where he ripped a small it of my hair off. Any longer and this guy's going to send me over the edge in this kind of mood.

He bared his teeth down at me and extended his clenched hard fist back. I could see where this was going and I wasn't going to take it. I'm already in a bad enough mood as it is and I'm not going to deal with this. The instant his fist launches at me, I swiftly dodge my head to the right, then to the left, then to the right again as he keeps swinging down his fists. I can definately tell that this irritates him and...is it bad that I'm kind of enjoying it?

Standing up quickly, I dodge the low kick he aimed at the side of my head. He is rapidly becoming more and more obsessed with trying to knock my teeth out as the rage burns lighter with each movement. A breathy giggle escapes my lips at another one of his attempts to swing at my face, although my enjoyment gets me a well deserved kick in the belly.

I double over coughing and wheezing for air when his fist connects with my cheek. It causes me to fall onto my side and skid slightly. I've done it now, he's going to get cocky with those two hits but hey, I'm pretty vulnerable right now and it piques me.

His smirk creases his lips while bringing his fist down fast to try and connect with my mouth. I dodge just barely and see the opening to bite, which is what I do. Biting down on his wrist as hard as I can, but being careful not to sink my fangs in isn't very fun. His yelp fills the air and shocks me back to what was going on.

Students surround us, some cheering us on, other intently watching and grimacing at the pain on our faces. He fulls his wrist away leaving some of the skin behind. I spit it out quickly feeling disgusted and glance up to see him holding his wrist with blood dripping down his arm and through his fingers. Not a pretty sight may I add.

He curses at me and is about to launch another attack but is stopped by the warnings of the students scurrying away trying not to be involved in our little incident. Pushing myself up hastily, I'm stopped by a simultaneous hand placed on my shoulder. My body tenses up and I freeze. Slowly turning my head to see who has halted me from my getaway, Yuuko comes into view. Her pursed lips slip up into a small grin, then she turns away narrowing her eyes at Kyle.

"I think you better be off to class before I take disciplinary actions. If I find out you did another thing like this again...I'm not going to be as nice as I am now and have been in the past. Now get to class Rondart," she says calmly yet harshly. He is quick to react and takes off immediately. "As for you, Flourite," she speaks in a similar manner getting closer to me. I gulp trying to makes myself more innocent and smaller so she won't go as hard on me but I'm not holding my breath, she doesn't seem to be too reasonable.

"I'd be more careful, Fai. You don't want your secrets exposed on the first day now do you? I suggest you don't get into too many squabbles like this, for I and you I'm sure don't really want to get on_ their_ bad sides, yes?" She smiles at me sweetly. I'm not sure but I think she has taken a liking to me, I sure hope so. It'd be nice to have someone like her on my side. Nodding, I turn speedily and dart off to the class that I am now late to, chemistry. The very class I'm going to regret being in for the rest of my life.

**T**

I'm disappointed to not see Kuro-pin in the same class as me while glancing around. I was really hoping that we'd have this class together, not only because I wanted to apologize to him, but I also wanted another chance to be able to stare at him all day. There's something about him I can't shake off, I just want more of him. Everytime I think of him, my fangs tingle all the more. I want to bite him so bad...but I can't. I could never sentence him to such a horribe life...

The bell rings, forcing my lazy eyes to stare forward in concentration at the board. A few seconds later, a young lady walks in with long black hair, very pretty indeed. She smiles gently up at all of us then makes her way over to the board.

"Hello class~ My name is Miss Arashi Kishu. You may call me Arashi, Miss Arashi or Miss Kishu, whatever your preference may be. I am your chemistry teacher for the rest of the year so I suggest getting used to me," she giggles sweetly, followed by some small, soft giggles throughout the room. Her voice is a very sweet and a calm one. Ugh! More reasons to dread tonight!

I bite down hard on the tip of my pencil and roll it around with my teeth. Sitting there through the introductory about her makes me want to rip my hair out. She's such a kind lady, why would Ashura ask us to do such a thing?

The lecture is twice as boring and it only makes me wish that Kuro-puu was here so I could annoy him by throwing paper balls at him, but then again that might not be such a hot idea considering earlier's problem...

**T**

I was so happy to get out of that class! But at the same time I was so oppresive leaving her class, because that means I'm only one step closer to our mission._ SHOOT! I DON'T WANNA DO IT!_

"Ooi, Moron!" A deep voice directs at me. I blink in surprise._ Is that who I think it is?_ My head reacts way too fast for my body to grasp in time. When my body finally meets up with my head in the direction the voice came from, I process who it was. I'm staring at him eye to eye, even though he's not even close to me. That's when my mind doesn't respond with my body until much later that I'm running over to him.

"Kuro-tan!" I cheer adding a skip to my run over to him.

He growls at my mutilation of his name, but decides against saying anything. Instead, I'm greeted with an annoyed roll of the eyes. Still, I'm so happy and giddy that he's talking to me. He doesn't even seem all that angry! Well, annoyed yes but angry, no! I don't even know why I'm getting so excited over this, over him!

"You seem to be in an oddly good mood," he states causually. I nod.

"Yep~" I guess this totally counters my feelings of dread and sadness from earlier, but I can't help but being glad seeing him and talking to me again.

"Why?" He asks bluntly. I stop the little bounce I had and froze a bit. _Why was I happy?_ I was blissful because of him but there was no way I'm telling him that, but it seemed like he was questioning something else. Almost as though, he thinks it's stupid I'm in a good mood.

"What do you mean by that, Kurgs?" I ask sweetly.

"Well, you got in a fight with Kyle earlier. He striked you twice. Aren't you in a bad mood for that?" He questions. That answers my question. I quirk an eyebrow at him and slap a grin on my face. _Oh really now, you were there?_

"Oh?" I ask a bit flirty.

He seems to notice and his eyes narrow immediately. "I was just passing by and noticed a bunch of people crowding an area. I went to see and the next thing I know you're fighting Kyle. I watched because I was curious as to what would happen, not because I wanted to!" He tries to say a bit flustered. The grin grows even more on my face. He crosses his arms trying to brush it off as no big deal but I notice the small tint of pink on his cheeks. His red eyes glare sharply at me telling me to look away. It's hard to stifle a giggle._ Ah, he just reads me all too well~_

"Anyway," he growls drawing out the word, clearly trying to change the subject. "Why didn't you tell me you were good at fighting? You may not have striked much, but you definately know how to dodge and I could tell that if you did attack it wouldn't be too pretty for your opponent," he says with a hint of interest in his voice. I giggle and confusion highlights his face.

"Well, Kurgy, I've only known you for one day, unless your implying something," I question slyly. He snorts and smirks slightly.

"Not at all, I was just wondering how you learned moves like that. I figured with your personality and talent that you'd be bragging about it, unless I've been horribly mistaken," he replies playfully.

"I suggest you start studying cause you're way off," I giggle while speaking.

He mumbles something about joining a dojo then turns his attention back to me. "Right, anyway, I was wondering if you had a car or some form of transport," he states. _Huh? What's he mean by that?_

"Nope, just my own two feet," I say with a smile.

"Okay then, do you want a ride home? I can take you there if you want, just don't take it the wrong way. Got that idiot?" He asserts gesturing for me to follow. My jaw drops slightly as my eyes widen.

"You want me to come with you?" I ask, a bit stupidly. Maybe I should've rephrased that.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"It's just, I thought you would still be angry at me from earlier today," guilt rings in my voice when I speak. He chuckles to himself and snorts again.

"You moron, it's just that earlier I was panicking. You just brought up something that I was trying to forget. Still a fresh wound at the time, you know? I'm all good now so you should be too, now com'mon pretty-boy," he answers and turns on his way again waiting for me to follow. My belly flips once more when he calls me that. All he said was pretty-boy, I think that's supposed to be an insult. But the only thing that I heard was pretty, everything else from there didn't process. My cheeks burned with blood, which I tried hard to get rid of. The last thing I needed was him to see me like that, then proceed to make fun of me for it.

"Why do you want to do that for me? Take me home, I mean," I inquire half to myself half to him. He halts himself immdiately and ponders for a few seconds. I bet he's wondering himself why he's doing such a thing, for me of all people. Someone he barely know...

His eyes meet mine and this time they're not hard, no not at all. This time, and the only time I think I've ever seen it, his eyes were soft and full of care. "Just consider it my apology for going off on you the way I did earlier. Besides, I don't want you going into another one of those states when I'm not around. That would kill me to know that something happened to you, moron, and I knew about it and wasn't there to help stop it," he tells me with his voice as gentle as he can muster. My jaw drops. _He's really caring for me! I think I'm going to melt!_

I still have yet to know what it is about this one and only human that does these stupid things to me. It feels as though he's able to control my feelings at his own will._ Why? Why do I feel this way toward him, a human at that? It's similar to the way I felt with my brother, but it has some things that are different. Everytime I see him, I feel immediately better. I can't stop my eyes from trailing around his magnificant body and his words send shocks throughout my body. What in the world does all of this mean!_

"Ooi! You coming or not?" His voice snaps me out of my head.

"Oh, yeah!" I reply quickly and rush over to meets up with him. He glanced down at me then pushes ahead again. My eyes run up and down the back side of him. Just as amazing as the front. Whoa, that sounds wrong, that's not what I meant! I bite my lip and continue following behind him.

After not too long of a walk, he stops and pulls out his keys in front of a small, black pickup truck. I must admit, it's pretty nice and it suits him well.

He unlocks the door and nods his head over to the passenger seat for me to get in. I obediantly rush over to door and slide myself into the seat. Closing the door, my eyes obseve the interior which is pretty well-kept. I was suspecting a bit more of a mess but this was perfectly fine. I buckle myself in and turn to face him in more of a comfortable positon. He looks over at me and I grin happily at him. Rolling his eyes, he turns away and starts the ignition.

Cool air blasts out, hitting me in the face. Shivers run through my body at the suddenly cool area, but my body quickly adjusts and is satisfied. Kurogane turns up the volume on his radio allowing tunes to start echoing througout the truck, then he turns to make sure he backs out safely and we're off.

"Just tell me where to go," he tells me. I nod and focus my eyes on the windshield.

After a while, the silence is starting to get to me so i decide to at least start some friendy converstion. Lets's just hope I dont't screw it up again.

It starts out awkward...and remains awkward. It's pretty obvious that the both of us don't know how to talk to each other. We're going to have to work on that for future reference. Everytime we would say something and finish it, an awkward silence looms over us.

Eventually, I give up on my attempts to form conversation and allow my attention to wander elsewhere. My eyes run along with the road and the lawns that decorate the sides of the road.

Everything was going well. I was in the same car with the one I absolutely adore, even if we weren't talking. He isn't mad at me and he's even bringing me home! I couldn't be any happier.

I lied, this is one of my favorite songs! It didn't take long before I began to hum along with it. The instant the chorus hit I was no longer humming, I was singing along with it.

_**"Beg me  
><strong>__**Then tell me how to love you  
>Like anybody else would<br>I know you're risking failure  
>Go run for cover<br>You better start to love her  
>So much you're moving on and on~"<strong>_

"You know this song?" Kuro-puu asks making me jump. I had forgotten he was even there. My eyes snapped over to him and stare for a few seconds. His question finally sinks in bringing a smile to my face -a true one.

"Yes~ I love this song. You know it too Kuro-rin?" I inquire from him. He shoots me his most intimidating scowl which actually manages to make me to sink back into my seat in fear. He sighs and rolls his eyes in irritation.

"Massacre my name again and I'll kill you," he says sharply. We sit in silence again for I'd say about another five minutes. The atmosphere is starting to get really uncomfortable and glancing over at him I see he's restless in it as well.

"Yes, I do know that song. It's good, I like it," he eventually replies to my question I asked. A little late but better than nothing. I slap another smile on my face.

"Oh, is that so?...I bet you used to sing it to all your past girlfriends didn't you...?" I ask barely above a whisper, allowing a bit of disappointment to ring in my voice without my permission.

"_No!_" He snaps at me. "I just heard it once and liked it. It came on often so I just learned the lyrics, it all came natural."

My breathing slowed down a bit but my heart was still pounding. _So he hasn't sang it to anyone?_

"How come? It's such a nice song. I imagine anyone you sang it to would absolutely love it," I affirm to him. Imagining him singing such a song to me makes my heart melt, even though it'll probably never happen. But a guy can dream right?

"I don't know, never thought of it I guess. Besides, I'm not much of a romantic type at all so if I were to ever sing a song like that especially to anyone, I'd have to be drunk or a really sappy idiot," he replies chuckling slightly to himself, I'm sure for the mental image. I must admit that thinking of him drunk and singing such a song is amusing, but it kind of hurts knowing he'd never sing anything to me. _Not that I was ever expecting him to anyway..._

I keep my face turned away from him and staring out the window so he can't see any disappointment that may be exposed against my will. A deep, heavy sigh escapes past my lips filling the empty space in his truck.

"Make a turn up here," I command him gently, pointing my finger in the direction I want him to turn. His eyes light up with recognition when he turns the corner._ Perhaps he knows this place?_

I watch him for a few more seconds, then turn my attention back to the never changing road.

"Do you know what you're majoring in yet?" He questions suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask lightly.

"What are you majoring in? Your major, do you know yet?" He repeats himself. _My major?_ I'd feel stupid asking what it was, I know he'd laugh at me for sure.

"Uh...no..." I say trying not to show my ignorance.

"...Then I suggest you consider taking up the music major. You got a pretty good voice, I think you'd be a good singer," he hesitantly says. Eyes widening, I forget to breathe._ Did he just compliment me in some way?_ My face flushes red and pink and my head feels so light-headed that I feel as though I'm floating. A small grin welcomes itself along my lips.

"You think so?" I ask feeling a bit flustered. He snorts and shakes his head.

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't have told you so. Why aren't you majoring in it yet? You could get somewhere," he responds sincerely with a half smile. Another sigh, yet happy this time, leaves my mouth. The grin grows a bit more.

"I would love to if I could...but I can't" I reply, my eyes falling sadly to the floorboard. My grin is now that of a sad one. At least I know what he means by a major now...

"What do you mean? Why can't you?" He asks furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Well, you see," I begin slowly, playing with my fingers slightly , "My future has already been decided for me."_ By someone else._ Out of the corner of my eye, I notice his red eyes are clouded with what appears to be some feeling of lost. I turn my head insignificantly toward him, about ready to comfort him but he turns his head over toward me making me flip my head away from its current position. _I don't want him to know I was looking at him!_

"You shouldn't let that stop you. No one's future is decided for them like that," he takes a pause as if pondering if he believes what he said, but then continues, "You're your own person, and in college at that, so you can do whatever fits your fancy. Go with what you like, that's the only way you'll find happiness," he finishes then turns away with narrowed eyes. I stifle a giggle watching him curse at himself for speaking words that probably made no sense to him, but they did to me. His words were almost inspiring enough to do what he told me to do, almost.

Pointing out one more turn, my heart sunk. This was the last block we'd have to go past before we reach my apartment. I was enjoying my time with Kuro-myuu, even if it was just talking and the feelings weren't mutual. The intense desire to be closer to him overwhelms me, even more than the desire to bite him. I stupidly point out my apartment building farther down the block. _DARN IT WHY DID I DO THAT!_

He smirks to himself chuckling a bit making me quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Ah nothing, it's just that I don't live very far from here. I never realized how close we live to each other," he answers a bit amused.

I shoot him a sly smile which he picks up on really fast. "No, I'm not showing you much less bringing you to my house. I don't want someone like you knowing where I live," he says returning his eyes to the road.

The closer we get, the more my heart pounds. I don't want to go. For an instant I nearly grab his hand and beg him to bring me to his house, just so I can get to know him, just to be close to him. Opening my mouth to plead, he stops and halts my sentence before I even start.

"Here we are. This is your place correct?" He looks at me hard. The plastered smile returns and I nod.

"Yes, this is it," I try to sound as light-hearted as possible. We keep staring at each other. Annoyance begins to form in his eyes and I know exactly why. I'm not getting out of his truck.

"If this is it, then get out dumb ass," he says harshly. It hits me then, I remember exactly why I'm dreading being alone tonight. Because, tonight is the night of my mission. The mission that's going to make me hate myself even more, which means less resistance in me taking my own life someday.

This is my last chance of being able to get out of doing the mission tonight. If he doesn't bring me to his place, I'll have no choice.

"Kuro-p...Kurogane, can I stay at your house tonight?" I figured using his whole name would make me sound more serious, and give him more of a chance to not be angry and just think. He looks at me confused.

"What? Why the hell would I let you do that?" He questions chuckling a bit. So he isn't taking this seriously, either that or he's quite amused by making fun of me. I grit my teeth behind my lips. _I most certainly don't like the way this is going..._

"Please, I...I'm too scared to be by myself tonight," I say thinking of the first excuse that pops into mind. He chuckles louder this time.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Look moron, when I said I wasn't going to show you where I lived I meant I wasn't going to show you where I lived. I still got a shit load of homework to do and I'm tired so I want to get home soon. Now get going and I might see you tomorrow." _Make that you will see me tomorrow._

It's pretty obvious that I'm not winning this battle and I'm not going to, still, I keep trying. "Please...?"

Kuro sighs in annoyance. "Dammit Fai, get out! I gotta go!" He says practically pushing me out with his foot. I have no choice but to now. Getting out, I slam the door with bangs partially covering my eyes. My only chance, gone. The window rolls down and Kuro-tan leans over to make himself visible.

"If it makes you feel any better, Doofus, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just don't annoy the hell outta me and we'll be fine." The window is rolled up again when his voice stops. No, it doesn't make me feel any better. Normally it would but not right now.

There's a low rumbling from the truck before it calms and drives off. I watch it leave, it feels like an eternity before I can no longer see it clearly through my bangs. Normally I don't cuss but damn, I'm so not looking forward to tonight.

Slowly, I turned myself back toward my home and made my way up to my unit where I'd have to await my mission. My mission to do something I hate more that anything. To kill.

There wasn't much waiting before there was a sullen knocking at my door. And thus the nightmare begins.

I open the door up enough for me to peek out through the crack. Kamui stands there, staring back.

"Com'mon Fai, let's just get this over with," he tries hard not to choke on his words. I nod, narrowing my eyes forcing seriousness to take over. _Yes, lets get this over with._

**T**

Arriving at the campus wasn't too hard, it was what we're going to have to face that's going to be a bit more difficult. Got to be sure to not make any sounds, not allow the surveillance cameras catch us along with the lights, avoid all humans if possible, and if any of them see us, kill them. That's the part that I don't like, obviously.

Kamui made sure that our target, Miss Arashi, wasn't at home on his way over to my apartment. That meant she was at the campus, probably doing grading or printing up some papers for the next few days of class.

After a bit of searching we found her. She was in her room, finishing up some papers -as I had believed she was doing. I was relieved that her room was on the first level of the building, I didn't feel like climbing while trying to be quiet, not that it's impossible for me I just don't want to do it.

We made sure to be as quiet and careful as we could while opening the window. Why humans didn't notice these things I'll never know, I mean wouldn't you feel a draft or hear some sort of clicking? But that's beside the point. I slide myself in as Kamui acts as a decoy and a lookout. Inching closer to her is the hard part, it's so hard to keep my breathing under control._ I'm the one being forced to carry out the dirty work because I'm the one with the gun. Thanks Kamui..._ I position the gun and aim for the back of her head. My hands are trembling, barely keeping a firm grip on the gun. Finger wrapped around the trigger, I'm about to pull in face I am pulling. Almost there and I stop. My human side isn't letting me do this, not that I want to argue. _Oh god please no...not now! Not here!_

A sharp pain shoots through my arm suddenly making me grunt and stumble back. Arashi gasps and jumps up out of her chair spinning toward the window to see Kamui's eyes watching.

"Shit! Now Fai! Do it now!"

My eyes are wide, I'm frozen. _What do I do! What do I do!_

"I can't..."

"DO IT! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" He screams at me. Tears are fighting to well up in my eyes._ I can't do it! I can't watch another person die! I can't kill another person!_ A scream is building up in Arashi and she's about to scream out for help, I can see it. I've seen it far too many times before.

"NOW!" Kamui cries out to me. A gun shot is immediately followed after my distressed, choked scream. Arashi barely has a yelp come out before the bullet passes through her heart and a loud thump follows her body hitting the ground.

I'm frozen all over again, eyes wide._ What have I just done...I...I killed her..._ Tears begin to flow. Kamui's breathing hard from adrenaline.

"What the hell was that!" A young male's voice yells out in fright._ That sounded like Watanuki! What is he doing here so late for!_ Kamui gasps and turns toward me hastily.

"We gotta get out of here! We've been heard and things are going to get worse if we get spotted! Grab the gun and lets go!" He demands at me, adrenaline pumping through his voice. My hands are so shaky I can hardly believe I still hold on the gun. My eye are trained on Arashi's lifeless corpse. I feel horrible, like a murderer all over again._ Please don't let me lose control..._

"FAI!" Kamui's voice snaps me out of it. "COME ON WE GOT TO GO!" The instant I hear that I jump up and run over to the window, slipping out quickly behind him.

"It's came from over here!" A deeper man's voice calls back. That must be one of the security guards. Well, that's just great. My hand darts up to my chest and pushes down to make sure my brother's necklace wasn't destroyed. _Good still intact._

Kamui and I begin making a full speed dash away toward the area we came from. Although, the crisp, cool air is split with a gun shot and the next thing I feel is an intense burning in the back of my heal followed by a warm trickling feeling running down to my heal. I'm not really sure why I didn't scream out in pain, because I certainly felt it. Perhaps it was just the shock of being hit. Needless to say, I collapsed to ground. Kamui spun himself around and I swore he yelled out my name, but I couldn't hear it. All I heard were the voices of the people behind us, closing in second by second.

"I think I got a hit!"

"Quickly! Get them!"

My eyes are wide and facing the direction their fast, heavy feet are closing in on me. Hand gripping the attribute on my necklace, I sit on the ground, writhing in pain, awaiting them to find me. I can feel it now. The blood that once flowed in my ankle no longer dwells within me, but puddles around my foot. Probably no more than a flesh wound, but deep enough that if I don't have it taken care of soon, I may as well could lose a foot. Sure I'm a vampire and I heal fast, but I need at least some treatment to give me time to heal. _I've had enough. I'm so tired_. My eyes are droopy and clouded. The next thing I hear is swift feet running past me.

**T**

I'm exhausted, so very exhausted. Last night took so much out of me. Although, thanks to last night I feel even more ready to die. I messed up the mission last night -not the first time something like that has happened- so I'm waiting for my punishment._ Please let it be death!_

Forcing on a smile to get through the day is just as energy consuming if not more than anything else.

After Kamui took on those guards last night by himself, erased their memory of last night, helped to carry me home, and dressed my wound on top of getting home, I don't blame him for not showing up today. I felt so bad, not being able to do anything to help him out. I'm such an idiot freezing up the way I did. All I did was just put more trouble on Kamui's plate.

Even though he experienced more physical pain last night, I can say that I'm the one that experienced the most emotional and mental pain. I woke up crying because I killed another being. I dreamed the scene all over again except it was more gory and crude.

I woke up pretty late this morning when it all came down to it. Coming in late to calculus class wasn't very fun. Every eye is trained on you. Although I guess it wasn't all to bad. Kuro-puu's eyes were trained on me as well but they instantly looked away when I locked eye contact with him. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be angry at him for not allowing me to come over last night so I wouldn't have to do the job. Too bad I'm not going to be able to keep the promise to myself.

Physical ed was murder -pun not intended. Long socks covering up a bandaged ankle, in case you didn't know, sweat like no tomorrow. It irritated it and made it itch, then I got some sweat in the wound which hurt so bad. I think a tear even came to my eye. Kuro-tan tried to speak to me, but I was trying so hard to strain back agonizing screams I would be afraid to hear what my voice sounded like. So smiling and nodding was not easy when your ankle is screaming at you.

Then there's my present class that I'm in. I barely made it in time before the bell, but there still isn't a teacher in yet so I guess my butt would've been safe either way. Chemistry class was moved to a smaller room so the crime scene can be investigated more. Besides, I don't think anyone, especially me, wants to be in a room where a nice, young woman was murdered in cold blood.

Rumors flow around the room faster than I blink my eyes. Before long, the whole class knew what happened last night to Miss Arashi and that was only within the first five minutes after the bell.

"Alright class, take your seats I'm coming in," Ashura's voice rang from outside the room...ASHURA! My eyes popped open and I sprang forward on my desk, nearly launching myself head first over it.

_Is this for real. No, I have to still be dreaming. That's gotta be it._

A male, looking about mid-twenties, walks in. Long, black hair rests on his shoulders and his cold, golden gaze focuses on my frightened sapphire eyes.

"Morning class, My name is Ashura and that is what you will address me as. I am your new chemistry teacher for the rest of the year," he says calmly, but that was no calmness to me. His words pierced right through me, cutting me in half. They were icy cold, just like the demon he is.

* * *

><p>How was that for a fourth chapter! I tried to make it longer than my other chapters in exchange for the long wait. Again, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! X.X<p>

In case you haven't noticed, I love cliffies! I could've cut off at the assault, but I decided leaving it off at Ashura being reintroduced into the story would be more better.

Okay, more action, yes? I tried my best at it, so sorry if it isn't gory enough...(I don't care much for that kind of stuff but whatever floats your boat I guess)

One thing I wanted to mention for sure, is that the song that Fai sang does not belong to me! It is**_ Beg_** by** Evans Blue**! I recommend to all who haven't heard it before! Really good!

I see no one gave me suggestions on how to spice up the story. Two solutions to that, either one: it's going good enough as it is or two: I'm losing readers! Please don't let that be the truth! But seriously, do review! I greatly appreciate them all, it makes my day to see someone read my story and liked it! So REVIEW! Haha joking, but it would be nice.

That's all I can think of for now...so until next time READ WELL AND TAKE CARE~


	5. I Was Wondering

Konnichiwa Everyone! I'm so sorry guys! This is out two days later than I wanted it to be. I'll try to actually get it right and update on schedule!  
>Thanks to those who reviewed! Like always, I <strong>EXTREMELY<strong> appreciate it. I must be getting on your nerves now with the review thing~

Okay, I feel that I needed to this, in fact I wanted to! I'd like to recognize the two authors on here that influenced me to write not only FanFics, but my own works of writing.

**StarRose**! I really want to thank you! _Heaven In Your Arms_ was one of the first stories I ever read on here. Sanosuke x Kenshin ^_^ This was a great story and I recommend it to all who love yaoi and/or Sanosuke and Kenshin~

**collettewillows**! I really want to thank you as well! You are the one that influenced me to write KuroFai yaoi! I love the couple and I loved following and reading your stories on them! Very good indeed. I recommend the_ Hail Valley_ series (_Hail Valley, Collista Lake, Merrion Hill_) to everyone as well!  
>Thank you both for writing such great stories and helping me find my passion for writing! Keep up the good work!<p>

Alright, who's ready to read!

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means scene change or time passing**

I feel I don't need the yaoi warning anymore if you've read this far~

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p><em>No, this can't be possible! Why! Why is Ashura here?<em>

My eyes won't budge. They're frozen cold on his icy gaze. It wa almost as though hi words weren't directed toward the class, but at me. With fists clenched so tight I swear they could draw blood any second, my flabbergasted stare shifts quickly into a glare._ So this is why he had Kamui and me preform such a culgar crime. He wanted this chemistry position for himself! But why? So he can keep an eye on me? Or is it just so he can get the information I can't to present more of a reason to kill me! That jerk!_

He strides over to the desk and picked up a clipboard, skimming over it. _What is he doing now?_ He looks up at me with forced gentle eyes. It makes me sick to my belly.

"Mr. Flourite, do you mind sitting down please?" He says to me. The whole class turns my directon, seeing what the disturbance is. _Oops, I hadn't realized I stood up, much less was still standing._ I feel the light burning spread across my cheeks. I never knew I could sit down as fast as I did. Normally, stuff like this doesn't embarrass me, but it's just Ashura...makes me act like a diferent person. There is no comfort dwelling in me when he's around. Such as now, while he stares me down with that soft smile he puts on for show. It irritates me that he pretends to not know my name and calls me by my last. Ugh! If only everyone knew who this monster really was...but, like me, he was good at putting up an act.

"Alright, now lets get started shall we?" He speaks with mock enthusiasm while turning away to the board. Whatever the reason he's here for, I know for sure it isn't beneficial for me. I'm going to have to watch my back more than I did before. Makes me wonder, how does this effect the thing with Kuro-pon?

**T**

Once the bell rang, I was the first to spring up out of my chair. I wanted out of there! Luckily, I've managed to keep the smile forced on my face, but everytime Ashura spoke I thought I was going to hurl. The tesion lingering in here is so sickening. I'm surprised no one else can feel it. Then again, why would they. Can humans even sense these kinds of things?  
>Almost there! Just a few more steps and-<p>

"Flourite! Please stay after, I need to speak to you alone," Ashura alleges without even looking at me. His eyes remain glued to the papers he's sorting through and marking. The gulp in my throat that's the size of an apple, is so hard to swallow down. Heat only makes the lump burn more.

When my whole mind and body are frozen, it's hard to get my feet to move. Somehow, I do manage to get my limbs to move. Although, they move at an agonizingly slow pace.  
>Upon arriving at his desk, he smiles up at me gently, placing the stack up papers in his hands gingerly on the desk. He intertwines his fingers and rests his chin on them as we wait in patience for the last student to leave, well one of us is patiently waiting. I'm so anxious I really do think I'm sick. Dizziness threatens to take over and fuzz up my mind. Air so heavy and thick focuses in on my my chest making it hard to breathe and I really do think I'm going to pass out.<p>

The inaudible click of the door closing initiates the true face Ashura had kept hidden under his fraudulent smile. _Here we go..._

I break out in cold sweat watching the hardness return to his eyes. The lump in my throat only swells up all the more. Gulping it down is not a solution.

"Fai, you seemed surprised to see me today. Do you not wish for me to be here?" He questions sly as ever. It takes a lot of effort, but I manage to slap on my happy-go-lucky smile.

"Of course not! I'm excited to see you've come here to help me out with my task," I reply trying to sound as enthusiastic as the words seemed.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm going to help you. You're not allowed to slack off. I just came here so I'd have easier access to the information from you. My visits are so spaced out. You don't want all that hard work to get rusty do you?" He asks smirking. I have to swallow down the vile building up in my throat.

"Not at all," I tilt my head to the side to add a bit more innocene.

"Just know one thing, Fai. Now that I'm here, you'll have to get your job done. Otherwise, I can take action. It just seems more convenient having a closer eye on you."_ I KNEW IT!_ "Kamui let it slide a bit, that you have met a human. How is gaining information from him? Easy?" Ashura questions sounding more blunt as though it were a statement. I nearly choke on the air I was breathing in. A small cough escapes my mouth, trying to help my body recover from the sudden upset. Only that doesn't help out my situation! _Darn it Kamui! Why'd you have to tell Ashura!_

"Oh yeah! I just figured getting close to a human may reveal information more easily. Although, I seem to have picked a hard one to crack. He's quite the toughy," I respond. _Toughy? What, am I a child now?_

"Then dump this human and try to find another," Ashura states bluntly.

"No!" I squeek a bit too high for my own liking. "No...he...knows a lot about the knowlege we're looking for. The history of their battles, weapons, tactics and such. He's practically a walking encyclopedia!" I'm not too sure that's the truth, but I hope he falls for it. He quirks an eyebrow at me, testing my credibility. I don't care if he's information or not, I just want to be close to him and I don't want Ashura standing in the way of that.

He closes his eyes contemplating whether my theory is worth the time. A small sigh eventually passes by his lips, followed by a short nod.

"Fine, but if he proves not to be a valuable asset to us, you kill him. Do I make myself clear, Fai?" My eyes widen and my lips purse tightly._ He dare tell me to kill him, when he's done nothing wrong?_ This only makes it clear to me that I'm going to have to stay close to him and milk whatever I can from him not only for my own personal gain, but for his life.

Forcefully, my eyes light up and my head nods in understanding. This can't be all too bad, I mean, I have an excuse to get closer to Kuro-pii without being punished. There's still the possibility my body will take on the task of punishing me though.

Turning away from him as calmly as I can, I make a beeline for the door.

"I'm counting on you. Don't fail me and don't fail us," he tells me, each word pumped in venom. I can hear the smirk in his voice. My faces shifts into a glare and I slam the door behind me, not offering anything in response.

My imagination is going on another rampage while I storm down the hallway. The hall walls tremble in fear with each passing stomp. Some of the students begin screaming out earthquake and everyone begins to scatter in all directions. Sometimes, my imagination makes me feel childish...then again I do act like a child often. But the issue at hand isn't childish.

Thinking about that, the anger clouding my mind begins to dissipate and I can think more clearly._ Great. So now that Kuro-chii supposedly is the link to all my information...I'm going to have to gather info now whether I want to or not. Excellent~_ My face hardens at that.

"Fai! Hi!" Sakura's sweet voice rings throughout the hallway. I quickly plaster a smile on my face before turning to greet her.

"Hi Sakura~ How are you today?" I notice that Syaoran follows closely behind her, refusing to plant his body elsewhere. His smile is just as gentle as hers. Helps lighten my mood...I'm greatful for that.

"I'm doing great! How about you?" She asks tilting her had to the side a bit. She can definately pull off the cute, innocent look.

_Okay, hm...how am I supposed to reply to this._ Lucky for me, my smiles naturally grows all the more. "I'm doing just fine," I say through gritted teeth. Hope they didn't realize it.

Syaoran's smile falls a bit so I'm guessing he could tell, but Sakura's stays the same, in fact it gets wider. "That's great! I'm glad to hear," she chirps happily. I smile gleefully at her. Don't want to arise any suspicions. Already enough coming from Syaoran.

"Well, would you look at the two love birds!" Ryuuo calls from the end of the hall, walking toward us. I look over to see both Syaoran and Sakura's faces are as red as can be._ Love? 'Love birds'?_

"That's not funny, Ryuuo! It isn't like that!" Syaoran yells sounding a bit flustered.

"Oh? But it is what you want right? Darn, I wish it were me," he says chuckling lightly. That made Syaoran jump back a bit.

"What!"

"Joking! Joking!" Ryuuo laughs forcing the words out gesturing his hand lazily. Sakura and Syaoran both fall back into the state they were in before. Love, huh? What is that?

"You don't know what love is?" Ryuuo asks looking at me with a confusion struck face. _Did I just say that out loud!_ Well, no reason in trying to cover it up. I asked, so I might as well get an answer. He tilts his head to the side when I nod.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's like a crush, only more intense and better, you know?" He says trying to sound convincing. I shake my head, still not understanding the concept. It's not like I would. The demons would never teach us such an emotion that came from humans. But for some reason, I feel that whatever this love thing is...it seems to have more meaning behind it than just a feeling.

"Well, um...let's see here. When you have a crush on someone, you feel different around them than you do with people you don't. For instance, you feel lighter I guess, like you get butterflies in your belly. You also just think about them all the time, you find them absolutely adorable~ You get a little upset when they're with someone else and you want to be their only special someone! You want to be with them all the time and everything you think about leads back to them," Ryuuo continues with stars in his eyes. I don't think he's realized that he's looked over at Syaoran a few times, not to mention he's completely gone on about the subject without realizing it. I'm listening of course, but the fact that he keeps going on and on like he knows exactly what the feeling is, is frankly amusing. Although, listening to him, I notice that I have been comparing some of the things he's said to Kuro-puu. Is that supposed to mean something? _I have a crush on Kuro-tan?_

Sakura notices the blush that has spread across my cheeks, how do I know this? She makes the effort to point it out to all of us, only making it worse.

"Uh, right! I gotta go! Now! Bye!" I say a bit chopped. I don't want them asking why I was blushing! That would make it even worse!

_Youch!_ The pain in my ankle returns. I almost forgot about that wound. Must have been so angry earlier that I dismissed the pain. Now I'm regretting it. My walk turns into limp within in seconds of putting pressure on it. So much for ignoring the pain again.

Each step is worse than the worse. I'm straining to keep the smile on my face so no one stops and worries about me. An added bonus, the stinging is endured by closing my eyes, so now I look like I'm bright and happily smiling. Genius...!

One of disadvantages to being blind, you can't see where you're going...which makes you all the more likely to run into something or someone. I imagine anyone can see where this is going.

I ram hard right into a warm, hard surface. Yet, this surface is very familiar.

"Really!" Kuro's voice yells down at my form on the ground. My eyes open to take in the view that looms over me. There he is, as elegant as ever. The corners of my lips twitch up into a grin.

"You just love running into me as a greeting don't you, idiot? Well, it's getting a little old so lets quit it before I get too pissed off," he says harshly. _Did someone have a bad day?_ I tilt my head to the side and shrug, mouthing a sorry up to him. He snorts and rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Just stand up, stupid," he commands me to do, not even holding out his hand for any assistance. _Meanie..._

I stand up, being aware of the facial expressions I make. The last person I want knowing that I'm hurt is him. After my task has been finished, I force myself to walk as normally as I can, although it hurts so bad. It's not long before I hear his heavy footsteps following behind me. It brings a smile to my face, the fact that he's following me willingly.

"So, did you go into another one of your states like in the clinic last night?" He asks so bluntly._ Great way to start a conversations Kurgs...appreciate it._ I shake my head, too afraid of what my voice would do if I let it out. My voice would easily give away that I'm in pain, I can feel the screams pleading with me to come out._ No, not when he's here, not when I'm anywhere near him at all._

He speeds up to match my speed and shoves his hands in his pockets when reaching me. I can feel his eyes trained on the side of my face, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"What, is something there?" I ask insecurely.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him shake his head. "Then what is it?"

"You haven't said much today. I think that's the only words you've actually said. You practically ignored me in physical ed. Yet, yesterday you wouldn't seem to shut up," That's strange, I thought that I was more quiet than usual yesterday. Guess he's in for it isn't he? "What's up? You're acting weird. Are you still pissed with me for me not allowing you to see my house? If that's the big deal, then fine. But you can't stay long," he tells me, concluding too fast for me to even reply.

Shaking my head, I reply, "No, that's not it. I'm just not in a social mood today is all." That is so not the truth. I've been wanting to talk to him all day! I'm just happy my voice hasn't betrayed me yet...

I turn my head to face him, expression as straight as I can make it. Staring hard into his eyes, I'm not only able to pick out the insanity, but some actual concern._ Does he actually care what's up with me?_

I think about it briefly. Telling him everything that transpired the night before. Even if that meant I'd face consequences later for exposing our existence to the unaware beings. Although, thinking about it... what kind of monster would he think of me as if I told him what I did? More so, what would he do?

"Just a bad night is all," I decide to settle on saying. He doesn't relieve the gaze that he's stuck on me. My shoulders squirm slightly under the feeling.

He hesitates slightly before speaking again. "Why? What happened?" Kuro asks persistently. You really can see right through my little act, can't you Kuro-puu?

I shake my head in response once more which makes his stare harden into a glare. Seeing this, I smile brightly then turn to be on my way again. He follows behind me again, hands shoved in his pockets and his face accented with suspicion. I'm not whether to be amused or threatened by this. Well, at least he's no Ashura.

Continuing on, I try not to look back at him. He's already annoyed enough that I'm not telling him anything, which I'm more than certain he tell he's not getting the whole story anyway. So, what's the point making it harder on myself? Although, this is torturous enough no being able to see him at all.

Debating whether or not to maintain a conversation is stupid for me to do because I'm not paying attention to the way I'm walking. Not smart at all.

It's just my luck I manage to step wrong and fall on my ankle a bit. Sharp stings shoot up my leg as a pool of burning head swirls around the wound. I think it ripped away at the bandage a bit. It takes all my efforts not to curse or yell out in pain. What's worse is that I can't check it because of Kuro-rin here. A whimper does manage to sound in my throat while I'm trying to recover.

"You alright, moron?" Kuro asks me with a bit of amusement in his voice. _Thanks Kuro-puu..._ Nodding, I hum out a "mm-hm" and keep walking. My destination? I have no idea. He chuckles lightly and keeps trailing after me, talking about something I'm not much paying attention to. Lecturing me I believe but the pain rattling up my ankle steals away my focus from him and to it. _I wonder why he keeps following me? Doesn't he have better things to do other than dogging down the idiot he supposedly can't stand?_

With each passing step it gets harder to restrain from whimpering. I've already got a mild limp to my walk. Hopefully the smile covers it up. _No one shall never know!_

Oh no, that all changes when Kyle decides to materialize out of the nowhere. He's out for blood when he catches sight of me. How do I know? The instant I catch sight of him myself, he kicks me in the back of the ankle when walking past me...the injured ankle.

My yelp echoes down the hallway and some student turn my way to see what it was all about. Kyle snickers and walks away mumbling a few things at me I take are supposed to be insults.

"Kyle! You asshole, what the hell'd you do!" Kuro exclaims irately at him only to be ignored. "Hey, you alright?"

My eyes pop open and I straighten up fast from my bent over position. I hope I didn't bite through my lip trying to keep from whining out anymore. "Yep~ Totally fine," I chirp forcing myself to keep moving. No need in letting him know that I'm in bad shape, I'll just keep up my facade and ignore the pain. _Yeah, that's real easy..._

I guess after a few seconds of me walking ahead of Kuro he begins to follow. Not that I'm paying much attention to it at the moment. My ankle's already claimed that. What I do realize though is a new sensation forming around my wound._ It feels warm...and sticky...and...liquidy..._ My heart sinks and my eyes widen. _Oh god...please don't let that be-_

A husky gasp cuts through the sounds behind me. I swallow a lump that's been welling up in my throat for far to long and turn my head around to see him. His disconcerted eyes are fixed on the back of my jeans. My eyes trace along the line of his gaze and meets what he was staring at so strangely.

Blood. The back of my jeans that cover my ankle is coated in blood. I imagine the fabric of the jeans didn't help in irritating it so it'd bleed all the more. So much for keeping it secret. The color red just looks so well with blue...

"Fai, what the hell happened there?" His eyes don't once move away from the stain on my pants leg.

"Kyle kicked it of course," I say weakly. _Not much of cover-up isn't it..._

"Stupid, that much blood doesn't come from a simple kick. It had to be deeper than that. Don't lie, tell me what happened," he insists seriously, not changing his tone a bit.

"Uh, well you see...I went out for a jog this morning through the woods and you know how there are bushes that stick out in the pathway? Well, I just happened to get the back of my ankle stuck against one of the branches and it sliced open my skin. It was a real pain you know?" Okay, so that isn't as convincing as I figured it would be. Rethinking it, how in the world would a branch get me from behind if I were jogging? It would get the front, not the back...

Looking back over to him, I can see my story isn't convincing him either. _Shoot! What do I tell him? I was shot in the ankle trying to escape from the crime scene last night. Yeah, that'll go over real well! _I sigh in defeat and prepare to tell him what happened.

"You dumb ass, watch where you're going next time would you?" His remark stops me immediately. My sight shoots up to look over his face again. He's still unconvinced, so why did he say that? Did he sense that I didn't want to tell him? Whatever the reason though, I am glad I didn't have to say anything that would jeopardize our relationship. Well...what relationship we do have.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Speaks Kuro suddenly.

"What?" I ask ignorantly. Didn't realize he had said anything much less motioned for me to come with him.

He rolls his eyes and growls annoyed. "Come on moron. We gotta get that cleaned up and bandaged," he replies gesturing his hand for me to follow. If I let him do that, he'll see how deep it is...

I don't move, just stand there. It's not like I can move much anyway. This only proves to irritate him even more. He sighs angrily and turns around, striding back over to me. I blink up at him chastely not sure what he's planning on doing. The next thing I know, I'm being lifted up and flung over his shoulder. It takes a few seconds for me to process what has just happened. When I do, I flail my arms and my working leg a bit wildly.

"Hey! Kuro-tan put me down!" Trying to be serious and angry is not working out what-so-ever. This is actually quite fun, being tossed over his shoulder and getting to enjoy the ride.

**T**

I'm tossed roughly into the passenger seat of his truck. This is contrasting greatly in his intentions to help me. Before I have any time to protest, the door is slammed in my face.

"Rude!" I yell out at him with a smirk on my face as he circles around the truck to the drivers side.

"Yeah, yeah," he says casually when he opens up the door and slides in. After re-situating, he closes the door and starts up the ignition. Not once does he cast a glance in my direction.

"I don't get it Kurgs. Yesterday you said you didn't want me knowing where you lived, and today you suddenly decide that your going to bring me to your house? What's up with you all of a sudden?" I question in confusion. Not lying. I really don't know what's gotten into him so suddenly.

"Pfft! I'm not letting you walk around with an ankle like that. Obviously you don't have proper medical supplies at your house since whatever you used to cover it up doesn't work. I'm not doing it because I want to, just because I feel I have to," he says pridefully. _Nice cover up Kurgy!_ Too bad I can see through your lies, considering I do it so much.

At least the ride back to his place wasn't as energy sucking as it was the last time. We hardly got a word out before, now we can talk to each other more. Even though most of it was just me teasing him about letting me come over and his true intentions and his reactions to all of them. He even blushed on one of them, that was adorable!

The ride didn't seem as long either. Before I knew it we had passed by my house. He was right of course when he said he didn't live very far away. Right down the block to be more exact, easily within walking distance.

He pulls up to his driveway and lets the low grumbling of the truck rest before opening up the door. Kuro walks over to my side and opens up the door, offering any assistance to me which I kindly decline. Don't want him thinking I'm a complete cripple.

He leads me up to his house then shoves his hand in his pocket, jumbling around for what he murmured was his key. Pulling out his prize, he slides it in the lock and pushes open the door allowing a burst of cool air envelope my body as I step inside. My eyes wander around, scanning the layout and the furniture that occupies the cozy room. This place is so much bigger than my own apartment, yet it feels so much more homey than mine does. I almost envy it.

"Sit down there on the couch and I'll be right back," he commands me not even looking my way, pointing at the couch. I nod even though he can't see it and half limp half trot over to my designated space. Plopping down, I take in the sight around me, as well as take in how comfy this couch is!

The first thing I notice is the beautifully crafted fireplace just barely in my peripheral vision. It was unlit, but that's kinda what you got to expect when no one has been here all day.

A large flat screen television faces back at me, displaying my own reflection. Has my hair been like that all day! My hands dart up to play around with the flatter spots while my fingers brush down the crazy spots. Why I was feeling I had to look good for Kuro-pon I really don't know...perhaps it is that crush thing that Ryuuo was talking about earlier...

"Quite playing with your hair doofus, you look fine," Kuro remarks returing with supplies in his hands. I freeze in place. My frozen position is soon followed by a smirk on my face and my eyebrow quirked looking up at him. He shakes his head at me a tad with a confusion struck face until it finally hits him and sinks in what he said. "Not that I was saying that as a compliment. I just think it's stupid for you to mess with your hair. Annoys me anyway," he affirms casually._ Uh-huh...nice cover up again._

Shrugging it off, he gets down on his knees and rolls up the soiled pants leg and inspects the wound that needs tending to.

"Damn Fai! How hard'd you hit that branch? More like how the hell did you do it?" I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Beats me. I just felt a sharp pain and there it was," that was a lie of course, but it just came out so very naturally. He makes a face resembling somewhat of a wince and goes to work. The medication he puts on it at first burns but quickly cools it down. Works wonders on the searing pain I've been feeling all day, especially during physical education. A hiss escapes my lips in pleasure at the sensation making him chuckle. He fiddles around with a few more medications then finally ends it all with wrapping it up in a gauze. Probably ten times more better than the bandage I had on earlier that was in desperate need of changing.

"There, all done." Kuro says absently, rubbing his hands together. I smiles happily in thanks and continue with my awestruck observation of his house. It isn't any bit small like my apartment. A whole new paradise is what I'd call it. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, snorting in amusement at my face. Catching my eye, he gets up and grabs all the unused stuff and strides back toward the kitchen. There's a breakfast bar that I stare at for a few seconds admiring it unitil I'm broken away by his voice.

"Want anything to drink? I can make some tea or something," he utters absently while shuffling around through his utensils.

"Uh, sure," I chirp back to him. Listening to the water run and him turning the dials to start up the stove, my eyes roam around his house again. His living room walls are made up of exposed bricks and gazing up above the front half of his second story roof is accented with exposed stained beams extravagantly cross. It was gorgeous. I never would have thought of Kuro-chyuu to be loaded like this. He isn't one to show for it either.

"You can flip on the T.V. if you want. Or you can turn on the radio, whatever floats your boat," Kuro-chan calls from the kitchen. I shrug and decide to take up his offer in turning on the radio, not without some difficulties though. Limping over to it, I flip it on and nearly fall over from balance issues of being on one foot._ I don't want to break anything!_

He returns back to the room with to cups of tea a little later. Handing me one first, he sits down beside me but is sure to keep a safe distance away._ Darn, I was hoping he'd sit closer!_

I take a sip of the tea and relish in the taste. "Who would've known Kuro-rin could make such delicious tea!"

"Meh...used to make it all the time for my mother..." He says looking a bit to the side sadly._ Did I say something wrong?_ What I'm really wondering about is the 'used to' part of his sentence.

"Where's your mom now?" My question is met by silence. Right, too early to dive into something like that. I sip silently trying to make my presence sink away from his thoughts.

"She died a long time ago, same with my dad. That's it," Kuro choppily says. And I'm going to leave it at that. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it and neither do I. I'm pretty sure if he explained his past he'd have me explain mine in exchange and in no way shape or form am I going to do that. We sit a bit awkwardly for a tad bit longer.

"Hey, have you decided on what major you want yet? Considered the music one?" Kuro-puu breaks the silence. I look at him gently and shake my head. He sighs slightly in response. "Really think you should..." He says in a bit of a playful tone.

"You really think I'm good enough a singer to get a career from it?" I question a bit quietly from embarrassment.

"Well yeah. Like I said earlier, if I didn't think so I wouldn't have told you otherwise." A blush creeps across my cheeks again.

"Yeah?" I grin up at him abash. He turns his gaze toward me.

"Yeah..." Responds Kuro softly. Our gazes are locked in one. I feel my belly tumbling over itself and my face is on fire. We simultaneously lean in slightly toward each other, eyes clouded with something I have yet to know.

The loud crackling of thunder makes me jump when it resonates throughout the room. My heart is beating fast from adrenaline and the moment that Kuro-myuu and I was trapped in. _What were we doing?_ Kurogane was just as bewildered as I was from the look on his face. He shakes the thought away by shaking his head then returns his eyes back to mine.

"You better be getting home. Forgot it was supposed to storm tonight," Kuro-chii tells me, pushing himself up off the sofa. Right, time for me to leave. I push myself up and begin to pace toward the door dragging my feet slightly. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing, stupid?" Questions Kuro sounding as though he were mocking me.

"I'm leaving," I reply bluntly.

"You're not walking in this weather, dummy. You'll catch a cold and I'm not a doctor just because I bandaged up your ankle. I'll drive you to your home," he speaks to me not giving me time to argue.

"It's in walking-"

"I'm driving you there, hands down, no arguments. Now common," he says brushing past me, making sure he's ahead so I can't escape. I roll my eyes playfully and decide to follow his lead.

I slip into the passenger seat and he starts up his truck, not even wasting time to turn on the heater. He pulls out and drives me over to my house for a trip probably no longer than two minutes, at the most. Stopping in front of my house, his grip tightens on the steering wheel and his eyes stare forward. _Okay...what's up with him all of a sudden?_

"Well, thanks. See ya later then..." I reach out and wrap my hand around the door handle.

"Uh, wait Fai!" Kuro pleads abruptly, placing a hand out to catch my attention. I turn my upper body his way to answer to his sudden movement. He stops a sound about to come out of his throat and huffs out turning back to his original pose.

"Yes, Kuro-chan?"

"Urrgg! Don't call me that! Ugh, anyway...I was wondering. Well, you see I only have one class tomorrow so I wanted to know if you by any chance...wanted to hang out or something?" He sounded a bit flustered while asking me that. I won't deny, my body felt as light as a feather then, like I was walking on clouds. It was even enough to block out the demon blood that was trying to take over such a human moment...such a human emotion. I bite my lip and look down a bit abash and nod my head ever so slightly.

"Sure, picking me up after class I take it?"

"Y-yeah, after class. See you then," he nods in agreement. I slide out quickly and close the door, still biting down on my lip to keep from squealing like some teenage girl. Stepping toward my apartment, I watch his truck take off before spinning and trotting up to my unit. The annoying shocks of pain from my ankle and demon blood are both currently existing, but they don't even dare to overpower this giddy happiness that is running throughout my body.

I climb up the stares, unlock my door and fly into my apartment. Singing, sounds of gleeful birds, wind chimes chiming, you name it. Any happy, pretty song is playing through my mind.

The pretty sounds are immediately replaced by an eerie silence seeing the face that stares back at me on the couch. Golden eyes gleam with and icy glaze, just as icy as the expression on his face. My blood freezes cold.

"Ashura...?" The name is barely audible as I whisper it to myself.

"You're home awfully late, Fai. Where have you been?" He interrogates me coldly, bluntly.

My eyes are wide open, mouth too frozen to say anything. The words are caught in my throat. _Why is he here?_

He quirks an eyebrow at me then smirks. "You seem to have forgotten. I specifically told you that I'd be coming to visit you more often warned ahead of time or without any warning at all."

* * *

><p>Alright, it's all written up finally! I feel as though I may be rushing a bit too fast into the relationship between Fai and Kurogane, but I am enjoying writing it though!<p>

Still not many reviewers? Heehee I really do appreciate the people who have reviewed. It really makes my day to see that someone has reviewed on this FanFic. Makes me wanna write even more! You know what I mean!

Hopefully I can get the next chappie out a bit earlier than this one...but until then I don't have much to say so Sayonara for now everyone! Take care~


	6. What Did You Do?

Bonjour everyone~ So sorry about the last chapter and how it was before I updated it...that was a jumbled no good mess. Not fun to read at all and very confusing with one whole mashed together paragraph. I promise I didn't type it like that! I'd be so irritated with it if I did...it's fixed now so hyuu~

Gosh darn I wish I could get these chapters out sooner. This one came out two days after what I wanted it to really come out, but at least I met my one week due date...I'll try to get the next one out sooner I promise!

Like I always say and do, I really appreciate those who did reply. It makes me happy that you guys are still reading this and hopefully following!

And, now we are done with me talking and moving onto the story~

_Italics means thoughts or previous scenes_ ; **T means scene change or time passing**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p><em>"Ashura...?" The name is barely audible as I whisper it to myself.<em>

_"You're home awfully late, Fai. Where have you been?" He interrogates me coldly, bluntly._

_My eyes are wide open, mouth too frozen to say anything. The words are caught in my throat. Why is he here?_

_He quirks an eyebrow at me then smirks. "You seem to have forgotten. I specifically told you that I'd be coming to visit you more often warned ahead of time or without any warning at all."_

Of course I hadn't forgotten that part, I'd just forgotten to be aware of it. I never would've thought he'd come by so soon. In fact I though he just meant throughout the middle of the month or something, I never would've guessed it'd be a daily thing. God, I hope it doesn't turn into something like that.

For the hundredth time this has happened to me; the lump in my throat won't go down. I really gotta work on not getting so worked up before I damage my throat with this heated mass. His eyes become more icy by the second with no response from me and each passing minute I'm losing my sanity. Opening my mouth to speak is challenging because nothing comes out but low squeeks of air trying to break through. What am I supposed to say with a surprise visit from the person I despise more than anyone else in the world? He turns me into a different person altogether. My happy nature, whether it's a facade or not, turns into an intimidated puppet under his presence. Things such as killing become my favorite pass time and my somewhat gentleness turns into cold-blooded rage all because of him. And I hate him for it.

He sighs in irritation from my silence and refusal to answer him. "Okay, I'm guessing you're wondering why I am here, yes?" His eyes meet mine, making me shudder when the chill runs down my spine. "I want to question you about earlier. The human you said you were supposed to be prying for information. Was he the one you left with today?"

My heart skips a beat._ He saw who Kuro-puu was? I guess that's all because of my carelessness in allowing him to pick me up and carry me off today._ Glaring down at the ground, I grit my teeth and clench my fists irately.

_Dammit! So much for keeping Kuro-pin a secret...so much from keeping him safe from Ashura..._ My eyes trail up slowly from the floor to his. Still the same as they were before I looked away. I allow flaring anger to flood my eyes looking back into his.

"And if he was?" I ask him trying to keep my voice even.

His annoyed, straight face is disturbed by the smirk that lights. "I never knew that you and the human were so close already. It has to be pretty easy to get information from him by now so tell me, what all have you learned?" Ashura questions me with cockiness drenched in his words. _Ugh!_ It takes everything I've got to not leap at him and take hold of his throat. Squeeze it as hard as I can and relish in his dire need for air. To watch him struggle and for my devious, murderous intentful smile to extend across my face, watching his agony...

"I haven't gotten anything yet. I told you, he is a hard one to crack. It's going to take some time, so please be patient Ashura," I try to convince, voice shaking with my restained urge to yell. His arrogant expression falls back into his default face. "Then explain to me why you're allowing him to touch you in such ways?" Ashura inquires me._ It's not like we're having sex, geesh..._

"He did it when I wasn't expecting it. He put me down when I told him to later. Nothing happened," I insist. Yeah, that's really going to help out my cause. Ashura tenses up slightly. I bet he is getting to uncomfortable with my closeness to Kuro-myuu...my crime I'm committing.

"If you're not getting any knowledge from the insolent, brute human, then he's not worth your time any longer. You've displayed enough affinity toward this human. If he's not giving you anything in return then it's time to kill him," he affirms sounding a bit anxious. Is he worried that I'm letting him in on our secrets, or is that he's fearing that he's losing the battle with a human? Whatever the reason, it infuriates me that he's bringing up the murder of Kuro again.

"No! I'm not going to kill him!" I protest immediately.

"If you won't kill him, then I will!" Ashura declares, quickly followed by him standing up and making his destination my door._ No! I won't let you kill him either!_ I leap up immediately, dash over to him and jump onto his back pulling his hair back with me to the ground. His large frame follows me to the ground, thanks to gravity, as he lets out a loud growl. I've done it now.

Jumping back up to my feet, I dart to the door and place my arms out on either side of me acting as a barrier. There's no way in hell I'm letting him pass until I know for sure he's not going to even touch Kuro-sama. Fire literally seems to envelope Ashura's body as he stands up. Eyes are no longer icy and cold, for there is fire vigourously dancing around in his irises. He slowly rises up with a horrible defiled aura swirling around him. The depth of the presence was like a void that if you were to fall into you, you'd suffer the rest of your life in the cold, pitch black world.

The temperature took a nose dive the straighter up he stood and the lights seemingly dimmed down. The only things that remained to glow was his rage gleaming eyes and the slight glimmer of my determined, sapphire ones.

Ice began to materialize on the surfaces of anything that occupied the room. I could literally see my breath misting in front of me. Still, my eyes never wavered from his, even when he was standing. I had denied his demand, and he was going to punish me for that in his own cruel way._ That isn't going to change anything! I'm not moving aside for him to go kill Kurogane!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him raise up his hand and hold it out to the side of him palm up. Ice flakes began to form above his palms just barely, then slowly but surely began to harden and stiffen into a solid similar to a knife. Using his ability to form any type of weapon was always his specialty...always been his favorite to use. Our stare down is interrupted by the swinging of his hand at my face. I dodge. Barely.

My gasp echoes throughout the room when I duck under his swing and kick at his leg, sending him stumbling to the side. _He didn't fall, darnit!_

Normally, I don't like fighting back, just dodging. But when it comes to Ashura, I better be prepared to fight back because dodging won't get me anywhere except a one way ticket to my grave. I've grown up under his watch. He's seen and learned my fighting and my techniques. He even knows the powers that I've kept dormant since the day I nearly murdered that little boy's parents. I hadn't finished them off, my brother did that for me...but I caused so much agony for those poor people...so much mental damage to that poor child...just because of a stupid training mission...

The memories of that mission given to my brother and me by Ashura fuels my anger and will to fight him. He comes at me again with his icy crafted dagger, slashing down at me. I hardly have enough time to roll out of the way and bounce up into a fighting stance._ I have got to be more careful._

Charging toward me, Ashura attacks slashing upward, getting me slightly on the bottom of my jawline. I lean back, kicking my foot up to try and connect. No luck. He pulls back out of my kicking reach and swings his foot around, connecting with my belly. I cough deeply and wheeze trying to catch the breath that had been brutally knocked out of me. My eyes squint in pain against my permission, only blinding me all the more for his next attack.

Luckily, this time I'm able to sense it before it hits me. Jumping back, I land flatly only to have my feet slip from underneath me on the slick floor. I hit hard on my back knocking the breath out of me all the more. _Right, ice demon...floors are icy as well..._

I huff hard for the air that doesn't want to refill my robbed lungs. There's not enough time to react before he steps hard onto my belly. One of my ribs cracked if I'm feeling right. Well, at least it didn't snap in half...

Screaming agony echoes off the walls and fill the whole room. A bang from the unit beneath me signals for me to shut up and stop disturbing them. Kinda can't help it when my body is being crushed beneath an enraged man's foot. Still, even throughout all this pain, I'm not going to let him get to Kuro if it's the last thing I do.

He twists his foot around a bit making me cough up blood. That's the last thing I wanted to taste.

It's getting harder and harder by the second to replenish my body with the air it needs. Before long, I'm going to be dead from suffocation rather than blood loss or damage.  
>I manage to grab his foot and fling him over to the side, making him lose balance when I flip my body to the side. His body falls hard next to mine. I push myself up, coughing from the sudden movement and sit over him. Managing to get one punch it, he slashes his dagger up and slices me right across the chest. Blood stains my shirt and the it pours out of the fresh wound. I yelp slightly then I'm flung off of him with his strong arms. It's definately clear to me that I'm losing this battle and I might very well lose my life tonight as well.<p>

It happens before I have time to stop it. He is lunging his hand down at my heart when my hand comes up and slashes him across the face with my long nails. The only offensive ability that I have been blessed with that is of my vampire origin is the ability to extend my nails into razor sharp claws. Any other time I would've hated myself for using such an ability, but in this case, I was thankful.

The slash across his right cheek stopped him dead in his tracks. Perhaps it was just his knock back to reality, or maybe it was the fact that I managed to cause such damage to him. Either way, he was so ticked off now that he halted himself immediately. My pants fill the eerie silence that occupies the air now. I'm finally managing to get some oxygen into my lungs now, that's good. Any other situation I'd be fine without any air, but in the heat of battle when I'm panicking I feel as though I need air. Guess it's just the human side of me.  
>Ashura's cold glare meets my clouded eyes. Time freezes momentarily.<p>

He bares his teeth. The next thing I feel is in my belly again. The sharp pain shoots throughout my whole body and all the air I had gathered leaves me once more. My vision is clear, then it becomes fuzzy, then it's black. The last thing I see, and will never forget, is the disgusting smirk he had on his face.

**T**

My eyes snap open. I'm staring at the ceiling and my head is killing me, no...my whole front side along with my head is killing me. _Oh right, Ashura beat the crap out of me...last night?_

My eyes widen as the throught quickly registers. Kurogane.

I spring up hastily causing a head rush but that's not phasing me at the moment. My feet are on the ground and I'm upward within seconds. I have to get to Kurogane before Ashura does. Wait...there's no telling how long I've been out!

"Dammit!" I bellow before darting to the door. Flinging it open, I rush out not even closing it behind me. That's at the bottom of my list of things to care about. The only thing that's bouncing around in my head is to get to Kurogane and fast. There's questions racing through my head._ Is he alright! What did Ashura do to him! Why couldn't I protect him! What am I going to find when I get there! Oh god...please don't let it be him hurt or worse...dead._

I shake the thought away immediately. There's no point in me concluding things like that._ He's alright...please let him be alright!_ It's somewhat dark outside so I'm guessing it's either still night or dusk._ If it is dusk then Ashura had all night to hurt Kuro...that's not good!_ My pace picks up thinking about that. Kurogane's name bounces endlessly around in my head. This suspense is driving me crazy!

Breathing is becomimg relatively harder for me. I haven't healed from last night yet and since I'm only half human, I heal slower than other vampires. Passing out is starting to become more possible with each passing step. I hope I can hold out until after I make it to his house and I'm absolutely sure he's okay.

The instant his house comes into view my legs move faster. I repeat his name over and over as though it would ensure he's alright.

Running up the sidewalk to his front door, I take in a deep breath to prepare myself for what I'm about to see. I can smell his scent, not overpowering but that still doesn't guarentee he's not a bloody corpse.

I grab hold of the door knob, twist it and burst in without any hesitation. _Good it's unlocked...wait...unlocked could mean..._

"Kuro! Kurogane where are you! Kurogane!" I yell out almost pleading for an answer. Nothing. That makes my adrenaline shoot sky high and my breathing only intensifies making me feel as though I'm about to collapse. This anxiety and uncertainty is giving me a nauesous feeling. It's taking everything to keep down the sickness stirring in my belly. _Kurogane!_

My eyes lock onto the staircase leading up to the second floor; my next route. Legs carrying me as fast as they can, I'm at the stairs in no time. I stumble up the first few steps being in my clouded, narrow minded state. Scrambling to the top, I take a sharp turn toward the first door on the left that is ajar and slam my body into it, opening up the new room. Standing in front of the dresser, was a baffled Kurogane with his shirt half off. He eyes me and tilts his head slightly.

"Fai...? I thought that's who I heard. What are you doing here so early? We're not supposed to-"

"KUROGANE!" I cry out, bolting over to him and wrapping my arms around him._ Thank goodness! He's alright!_ Tears stream down my face. All that suspense and fear finally breaks out. I have him in my arms and I'm not going to let go...

"Fai? What the hell is going on? First you burst in and start randomly screaming out my name in a panic. Then you run into my room and hug me," Kuro-puu asks sounding a bit worried with my reactions. I shake my head, not wanting to give him an answer to what I had been imagining. Ashura didn't hurt him...that's all I need to worry about right now.

It takes him a few seconds of hesitation, but he eventually wraps his arms around me returning the embrace. I think he can feel me shaking, as well as hear it in my voice.

Him holding me like this. This is the kind of feeling I'll never forget.

Speaking of feelings, I can certainly feel it now. All that running and freaking out really ruptured my healing wounds. The halfway healing cut along my chest had been irritated and is torn and now bleeding again. I can feel it seeping out onto my shirt again and into his. Ribs are still killing me, especially now that I had been running without proper breathing and not even resting. But none of that matters to me right now. My body may collapse under me from pain, overuse and fatigue, but so long as I know he's alright and that Ashura didn't hurt him, that's okay. I can die right now and not really let it phase me much.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on now? Why are you here and look like you just saw a ghost?" He questions suspiciously. Crap, now what am I supposed to say? He has to have felt the blood by now...and it doesn't help that I came in out of breath and scared to death.

Pulling away from the embrace quickly, I feel a little bit of resistance from him which would usually make me smile. At the moment though, the only thing I'm concerned about is not letting him see my injuries...which isn't going to go over very well with the red blood stain on his shirt. _Oops..._

I turn my torso away from him immediately, which I quickly regret doing after having the sharp pain of my rejecting ribs remind me that I'm still not healed. Forcing on a smile to hide it, I look over at him chastely. "Uh well...oh I'm so embarrassed because of this...You see, I had a nightmare about you and I just had to make sure that you were alright. So I ran all the way over here to check up on you. Sorry, it was just so realistic and I was so worried," I tell him innocently. I even had myself fooled there.

He raises his eyebrows, questioning silently whether or not I was telling the truth. I nod my head and he snorts in amusement. It did seem kind of silly, me coming all the way over here just because of some nightmare. But frankly, it does sound like something I would do.

Turning away, Kuro-mii reaches into one of his drawers for a shirt. I take that as my opportunity to leave.

"Well, yeah I'll see you later on Kuro-rin~" I chirp, spinning around hastily and making my way toward the door.

"Don't call me that idi- Hey, where you going? You have a class today also don't you? I can drive you there," he insists.

"I haven't gotten cleaned up yet. I'll just walk there. Until then, see ya later Kuro-gator! Bye!" I say, darting out and down the stairs. It makes me giggle hearing his words.

"Don't you ever call me that fucking name again!" Kuro-chan calls after me.

**T**

I swear there are two holes bored into my back where Ashura has been eyeing me down all day. There was one instant I caught a glimpse of the side of his face where I had gashed open his cheek. It looked pretty bad, not infected, but deep and groudy. It wouldn't surprise me if he got a lot of questions asking what had happened. I was sure to not make any eye contact with him, but I could still feel his glare locked in place on me. Getting away from here with Kuro-rinta without raising any questions from Ashura is going to be a bit challenging today.

Making my way over to parking lot where I assume I'm supposed to meet up with Kuro, my eyes wander around to make sure it's all clear when he arrives. Don't want Ashura seeing it, then later having to look forward to an interrogation on what happened. I really did send him over the edge though. Ashura appeared to be a bit fearful of my relationship with Kuro-tan. The instant I defied him in his demand for me to kill him, he grew restless and popped up claiming he'd do it. I fought with him and paid the price, sure...but that doesn't change his reaction. What is he afraid of losing to Kuro-chan?

"Ooi, moron. Pay attention and stop spacing out. It'll be your own damn fault if you get picked up because you're not awake," Kuro states bluntly. I blink and turn my eyes over at him. Magnificent as always.

"Did I really look that spaced?" I ask him, chuckling slightly at the mental image. He rolls his eyes at me then walks up to his truck.

"Surprised you managed to figure out where we'd meet up. I figured I'd be hunting you down throughout the whole campus. Really makes it easier when you actually use your brain for once," he says, smirking to himself a bit. I purse my lips and narrow my eyes playfully.

"I'm not that dumb, Kuro-tan. It all just comes down to common sense," I stick my tongue out at him.

"And you don't have much of that," He raises an eyebrow and I gawk at him playfully. _I do too..._

He laughs and opens up the drivers door, then turns back to looks at me. I stare back at him dumbfounded until he gestures me toward the passenger side. "Getting in or not, moron?"

Gasping, I half skip over to my designated side and grab hold of the handle to open the door, then stop. I forgot, there are eyes watching my every move. If I'm not careful, then I myself and the people around me will pay the consequences. Looking around for any sign of Ashura -or anything suspicious at that- I hear Kuro growl and rumble up the engine to remind me that he's still there. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, I think everything's safe, so I open up the door, still keeping my eyes alert, and slide into the seat. Within seconds of me closing the door, we're off.

**T**

"You're joking!"

"No I'm not. I really had some messed up dream that you and Sakura were cats and Syaoran and Ryuuo were dogs. It was weird," Kuro-wan says in mock amusement. I throw my head back and laugh.

"What did you eat before you went to bed?" I glance over at his thinking expression. _How cute~_

"Nothing, I ate nothing," Kuro-chii states. I'm not entirely sure that that little thing about what you eat before you go to bed effects your dreams. I just remember my mother asking me that when I explained to her one of the strangest dreams I've ever had in my life. My brother with six arms and three eyes floating on some cloud and meowing like a cat...strange...

He chuckles slightly to himself then allows the emotion to disappear quickly. Too bad, I enjoyed it. I keep the smile on my face and I'm grateful that the smile is for real instead of one my fake ones. Real ones always make me feel so much better. We ride along the road for a few minutes not saying anything, the only sound is the low volume of the radio playing in the background. It was nice. Not just the atmosphere, but the fact that I was with Kuro-chan and we weren't making remarks or any argument. We were just...happy to be in each others' presence, and I liked that a lot.

"So, is there any place that you want to eat at? Any place in particular?" Kuro questions me, keeping his eyes on the road. I shake my head and glance up at the ceiling trying to think of a place. Observing the area we were in, I spot some expensive restaurant that seems interesting.

"Hey, what about that place?" I point at the place with a small smirk.

"Sure," Kuro-chu says, turning the wheel slightly.

"No, wait. I was just kidding Kuro-puu. I've never eaten there a day in my life and I think I'd rather stick to some place I already know," I tell him sheepishly. He rolls his eyes and sighs impatiently.

"Well, make up you mind, idiot. Where do you want to go?" He asks again. Placing a finger on my chin and thinking for real, a place does come to mind.

"Well, there's this diner called Tirol. We can go there if that sounds alright to you," I smile up at him sweetly. His face is lit up with confusion. So he's never been there before much less heard of it...I can tell by his reaction.

"I'll just point you in the direction."

**T**

After we're seated, Kuro takes in the restaurant that I have led him to. He seems almost disgusted at first but not much later a wave of acceptance seems to wash over him. I hand him a menu and grab the other one to find something for myself.

"Are we ready to order?" The sweetest of all voices rings softly in my ear. I place down the menu that was hiding my face and her soft eyes brighten up seeing me. A grin spreads across my face in recognition.

"Welcome back, Fai~" Chi chirps happily. I nod a thank you. She giggles innocently the pulls out her pad and glances over at Kuro. He glares back making her cower a bit.

"Don't be afraid of him, Chi. Kuro-rin here has a permanent scowl burned into his facial features," I giggle while speaking. She smiles sweetly, contrasting Kuro's devilish face.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kuro-tan yells over at me with a small blush lighting up his cheeks. Chi whimpers a bit at his harsh voice which makes me scold him by wagging my finger. Growling deeply, he relaxes back into his seat, eyeing me with the intent to kill.

"Are you guys ready to order...?" Chi asks a tad bit more hesitantly this time. _Good job Kuro-pon, you've scared her._ Nodding, I direct my gaze over at Kuro to see if he's in agreement. He shrugs at me so I'm taking that as his yes.

"Alright, I'll have a white chocolate lava cake and chocolate milk~" I chirp.

Kuro snorts. "I'll just have Yakisoba. Hot tea."

Chi takes a little time writing down our orders, then skips off to the cooks to turn the order over to them. A grin comes to my face watching her, then I look back over to Kuro's seemingly pouting face. Tilting my head a bit to the side, his eyes liven up and he shakes it off immediately, straightening up.

"Chocolate milk? What are you are you a child again?"

A giggle slips past my lips. "What? I like chocolate milk."

There he goes again with the eye rolling. "You eat some pretty disgusting shit and manage to keep pretty thin, moron."

"You don't like sweets?" I curiously ask.

"I can't stand that sweet shit," he replies bluntly.

"Hey, hey. I think we can manage to keep the language down to a minimum?" I plead slightly with him. He uses too much fowl language in a public place. Anywhere else would be fine, but it's not exactly my favorite thing to hear.

"Like hell I will," he snorts out. I fail at mocking his expression, so I just cross my arms on the table and rest into. We lock our gazes with each other, focusing on nothing else. Staying like that for a few seconds, I could feel my cheeks warming up fast. So what do I do? The most unfitting thing I can do in a moment like that.

I wink at him.

Kuro furrows his brows narrowing his eyes and shakes his head slightly in confusion, mouthing 'what'. Eyes wide and lips sealed shut and curved up into a wide smile, I'm speechless. What did I just do and why? First reaction of course, I'm a natural at that, but now I'm too embarrassed to say anything. My chest pumps with my heartbeat while my mind races with conclusions for my uncalled for gesture.

_Why don't I just come out with the truth for once? I have an attraction toward you, that's the truth and it's simple. Sure, why not?_

I open my mouth to get the formed sentence off my tongue and into the open, that is if my tongue wants to work. Stuttering over mute words, I close my mouth with the smile still curled up. He smirks and raises an eyebrow at me in amusement, interested in what I'm trying to form. Opening my mouth up one more time and taking in one deep breath, I finally get words out of my mouth. Being flustered really does some weird things to you mind.

"I think you're cute~" I mutter sheepishly, drawing out the word cute. My whole face feels as though it's on fire now.

He coughs a bit on some air that he was probably breathing in, and turns his face away from me instantly. Although he's trying to hide it, I can see the furious blush on his face, probably about the same color as mine.

I bite my lip to restrain any attempts at laughing or any sounds in general. When he feels confident enough to look back my way, he huffs a bit and pivots his head back to its original position. His eyes narrowed, I can still see the small tint of pink lighting up his cheeks.

"You...you're so annoying," Kuro finally mumbles out. Closing my eyes, I tilt my head and smile at him happily, mentally giggling. _He has nothing else to say...still flustered I see._

It's awkward silence from there on. He crosses his arms across his chest, making sure not to make any type of eye contact with me. I rest my elbow on the table with my chin plopped down in my hand, making sure to make all eye contact with him. Of course I was still embarrassed for my sheepish comment, but I did enjoy getting an eyeful of what was displayed in front of me.

Eventually, I'm interrupted from my observation when Chi arrives with our lunch.

"Here we go~ I hope you two like it," Chi speaks kindly, hesitating a bit trying to figure out who got what. She places the plates in front of us gingerly, being absolutely sure not to disturb the neatly placed food.

"I know for sure that it's going to taste lovely. Kuro-burro here will love it and devour it guaranteed." I wink at Kuro again to get the same blushy reaction from earlier. His cheeks do light up again, but I'm not sure it's from anger or embarrassment this time. Chi giggles then scampers off to take the orders from another party. My eyes immediately glance over to take in Kuro-chii's expression. His eyes are focused hard on me.

"Hm?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, moron?"

I giggle slightly. "What do you mean, Kuro-puu?"

"I mean with the winking and shit. Why are they directed at me? Shouldn't they be directed at..._her_?" His eyes glance over at her then back at me. My smile falls a bit and my fist clenches up.

"What? Why do you say that?"

His shoulders seem to tense a bit. "That girl, Chi. You seem to have quite the interest in...they way you look at her and all," he says, sounding a bit overly controlling over his tone. I quirk an eyebrow at him. _Is he really serious?_

"No."

Kuro seems to have been taken aback at my response. "What?"

"No, there's no attraction factor there." He narrows his eyes unconvinced. I throw my head back and sigh.

"Look, Kuro-myuu, I don't have any romantic attraction toward her. She's too similar to my mother and bro-...yeah, nothing." It's probably best I don't mention my brother. He notices but quickly brushes it off, leaning in toward the table; in toward me.

"But she more than certainly seems to have interest in _you_. The way she speaks and talks to you. That's a good chance there...you're going to throw that away?" He asks suspiciously. I nod at him and to myself to reassure that yes, I don't want anything romantically with Chi.

"Besides, even if I ever did like Chi, she already has a soul mate. I'm not going to ever get in the way of that, I'm not that kind of guy," I speak, looking over at Chi, allowing my vision to trail down her long, pale blonde hair. She is pretty of course, but there's only one person that seems to have my interest right now...

I tap my finger on the table, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. He ponders the words I have just fed to him, then eventually relaxes and slumps back into his chair, focus still dazed.

"Let's eat before it gets cold shall we?" I take my own advice and cut into my cake, trying to get my mind away from the subject.

The cake is rich and sweet. Not overly powering sweetness, but it was very delightful. My face must have conveyed this because Kuro-rin chuckles slightly at me, then turns his attention to his own food. Eyeing it like it was poison, he hesitates before he stabs the noodles and pulls them up slowly. I snort at his cautiousness and continue with my own meal. Taking a sip of my milk, I hear him hum silently to himself in agreement with the food I presume he finally shoved into his mouth. Closing my eyes, I shake my head with a very welcome smile on my lips. _Why is I feel so light and tingly when he does these small things? He's like...some drug..._

It hits me then. Ashura is worried that he's going to lose me to Kurogane for sure. Not because Ashura wants me for himself, but he loves the control he has over me. Plus, there's the fact that I'm the major source to his information. He was given the task of keeping me under control and on the demons' side. So, if some human were to influence me to choose my human side and live among the humans, it'd be detrimental to all the demons. There's the risk of me running my mouth and exposing the secret, and there's the chance that when that time comes, I'll side with the humans.

_Ashura..._

"Ooi. You alright over there?" My eyes pop open and I jump, gasping a bit. _Ow...okay, breathed too much down the wrong tube..._ My weak fingers dropped the fork that I had in my grip. _Had I really not been paying any attention there?_ My head lifts up and I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?" I question. He swallows the mouthful of food he'd been chewing on and stares back at me.

"You seemed pretty lost there for a second. What were you thinking about, moron?" His gaze is locked in mine. He wants answers that I can't give him. Swallowing a bit, I force on a bright smile.

"So, you liking the food?" I know it probably won't work on someone like him who can see right through me, but it's worth a shot to change the subject. His jaw tightens a bit and he sighs out heavily. He nods simply and continues to stare me down making me sink back in my chair a bit. Now that Ashura comes to mind, I might as well try to get some sort of information from him. At least it'll give Ashura a reason not to hurt him.

"Hey, Kuro-puu...what would you say is probably one of the greatest weaknesses among humans?" Okay, so maybe it sounds extremely strange to ask a question such as that, but I couldn't think of anything to else. Besides, if I get knowledge on such a subject then it'll definitely please Ashura.

He seems a little taken aback by my question indeed. Stuttering a bit before he gets the words out his mouth, a frown engraves his lips. "Oh, uh...well...what the hell kinda question is that?" _My question exactly Kurgs..._

Tilting my head to side, I nonchalantly shrug, rolling my shoulders a bit. "Don't know. I've just always wondered..."

His eyes wonder around a little and he rocks a bit restlessly, trying to come to a conclusion for my answer. "Mm...If I were to say what the biggest weakness or distraction to humans...it would have to be relationships."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there's family relationships, friendships, romantic relationship and even a small relationship with an acquaintance. It's endless. So when it really all comes down to it, everyone has at least one thing they want to protect. It can be your greatest strength, but it can also be your biggest weakness." Kuro's eyes aren't focused on one area. With arms crossed, his eyes wonder around then they finally set on me. I blink.

"Wow, Kurgy is actually pretty wise. I'm impressed," I say, clapping my hands in praise. He snorts at me and shakes his head at my pity attempt of applause.

"Meh, it's just something that comes along with swordsmanship. You learn it along with the art." He replies casually. Lifting up the tea to his lips, he sips a bit of it and plays around with his food with the tips of his fork.

"Oh? I didn't know that you handled swords Kuro-tan." Smiling happily at him, I take another bite of my cake as he places down the mug.

"Know a little bit of martial arts as well. Just a hobby, you know?" He scoops up another load of yakisoba and allows his eyes to drift away while he chews. The side of his chin rests in his upraised palm. _Marital arts huh?_ Swords arts...I remember the days I was trained in that stuff. I failed epically of course...but I still had to use those dreaded skills and weapons to kill as part of my training. Sinking a bit lower into a state of depression, I'm starting to lose my appetite. I slide the plate away from me slightly, drawing his attention to the plate, then up at me.

"Not hungry anymore?" He questions. Shaking my head, my hand unconsciously rests over my belly, clutching lightly at the unexposed broken rib. I have to turn my head to the side a bit to cover up the wince that overcomes my expression.

"You alright?" His voice makes me jump a bit. I think I was most surprised that concern rang in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm absolutely fine~ What would make you think otherwise?" I giggle sheepishly, gesturing my hand lazily at him. Expression unchanging, he just stares, trying to see through me. Making me very uncomfortable may I add. I squirm a bit in my seat and slide down a tad, almost as though I were trying to sink into the seat itself.

"The way you gripped your rib just now. Don't think you can hide it, Fai. I've been meaning to ask you since this morning, when you ran into my room suddenly-"

"I told you, I had a nightmare. I just had to be sure you were alright, it was so realistic and everything. And if you're still fretting about the hug I gave you, well...I didn't mean to do that. Don't think anything of that..." I tell him, enthusiasm in my voice lowering a bit._ Figures he'd be upset about a simple hug. I didn't mean to, I was just so overwhelmed...guess it made him awkward..._

"No, that's not what I'm getting at. Although, the hug is what led into it. When you scampered out real quickly, I didn't get a chance to say anything. Then I looked down at my shirt and there was a big long stain of red that wasn't there before. I've seen those kinds of stains before so don't make some excuse up. That was blood...you were bleeding and bad when you ran in. Now tell the truth for once and tell me what is going on, for real. Why did you really come to check on me this morning?" His frame leans in toward me and his face is stern, waiting for answers that I could never tell him.

I lean back into my chair, head sinking into my shoulders and I bite my bottom lip. I'm in a tight squeeze here...I don't know what to do or say. My heartbeat quickens up trying to come up with something, anything that will get me out of this situation. He sees my reaction and I can tell he know's he's getting through to me.

Gasping, I stand up hastily, slamming my hands on the table and slapping on a bright, shining smile.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back!" My words are slightly interrupted by a loud crash and a low groan although, that's at the least of my worries right now. Sliding out from around my chair to hurry off to the bathroom, Chi's voice pleads with heavy stomps in my direction.

"I'm so sorry mister! I really didn't mean to trip and spill that all over you! I'm so sorry!" She yells guiltily after the large body coming my way.

The instant I slide out into the walkway, it was already too late for me to react. My body slams full force into the larger, storming body of the drenched man. I can literally hear it and feel it. My rib cracks even more. He curses which is immediately followed by my distressed yelp. Not even stopping to apologize, he storms by me and I collapse to the ground clutching my injured side and wincing in pain. Sweat beads my neck and drips off my face from trying to restrain my voice from slipping by anymore than that yelp.

"Fai!" The sound of Kuro's body dropping beside me follows his yell. I can feel his hands placed on my shoulders but that's about it. I can't really feel anything else except this agony and the warm liquid feeling dripping onto my arm. _Wait...don't tell me..._

"Fuck! You're bleeding! And bad!" Kuro-rin growls out, hollwering out something to Chi. _Great, so now it's been reopened again...if it doesn't heal all the way and keeps getting reopened it'll never heal._

I'm lifted up by warm, large hands and gingerly placed into a seat. My panting is getting heavier with each passing moment. Through squinted eyes, I can see Kuro inspecting under my shirt. He first checks out where my hand hand been gripping onto. Since he sees nothing, he grows irritated and moves on to check out the bloody wound.

Some of the coloring in his face fades away and he appears paler. I can tell from his lack of breathing that he must have his breath stuck in his throat. His nearly frightened gaze slowly trails up to meet my clouded gaze.

He opens his mouth but it takes a few seconds before he actually says anything. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

><p>*Sighs* alrighty! It's finally all written up~<p>

So, we all got to see an insight into what kind of demon Ashura is and his powers...also we got to see what he thinks of this new development between Kuro and Fai hm?

Okay, how was that fight scene earlier? I love them, I love to read them, they are extremely interesting to me...but I can't write out fight scenes very well. Hope it was satisfactory.

I changed the bakery into a diner...the food probably didn't match up at all, but I just imagined the scene of a diner, not really the food and all...you know what I mean? Oh, except for the checkered floor. That isn't what I had imagined...

I personally enjoyed imagining what things must have been happening on Kuro's side of the story. Since it's Fai's POV, it's amusing to think about what Kurogane would think, say and do...I found it entertaining at least...

Okay, I want criticism...positive criticism mostly but negative is more than acceptable on this chapter. I tried to use a little bit more body language to explain their moods and reactions. I wanna know how I did and also I just really want to improve. Give me some pointers on how to do so~ Oh and don't be shy to just review for fun~

Until next chapter that I'll try to get out sooner, TAKE CARE~


	7. A Guest

I'm so sorry everyone for how late this is coming out...about two weeks past my due date...I wanted to give you guys this chapter earlier but it only got longer. A few things happened that really brought down my spirit and since my spirit was brought down so was my muse for writing. Hopefully this chappie isn't a let down and it turns out good~

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! So glad that that could be a great chapter and some of you, your favorite~

Lets read some long awaited storyline!

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means time passing or scene change**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>That's the last thing I wanted him to question me about. Everything around me freezes in time. My heart, my breathing, his and my movements...everything. The only things that defy the frozen time is the emotions displayed in both of our conflicting eyes and thoughts. Oh my head is working just fine. The thoughts speeding in and out of my head making it feel cloudy are doing exactly what they're supposed to...<p>

My eyes won't budge from his captivating gaze. His eyes search vigorously for answers that I'm unable to vocalize, nor will I ever vocalize them. If he found out what really transpired then I may lose him, either by Ashura or him being scared of me. Well, I don't see him as the type to get scared, but he'd definitely be taken aback by that information.

Although I refuse to mention that knowledge to Kuro-bin, he's getting dangerously close to figuring it out on his own. I can feel my own will-power to put up a front breaking down each passing moment he pierces into my sapphire eyes.

That's when I notice it. The insanity in his eyes...it's so familiar. I recognize a small amount of sadness and fear that dwells in the thick, overpowering insanity. It still makes me wonder what could have happened to have risen up such an emotion. I've never seen it so strong in someone like this before. Well, there was that one time that will never be disregarded. The memories of that young boy, when we killed his parents I watched him the whole time. Every second that passed, the insanity grew in his eyes. He appeared as though he were about to break and shatter, come at us with no remorse and I wouldn't blame him for doing so. That unforgettable insanity...I'll never...forget..it...

Eyes widening, I feel my heart drop into my stomach and melt away. There is ten thousand pounds thrown down on my chest now._ It couldn't be possible...could it? No...I...won't believe it..._ My hard stare digs deep into the dwelling insanity, trying to match up every little detail. Every familiar little thing...

Throat tightening, no air dare pass through my wind pipe and into my lungs._ It...can't be. He can't be...no...NO!_

His eyes widen seeing the distress flooding my eyes...or is that tears? Either way, something caused the insanity to withdrawal and reside once more, replaced by immediate concern. New questions arise within our gaze. We are locked up in each other again.

An unexpected dainty, yet frightened gasp breaks our trance and snaps us back to the reality that is in front of us. I had forgotten all about us being in the diner. The place Kuro-myuu and I were trapped in was a dimension where time was non-existent. The only things existing was him and me.

Chi looked panicked, her whole body shaking. A ghastly, pale shade lights up her face. I felt bad for her, that this scared her so much. Her delicate, trembling fingers worked hard trying to hold onto the first aid kit that was slowly slipping from her grip. Kuro relieved her of it and opened it up, inspecting what there was to work with. _Did it really look that bad?_ _Did I really look that bad? Both Chi and Kuro-puu reacted a lot worse than I did. What was so horrible as to make Chi look as though she had just seen a ghost and Kuro-rin...to have such a troubling reaction and instantly followed by that question..._

The stinging sensation in my chest area slaps me out of my thoughts. A hiss slips through my teeth from my wincing expression. The stinging turns into a burning feeling. My nails literally dig into the wooden chair I've been placed in for support and my nails carve a new design for the chair. _Oops, I'll pay for that later..._

"Jeez, stop tensing up would ya?" Kuro-pon mumbles to me, pressing his lips together, forcing himself to keep his focus on dressing the wound spread across my chest. Panting takes over, replacing my body tensing and although hearing my breath makes Kuro-pin's lips twitch downward, I can tell he finds this much more bearable. He even seems a bit relieved by it.

"Wow, Kurogane~ You're good at bandaging up wounds. Do you have experience doing it?" Chi questions, eyes wide with awe. Despite the agonizing treatment, a small grin comes to my face seeing her astonishment. He shrugs it as if it's no big deal.

"In the dojo, I'm the one that hurts most of the people so I've just picked up on how to do it from there when I have to treat them...Plus, I've just had some practice and smarts to take a medical related class in high school." He replied a bit distracted with the final bandaging of my injury. I decide I better not tell him anything about the broken rib. It'll heal on its own eventually anyway.

Chi relaxes seeing that my once drained face from the pain returns to its original color. I was feeling better, but at the moment I'm fighting off the need for the demon side to attack. The pressure from it coming together and targeting in on my chest and head is hard to miss. It's taking all of my energy to keep it suppressed, although one slip and I'll lose it. As well as lose my control to keep from biting Kuro and tasting his warm...delicious blood...

I really got to keep that in check. No more thoughts like that.

Giggling and slapping on a peppy smile, she smiles back gleefully seeing that I'm alright. It even made her face light up with glee. Out of the corner of my eye, Kuro-tan's shoulders flinch a bit. _Is he alri-_

The power from his slap onto my chest wound nearly sends me to tears. I have to bite my lip to hold back the yelp that almost escaped. Now standing, he speaks with Chi with an apparent smirk. _HE MEANT TO DO THAT!_ Guess she didn't notice his smirk though, then again I never would've expected her to. Kuro's eyes rest on mine, then he instantly diverts them away and back to Chi. I saw it though, he allowed himself to gaze at me just long enough for me to notice it. He appeared to be a bit hurt, or maybe...jealous?

Breathing without choking on it becomes a difficult task when I try to stand up straight.

"Kuro-meanie," I mumble loud enough for only Kuro to hear. His smirk grows all the more. Straightening myself up gives me time to realize the threatening pain from earlier has diminished. I guess when he whacked me there it retreated from surprise. _Thank you Kuro-tan..._ I'm definitely thankful despite my claim of him being mean before.

Kuro-ron's face hardens as he glances back to see me standing upright. Slight confusion washes over me at his unpredictably changes in expression. _What's got him all worked up?_

He places his hands on his hips and remains turned away from me. "Com'mon moron, lets get you home so you can rest." _No..._ I swallow down the lump in my throat. _I don't want to..._ "With a would like that, you-"

"No!" The word slipped out without me even thinking. My mind and mouth acted on its own. His head jerks around to face me, eyes wide. Was he really that surprised by my outburst?

"Well...we, uh...haven't even really done anything. Lets, uh...go rent a movie!" I mentally slap myself._ A movie! Really! Way to play it cool, Fai._ Suddenly, my heart drops with the instant fear that he's going to reject my invitation. I can see it now, his face is conflicting with how he's going to say no to me. That I should be resting instead. Keeping on a facade expression is going to be real hard when swamped with disappointment and embarrassment._ He's opening his mouth to speak!_ My eyes squeeze shut on their own, acting as some invisible barrier to dull the blow._ Oh, Kuro-puu...please don't let me down too hard._

"Sure. What movie do you wanna watch?" My eyes op open, first thing coming into view is his feet. I let out all the air that was imprisoned in my lungs._ Had I really been holding that in for that long?_ It took a few seconds for my flabbergasted mind to absorb his answer. His face is straight, no emotions at all. _He's serious about this! He's not joking with me!_ That's when I notice the lightest of pink tints highlighting his cheeks that he'd obviously tried to hide with no luck. A wide grin spreads across my lips.

He directs his eyes away from mine to 'observe' an object to his side. I can tell he's fighting off another furious blush. "Don't look at me like that, idiot! Answer my question!" He barks making me giggle. My attention flips over to Chi who has kept her watchful eyes on me ever since she brought out the first aid to me. Glancing past her, I check to see how many people witnessed my recent incident. No one except Chi and the cook, that's a good thing. I don't need any labels or anonymous sympathizers. This place never really was overly busy. It was nice and calm, just the way I like it. I imagine it's probably nice for Chi as well, considering she's one of the only waiters that actually shows up. My eyes reset back on her.

"Chi~ We need out check please!" I chirp, hand reaching for my pocket. Her worried eyes light up immediately seeing that I'm okay and she prances over to the register to grab out bill. Sneaking a glance into my wallet, the bare sight makes me grimace. _I have close to nothing... I hope it didn't cost too much..._

Chi skips back over and hands me the bill, then averts her smiling face to Kuro's. He just stares back with his natural scowl. She cowers and ducks her head down and he narrows his eyes, frowning in confusion. Snorting a bit in amusement, my eyes skim over the check, stalling for when I had to actually see the grand total. Taking in the sight, I swallow weakly. _Uh-oh, I uh...forgot hat I was paying for two._

I hadn't realized that I had slumped over until I turn my head to look up at Kuro, height taller than usual. His eyebrow is quirked up at me and I return his questioning face with my own sheepish reaction.

"Ehehehe...um." Holding out my wallet and opening it up for him to observe, he snorts and rolls his eyes, then reaches for his own pocket. His hand holds a nice, new looking wallet- much more pretty than my worn out one. He nonchalantly pulls out the desired amount and hands it to her like it was no big deal. I even caught a glimpse of how much was left over in his bulky, well-fed wallet. I must have had awe written all over my face because he snickers when he turns and sees me. Pursing my lips, I narrow my eyes.

"You never told me that you were loaded," I pout. That makes him chuckle a bit.

"I wouldn't really say that." He smiles over toward the door and crosses his arms across his chest.

"What do you call it then, Kurgs?" His smile twitches down into a frown and he holds up his finger along with opening his mouth to lecture. After a few seconds of no sounds from him, he must have rendered it useless to lecture me about his name and lets out a heavy sigh instead.

"I don't know, comfy? Besides, it's not even mine. It's my parents'." He stares at the ground, from what I can tell, appearing to be a bit hurt or lost._ His parents?_ I have never really asked him about them before much less seen them.

"Well, you must receive a pretty generous allowance from them then." I add a little giggle on to make it a bit more light-hearted and maybe even get back that smile that had disappeared. But instead his jaw tightens and his eyes black out. _What did I do!_ Tension and suspense swirl around in my stomach as my mind races for answers. _What should I do?_

"K-Kuro...?" There's another few aching seconds that feel like an eternity without any words, then he finally speaks up.

"No. I just inherited all of it is all. I don't wanna get in to it." He eventually looks up at me, face returned back to his normal expression. Almost as though nothing had ever phased him at all. "We should probably get going now before it gets too late, shouldn't we?"

I have too many things bouncing around in my skull to really have any inspiration to smile, but I force one on for his and the almost forgotten Chi. "Yeah~ Lets go find a movie and go to Kuro-pii's house!"

"My house!" Good, he's back to normal. Well, his normal angry self. I turn my attention to Chi, pretending that I didn't even acknowledge his irritation. "Now you listen here, Flourite-"

"Bye Chi!"

"Bye Fai! Bye Kuro-rin!" Chi gleefully calls after us, waving her hand high in the air.

"That isn't my name, dammit!" Chi thinking his name really was Kuro-rin makes me giggle at his misery in the slaughter of his name. I grab his arm and tug him out the exit before he can lecture both her and me about how to correctly say his name.

**T**

Kuro slams on the breaks causing my head to fling forward and bang into the dashboard and the truck fills with the eruption of his laughter. I shoot him a glare which isn't as intimidating with the bright blush I can feel on my cheeks that makes him laugh even more.

"Earth to moron. You looked so lost in thought that I believed you were plotting to take over the world. Just couldn't help myself." _Not me, Kurgie. But definitely people I know are plotting to._

"You're lucky I had my seat belt on. Otherwise I would've been catapulted through the windshield."

"I wouldn't have done so if that had been the case. Give me some credit would ya? I'm not that stupid," he smugly says and smirks over at me. My reply? Sticking out my tongue then turning my gaze back to out the window.

He makes it sound like a bad thing for me to think. And with that, I'm lost in a daze again. On top of having a big gash across my chest and a cracked rib, there's emotional pain now. The fact that Kuro got upset when I mentioned his parents has been tugging at the back of my mind. And tugging behind that is the theory that I've formed that is still questionable. The memory of that child replays over and over, but this time because I'm letting it. No matter how many times I try and match up the details, I can't get a clear picture and that is problem with me. I finally decide that I was just imagining things and coming up the worst case scenario. _That's right. I don't know anything about Kuro-chan's parents. I wasn't completely with it then anyway. There's no reason for me to worry about it if the facts don't match up._ It may just be my little case of denial, but I dismiss the possibility and make a note not to think about it ever again.

My long lost mind takes hold of reality for a few minutes. I watch the scenery fly by and admire the colorful flowers, then fall victim to my thoughts again.

_I wonder what the big deal was about his parents anyway? He seemed trapped in a small world of depression for not very long there. I hope I didn't bring up a touchy subject..._ Imagining what his parents must have looked like and who he favors most serves as some amusement before a new thought forms._ He seemed awfully worried, frightened even when he saw the wound on my chest. I'm half vampire. It should've healed by now. But then again, the more times I open it, the slower it's going to heal. If I don't let it heal all the way, it won't heal at all. Still, I wonder what could've made him freak the way he did..._

"Any movie that you have on your mind?" A bit startled, I turn myself to face him.

"Mm, not anything in particular. I thought that we'd just choose something when we got there."

"Sounds alright to me." Well that was a short-lived conversation. Keeping my eyes on him for a little longer, I give up on continuing. Staring out the windshield, I lose hold on reality and zone once more. I just love to daze...but when I'm swamped with a bunch of things at once, this is usually what happens. Even in the presence of the captivating, intoxicating Kurogane.

_If Ashura were to find out about this, I'd be skinned alive. I haven't had any contact with him since the day him and I fought. I was so worried that he had gotten...to...Kuro..._ It hits me then. Why did Ashura decide not to go after Kurogane? It isn't because he didn't know where he lived, he could find him in no time if that were the problem. I feel the cold sweat stream down the side of my face._ Maybe he's just playing with my mind...or he decided that there was no need to kill him. No, that wouldn't make sense. This is Ashura we're talking about... What scheme has he formed this time?_

"Dammit Fai, get out!" Blinking, I spin my head in the direction Kuro's voice came from. He taps irately on the hood of the truck, impatiently waiting for me to follow.

"Oh!" I hastily swing open the passenger door, making him grimace at my roughness with his truck. Mouthing a sorry, I close the door gently and race after his already retreating form into the building.

We browse a little before we make any real decisions on what we want to watch. I point out a few movies that he glares at in disgust so I decide not to use those as options. Kuro-myuu pulls out a few horror movies and shows them to me which I instantly deny. I'm not much of a fan when it comes to horror movies. I guess with all the training I went through, I'd enjoy scary movies. But that's just it. I get enough of a scare with the missions I've had to perform and that's all I need thank you. Him and I argue a bit over his selected movie, Children of the Corn, and finally I'm able to talk him out of it. Then I skip back to him showing him my choice, Valentine's Day, which makes his jaw drop in disbelief. He questions me about my masculinity and I joke about how there isn't much there. Engaging in a conversation about that, we both agree on renting the action movie, Ninja Assassin. Not my first choice, but at least it's not horror.

Skipping back out to the truck, Kuro-rin casually follows behind.

"You had some pretty fucked up movies you showed me in there."

"Speak for yourself. All of those scary movies are insane choices." I say, gripping onto the handle and opening up the door for me to slide in.

"At least I chose things that a guy would watch," he replies almost as though he were questioning me again. Situating in his own space, he buckles up and grips the steering wheel then looks over at me a bit concerned.

"You really like that girly shit?" He asks me. I nod and he shakes his head and starts up the ignition.

"I think you should get your head checked in my opinion." Kuro-tan tells me, pulling out of the parking space.

**T**

It was nice of Kuro-ryuu to make some popcorn for us. It's helped keep me still for the most part, but I'm starting to get restless. I just can't sit and enjoy an action movie. All it is is a bunch of explosions, overly dramatic scenes and some girl who falls in love with the guy who's loved her from the beginning. Well, maybe not completely but I still can't get into it.

Glancing up at Kuro, his eyes are focused on the screen. At least he finds this interesting. Then again, it involves fighting and Kuro-pon seems to be the perfect type for this kind of stuff. I let out a heavy sigh and lean onto my side against the arm rest. Now I'm kinda wish I'd taken up Kuro-puu's offer to sit closer to him, but I know that sitting farther away would be better in the long run. The menacing pain from earlier may have retreated then, but I feel it slowly creeping back...just waiting for its chance to attack and take over me. Being with him, this feeling has come around more often but at the same time I've been able to resist it more. Although, I imagine because of me resisting it, it's going to hit me hard when it does.

I wince during the part the main character gets sliced across the belly, knowing exactly how he felt whether it was a movie or not. Kuro must have noticed because he pauses the TV and stares over at me.

"You alright?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Yeah. Just not all that into movies that have a lot of slicing and dicing..." _In fact they repulse me._

"We can try to find something else that's on instead of this."

I shrug, trying not to expose my dire need for a break from all the blood. "Just give me a few minutes and I can watch it again." I see him nod out of the corner of my eye and relief washes over.

"...That must have hurt. Being sliced like that across the stomach." I chuckle weakly. Nothing comes from him. I try and make my chuckle a bit more stronger but his eyes remain locked on the ground. Although, he's not staring at the ground, it's more like he's thinking.

"Kuro-"

"You had a similar pain. Just along your chest." His gaze slowly trails up to mine. I gulp. _No, don't bring that up now. Please..._

"Don't think I've forgotten about it, Fai. Now that we're alone, I want answers. What the hell did you do?" He sounds persistent. I guess there's no way I'm going to get out of this one, but that's not going to stop me from trying.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what? I had a cut is all."

"That was no cut. It looked as though something sharp gashed it open and it was deep. Deeper than you probably think. It probably could've very easily ripped a muscle. Now tell me what you did." His eyes remain intent on staring into mine. I try to divert them away but I can still feel them boring into the side of mine.

"...I guess the jogging in the woods and getting his by a branch isn't going to satisfy is it?"

"No. Stop trying to change the damn subject. What happened? Did someone do this to you?" I tried...

"Fai! Answer me right now!"

"I can't!" He draws back a bit. Surprised by my protest I'm guessing. Then he leans back in.

"What do you mean you can't! Just tell me! If someone did this to you then-"

"I just can't Kurgs...I can't tell you what happened," I choke a bit on my words. The tears are starting to form, not what I wanted. Lying was always an easy thing but it's just hard to when it comes to lying into his face like this.

"Why not? Do you not want to? Do you not think that I can handle it or something?" He sounds a bit hurt too.

"No! I just...you wouldn't understand. It's a difficult...Kuro understand me, please...I just...can't tell you..." I can feel the first tear falling down._ No! I can't let him see! Then he'd really know something was wrong._ Flinging my head abruptly to the side, I try to dig my face into my shoulder. _Make them go away..._

The sofa cushions rock a bit as though something were approaching me. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see Kuro-rin crawling toward me. Gasping, I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth hard, worried about him seeing me in this state.

"Fai, Fai look at me." He grabs my chin and pulls it in view for him to see._ No...don't look at me when I'm like this..._ Hurt glows in his eyes and I can see my pathetic reflection in them. _So this is what he sees? Horrible..._

"You're hurting. Is it because you can't tell me or is it because of this wound?" He runs his fingers lightly over the dressed wound and stops over the area that guards my heart.

"It feels tight here. Why?" This is the first time I have ever heard him have such sincerity in his voice. I never would've imagined it to be true if I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes. He flattens his hand out and presses down gently. It's warm...welcoming. All of this, makes me actually feel as though I _could_ tell him. He's weakened my barrier.

"Ku-" My eyes widen and a gasp lodges in my throat. The agony spreads in waves over my chest and travels up to my head. He weakened my barrier...he also weakened my barrier against the demonic pain that overtakes me in a matter of seconds.

"Fai! F-" His words vanish before I can take hold of them.

**T**

The black world that I had been trapped behind slowly blurs into light. My fuzzy vision eventually focuses in on the solid shapes around me. My head is still pounding but I no longer feel any excruciating pain there or in my chest.

Despite the pounding, my head is actually pretty comfortable. It's not on anything hard, in fact it feels almost...cushioned. Blinking a bit to clear my vision, it becomes apparent as to what was supporting me. His eyes are trained in the direction that low voices ring in my ear from. _TV I take it..._

"Mm..." I moan quietly, barely loud enough for myself to hear. His eyes widen and his lips part slightly in recognition. His eyes immediately meet my exhausted, sapphire ones. A sigh escapes his lips and I feel his legs relax from underneath me.

"Decided to wake up did you?" He questions, looking as though it were hard to put a smile on. A slight nod sends shocks of pain down my spine but I ignore them knowing that they're just because of the headache. My dazed gaze searches around lazily as I attempt to regain the memories of what happened. Kuro-pin lifts me up off his lap gradually, treating me with the utmost care. Almost as though I were something fragile and delicate that could break at any careless move. Propping me in an upright sitting position, he reaches for the glass of water that rested on the coffee table in front of us and helps me drink it. Okay, it's nice for him to be caring like this for once, but I'm not really digging it. I think I prefer to not be treated as though I were helpless just because I fell victim to _that_ state again.

"What happened?" My voice sounds hoarse. _Attractive..._

"You went into that freaky state again. I didn't panic as much this time as I did the last time but you still freaked me out. You bounced back to reality a lot sooner than you did the last time but the instant you did, you barely did anything before you collapsed onto me. So I just lied you down on top of me and waited for you to wake up," he answers halfway paying attention to me, half to the water and pill bottle on the table. "I gave you some pain relief pills. Wasn't sure if it would help out any but I figured it wouldn't hurt any. It's a good thing that you know how to swallow when you were half out of it."

My focus from the water shifts to my phone leisurely resting on the transparent surface. I cock an eyebrow at him in question.

"Oh your cell? You got a call when you were asleep," I reach out and grab it. "I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not so I just let them leave a message."_ I wonder who called?_ Flipping up the cover, my eyes widen seeing who left the message. _Ashura..._

Without hesitation, I pull up the message box and slap it up to my ear.

"Hello, Fai. This is Ashura. I'm concerned as to why you didn't answer your phone know that it was me who was calling. Better not be purposefully ignoring me. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'll be dropping by tonight. Oh, and be sure that you're well prepared. We'll be having a guest. See you then." The disconnection and the operator giving me my options sounds. My heart dropped deep into my belly and now I was feeling nauseous. _A...guest?..._

"Fai?" Kuro questions, snapping me back to reality. I had to get going and now.

"Uh, I need to go. It was nice getting to hang with you and all. See ya tomorrow Kuro-rin~" I was already pushed up off the couch and striding hastily over to the door.

"You're leaving! So soon?" I can hear the rustling of him getting up and his footsteps heading in my direction.

Gulping, I reach out for the door knob. _I can't allow him to hold me back. I have go to go_! "Yeah. I just remembered something I have to take care of at home. I gotta get going." His arm slams above my head, against the door frame, body leaning against it as well.

"Well, if you have to go so soon. Then..." He hesitates and clears his throat. "...Do you want to try and meet up tomorrow. Hang out again, you know?" A small blush spreads across his cheeks and he dodges any eye contact with me. A grin forms along my lips.

"Sure, tomorrow sounds fine." He nods, still evading my eyes. Giggling, I step out casually and the instant the door closes I take off full speed. Remembering what happened this morning, I slow down but I still keep up a speed that would be considered too much for me to take.

Arriving at my apartment, I burst in short of breath. I slump over, resting my hands on my knees and catch my breath. Filling my lungs with the required amount of air to function, I immediately get to work in the kitchen with tea._ If Ashura says a 'guest' then obviously I'm supposed to fear his words. Also, that means make sure you have refreshments ready for me..._

A bang resonates from my door. I huff out heavily, then make my way over to the door. Forcing on my most kindest face, I open the door.

"Hello Ashura. Come in-" Eyes widen. Standing behind Ashura is definitely a 'guest'. Taking a step back, I feel my whole body go numb. _Why...is he here...?_ Ashura easily makes his way into my home.

"Good evening, Fai. I hope you treat Fei Wang with the utmost care tonight." Ashura says, eyeing me that smug, smirking gleam that I hate.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hope this ended up pretty decent for my absence. I know, I'd be angry too...actually I am angry at myself for getting this out so late. But I guess I have to give myself a break after everything that happened...<p>

Those movies I mentioned are all movies I have indeed watched. I wasn't sure whether or not to include real movies or not, but decided it may be a bit more fun to use some movies. Valentine's Day and Children of the Corn are both awesome possum movies. I've seen almost all of Ninja Assassin, not exactly my favorite but still a good movie.

It'd be awesome if you guys would review for me! Heehee. Until next chapter, TAKE CARE~


	8. Figured You Out

Gah! SOOOO SORRY THIS IS OUT SOO LATE! I really haven't had much access to the computer but I swear each time I've gotten on I've been working on this, and when I'm off as well. I have not forgotten!

Okay, I'd like to thank Jenmoon for following along with this story and reviewing to each chapter~ I REALLY REALLY appreciate it!

Alrighty then, let's get this rolling, shall we?

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means time's passing or scene change**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>Stumbling a bit from my step back, my gaze is shaken back to my apartment. My once appalled eyes immediately lock with Ashura's still smug ones. Eyes narrowing without my permission and teeth gritted tightly behind pursed lips, I mentally swear on Ashura's life. He really knows how to push my buttons doesn't he? One day I'm going to kill him without regret with everything he's done...<p>

I decide that forming any future plans for lacerating his internal organs right now isn't going to do me any good with Fei Wang here eyeing me down. Sneaking in a glance at the newcomer, I have to lock my knees in place to keep myself from shrinking from his menacing stare. He appears calm, yet very impatient...bored I may even say. Obviously, he wants to hear something worth his time. _Alright...what's worth his time?_ A cold chill slivers uncomfortably down my spine. _What can I give him?_

Forcing on a pleasant smile, I gesture in the direction toward my sofa to Fei Wang. "Take a seat if you may. The tea's about done so I shall go retrieve that for you. Anything you'd like with it?" His straight lips curl up into an amused grin.

"No, thank you. The tea will be fine without anything." He strides over to sofa and sits down confidently._ Okay, so that seemed to satisfy him. Keep it up, Fai._ Nodding my head to excuse myself, I pivot around and head in the direction of the whistling teapot. Ashura clears his throat deliberately and focuses his eyes on my retreating form. Halting myself instantly, I chastely turn my attention his way.

"Hm?" I reply sweetly.

"Aren't you going to offer me anything?" Ashura asks with venom surging in his tone. _Hurting his pride am I?_

"Oh, it's just that Fei Wang is of the greatest authority here. Holds quite a lot of power over you and all. I thought it would be most respectful to regard him the most." My eyes flood over with gall and I flaunt it at him. "After all, you, yourself told me to show my utmost care for him. Guess I didn't expect that you'd included yourself in that equation."

He swallows hard, rage flickering in his cold, golden eyes. I had really just challenged him there, right in front of the one he's trying to show off for. Judging by his almost feminine reaction, I must have shot down some of his pride. My smirk grows all the more hearing Fei Wang's snicker echo throughout the room. Music to my ears.

"You may remain standing, Ashura." Oo...that knocked down his ego. Ashura tenses up, shooting one of the most loathsome glares I have ever seen in my life. I might have even been frightened if I hadn't been so highly lifted up on adrenaline from my audaciousness toward him. Immediately snapping my attention back to my original task, I calmly scamper off to the kitchen before he can start anything else.

Gripping onto the handle becomes a challenge when my hand won't stop shaking. Annoyance washes over at my inability to preform such a simple task. It even takes an enormous effort not to tip the pot too much and completely miss the cup. Eventually finishing my _hard_ chore, I gingerly place the pot down on one of the cool burners and throw my hands on the edges of the counter to hold me up as I lean against them. Sighing, I notice that my breath is just as shaky as the rest of my body. I was literally quivering, trying to recover from my sudden high. Why in the world would standing up to Ashura shake me up so much? I mean, it's not like it's the first time it's ever happened. But then again, that's the first time I stood up to him and didn't suffer a blow across the chin or my temple or into my belly. The fact that Fei was here meant Ashura couldn't do anything to me, and that felt good. Not only that, but I had struck a big blow to his disgusting arrogance and put him in his place. I wish I could get used to that...

Ashura and Fei's voices arise into the tension filled living room. The conversation sounds forced from Ashura so I take that at my time to return. Reentering the room, I notice even from behind that Ashura is impatiently standing still._ Good. He won't be sitting down anytime soon._ Fei Wang's eyes shift over to me -his sure grin still existent on his face- which makes Ashura turn his head around to glare hard at me. I ignore his deadly stare and place the tea down in front of Fei, then sit on the opposite side of the sofa, being sure to give him space, not wanting to get close to him either.

Fei nurses the cheap porcelain cup as though it were the most fragile thing he's ever held. Guess that's just something nobles like him pick up. Taking a long sip of the steamy beverage, Fei Wang eventually returns his attention to the awkward atmosphere looming around Ashura and I. He eyes over at Ashura as though he were waiting for him to begin our little conference.

Huffing out, Ashura's gaze locks on the back of my neck, probably imagining it snapping from what I can feel. "Fai, status report. What have you learned?" He all but snaps at me._ Is someone still a bit mad over hurt pride?_ Although, I can't hide that fact that his sudden request frightened me out of my skin.

Gulping slightly, I look up at his hard, determined face. There's just a touch of remaining arrogance in those eyes. He's absolutely sure I haven't gotten anything, that I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of the guy that could very easily just end my life right then and there. The very demon that created all this chaos and hatred over humans. The one who refers to himself as king of the demons and the new world to come.

My heartbeat beats painfully in my ears and chest. _What am I supposed to say? I haven't really gotten anything...oh wait. Yes I have! But that might not be enough or anything valuable... Maybe I could make something up._ I should've made something up, but the words escape past my lips before I can stop them. Damn nerves.

"I found out the primary and most common weakness of humans."

Ashura's eyebrows draw together and Fei Wang's face lights up in interest. "Oh?" They both question in different attitudes. Biting my lip, I wish I hadn't said that. But it's not like I could tell them anything else. What I know they already know.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, tell us Fai. We're waiting on you." Ashura says in annoyance.

"Well...the greatest weakness..." I swallow hard. "Is relationships..."

"Come again?" Ashura questions, leaning in with crossed arms.

"All humans want to protect something. No matter what type of relationship they have with someone or something, they'll do whatever it takes to protect it. He-" Shoot! I didn't mean to let that slip out! Ashura had shifted to the sofa's armrest and leaned on it. Out of the corner of my eye...I see that he noticed. I brush it off immediately, trying not to draw attention to my screw up. "I was told that it can be their greatest strengths, but that it could also be one of their greatest weaknesses." I glare down at my legs nonchalantly resting out in front of me. It's as though that glaring at them is going to make the fact that I told them what Kuro-rin had told me were going to disappear or it was never said at all.

We sat in silence, no one making a sound or movement. I was beginning to believe that perhaps I had just played that all out in my head after all. That no one heard the flaws of human-

"What are you, stupid! Do you honestly think that something as worthless as mortal relationships and feelings are going to be a major convenience on our part! You fail us again, Fai!" Ashura booms out at me._ Guess not...they heard it all._ I divert my eyes down to stare into the couch guiltily. One, for having failed my alliances once again and two, for having betrayed Kuro-tan's knowledge. He trusted me with all that and I had all but handed it over to them as though it were no big deal! Tears threatened to brim my bottom lids.

Silence enveloped us once more, only to be broken by Ashura's raging yells. "Don't you agree with me, Lord Fei Wang! Fai ought to be punished for giving us such false and useless information!"

"It appears that you have lost your brain, Ashura. Have you no more intelligence? Fai, here, has presented us with some of the greatest knowledge we have had yet to learn beside the still to be learned fighting tactics of the humans. We now have the central core to their beings!" My eyes widen, and I hastily wipe away any of the tears that possible could have fallen against my will. Eyes till wide and lips slightly parted, I tilt my head up at Fei Wang.

"Huh?"

"We now know how to break the mortals! This is what we've been needing to acquire! It's so obvious, all we have to do is break them emotionally and mentally before we can break them physically. When they all feel as though they have no more reason to live, then that's when we strike! We are ready now thanks to Fai! Perhaps it is you who needs to be punished for not knowing good information when you hear it, Ashura. I thought I had taught you better than this, perhaps I was wrong to give you such a position as the one you have."

"No! You were not wrong! Please forgive me Lord Fei Wang, sir..." Ashura bows humbly, obviously trying to please the holder of the very person who rewarded him with his position to torment me. Fei nods and turns, hastily pacing toward the door.

"After a few arrangements, we attack soon! We are one step closer to claiming this world that rightfully belongs to us." His eyes glimmer with triumph. "We can learn more of the knowledge we need to know about their fighting style and tactics along the way, but now we know where to strike first. Come Ashura, let us be off to form some plans. I already have some formulating within my mind." Fei Wang swings open the door with might and steps out without a goodbye. Ashura follows quickly, attempting to catch up with his heals, but not without leaving me any of his new flaming hatred toward me. His glare was one of daggers and it didn't take me long to decrypt what was glowing in his eyes...in his mind.

He had made a promise to himself and a warning to me. He was going to make my life miserable. And I know one way that he knows he can.

**T**

Waking up after such a long, eventful night was hard this morning. After a ton of pestering encouragement, I eventually managed to push myself out of bed and drag my feet over to my dresser to pull on some clothes. Fingers were stumbling over everything I did. It was especially hard to clasp on my necklace.

My necklace...

I wonder why Kuro-puu was so drawn to it the other day. He went through all the trouble of reaching down my shirt to grab it. Then...well I don't want to remember what happened after that with the _incident_ with me and all. But there was one thing about his face that bothered me. I hadn't really troubled myself with it, in face I had tried to forget about it. But when Kuro had looked at the wolf-like attribute, a slight bit of recognition flickered in his eyes, like he had once seen it before..._has he?_

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Kamui bluntly says, startling me back to my long forgotten task to head toward my first class. Whirling around to face him, I'm a bit worried with the sight I take in of him. His hair is messier than normal, bags have formed under his eyes and even though he keeps on a cool demeanor, his eyes seem slightly panicked.

"Kamui? You alright? You seem a bit...stressed." I grimace at my lack of better words. He doesn't seem to care and his gaze remains locked on mine.

"I'm fine, mostly. Just been getting a bunch of headaches form the sun, the usual. Although, I got a call last night that woke me up." He glares at me annoyed.

"...How and I a part of this...?" I regret asking that, I have a feeling I don't want to know. His face hardens from his straight expression and he hesitates slightly before opening his mouth.

"...Ashura called, sounding as though he were suppressing some annoyance. He was snapping about some new discovery that he and 'Lord' Fei Wang learned from you. They needed me to come over and help make some plans. I have no idea why he needed me of all people, then again he did try to me to leak something about you...anyway, some of the things they are planning is pretty brutal, barbarian even. Fai, what the hell could you have told them?" My bangs fall over my eyes and I don't say anything. What did I tell them? Apparently "the key to win when it hasn't even started" according to Fei Wang. I never expected such a small bit of information could result into such a disturbing ending for humans... But that was valuable information Kuro-myuu gave to me and more than likely trusted me with it. I had a responsibility with the knowledge he gave to me and I just willingly handed it over to them without any resistance or hesitation. _I'm so untrustworthy...and now this could possibly result in the death of Kurogane. It's things like this that make me hate myself...and encourage me to someday end it all...my lies, my hypocrisy, my existence-_

"Hey! No need for grim comments like that! I hate it when people think that way! And I imagine _that_ guy you've been hanging with wouldn't feel much different about it." My drooped head pops up at his words and I feel my face burn over, although I'm not completely sure as to why. I wonder if it's just the mention of his name or the fact that Kamui's noticed how often I'm around him._ So if Kamui's noticed then Ashura probably has too...no! Kamui's just far more perceptive than Ashura is is all...right? Still, I have got to be more careful!_

"You're right, you should," he replies to my thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind!" I feel my cheeks flush over a bit again.

"How can I not when you scream out every thought in your mind!" A bunch of the people surrounding us stares, some raising eyebrows at us. Questioning our sanity more than likely. I press my finger up to my lips and gesture to Kamui to lower our voices. He leans in a bit, not even phased by all of the curious eyes on us.

"It's not like I mean to, it just...happens. Sorry," Kamui tells me sounding sincere about his words.

"Don't worry about that, that's not important. What did Ashura and all the others plan to do that stirred you up so much?" That's the part that's been bothering me the most after I was done worrying about my suicide plans. He bites his lip and sinks back into his shoulders.

"Kamui!"

"Look I just can't tell you that...if they found out we'd both be skinned alive, and that includes your_ lover-boy._" I choke on the air I was breathing in. "Besides, there's not guarantee they're going to carry through with their plan! They were still debating when I left." The worry still doesn't leave his eyes. He may say so, but he knows just as much as I do that when they come up with any plan, they'll probably follow through on it. But what kind of plan...?

"Well, off to class! Don't wanna be late! See ya!" Kamui yells back with a few waves of his hand._ He had already been making his escape while I was lost in thought!_ I decide not to return his gesture, even if he wasn't going to see it.

**T**

A hand slams down beside my notebook I was working in and sends me flying back out of my chair with a gasp. A few snickers can be heard from my neighboring students except the one that slammed his hand down. I just had to have one glance to recognize that perfect hand.

"Mm...Kuro-pin, that wasn't very nice," I whine playfully. My eyes take an eternity overlooking his celestial form as they trail up to finally meet with his eyes. His smirk is reflected within them like it is across his lips._ Enjoy my fall did he?_ Since I see no immediate effort on his part to help me, I help myself back up into my chair and return my attention back to my notebook. I let my hair fall and cover my eyes so he can't see me looking up at him and smiling.

He casually makes his way over to the empty seat beside me since the girl that normally occupied the seat moved when we given the time to 'converse' with out classmates to get the assignment done. A chill runs up my spine and my heart pounds when I feel his side brush across my back. I had to restrain from making any movements or sounds. Taking the seat beside me, I raise my head to see a few girls staring back at us with awe glittering in their eyes. Although, their eyes aren't planted on me, they're planted on the godly man beside me. Eyeing him out of the corner of my eye, I see his eyes meet theirs and he half smiles at them. Small shrills escape their lips and they fling themselves around to continue with their work and he shrugs, eyeing the side of my face. A wave of that unfamiliar feeling -I think is called jealousy- washes over me. _Not only were the girls all googly eyed over him, he returned the gesture! That! That...just isn't...right..._

"You okay? You look pissed?" Kuro questions me. Was I really just glaring at my poor defenseless paper just now as though it were the cause for my feelings? I turn my head in his direction with eyes wide from being addressed so unexpectedly. Slapping on a smile, I nod with a gleeful affirmation and his eyes soften, sending another wave of head through my body.

"Haven't got much done, huh?" He snatches up my calculus notebook and skims over the problems I have finished.

"Not completely focused. In and out of it so I haven't put much time into it. How bout you Kurgs?" He glares at me over the top of my notebook then shrugs.

"Meh, got most of it done. I'll get the rest of it done later on. I thought I'd spend the rest of my free time talking to you." My heart soars. I scribble down one more problem, finish it with more speed than I've had all day and slap the notebook closed, eagerly directing my attention his way.

"Sure you wanna do that? You still got a lot to finish. I can leave you to it if you want." I glance over that the girls in front of us that occasionally sneak a glance back at him. Biting the inside of my cheek to restrain from baring my teeth at them, I force on another grin.

"I'll pass." He shrugs at my persistence and rolls his eyes playfully.

"So, where are we going to meet up today? Some place in town? My house?" He crosses his arms across his chest to feign he's uninterested with my answer, but his eyes that stare at the board in front of the room zealously await my answer.

"Huh- oh! I uh...don't know...mm," I fix my vision on our feet, feeling bad that I nearly forgot about our planned get-together for today. Everything last night and this morning must have wiped it from my mind. His foot taps impatiently for my answer._ Oh, I know!_ "You can come over to my place!" That slipped out without careful consideration...

His head snaps around to face mine, face mixed with confusion and excitement, although he tries to keep the excitement hidden. "Yeah sure. That sounds fine. So your place today, yes?" I nod without thinking. _This is just great! Compared to his big cozy home, my apartment seems like some run-down shack and my furniture isn't as high luxury as his. And my neighbors don't really do a good job of keeping up with themselves or their units. There's even a cranky old lady beneath me and a too young couple that live next door that always fight and can be heard through my thin walls. He'll be too embarrassed to be seen around me!_ I gulp hard._ Maybe I should ask him to reconsider, that we go to his place instead. Besides, there's nothing to do at my place but watch TV on my older, not as clear a picture television compared to his. My radio is pretty old too, although I still love it...What am I going to do!_

"Hey, dumb ass. Are we clear on your place or not?" He asks with impatience.

"Of course~ My place after classes." I just ruined my only chance of getting out of this situation. God, I'm such an idiot!

"Okay, good." He focuses on the table that his arm is rested on, appearing as though he really wants to say something. Deciding to figure out how to handle my apartment issue later, I want to ask him what's on his mind. But before I do he beats me to it.

"What was up with you this morning?"

"What? What do you mean?" I straighten up, fearful from what he means. What would he know anyway? Still, it bothers me that he starts asking questions like that.

"Well, I saw you so I was going to catch up with you, but you and Kamui appeared to be in some heated conversation. I wasn't sure if it was my place to join but I was pretty damn close to doing so." Thank heavens he didn't. "But Syaoran came along and he started talking to me about something so I didn't worry about it, but you two definitely seemed very into something." His body tenses a bit, waiting for my answer.

"You saw us? It was nothing, really. Kamui and I are good buddies and we were just talking about a movie we saw the other day." His fingers twitch a bit and he fists his hand up.

"Oh, is that so?" The venom in his voice is restrained.

"Y-yeah. Good movie and all, he just really gets into it when he finds something interesting." He doesn't say anything, it's starting to get to me.

"We've known each other for a long time, we're just good friends. He likes..." _Think, Fai, think!_ "...to mention that guy Fuuma a lot. I think he does it without thinking though. I see a little something there ya know?" A sheepish giggle flutters past my lips and his body relaxes a bit. It's true, he has mentioned about some guy named Fuuma once or twice but totally denies ever doing so. Although, I have no idea who in the world Fuuma is._ Guess all I needed to do is reassure him that there was nothing there between us...I think that's what I was doing anyway._

He taps his finger at in an unorganized beat as we sit in a awkward silence. His body and presence feels more relaxed but he still seems a bit uneasy. I gather up my stuff to keep the atmosphere somewhat neutral.

He opens his mouth to say something but whatever he was going to say is cut off by the sudden ringing of our dismissal bell. He abruptly stands and mumbles a few curses at himself for not bringing his stuff with him while he hurries over to grab his forsaken things. I'm halfway out the door when he snatches my shirt collar, nearly choking me when he pulls me back. When I glare back him it's completely deprived of intimidation with the smile I can't conceal. He stares back with his straight face, unphased as I expected.

"We're going to the same place. No need in taking off alone." He saunters past me to keep his cool on but I don't even try to cover up my feelings. His words sends surges of heat to flow throughout my body._ He was practically telling me not to leave without him!_

Sprinting to catch up with his retreating form, I quickly regret it with the throb in my side. After a small stumble from the sudden shock, I immediately straighten up next to him, hoping he didn't notice. He glances down at me but keeps walking. Even if it may have hurt, at least it's stopped now. And the fact that it didn't hurt for very long means that the ribs that were cracked from Ashura are healing and that they just need some time to rest. I wonder how well my chest wound is healing after being irritated so much though?

Looking over at him, my eyes without permission lock on his neck. I grit my teeth together to restrain myself from doing anything. It's difficult though. I don't know what it is that's possessing me to feel this way, it's never happened before. I won't ever allow myself to do so, but I really really want to taste him...

My nails bite into my palms as I clench them together hard. _Ignore it, Fai. Concentrate on something else._ Forcefully, with a bit of grief, I direct my eyes away and up to his face. They trace every feature, memorizing each structure, bone and each highlight. My eyes follow the flow of his silky, ebony hair then retrace back down to his face. I deliberately skip over his neck and continue on with his slender, yet beautifully sculpted arms. His tan tone that appears so soft at touch is really complimented by his black T-shirt. Gripping hard onto my bag strap keeps my hand from reaching out and running my fingers along his inviting skin. Studying the rest of his lean frame, it comes clear to me that every single part is perfect about him, and that my heart is nearly pounding out of my chest. Either my gawking or the heavy pounding in my chest must have been obvious because when I catch sight of his face he smirks back at me, eyebrows raised in amusement. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and snap my head forward to stare at the ground.

He snorts and I nudge him in the side with my elbow._ Why does he always have to be so perceptive?_

**T**

After the bell for dismissal rings, I glance up to see Ashura's eyes still locked on me. I shudder under his watchful gaze and snatch up my prepacked bag to dart after the departing class. As soon as Ashura walked in and set his sight on me, I was ready as ever to get out of that imprisonment!

_A few more steps and I'll be out of the building and over to Kuro-rin!_ The mere thought of it brings a hum to my lips. When he comes into my view, my hum is only all the more louder and my grin becomes even brighter. But that all comes to a stop when the hand suddenly placed on my shoulder makes me nearly jump clean out of my skin. It was extremely stupid of me not to think anything of it, that it was no big deal who grabbed my shoulder. Lesson learned, don't let the sight of Kuro-pon let my guard down when Ashura lurks in this campus and could grab hold of my shoulder at anytime.

Stuttering over mute words, I notice slightly that he seems to be at a loss for words as well. He opens his mouth, then closes it again in frustration, then takes a deep breath.

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to insult your intelligence." His tone is flat. There was no sincerity in his words what-so-ever, but then again I never expected there to be any.

"Don't worry about it, I don't really care." I reply, turning my body away from him a bit so I can make a speed get-away if I need to. He lets out a heavy huff and smiles to himself.

"Good, cause I could really care less." Expected as much. His arrogant eyes -revenge and resent still glowing in them- focus on mine again, making me want to shrink under their menace but not wanting to give in.

"Fei Wang was really excited with the information you gave him, although I really do think he overreacted a bit, wouldn't you agree?" He snickers and a nervous giggle flutters out of my lips. "He's too prideful for his own good. Well, one day he'll get what's coming to him." He mumbles something about him making sure of it under his breath. The conversation he has brought up really makes me uncomfortable. Faithful minion, Ashura is not as loyal as Fei Wang thinks he is. He could really get into deep trouble if Fei heard what he was telling me...

I take a feeble, yet unnoticeable step back. Ashura mumbles a few more insults about Fei to me and bursts into laughter and make an effort to laugh along with him, but it's more than certainly not as strong. It's not that I like Fei Wang, heavens no! I hate him like I do Ashura, but he is the one that holds the power over all of us, and I do admit that he is more respectable toward me but I'm still convinced that's just his background speaking.

"I could probably run this whole war on nothing but power, not something as sappy as 'relationships'. What do ya say, Fai? Wanna start our own invasion on the 'lord' himself?" He snorts out of amusement and another nervous chuckle leaves my lips. Not only are his words nerve wracking, but now I can feel another pair of eyes boring into my back from a growing impatient Kuro-puu.

I sneak a glance in his direction, but hold it longer than I had intended. He mouths something that I can't understand, not like I have the time to decipher what he tried to say to me anyway...

"Who's that?" Ashura's voice is no longer filled with amusement, but troubled curiosity. My eyes widen along with my throat tightening to prevent me from breathing. I turn my head up in his direction, noticing his eyes staring intently him and croak out a 'huh'. His eyes narrow into a suspecting glare.

"Is he the human that you've been conversing with? The one that gave _that_ information." I swallow hard, not able to form any words to his question. His eyes redirect down at mine and I don't have any time to cover up the worry on my face. His lights up in recognition.

"So he is?" His gaze redirects at him. "Is that also the one you were trying to protect from me?" I turn my face away from him and glare at the ground._ He pieced it together! Why can't I protect him when I swore I would!_ Cold sweat rolls off my nose and takes an eternity before hitting the ground.

"Interesting..." Ashura hums to himself in a deep voice. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smirking while looking in his direction. Nausea takes over me only imagining what sick thoughts are swirling around in his mind. The only way I know he'll be safe right now is if I'm right beside him.

I slap on the peppiest smile I can make through my sick stricken feeling. "Well, I'm off Ashura. Got a lot of work to get done and all! See ya tomorrow then!" I dash off, not giving him any time to reply. All I'm concerned about is getting Kuro-run out of the dangerous situation he's more than likely oblivious to. I drop the plastered smile upon arriving next to Kuro and look up at him. He glares back at me, more out of frustration and confusion than anger or impatience though. He jerks his head in the direction of my chemistry teacher that now stood with arms crossed and a face as menacing as ever -although it'll only ever be seen by me since everyone else is oblivious to it- as his question for me. Shaking my head, I tell him that I'll explain later.

"Com'mon, let's go." I turn and begin on my way without waiting for his response. Glancing back over my shoulder, I see him deliver one more long glare in Ashura's direction, the finally responds to my gesture to leave.

I glance one more time back his way. I think he's seeing now how very true those words were about relationships. I risked my life for Kuro-myuu's safety and he knows it now more than ever. I have a weakness. And he sees it. It's clear what he's thinking, his eyes display it. Turning away from the demon, I gaze up at Kuro and make an oath to myself. I involved Kuro-chuu in all of this so now I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. I repeat the promise to myself as the image replaying Ashura's eyes glowing with the constant reminder of his thoughts that flickered in his eyes that said: I figured you out, Fai.

* * *

><p>Okay, how was that for a chapter? I was debating a lot on where to cut off this chapter. Wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to cut off here or continue on...I got no where near what I had originally wanted to cut off, oh well makes the story longer, eh?<p>

Tell me what ya think after such a long wait. Was it even worth your time reading or was it nothing special? You should all let me know if you're still following or if you got tired of waiting heehee. You don't have to but it'd be nice to see who is still with me~

Au revoir! Take care~


	9. Standing Up

Gaaaahh! I'm such a horrible person! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for over three weeks! I haven't had as much computer access like in the last chapter...I'm starting to disappoint myself. Well, on a lighter note, I finally got more books to the Tsubasa manga series~ Excited about that but that was just useless information for all of you guys.

Thank you to those who reviewed, it really made my day to see I got a new review~ ^_^ I appreciate it!

Let us all continue now shall we?

_Italics means thoughts_

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist

* * *

><p>The ride back to my place was horrible. I was so worried sick over what was going on in Ashura's head that I couldn't even form conversation with Kuro-rin. That's unusual itself... I can hardly not think about him much less talk to him. He didn't try to start anything either because I knew the only thing he probably wanted to talk about was what went on between Ashura and I, and he must have sensed my discomfort in a subject like that. Still, when I'd glance over at him, he'd open his mouth to say something while keeping eyes forward, but decide against it and would make low, strangled sounds in the back of his throat from cutting off almost spoken words. Although I was clearly enjoying myself watching Kuro-nosy, he must have felt extremely uncomfortable himself.<p>

It was only when we arrived at the apartments my unit dwelled within did I remember to freak out about the place. _Well, so much for trying to talk him out of coming here..._ _This is the worst impression to give him. Even though my unit may be nice and well kept -on the inside- this could give him the wrong idea about my living conditions!_

He steps out of the truck and walks up to the sidewalk without a hint of care written on his face, eager to get a move on. I blink at him when he turns his head back to me. He just jabs his thumb toward the buildings with a straight expression.

"Going in?" I stand dumbfounded for a few seconds before his words finally hit me and are absorbed. Nodding vigorously, I scamper past him hastily, hearing his footsteps following immediately after._ I guess he doesn't really care what my place looks like. For some reason I just assumed he'd laugh at me seeing how much my life style was lacking in comparison to his, but he doesn't even seem to care._ I can't conceal the grin that comes to my lips. How stupid of me to think that. _I may not have known Kuro-pon for very long so I don't know much about him, but I should have at least figured out that Kuro-run isn't one to judge beforehand by now. Time to stop acting off of how demons delineate humans to be._

It doesn't take much longer to arrive at my door that waits for me to shove the key in and unlock it. After I hear the clear click of the lock unhitching, the sound of footsteps stopping behind me announces Kuro's arrival. The door swings open and we're in within seconds. I notice him glance around then relax feeling my welcoming atmosphere. A soft grin comes to my lips watching him, then I turn to make my way into the kitchen and get some tea started.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. You can turn on the TV or the radio if you want." I look up through the breakfast bar opening in the wall to see he's already wandered into the room on his own. "Want anything to refresh yourself?" I glance over to see his eyes glued on my bedroom door, then he directs his focus to me through the opening.

"Do you got any beer?" Glaring back at him playfully, I cross my arms and smirk.

"You honestly think that _I_ have got any alcohol here?"

"You don't drink?"

"Nope~"

"Can't hold your liquor?"

"I just don't like the taste."

"Of alcohol?" He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"No, of beer."

"So you like the taste of other alcohols?"

"I guess, but it's not something I'd choose to drink everyday-"

"So you're saying you like the taste of other things?"

The whistle of the tea pot I set on the stove makes me nearly jump out of my skin. My eyes disconnect with his and dart down to the pot that snapped me out of my clouded thoughts. I feel my cheeks warm up a bit while hastily moving the pot to a cool burner when I replay the scene in my head. I wasn't much paying attention while I was talking with him. My consciousness was imprisoned within his eyes. So, when the whistle make me jump, I probably looked amusing...

The grin I tried to flash at him alters into an embarrassed smile when I look back up at him. My heart leaps hard in my chest realizing how close he had come toward me._ I have got to stop doing this!_ All the time I had been speaking with him I hadn't realized that he was steadily but surely walking toward me. Such a casual action wouldn't have phased me much before, it's only when I figure out that I was bound in a trance while speaking with him that bothers me. Then again, I did keep one determined lock with his gaze so it would make sense that I didn't notice the proportions of his body getting larger the closer he came to me.

How the hell does he always do this to me! He always makes me feel butterflies in my belly. I always feel warm and alive for once...like my past mistakes don't make me a cold-blooded monster and he just makes me feel...happy.

Happy. That word was erased from my vocabulary long ago until he brought it back. He's the only person -and a human at that- that brought back the meaning of happiness to me. I've missed that feeling, and _he_ returned it to me. It's like all of a sudden my mind registers that I want him to make me feel like this all the time. Forever. Ashura would flip knowing that...

"I like the taste of other things." His eyebrows raise a bit at my sudden response then fall in remembrance from our previous conversation and a half-grin runs along his lips.

"Oh? Really now?" He takes another hesitant step toward the opening.

"Yep~" I lean in a bit toward him myself. This time I'll be sure to fall into a trance by my own will. Now, because I want to.

"Hm, such as...?" His next step holds more confidence because now he's practically right at the opening and gazing into my eyes as I am his. I gulp hard, slightly intimidated by the fact that now I'm so flustered that I can't even think straight.

"...Tea." I respond, pitch a bit to high for my liking. Whatever type of energy that was in his eyes fades at my answer and my heart drops. _I'm such an idiot! I ruined the mood! Why am I so socially awkward!_

"Oh. Cool for you then." He straightens up and his almost smiling face falls back to his straight scowl. I mentally curse at myself for such a screw up. There's a ton of other things that I could have said that I wanted to taste and I really do. Although, I'm not sure saying those ideas could've been a bit dangerous to have said. They might have crossed over the line as too much information when I'm not completely sure about his comfort and feelings around me. After all, telling him that I would like the taste of his lips, his skin, his blood-

_BAD FAI! Don't think that way!_ I shake the thought away immediately and grab the pot to get my mind off the subject. Seeing he's still staring at me in the same manor, I duck my head in between my shoulders and hold up the pot for him to see, offering a sheepish smile and giggle.

Kuro snorts a bit, a smirk coming to his face and he shakes his head slightly. "Sure, I'll have some so long as it's green tea?"

I nod to confirm his question, then reach to get down two cups for us and he pivots around to make his way to my sofa. I pay attention to my pouring for all but two seconds before my eyes stray up without my permission to watch him as he plops himself down onto the cushions and sprawls out, clearly already making himself comfortable. I can't help but giggle to myself watching him. Although, the sharp sting on my finger causes me to jerk my finger back and tear my eyes away from him to the burning sensation. And that's when I realize I've poured too much into the cup after staring dumbfounded at the source of my pain. Hoping he didn't hear or see my idiotic move, I fill up the other cup and grab the damp dishtowel hanging over the sink brim and clean up my mess that's beginning to drip onto the floor. After tossing it back, I grab the two beverages and make my way to join up with him in the next room.

The instant I turned the corner that separated the kitchen and Kuro-pon, my attention was immediately drawn to him. He carefully inspects the two remotes resting on the coffee table before picking up the larger of the two and pressing the power button that lights up the television with life. A small wave of victory washes over his face then he catches sight of me and diverts his focus over.

A giggle flutters past my lips. "Your childish moments are very cute, Kuro-puu~"

He replies with a glare. "Eh? What are you talking about?" I shake my head to brush the subject off and place his drink down in front of him. Shrugging, he takes the cup into his possession and I sit down aside him. He takes a swig of his tea and I take a sip as well before directing my attention the TV. The sounds of the show flood my ears until it's disrupted by another slurp from him.

"Sorry my television isn't very big and doesn't really have the best of quality." I eye him out of the corner of my eye to see him shrug again.

"Meh, I don't care really. A television is a television after all." There I go again freaking out about small stuff that he doesn't even give a second notice for. I need to get it through my mind that he doesn't judge. We sit in silence while I keep mentally lecturing myself, although it is disturbed by him nervously clearing his throat. Turning my head toward him, I see him open his mouth again then turn to face me.

"I wanna know. _Now_. What happened between you and that damn Ashura guy?" I gulp hard, eyes widening slightly more than I wanted them to. I swear my heart stops beating from the sudden question pertaining to_ him_. What makes it worse is the way his normally deep, plush eyes, now sharp and determined, pierce into mine, slowly breaking down my own resistance.

_I can't let him break me..._ Unconsciously, my body tenses up to guard myself against his intimidation. He realizes and it only makes his resolution stronger to get an answer out of me.

"Now, now Kuro-chan...must we absolutely need to talk about this?" I'm sure to sound as enthusiastic and make is sound as meaningless to talk about as I can, although I can feel my face isn't helping to convey the message.

"Yes. I'm tired of being left in the dark about something so serious." My fake grin grows more hearing that._ It's not even that serious..._ It's as though he's read by mind. "When you came back your face was pale, like you'd just seen a ghost or something." _No ghost, just a demon_. "You were even _shaking_, Fai. Now tell me what the hell's going on. You already told me you'd explain later, so now I'm asking."_ Did I really tell him that? Must have been so lost in thought that I wasn't controlling what words slipped out of my mouth- Wait...I was shaking...? But...but how?_ Ashura hasn't been able to do that to me in a long time. Even if he did pull my security out from under me it shouldn't have been enough to cause me to do that. _How hard did he actually hit me?_

"Dammit Fai! Answer me!" His sudden outburst makes me jump a tad. Maybe he's the one I should be the most scared of.

I snap my gaze away from his onto the arm of the sofa and grit my teeth. "He just rattled my nerves a bit. That's all."

"There's more to it than just that."

My head jerks around to face his again. "What makes you so sure!" I harshly snap at him. My eyes pop open immediately to offer up an apology for my curt action, but it hardly phased him. Instead of being taken aback, he leans in closer toward me with arms crossed.

"The way you acted while you and him were talking. You acted restless, nervous even, while he spoke to you. Simple actions like talking back and laughing were forced. You were unknowingly drawing back inch by inch. The only draw back that you even seemed aware of was the larger step you took backward. Otherwise, it was unnoticeable steps. When you glanced back at me, you seemed to be wordlessly pleading for help, then he said something which instantly caught your attention. From then on your actions were delayed...must I go on down the list because it surely continues." He no longer needed to continue, that was for sure. My jaw dropped midway through the explanation about me drawing back. How could he have noticed those things when I didn't? Obviously my attention was preoccupied with Ashura, but I should have been able to catch my own body's movements.

Now just wait a second...

"Kuro-rinta..." My bangs lazily rest over my eyes as my I stare down at my knees. Peeking through a few slightly parted strands, I see his eyes light up with regard.

"Yeah?"

"How is it that you notice the smallest things I do? I didn't even notice, nor would I have ever taken into consideration some of the things you mentioned. Why is it that you're so observant over what I've done or what I'm doing?" Oh yes, saying those questions aloud brings a smirk to my lips. He tilts his head to the side a bit in confusion. It takes seconds for his relaxed eyes to widen when taking into consideration what I'd just asked him. He snaps his head away from me, baring his teeth and undoubtedly trying to control the pink tint that overcomes his cheeks. My face pops back up to face his, smirk very much evident for him to see.

"S-so what! I guess I'm just that damn perceptive!" His voice sounds as flustered as his mind more than likely is.

"Maybe so, but how many other people do you study in the way you do me?" I'm certainly curious now. It's hard to hear, but there's an unmistakable sound of him swallowing.

"I don't know! I've never really kept count!" He tries to turn his face farther away from me. Containing the laugh that's begging to burst out becomes more of a challenge to keep down when he begins to mumble confused sentences out loud. I slap my hand over to my mouth to act as some barrier to keep the sound inside, though sudden bursts of muffled laughs sound in my throat. Seeing him in such a muddled and embarrassed state serves as quite the amusement.

What really matters though is the fact that I was able to dodge his persistent questions. I was able to veer the spotlight away from me and onto him, and I have to say it was worth it from his reaction. That was just a little to close for comfort.

He unexpectedly stops his little abashed fit and turns back around to face me. I blink back in question when he stares me down hard.

"Why? Does it matter that I pay close attention to you?" It's his turn to smirk.

"Huh?" I feel my cheeks warm up a bit from his reply. He leans in closer to me again which causes me to scoot away a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love to be close to him, but when he moves in closer to me himself without me making the first move I just feel a bit uncomfortable...especially not knowing what he has on his mind.

"So maybe I do pay more attention to you than other people. Got a problem with it? Cause I haven't and still don't." He leans over to the point where his hands rest on the sofa to hold him up, eyes not leaving mine for a second. A chill runs down my spine at how nearly mocking he sounds, yet so truthful. My heart is beating so hard and fast that it actually hurts to feel each pound it makes. Breaths come out crisp and weak and eyelids feel heavy with something other than sleepiness. These indications sound similar to the one that my brother once explained long ago. He had told me that he wished we were allowed to experience such feelings such as love, happiness and lust without being punished. Although, he stuck clearly on the one called lust and how it must feel. I remember asking him how I knew when it was -believing he was the smartest person I'd ever met at the time- that I was experiencing the feeling lust. I asked about all of them, but lust just seemed to be the one that stuck with my memory the most for some unknown reason.

Is that really what I'm experiencing? Such a forbidden feeling known as lust? His smirk widens from seeing how lost my eyes probably looked.

"N-no..." He leans in closer with my reply but stops. Hesitance. That's what's holding him back from getting closer. I wonder if it's because he's reconsidering the situation he's gotten himself into or if it's because he's slightly afraid of how I'm taking this. Well, if this really is one of the "forbidden" feelings we are to never experience, then I might as well pleasure in my rebellion. Besides, two people can play at this game.

I push my own body up toward him, brushing my shoulder on his. Faces inches apart, I feel my heartbeat quicken more than I already thought it was limited to. This is so nerve-wracking! I want to do this, but my body hasn't completely caught up to what my mind has me doing.

My index finger involuntarily caresses down the right side of his chest while my eyes don't leave his. "Personally, I like feeling your eyes on me..." I speak in lower tone than usually. _How much cheesier can I get!_ It seems to do the trick though...

His hand presses down lightly on my chest and thrusts me back with enough force to push me down but not enough to harm me. The upper part of my back lands on the the arm rest which is slightly uncomfortable, but I don't give it a second thought with my attention completely preoccupied with him. His left knee rests in between my somewhat parted legs while the other rests on the outside of my leg, his arms on either sides of my shoulders.

Smirks have yet to disappear from our faces. I guess he took my gesture as his indication that he shouldn't hesitate. Gazing up into his eyes I see it swirling within his own eyes. Lust. I'm not sure how I know, I can just tell by how clouded they look, how much they resemble how I feel right now.

It's funny. I've grown quite fond of admiring this young, human male. Not only has his outer beauty caught my admiration, but the personality I've come to know in such a short time that's his has really caught my interest. There's no denying it. I truly have developed some form of feelings for this human. Oh how Ashura and all the other demons were to have a fit if they knew this...

Although I've taken quite a lot of delight in my feelings for this male, I've never much entertained or even considered that such feelings could ever be mutual. I never gave much thought into such an idea. It just never seemed possible to me. However, this is reality. This is no dream anymore.

The human I've developed feelings for, has developed feelings for me.

The real me. Even if he doesn't know the other side of me, he still likes _me_.

He moves down toward me, closing the distance...before he stops. My eyes that instinctively closed pops open at his abrupt halt. I stare up into his eyes, yet they don't stare back. Well, they're focused somewhere else other than my eyes. _Why is he staring at my neck?_

The sudden movement of his hand makes me flinch in surprise when his fingers wrap around something clinging to my neck. I feel cold, metal links slide across my neck and collarbone as his fingers pull away with a chain in his grip. The attribute is the last to slip past my bare skin and extended up into his hand. He studies it hard.

"What caused you to suddenly do that...?" I sound a bit frustrated from his halt in out previously engaged actions. He remains silent for a few seconds before answering.

"The glare from the light caught my eye. I wanted to see what it was..." I narrow my eyes a bit. You knew exactly what it was, you've already seen it before so you know it's there.

"...This wolf-like character...seems really familiar..." His eyes harden more, insanity threatening again to overpower the previously clouded lushness of his eyes. "Like I've seen this before..."

My annoyance instantly snaps over to hast, realizing what he was saying. _He keeps saying such weird things about this necklace! It brings me back to that possible solution I came to believe earlier! I told myself I wouldn't allow myself to even consider it again so I can't let him do that by talking nonsense about my brother's necklace!_

Hands slapping onto his cheeks, I force him to look back down at me._ This is great, now I don't know what to do..._ I keep staring up at him, eyes narrowed in determination for accomplishing something I have no idea about. Confusion washes over his face at what I was trying to achieve, and I have no idea either. A heavy sigh escapes and my chest falls slowly...he seems to notice.

I guess I caught his attention, but what's trapped mine is the chance to feel his toned arms that I've been wanting to run my fingers along for so long now.

Allowing myself to fall into my own tranced state, I run two fingers down along his smooth skin, carefully tracing each individual dip of his muscles. When reaching the end of his finger, I retrace up along the same path but barely touching his skin this time. I notice him shiver ever so slightly from the gracefully light touch. My fingers stop about halfway up his neck before I realize that my mind had been creating alternate..._acts_ with his neck, so I pull my hand away immediately to keep myself from doing anything else.

My focus was glued to his chest after moving my hand away, but I finally trail my eyes back up to meet with his. Gazing back into his now softened eyes, I see the reflection of my innocent expression, which isn't appropriate for such a time now is it?

A smirk forms along my lips and the clouded expression that dwelled earlier returns. His warm hand that comes in contact with the cold skin on my face sends licks of heat throughout my whole body. His other hand caresses up along my neck to my jawline, then reverses in slow, yet strong movements. My eyelids fall again and my heartbeat increases from the intoxicating brushes of his digits sweep across my skin. I barely notice him leaning down again, with clouded, lustful eyes.

The distance between us closes at an agonizingly slow pace. I was almost tempted to just lean up and meet him halfway, but hey, I wanted each passing moment to be nearly perfect. Time seemed to freeze when I felt his warm breath hit my lips, it practically took me by surprise when it was eventually closed off.

His lips were just as I had secretly imagined them. Soft, warm and welcoming. His kisses come slow and hesitant, then gradually they gain more confidence with my undeniable nonresistance. I feel his warm hand cupped around my cheek. Despite feeling a few callouses, they're much more soft than I had first imagined them to be. Only once before had he held my hand, and that was while I was just coming out of that delirious state so that doesn't really count. Although now, this act is meant for a romantic gesture instead of his only link to keep me from leaving this world.

Though the feeling of his hand becomes all but a memory to me as I fall deeper into the bliss from this kiss. The pounding in my ears from my heavily beating heart doesn't even bother registering any longer. What is tugging at the back of my mind is the fact that HE HASN'T MADE THE KISS DEEPER!

My common sense seems to totally disappear. As though it were totally off instinct, I thrust myself up and into him, crushing our lips tighter together. My fingers intertwine with his ebony strands of hair and alternate between gripping and running my fingers along his scalp. He presses his body up more against mine and I begin to feel lust taking over my mind _and_ body.

His kisses come more fast and I barely feel him cup both sides of my face with his hands to hold me closer to him. I feel like I'm trying to melt into him. It's not like I haven't already melted into this intimate moment.

His knee in between my legs starts to move closer toward my body-

"What the hell is this!" A voice booms filled with rage. We separate immediately and his head pops up to face the direction the voice came from. I all but push him off of me to flip around abruptly and see who had walked in on us. My heart stops cold and my breath gets hitched in my throat.

"Fuck!" I yelp sounding muffled. Ashura's eyes are flooded with pure rage and hatred. Not only did he walk in to see Kurogane with me, but he was on top of me and we were locking lips! He couldn't have walked in on a more worse time!

He stomps toward us, intent to kill written clearly on his face. Although I can't tell if he's directing it at me or Kuro-tan. Kuro sits upright, raising his guard seeing this menacing demon striding toward us, teeth bared and eyes full of enmity. I shift my position to kneel in front of Kuro-chan to act as a barrier between him and Ashura, forcing my most threatening face to warn him that I wouldn't stand for any of his attacks, yet I knew that this was just skin deep. Underneath I was frightened to death. I've never seen him so angry before and now I have to worry about the safety of Kuro behind me who is more than likely not backing down to any of this.

In contrast to his flaring, golden eyes, the room temperature begins to drop quickly and a thin layer of ice starts forming on the breakfast bar counter._ Don't do it Ashura...don't show him that you're a demon. It's only going to make things worse..._ I try to form my thoughts in my eyes for him to read. Luckily, he must have payed attention and snaps himself back to reality.

I can tell he's clenching his teeth because of the tension forming at his jaw, obviously trying to resist the urge to come slashing at us. Kuro's hand that's rested on my shoulder tightens to reassure that I'm still there and that he hasn't done anything to me -yet.

"What...the hell...are you doing here...Mr. Suwa?" Ashura questions between gritted teeth. His hand twitches a bit, probably from the surprise that Ashura knows his name considering he's not in any of his classes, but then tightens up again.

"I should be asking you that. Why the hell are you here and what gave you the damn right to just waltz right in when you're not invited?" I jerk my head around and stare at him in shock. _Why is he provoking his emotions like this! He doesn't know what he's capable of! Shut up Kuro-rin before you push him over the edge!_

What little restraint Ashura was trying to maintain breaks, allowing all of his rage to burst out. I hear his rush at us with intense craving for murder. Gasping, I turn my head back immediately.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU-"

"Ashura!" I cut him off sharply. His gaze instantly rips away from him and pierce through mine, disintegrating the intimidating glare I had tried to put on to make him back off. Gulping hard, I attempt to resemble all the edge I've lost and shake my head slowly to warn him not to go overboard. Allowing himself to do that would only result in exposing our _secrets_.

Kuro's hand abruptly placed on my shoulder makes me jump since all this courage I'm using to stand up to Ashura is pretty much all for show. I hadn't even realized that he'd moved it away. It's probably a mistake but I whirl my head around to face him. His expression is hard, annoyed and angry. I can tell he's wanting me to explain why Ashura, my chemistry _teacher_, is here in _my_ apartment. Yet, looking at Ashura, I can see he's wanting to know why this _human_ is in _my_ apartment...how lovely a turn out.

"Fai, why is he here? What the hell is going on between you two anyway? I mean today and now here...what is he to you?" Kuro-chii speaks quietly to me, casting glares in his direction every few words. He tried to cover it up but I could tell that there was a little bit of hurt in his voice, as though he thought Ashura was my interest or somewhere along those lines. Never in my life would I want Ashura as an interest much less a lover! Oh if only I could tell him that without Ashura listening in on my words! Not like he'd care about it but it could impart that our relationship is more than just me getting information. Not that that kiss hasn't already told him everything. I revert my eyes back over to a very pissed off Ashura, taking all his energy to keep from pouncing at us or turning this place into an ice box like he did the last time he was ticked at me.

A chill runs down my spine and I quickly disconnect our focus. _I don't know what to do... I can't just answer Kuro-chan but I can't respond to Ashura either. Dammit Ashura, why'd you have to come over today! And at that exact time!_ My heart beats so heavily that my ears pound in rhythm and a hot lump swells in my throat. _What do I do!_

"Dammit Fai! Tell me why the hell this _human_, Kurogane Suwa, is here in your house!" Eyes widening, I jump to my feet in panic. _What are you thinking Ashura! You just called him out as human! Like you're comparing him to us! That's just the problem, you're not thinking...you're just speaking out of rage!_ He takes two more aggressive steps toward us, eyes glued to me this time. I took an alert step back simultaneously and tear my head over in Kurogane's snarling face directed at Ashura.

"Kuro-ryuu, it's time for you to go..." I tell him, sounding agonized by my demand for him to leave. He jerks his body around and jolts off the sofa, hands landing on my shoulders.

"What! No! You can't just make me leave you here! Especially not with him in his condition!" He almost sounded as though he were pleading with me, beseeching that I dare not make him leave. Head drooping with bangs hiding my eyes, I do feel horrible, no...I'm absolutely terrified to be alone with him right now...but Kuro has got to go for his own safety and possibly even mine. I strive to keep my voice weak and at a whispering tone that only he can hear.

"Listen Kuro-tan, you really, really have to leave. If you don't then Ashura is going to be worse than he would be if you were gone. Listen, there's absolutely nothing between Ashura and I -there won't ever be. There's just something we're both related to that I can't tell you, no matter how much I want to." I place my hands on the back of his shoulders to push him toward the door. He peers back over his shoulder, helplessly fighting to keep our eyes locked with each others'. "I'm glad that today has happened, I wouldn't change it for the world, but now Ashura is here so you've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow if allowed and answer any of your questions that _can_ be answered." His body still remains tense, but I can tell that he's relaxed hearing there isn't anything going on with my teacher and I. We arrive at the door and all I hope for is that Ashura didn't hear my exchanging of words.

He grabs hold of the door knob and twists it achingly slow, then stops. Twirling around to face me, he opens his mouth to make another protest.

"But-"

"Kurogane! Leave! Go home! Now!" I bark at him with pumped venom, glare fierce with tears burning my eyes. He purses his lips, eyes saddening, being a little taken aback by my sudden outburst. Hesitating for a few more seconds, he finally turns and reluctantly makes his way out of the door, closing the door at a unwilling pace.

I hate myself. That glare was fake, I sure as heck didn't want to go to that extent with him. I couldn't even suppress the tears that threatened to roll down my pale, cold cheeks. But, I had to get him to leave somehow and being harsh was the only way I could.

Ashura's foot tapping fills the eerie silence in the room. The tension is so thick I feel my throat smothered by it. _So, what do I do now?_ I remain facing the door that Kuro-chuu just exited through not too long ago and debate whether or not I should follow in his example and leave this situation before it has a chance to even start. The tapping stops, followed by a deep sigh of irritation.

"I can't believe you allowed that human to do such...profane and repulsive things to you, Fai. Don't you have any pride in your demon heritage? Humans like him are filthy, sordid, and despicable!" His voice sounds restrained and shaky, like he were endeavoring fortitude. It sickens me. My nails dig into my palms. My eyes squeeze shut for dominance over my actions. "Disgusting creatures, not worthy of living-"

"SHUT UP!" I snap bitterly. His eyes bore piercingly into my back. "It's not like you don't already say and think those things about me! So that doesn't make me any different from them!" I jerk my body around to face him with teeth bared, body tense with rage and with fury gleaming luminously. He's overwhelmed momentarily before regaining his composure.

"I knew it was wrong to let him live. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would corrupt you! I should have killed that damn human when I had the chance! But I wanted entertainment...and now I realize that I've just made a greater mess of things. I'll kill him!" He says to himself with a disquiet voice, immediately straightening up with unease.

"No, not this again! We've been through this before and I've already told you. You're not going to lay a finger on him much less kill him! I more than certainly will not allow it! So just get over your ideas for killing him, because it will NEVER happen!" His pursed lips twitch up into a grotesque smirk then he confidently trudges toward me, opening his mouth to speak.

"You want to bet on that, Fai? One day he will be killed by my hands -better yet..." His sentence trails off into inaudible words as his eyes wonder down to the ground and his smirk grows. Returning his gaze back into mine he continues, "He will die and I know for sure that you're not willing to make _that_ deal with him to ensure he lives. So, it's inevitable. He'll be killed and you can't stop it." Vile, abrasive laughs erupt from his mouth, sending me over the edge. A growl sounds through my teeth when I brutally slash my sharp, extended nails up his cheek and over his eye. Peering over my shoulder, the deep gash embedded in his skin satisfies me when I catch sight of it. It even managed to shut him up. His eyes stare off in an erratic stupor as the events sink in as to what just happened to him.

That's right, I had just stood up to him but this time it was without any fear or hesitation. What I did I meant.

All time seems to have stopped around our two braced bodies contemplating on who's going to make the next move. The only sounds I'm aware of is the slow pants coming from me, contrasting his still silent poise and the low monotones coming from the television that hasn't been turned off. I grit my teeth, then relax my arm back down by my side while keeping my glare on him the whole time. "Seems like I didn't get my point across to you clearly the first time. Maybe now that it's deeper, you'll get my message." I tell him quietly, but firmly.

His eyes that have been staring into nothingness close slowly and his head lowers slightly. Not dropping my guard one bit, I quirk an eyebrow to myself, wondering if my words really did get through to him.

It happens before I have time to comprehend it.

_It hurts! I can't breathe!_ Finally, my eyes allow the image to process through and for my mind to piece it all together. Ashura's hand grips mercilessly around my neck with crushing duress.

* * *

><p>Okay, I finally got it all finished! Again, soooooooo sorry this is out so late! I absolutely promise to get the next chapter out at least sooner than this one.<p>

Thanks again to those who reviewed~ Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Au revoir my friends. TAKE CARE~


	10. A Good Day

Konnichiwa everyone. I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO CHOP MY HEAD OFF AND MUTILATE MY BODY IN EVERY WAY YOU FEEL NEEDED! Okay, so I really am sorry for getting this out so late. I know there aren't any excuses that should make you feel it's all good but I have been busier lately than I had first thought. Not to mention this new computer I've got kept shutting down and making it impossible to work on so I haven't been able to type on it until now. Now that all of that is over, let's forget all of this now.

Thanks to those who reviewed~

Alrighty then, let's get this story rolling!

_Italics means thoughts_ ;** T means scene change or time passing** ; **_Bolded Italics is dreaming_**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist

* * *

><p>My arms won't budge. It must be because my body is so in shock with what's going on. I wasn't exactly expecting him to do this after all. I can't breathe yet I can't get myself to do anything about it. All I can do is stare back helplessly into his eyes, that's all my body <em>will<em> let me do. Unconsciously trying to gasp for air, I feel my windpipe close up even more tighter with each passing second. I even slightly panic that he may have possible broke my neck which is the cause for my paralyzed body.

The nearly mute sounds playing from my TV in the background pounds in my ears, almost as thought it were mocking my inability to speak. I grit my teeth in response. _At least I can finally move my mouth..._

A low, menacing chuckle erupts from Ashura's chest from watching my vulnerability I imagine. However, his sudden sound manages to shock my mind back into gear. My hands instinctively jolt up to grasp around his locked hand and wrist. He raises his his eyebrows in surprise and intrigue. I was stunned myself considering I acted without even thinking.

My fingers dig into his deadly hold in an attempt to pry his hand away from my neck. His grip only tightens the more I dig my nails into his skin. Now that I'm aware of how my body feels and reacts, my head feels extremely faint. Sharp pains from my deprived lungs complicate any movement. Out of irritation at my attempts, Ashura shoves me up against a wall, only making my struggle more strenuous. _My head feels as though it's going to burst!_ My vision of Ashura blurs in and out of clearness. I keep getting glimpses of my reflection in his eyes. Pathetic, weak, pitiful...fragile. It hits me then. Ashura is_ killing_ me._ I'm going to die._

Adrenaline shoots through my body. That thought frightens me. If I don't save myself, I die. If I die, Kurogane dies. A choked scream sounds through my closed throat and my crazed eyes widen. My foot darts out from beneath me, connecting with his belly in a side-kick. He doubles over from the sudden impact, grip loosening as he does so. I jerk my arm up to knock his unguarded hand away from my neck. In fluent movement, my other foot jumps up and swings around, bashing the side of his head.

My back hits the ground hard. The air that had returned rushes out again. I cough a few times, then hear Ashura stumble to the side. I breathe in slowly to regain myself and relax, noticing the light seems as though it got dimmer like the last time. It's a good thing that the blow I received when hitting the ground knocked me back to my senses. It wouldn't have turned out very well if I lost myself when I did back then...

Raging footsteps pound furiously toward me. My eyes widen in recognition and I roll back, pushing myself up just before his elbow indents the carpet. He pulls it out of the new crater, slashing it around to try and connect with my face. I jerk my head back. The air brushes against my face where his elbow sliced across. He was that close!

A pale blue light glows behind his shoulder that's turned away from me. His hand swings around toward me, blurring out the light. I instinctively duck to the side only to see a few strands of my hair hacked off. Stumbling for a few seconds, I regain my balance and dart for the open space of my living room. I hear him follow from not far behind.

Spinning myself around to ready for his next attack, I notice what he has in his hand. Another dagger-like figure, crafted from his ice. It's a great choice of weaponry for speed. However, fighting me a second time with a similar weapon only acts in my advantage on what to expect.

He holds his arm across his chest to ready himself for another swing as his speed gradually increases into a run toward me. I bend my knees for a dodge. He slashes his arm violently around at me. I side-step, hardly moving in time. Immediately after I move I throw a punch at him and he dodges to my left. He's already behind me before I have enough time to reset my stance and see him.

Ashura pierces his elbow harshly into my back and I let out a yelp while falling forward. My hands slap hard onto the cream-colored carpet that now has spots of red splattered randomly. Pushing all my weight down into my arm, I thrust my foot up and into the air behind me. I feel one of them connect into something solid, followed by a muffled grunt. _Must have hit him. I hope._ Landing on my feet again, I don't hesitate in turning my body around to face him and pushing off into a dash. His unoccupied hand gripped his belly where I guess I hit him. He drops his hand back to his side the closer I come toward him.

I thrust my fist at his face, praying that I'll hit. Luck isn't on my side. He pulls his head back just enough to where I can't reach him and slashes his dagger up, leaving a deep gash in my knuckle. I grimace to keep back another yelp. However, maybe the yelp was more welcome than the scream that escaped my throat when feeling waves of pain shoot throughout of my body. It barely registers that Ashura had punched me right where my recently cracked rib pleaded for more time to heal.

I fall to my knees against my permission._ Breathing's becoming a chore...he must have rattled my lung when he punched there..._ Another sharp wave shoots through my body. I unconsciously grip at my shirt with each wave as I feel Ashura's tall body loom over me. His deep chuckle makes me sick.

"Looks like you're not strong enough after all. Any other demon or vampire would've already had that healed up by now. It just shows how weak you are. It makes you even weaker." He says smugly. I control myself from glaring up at him and keep my eyes glued to the ground. Hearing his feet shift from the silence, I feel him drop his guard.

"Not going to say anything after all?" He snickers to himself. "Protecting _that_ human or any human will become quite the challenge when you try harboring weaknesses such as those. That brute of a human is already as good as dead with your condition now. Why not just make it easy and join our side completely? You could just kill him now and you won't have to worry about it in the future. Not like the future is any trouble for us with such a small obstacle such as him!" Glancing up through my bangs I see him throw his head back in laughter. I bite down hard on my bottom lip, tasting blood as I do so. "But honestly, what do you expect to protect considering who _you_ are? You've never had a good history with protecting anyone! You couldn't protect your mother and you couldn't even stop your brother from committing that crime he did. What makes you think that you'll have any better luck with this new human and with this artificial relationship that you're trying to create? You were born to kill, and that's exactly what you'll do now and forever." My eyes sting with tears brimming. I can't stop the tear that slides down my cheek into the tapestry where it's absorbed.

"Besides, he is a human after all. Meaning that once he realizes what you really are, he won't ever treat you the same. Once he uncovers your history...well you might as well say that your relationship with him is history. You and your brother already tried to side with the humans. You two empathized with them. You tried to understand them...become one of them. And you see what that did to your brother. It sealed his fate. Anyone who's ever been involved with you that you welcomed has always met their end or ended up in a worse place than when they started. And that very same thing will happen to Kuro-"

His words are cut off by my vengeful yell and him coughing. Taking in the sight before me satisfied me to great extent. Oh yes, my extended nails thrust through his belly and his face mixed with pain and utter shock was an enjoyable sight indeed. A thin stream of blood trickles down his chin. Out of the corner of my eye I see him drop his ice craft which disintegrates when hitting the ground, leaving no trace behind that it ever existed.

His eyes narrow and lock with mine. Sadly, too good to be true. I can tell it takes all of his effort to force the kick he delivers up into the bottom of my chin. My head's thrown back and I hit the ground hard, but when I look up at him with hazy vision, I see that the unexpected blow has taken a greater toll on him than he first thought.

Ashura staggers over to my door and grips hold of the door knob as though his life depended on it, swinging open the door violently.

"Damn you, Fai. Damn you to hell! You'll pay for this! I swear it!" He yells back at me with coughs interrupting a few of his words. Slamming the door so hard it shook the walls around it, I listen to him stalk away as though he were trying to make his stomps as loud as he possibly could. I divert my gaze away from the door and to the ceiling. My deep pants and the sound of TV that remains sounding fill my ears. It feels nice to lay out like this and just relax for once. I know that Ashura will be healed in no time, but the fact that I was at least able to stop his attacks all together and slow down his movement is really nice. At least I know for sure that he won't be able to even touch Kuro-chan in the condition he's in, unlike the last time.

My eyes begin to feel heavy and my vision begins fading in and out of my surroundings._ No, I can't fall asleep here. Don't fall asleep._ After about a minute of mentally encouraging myself, I eventually push myself up off the ground only to regret it from the wave of pain shooting throughout my body. I drag myself over to the television and turn it off, then stumble when walking over to my bedroom door.

"Mmm, I think I'll just wake up early and take a shower then..." I mumble to myself while picking up my alarm and setting the time. Stripping off my clothes, I feel my shirt get stuck momentarily on something. Glancing down to see what it is, I smile with recognition all over my face. _How could I have forgotten about his necklace? Well, guess I should be grateful that Ashura didn't try to use it against me while we were fighting._ I take it off with probably more care than needed and place it on the nightstand next to bed where I always do. Offering it one more smile after laying down in bed, I allow myself to float off into sleep.

**T**

_**I can't... I c-can't do it, brother..." Tears uncontrollably stream down my cheeks facing the destruction we've created. "I've already hurt them enough...I can't finish them off..." I feel my brother's eyes on me. However, I can't return his gaze, for my eyes are painfully locked with the young boy gripping tightly onto his dying mother. His raging eyes with tears streaming pierce into mine.**_

_**"Y-," my brother whispers to me. I shakily turn my head toward him. His expression pains seeing me. I probably look crazed and lost. I most certainly feel it. He glances over at the young boy, to the man and woman then back at me and sighs heavily.**_

_**"Lower the gun, Y-. You're only going to make him more scared." I slowly return my eyes to the weapon I forgot I was clasping with quivering hands. My blood runs cold remembering what I had previously used it for. "There's no reason for us carrying on with this anymore. Both of us can't and don't want to finish the job. I feel bad leaving them in such conditions but there's nothing we can do. Besides, I don't think they'd want US to try and help them. Let's get out of here before they-" H gasps, swallowing his words. I snap my head to him snap his own head into the flames that I had created.**_

_**"W-what?" I question him nervously. No answer.**_

_**"What is it!" I yell sounding shaken up.**_

_**"Do it." Cocking an eyebrow at him, I'm finally able to lower the gun.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"Do it, Y-. Do it now!" He repeats more anxiously, throwing his head around toward me when doing so. I feel that my face still conveys confusion.**_

_**"Kill them! Quickly! They're coming this way! And if they find out we've let these humans live, then all of us including them will face the blunt of their anger!" My eyes widen and I take an uncertain step back, shaking my head nervously. I whip my head around to the young boy and we lock eyes once again. I can see the instant my brother's words hit him, his eyes widen even more with insanity and hate growing more virile with each passing second. My own courage breaks down under his stare and I feel my eyes fall victim to the expressions of fear and guilt. **We've both done this to these people...but I'm the one who made the first move and destroyed their home...their lives._

_**I don't understand this feeling. I don't know why I take a step toward the boy, almost as though I want to...apologize? Is that what I want to do? However, this simple action makes him tense up.**_

_**"Y-!" I halt immediately snapping my attention to him in question. He shouts something at me but I can't seem to hear it. Although, it doesn't take me long before I understand what he was motioning and I hastily shake my head while mouthing no.**_

_**"Y-..." I gasp when a soft and hoarse rises sounding struggled. My eyes instinctively snap over to the disturbed eerie silence. The boy's eyes no longer meet mine this. No, this time his gaze is locked with the near completely still form of his mother molded into his small arms.**_

_**"Y-...please run...leave us here and-" Coughs erupt from her throat followed by crimson blood, making me cringe at the sight and the boy gasp. "-And get out of here...please, Y-...you must survive..."**_

_**"Mother! Mother no! I can't! I can't just leave you and dad here alone! Mother please! We can get through-"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"...Mother!" Tears spill in waterfalls from his eyes. **I did this...this is all my fault that all of this is happening..._

"It's all my fault..." My vision meets with the silhouetted ceiling. I feel heavy, like a ton of lead just settled at the bottom of my body. I feel sick also. A sigh breaks past my lips and I manage to roll my body over onto my side._ I wonder what brought **those** memories back...and normally it's not as clear as that..._ Closing my eyes to try and calm my throbbing head, I pull the covers up onto me tightly. _However I still can't hear the names of those people...some of their words were hard to but I could definitely make it out a lot easier than before...I wonder if it means anything..._

My eyelids rise slightly to let me see in slits. My clock blurs into view with the digital red numbers staring back._ Earlier than I normally wake up...oh well, probably a good time to take a shower and get ready anyway..._

Cold air hits my arm sending chills up it when I reach out to turn off the alarm. After completing my task, I slowly rise up, hearing a few pops.

I drag my feet over to my bathroom with the dream I had still replaying. _I can never see that boy clearly. It makes sense that I can't really see that older man since he's masked by the smoke and fire and that woman was caked in blood and was as pale as a ghost...but it always seems that the only thing I can see is that kid's eyes, nothing else about him...It kind of bothers me the more I think about it..._

Running the water over my fingers while waiting for it to heat up to a desirable temperature, my body sways a bit from loss of balance._ I guess I'm not as awake as I thought I was._

All but stumbling into the shower, I stare blankly at the fake tile surrounding me when a grin comes to my lips. "Well, at least I get to see Kuro-chii today and show him that I'm still alive. Although I can't show him my hand much less let hold it..." A light blush flushes my cheeks as I repeat that idea in my head. _That's right...I guess we're kind of a couple now aren't we...?_ My grin grows all the more and a light feeling takes over in my head._ Right, just make sure he holds the other hand and take it easy in phys ed. Everything will be alright._

I roll my head back so the steamy water can hit my face. A light chuckle slips through my teeth. I wonder how Ashura took the news. _Can't wait to see his face today. Yes...today is going to be a good day~_

Reaching down for my shampoo bottle, a heavy feeling settles over my heart, tugging irritably. It makes me wonder if today really will be a good day. Like today would've been a better day to sleep in on.

* * *

><p>Alright, so in case any of you were confused as to why I dashed out the names that were mentioned here's your explanation. Okay, so first off like Fai mentioned in his thoughts, he doesn't completely remember what the name was of the kid and if he did it'd ruin it for later chapters. I'm pretty sure everyone who has read the whole Tsubasa manga has already figured out what I was dashing out there, so sorry it's so predictable as to what happened in his past. And one more thing about those names, I know it was kind of confusing to have both names starting with y. Well, there is one more dash on the kid's name so, yeah I don't know if that helped any. Hope that cleared up everything and wow that was a long explanation.<p>

Okay, again really really sorry that this was such a late update. I hope that this chapter wasn't a complete disappointment and you guys enjoyed it~ I'm not exactly sure how long it'll be before the next update because there's a few things I've got to work on for the next chapter, but I promise I'll at least _try_ to get it out earlier.

I promise this story will not be incomplete! I'm still writing it just at a slower pace now...but please remain faithful in me even throughout the long waits.

Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through everything I've written! I may not be the best writer but I'm glad you all keep reading it! I really makes me happy~~~

Thanks again. R&R? Au revoir, TAKE CARE~


	11. Surprise

Hello everyone! Finally updating! Which leads me to say that I promise this story will not be halted...I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to type up anything that I have been hand writing. So, I have been working on it...just not on the computer.

Alright, one note for the last chapter. I read over it and realized that the dashed out names weren't shown as I had explained them. The difference between the two names in that the name being spoken by the mother who has more choppy sentences is the kid's name. Sorry for the confusion there! x.x

It made me feel real good to see reviews for me to update soon so thank you to all of those who reviewed~

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **T means scene change or time passing** ; **Bolded means texts**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist

* * *

><p><strong>I swear if he touched you.<strong>

A smile creases my lips in immediate reaction._ Oh Kuro-chii, you care too much~_ I rest my fingers over the small keys and type back my reply.** I'm alright Kuro-tan. It's not like he raped me~** I wait until I see the _send_ notification pop up before I slide the red cellular device back into my pocket. A heavy sigh releases from my lung while I lean my head back with eyes closed. This smile has yet to disappear from this morning, but how could it? The wind sings in my ears as I walk, kissing my face lightly, mimicking my inner feelings. God I feel so great!

Vibrations against my leg alert me that a certain puppy has replied. My hand hastily grabs for it and after a few maneuverings, his message pops up.

**I'd kill him without a second's delay if he did! Why do you seem so cheerful about that! I still don't like the fact that I left you alone with a guy like, especially in the state he was in before I left...AND DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!** A grin creeps along my lips reading over his text and type back my reply.

**Aw, why not? I love your nicknames Kuro-wan-wan~** My head rolls back to catch the sun's rays hit my face and gently absorb into my skin. The wind is so peacefully dancing with my hair, the sun's heat is tender and warm, and the birds are singing glorious tunes that are worthy of celestial beings...how could this day get any better? Then there's seeing Kuro-pin on top of it all~ It's only when the cooler object vibrates in my palms that I'm brought back from my joyous state.

**DAMMIT FAI I'M BEING SERIOUS! Just because what happened last night happened, it doesn't give you permission to call me any of your shitty nicknames.** A hum rings past my lips. _Last night..._ I'm lucky that I managed to absorb anything after the words _last night_ considering my brain went numb from pure bliss. My heart leaps out of my earth-bound body while my mind is delirious with glee. I nearly stumble from my unbalanced feet floating among the clouds. Surges of heat run through every inch of my body...in every vein that coils around ever corner and turn from remembering the events to the prior night before. I feel the warmth swell up in my chest like I was reliving me being underneath his beautifully sculpted body, our lips pressed against each other, desire slowly growing from such lustful manners... Oh, how I've never felt so alive! Then it really hits me...I'm actually happy...for real. I've never been so happy before... My feet feel as though the weight gets lighter and lighter with each passing step, even effort feels unneeded.

I'm surprised when the Mizuki College fills my vision. Guess I haven't been paying much attention have I? My fingers glide over the small keyboard without any effort and without any errors. **Right, Kuro-min~ Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Just arrived~** I slide my phone into my jean's pocket and barely take a few steps before a vibration up my leg let's me know I've got a reply.

**DAMMIT NOW I THINK YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS ON FUCKING PURPOSE NOW!** A breathy giggle escapes past my lips reading over his response._ He texts back awful fast when he's angry~_

It's a good thing I looked up when I did, for a biker -who was paying about as much attention as I was- tears at me with probable injury speed. I dodge just in time, but not in very fluent motions. As soon as my foot connects with the ground, a sharp pain jolts around in my chest. Grunting, I grab my chest instinctively from the simple action. An apology echoes from behind me, more than likely from the biker but I don't make it a big deal to look and see. I breathe deeply for a few seconds before it begins to fade, allowing me to stand back up straight._ Must have landed on my foot wrong...still not healed all the way after all._ Redirecting my vision to the college, a grin grows along my face again. _Oh well, I'll just take it easy in physical education like I had planned~ Besides, why is there any reason when I get to go and see my **boyfriend**, Kuro-ryuu._ Childish giggles sound from my squirming frame that I'm trying to maintain after calling him such a title. But, hey, I never really did get to live my teenage years.

**T**

"He was so kind! I told him that he didn't have to buy me the ice cream, but he did anyway. He's such a sweet gentleman~ But then Ryuuo had to go and call Syaoran my boyfriend and Syaoran didn't speak much after that!" Sakura's voice sings happily to me while allowing her puerile emotions to play out on her face.

"Oh really now? Well, he does seem to be quite the charming man. He really takes good care of you Sakura. If I didn't get my facts wrong, then I'd say it seems that he really likes you Sakura-chan."

"You really think so!" A light blush tints her cheeks before she snaps her head away to the ground to conceal the small grin trying to form. My own grin softens watching her. She's so innocent and sweet, I just can't help but smiling for real around her. Her happiness just really gets to me.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure he does. So, how do you feel about him?" I see her face glow furiously red after my question, despite her attempts to hide it. She seems to hesitate a bit before smiling chastely up at me.

"Well, Syaoran is my best friend. He's been that way since we were little kids..." Her gaze shifts from me to the ground in a soft daze. "I really like Syaoran a lot." I smile gingerly down at her before I catch a brunette male from the top of my eyes treading casually toward us. I smirk and nudge her lightly.

"Speaking of the devil..." She gasps and spins around speedily to face him

"Syaoran!" He smiles back and nods to me in greeting. I nod back and lean in toward Sakura a little more.

"Well, I'm off. I got a few things to take care of so I'll catch you two later." She nods vigorously and I chuckle, ruffling her hair a bit when walking off. It's better that I leave those two be by themselves anyway. Besides, I don't really want to interfere with spawning love.

My once real grin slowly fades into a facade one before disappearing all together while my thoughts penetrate my mind. I don't understand why I'm so affectionate and nice toward humans...It's been only a few days that I've been surrounded by them and I treat them as though I've been living with them all my life. When I first walked through these halls they all seemed like mysteries to me, strange creatures with deformed faces or something. Now though...they're just as natural as the creases in my hands._ Oh heavens, what would the demons do to me were they to find out about my feelings? What would they do to the ones around me?_ I freeze temporarily but push my body forward. I did it again...I was concerned about the humans around me. But why? What have any of them done to make me think of them in such righteous ways? I shake the thoughts away and force a smile back on. _Oh silly me, that's just my demon upbringing that's causing me to think like that. I still haven't decided which side I'm going to side with anyway...and with the way things are going, I'm more lured toward the humans so there's no reason for me to be thinking of them in such negative ways._

Upon reaching the corner of the hallway, I halt when a chilling aura crosses with mine. His eyes lock with mine and he stops as well. Our gazes remain trapped with each other while time seems to slow down around us. Every passing person slowly fades from this dimension that's forming from our tension. He's ticked, it's clearly shown in his eyes. I tremble a bit under the intimidation, but the deep gashes in his cheek catch the corner of my eye and gives me all the strength to stand back up to him. That's right, I gave him that gash and ran him through the belly. I have just as much right to stand proudly as he does.

With that, a smirk appears along my lips. His pride much have been shaken a quite bit because the instant he understands what I'm all smug about, he growls violently and tears his eyes away from mine without an attempt at fighting back. The void disperses when he breaks it off and storms down the hallway toward his classroom. I chuckle when getting a glimpse of the limp he's trying to cover up, but sadly fails at doing. I imagine he's been getting questions left and right about how he got the deep gashes in his cheek. It'd be interesting to see what kind of excuses he's come up with.

I sigh a bit heavily._ Guess I should start heading down that way since he's my class...joy..._ Dragging my feet to get started down the hallway with a rain cloud beginning to form over my head, a familiar voice yells from behind me.

"Fai! Hey, Fai! Wait would ya!" Glancing over my shoulder, I notice a dark-haired boy with glasses bobbing over dark blue eyes running at me. A grin immediately gleams on my face and I turn to face him completely. He eventually reaches me and doubles over with his hands on his knees panting.

"Thank goodness, I finally found you." He says in between pants.

"Hey, you're Watanuki right?"

"Yep, and you're Fai D. Flourite, correct?"

"Yeah, and don't be so formal. Just Fai is fine." He nods and stands upright when catching his breath.

"Ah, good. I was worried that I was calling out to the wrong person like some idiot," he chuckles to himself sheepishly. "However, I am surprised that you remember who I am."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we've only really met once and not to mention it was during that..._incident_. So, I figured you wouldn't have really remembered me with a hazy memory."

"Oh right...the _incident_..." I didn't really need to be reminded of such a horrid day. Not to mention it was right in front of Kuro-rin. Talk about embarrassment! "So, you just wanted to say hello to me?"

"Oh, no, I came to get you for Yuuko-san. She wants to see you." I nearly gasp in delight hearing an escape from Ashura's hell of a classroom. Any place is better than that!

"Alright~" He begins on his way toward her office and I'm quick to follow.

"Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, no, not at all. So are you an assistant for Miss Yuuko?"

"More like her slave! Ugh, she treats me like I'm her personal fetch boy or something! She even calls me out of class just to do things for her! I'm constantly running around getting her papers and making deliveries she's too lazy to do. She's so lazy she makes me type her emails! She even made me go to the liquor store to buy her sake and I'm too young!" He replies making various hand gestures and faces.

"Oh...didn't realize you had it so hard..."

"What's worse is having to deal with that jerk, Domeki! Gosh, his face is so annoying! Every time I see it I wanna pound it in! Sometimes he's worse than her! He forces me to make him food and do things for him just like her! It isn't just his face, he himself is annoying! I hate Domeki!" He waves a hand angrily at the air before glancing over at me and immediately recovering himself. "Sorry...I didn't mean to erupt. My friends tell me I move around weird a lot, so yeah..."

"Nah, I don't mind~" He smiles forward hearing my response and nods lightly.

Yuuko's door comes into view quickly and I glance over at him. "You gonna come in also?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not. Yuuko-san still wants me to run a few errands and she's the kind of person where if she wants it, she wants it NOW. So, it's just better to take care of it ahead of time. I'll talk to you later though," he speaks with a wave of his hand before he's already off. I turn my attention from his retreating form to the chestnut door in front of me. _I wonder what is so important that she had to pull me out of class to talk about..._

Just as I reach out for the door handle, I notice the door violently swing open giving me barely enough time to pull back out of the way. A deep growl resonates from around the door before a raven haired male appears around it. His gaze meets mine and he calms down for a few seconds before uncovering his rage and grumpily stomps down the hallway. I stare after him before an alluring, low female voice sounds from inside the room.

"You may come in, Fai." I regain myself and slide through the narrow opening, then turn to close off the room again. Smoke polluted air fills my lungs causing me to cough out a lung momentarily before turning to face her through the hazy atmosphere.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there. Take a seat," she beckons again. Following her recommendation, I plop down into a cheap wooden seat that offers little comfort from the cushion. After a little re-situating, I finally allow my gaze to slide upward to meet two red eyes staring at me intently. It's as though she's trying to pierce into my soul...try to understand more deeply who the person is in sitting in front of her with only a desk keeping us separated like she did the first time. Involuntarily, I sink into my seat under the intimidation of her persistent gaze. _Why is she always like this!_ Eventually, she allows a grin to reveal itself and intertwines her fingers on her desk. I try to grin sheepishly back at her.

"Alright, Fai. Let's get cracking down to business. Here's your new schedule. You can look over it if you want." My jaw had already dropped after hearing 'new schedule'.

"What do you mean, _new schedule_?" Grabbing hold of the still slightly warm paper, I hold it up to read over it. _Every thing's the same...wait...what!_ I feel my eyes widen at seeing my newly received course. "Choir?"

"Yes, that's right. After all, according to Mr. Suwa, that class would suit you more. I agree with him of course. The history of wars doesn't suit you much at all, Fai," she says with a wink following her words.

"Kuro-myuu? He asked that I have my class changed to choir?" The smile I feel crease my lips has no chance of being restrained._ Kuro-sama actually meant what he said when he told me I should join choir..._

"Correct. However, I did have to receive some compensation. In exchange for having one of your courses changed, I changed one of his courses as well. You see, he had originally asked that I not tell you that he was the one to change your schedule but gave me nothing in exchange to enforce it. But, I can't give you any information on what course he's been changed to."

"I see...so is that why he stormed out of here the way he did?"

"Very much so. Kind of funny wasn't it?" She chuckles to herself while I scan over my schedule again. _Kuro-sama..._

"I told you so~" I snap my attention up instantly.

"Huh?"

"I told you not to give up, that he'd come around. See where that advice got you?" Eyes widening a bit, a feel a blush come over my cheeks, flustering my mind a bit.

"How did...you know?"

"There is no coincidence in this world, only the inevitable." My whole body slumps forward in complete confusion.

"Huh?"

"It's like I said. It was inevitable that you two would meet. I could tell you that before you even walked into my office for the first time." I feel my head tilt to the side even more confused. _She's speaking in some foreign language or something! But seriously...how did she know...?_

"Alright, we're done here Mr. Flourite. You may leave now." Standing up slowly, I feel as though I'll tumble over from all this new information swirling around in my head that makes little sense at all. I stumble slightly over to the door and grip the handle before her voice sounds again.

"Oh wait, one more thing, Fai. There was a murder on the campus a few days ago. You see, the chemistry teacher, Arashi, was murdered by a few people trying to break in. They killed her in the classroom and tried to escape. Watanuki was there that night helping me out so he heard a gun shot and told security and me immediately. He said that one of the security guards could've sworn that he hit one of the suspects. We don't have any true witnesses though because they didn't remember anything from the night before. They also seemed to be attacked by some exotic weapon. None of the investigators could figure out what type of weapon could've been used to attack the men. What's even more strange is that they tested the blood on the scene and couldn't find a match at all. They said the genetic make-up was unlike anything they've ever seen before. It was almost as though...it didn't exist." I had already gone pale when hearing about her murder. Now, there's just a demonic sickness churning in my belly awaiting her next sentence. I swear my heart stopped and my blood went cold after hearing that my blood didn't exist...it's basically saying "Hey there everyone! I killed Arashi-san and I'm not human!" I feel as though any moment I'm going to collapse to my knees and throw up. It's murder trying to get words to form much less actually audible.

"Really...?" Is all I could squeak out.

"Yes. Just be careful, Fai. Things are starting to get more _dangerous_." Her expression is that of ice. Every muscle hints that she's serious. There's no joking around in her voice. In fact, that last word she said that made me tense up seemed to have a hint by the way she said it. _Is there really? Is she trying to hint at something that's to come? She's already a questionable psychic in my books..._

Suddenly, she smiles happily and opens her mouth to speak. "I wouldn't worry too much about it though~ I'd hurry off to class before you miss all of it~" I nod shakily, unsure if my muscles are even in any condition to be moving. Tugging open the door, I swiftly slide out of the room and all but slam the door as though it'll break off all this uncomfort that's now badgering me. _What was that all about...?_ I quickly try to shrug it off and saunter down the hallway toward his classroom, repeating how she said_ dangerous_. It felt as though it was a hidden message in some way...a premonition of some sort. However, at the same time, I could be thinking the worst case scenario and worrying myself sick over a simple word. I let out a long sigh and allow my vision to stare forward, only to take in a distasteful sight: Ashura's door. Grumbling irritably to myself, I pull my body upright and breathe in deeply to prepare myself for any of Ashura's bull.

Creaking open the door as quietly as I could possible manage, I slither in and close it behind me as quietly as before. All eyes were on me, didn't expect much less. What I didn't expect and should've was his explosion.

"Flourite! Where have you been! You're late!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to go to the dean's and-"

"I don't care! Stay after class!"

"Sir! I'm serious! I had to go-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE LATE! STAY AFTER CLASS!" My jaw drops. This is unfair! The unexpected click of the door opening makes me turn and see Watanuki run in, hand Ashura a little slip of paper, then run back out closing the door behind him. He reads over it, rage dancing more and more vigorously in his eyes. His hand cripple the undeserving paper and glares at me with more hate than I've ever thought possible before.

"Just...take your seat, _Flourite_," he makes absolute sure to say my name with as much venom that exists in his body._ She is a psychic! She must be!_ He taps his foot angrily, waiting for me to walk up to my seat. Taking my lead, I feel every eye on me. Some seem surprised, other sympathetic over the scene that just happened. Let's face it, Ashura just allowed a small amount of his mask to crack and show what's underneath...a demon cold as ice.

I sling my bag off my shoulder and glance up to meet up with a gaze I felt burning on me. My eyes widen when meeting gorgeous red orbs. I gasp in extreme surprise, surprise so strong I have no control over my body.

"Kuro-puu!"

* * *

><p>Alrighty, I finally got it updated! Okay, okay...I know like a lot of people that these chapters that are almost like fillers are really annoying. You see, I had originally planned to make this chapter longer, but that would've been...well just too much.<p>

Even though there was probably a lot of unneeded, unwanted information in this chapter, there was also some very important details that are going to mean a lot more later. I just needed a way to set them up and get them said...but I had to include a lot of smaller details to get the bigger ones out there...So, when it all comes down to it, this chapter is needed for a reason.

So, now that I've got it updated...what do y'all think! *Thinks I need to work on writing abilities but that's me* Anyway, now that it's summer, I should be able to write chapters faster so yesh on that!

Like I said before, don't worry. This story will not be stopped! I'm just slow on updates and such...sorry about that. Thanks bunches to those who are still sticking with me after this long! Things are going to start getting really tense and exciting so I'm excited for it...just a little worried on how I'll write it.

Anyway, hope you all are doing well. TAKE CARE~


	12. It's Starting

Finally updated! ^_^;; Got some awesome inspiration from a good friend of mine~ *Nudge, nudge. Vague Gravitation. Nudge*

So, I've just noticed that one of my favorite authors on here, collettewoods, seems to have disappeared along with her stories. It's extremely depressing! I do hope she's doing well though and I just want to have her excellence recognized~ She's amazing and if anyone read her stories you'd know that she is.

Also, I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but never got around to doing it. Lazy me I suppose~ I wanna talk with my readers! Since no one reviewed for chapter eleven...I guess I'll just reply to those who reviewed for chapter ten ^_^;;

**NanaliJoci-** Yeah...I hope Fai would get a good day also...but poor Fai just seems to be a walking magnet for bad things. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

**Lockwyn Woodspire-** It really doesn't help that I have such long times in between updates...I do hope that the next chapter will be a sooner update too! I'll try, I swear!

**Jenmoon1-** No late review at all~ Just a late update x.x I'm glad that you've stuck through all of this story with me as far as I know. ^_^ Sure thing.

**neko-** Never shall it be on hiatus! Thank you~ I know! I love this pairing so much too. -3-

**Zaiden Oshige-** Thank you! Even though this is kinda a late reply to your review, this is the newest update! Hope you find enjoyment out of this one too!

**Kid Darkness-** Thank you~ Here's the next update~

**The Phantom Devil-** I love reading your reviews! They put a smile on my face everytime! You're so descriptive in what you loved and why you loved it. That really helps me a lot because I know what works and what doesn't work in the story. You have no idea how much it helps! I really hope I did well in this chappie as well!

Review guys! It's a little late for me to start the replies and all, but I love talking with the people who read my stories. For real, I write this story for you guys to read (and a little bit of my own pleasure but ya know what I mean).

_Italics means thoughts_ ;** T means scene change or time passing** ; **_Bolded italics means dreaming_**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist

* * *

><p>"I'LL KILL YOU!" I can't even form my response into words with such deep laughter closing off any room for words. I can't help it! I feel bad for him...the fact that I made him blush so profoundly red in front of everyone. It was just so cute though! But God forbid anyone ever see him blush to the intensity that he did. It took a while for me to get over the shock from my surprise, but when I did, I could feel his eyes furiously boring holes into my back and the instant class was over, I've been running like hell away from him. He's chased me throughout the campus and all the way to the track that we've been running around for the past few minutes.<p>

Eventually my laugh dies down enough to get a choppy sentence out.

"That's only...if you can catch me~"

"DAMMIT FAI! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I practically double over from another explosive chortle. My chest is beginning to burn giving me enough time to register that my lungs really need a break from all the laughing and running. Following my bodily requests, I kneel over resting my hands on my knees and breathe deeply to help my laughter die down.

"Finally! You run pretty damn fast in those skinny jeans of yours..." he says panting. I smile up at him with a breathy chuckle.

"Just because my jeans aren't baggy that doesn't make them skinny jeans."

"Pfft. I'd never wear anything like that."

"And frankly, I'd be scared if you did." He shrugs the redirects his attention back down at me, seriousness settling over his features.

"But, seriously, what happened after I left?"

"Still dwelling over this morning's conversation? Nothing happened, I already told you that." An aggressive tug at my shirt collar and I'm face to face with him.

"I know for a fact you're lying. There's no way that _nothing happened_ with the situation I left you with." I close my eyes gleefully, allowing the false smile to grow more to help me out on my claim.

"Hyuu, I could go for another run~"

"What! How can you not be tired from all the running you've already done? And don't try to change the subject!"

"Well, it's not all that bad. After all, I've been running away all my life." I see him freeze up which I take full opportunity to squirm free from his grip and take off. I hear him begin to follow after a few seconds.

"Running away? From what?"

"..."

"Fai!" I keep walking, not dropping the grin from my face for an instant.

**T**

"What did you mean by that, Fai?" Kuro-chan persists again.

"Mm, how long are you going to keep pestering me about that?"

"Until you tell me."

"Joy..." I say aloud to myself a bit sarcastically. At least I managed to get the topic off of what happened last night, but now I'm being nagged on this new, more personal subject that I so stupidly said without proper filtration.

I sling my bag over the side of Kuro-burro's truck onto the grainy surface then I hear Kuro's footsteps stop behind me.

"Fai..." his voice rings from behind me, almost sounding as though there's a hint of hesitance. A mute sigh slides past my lips hearing him._ Looks like I'm going to have to resort to this._ I spin around to face him, not realizing how close he really was to me and smile gently up at him. In slow gracefully motions, I wrap my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss him softly.

So much bliss shoots throughout my body in heated waves feeling our lips pressed together. He's even kissing back! Even though I was the one to initiate the kiss, I still feel as though I'm going to melt into the arms he had snaked around me not too long ago.

Our lips met each other in slow, tender movements, making each kiss flow easily into the next one. It was a simple one, but I could tell that there was a mutual loveliness on both sides. My heart pounds in my ears, blocking out any other sound that could ever possibly try to penetrate such a moment. Heat builds up heavier and heavier in my chest, almost in a tingly way. I can feel his confidence boost a bit when he makes each kiss deeper and faster. I want to keep up but I'd rather move at my own pace and let him dominate over me.

It had to have been only for a few seconds but I could've sworn it was an eternity we were held up in each other. My heart nearly split when I remembered we had to pull apart with the threat of Ashura catching sight of us.

Finally I pull away from him, without much haste may I add, and keep my eyes closed. I just don't want to come out of this wonderful dream that has crept into reality. I take my time in opening my eyes up at him only to see his gentle eyes gazing down into mine. A short and loving sigh rushes out before I allow a small, real grin to show.

"Listen Kuro-min, I know you're curious but I don't really wanna talk about it. It's just too uncomfortable for me to say..." His eyes soften a bit more after listening to me and I sense his will drop a bit more._ Good, he's listening to me._ I'd have loved to stay in his arms like this forever, but of course we need to separate. It won't be very pretty if Ashura is to see us.

I tug a bit at his intertwined fingers before finally breaking them apart, resistance apparent against my back. Pivoting myself, I saunter over to the passenger side and jump in, not closing the door until I eventually hear his feet make their way over to his destined side. I turn my attention to his side when he opens the door to slide in, not glancing at me once. He turns on the ignition and doesn't even spend all that much time looking back to make sure he pulls out safely and drives toward the parking lot exit._ I didn't think that what I said would have stirred him up this much..._

The first ten minutes of each other's presence is murder. The awkward tension that hangs over us is suffocating to the point I have to roll down my window just to breathe. I can sense his antipathy with my defiance to answer any of his questions and his craving for my _truthful_ answers, and I know it's taking all of his power to abstain from questioning me. I feel bad for him. It's not that I don't want to tell him, -well, there are some things that I could never bring myself to confess- it's just...I can't get him involved like that. If he were to know what I am facing, he'd try and get involved. Getting involved will only get him hurt, or worse, killed. I couldn't live with myself were that to happen. In fact, I probably _would_ kill myself if that did happen. Even after such a short time, I don't believe I could ever be separated from him. If I were, life would be a living nightmare...a hell worse than the one I'm in now. If I were someone standing on the outside, watching this relationship unfold, I'd probably think that there's no way that any of my feelings could be real. It's just too soon for me to be feeling this way...but it is true...whether anyone else wants to believe it or not...

"Ooi, you alright? You look upset," Kuro-ryuu's voice questions softly in my ear. My eyes widen a bit and I spin my head toward him to find my eyes staring right back into his.

"Woah, when'd you get there?"

"When I leaned over." Leaning forward a bit to glance out the window, I see that we're stopped at red light._ He must've taken this time to lean over._ Slapping on a grin, I circle my attention toward him.

"What would make you ask that?"

"If you were upset?" I nod.

"Well, your eyes just seemed real sad...almost as though you were about to cry. Well, maybe not cry but you just appeared to be deep in thought over something a bit troubling." He glances to the windshield, noticing the car in front of us starts moving then sits up straight to follow its lead.

"I see. Well, I assure you that I'm perfectly fine~"

"You sure?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yep~" The corner of his lip twitches a bit like he wants to say something, but I guess he decides against and keeps his mouth shut. _Ugh, the atmosphere is starting to get awkward again..._ I lower my head and watch my fingers play a bit restlessly and we sit like this for a little while longer.

The silence is cut through with my phone's ringtone, making us both jump a bit unexpectedly. I hastily snatch for it and read, then reread over the caller ID to make sure I got it right._ Kamui? He doesn't call often..._ I flip it open and hit talk, glancing over at Kuro-pii who happened to look over at me at the same time. Shrugging, I divert my gaze away from him to my window.

"Hello?"

"Fai? It's me, Kamui."

"I know that, what's up?"

"Just, felt like I needed to talk to you." I narrow my eyes a bit in concern._ He sounds like he's a bit worried over something..._

"Okay, is everything alright?"

"Well...sort of..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, did you and Ashura have it out last night?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?"

"Yeah, thanks about that by the way. He came hobbling over to my apartment right when I was about to go to bed and practically barged right in. He was a mess, blood everywhere. One of his eyes were closed from all the blood spilling into it and his belly was...greatly gashed open..." I nod to myself remembering the injuries that I delivered to him last night.

"Sorry, didn't think he'd come crying to you. I wasn't thinking much last night anyway." I barely hear Kuro's grip tighten up on the steering wheel but don't really look over.

"Neither was he. All that seemed to run through his head was how much he hated you and how much he wanted you dead. He mentioned that he'd make you suffer quite a few times also..."

"I didn't really expect any less..."

"...Fai. It was scary...the way he talked about you...he really said some gruesome things...and he...well, he started to go on a rant..."

"...About what?" I feel him nudge my elbow that I'm resting on my seat's arm rest, trying to get my attention. I look over and see him mouth "what's wrong". I shake my head at him mouthing back an "I don't know". He purses his lips and leans back a bit, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Kamui's voice redirects my focus to him.

"...about something bad. I couldn't make out everything he said since he was so distressed and angry...but he kept mentioning that he's _going to move it forward_ and that _it's been decided_. I don't know...I'm just getting this bad feeling...what could you have done to make him so angry...?" I try to swallow down the lump that's been building up in my throat.

"I don't know...I never would've thought he'd be so torn up over it..."

"...Do you think that-" he gasps. "Someone's here."

"What?"

"Someone's knocking on my door, I've got to go." And with that, I'm listening to the monotone ring of a disconnected line. I keep my phone glued to my ear, absorbing everything I've just been told before slowly lowering it and flipping the top back over, staring at it in bewilderment.

"Is everything alright?" Kuro's voice startles me a bit. I shift my gaze up to him out of the corner of my eye before shaking my head.

"I don't know really..."

"...Who was that, anyway?"

"Kamui."

"Oh..." His muscles tense up, involuntarily I'm sure. "...What did he have to say?"

"I'm not exactly sure..."

"How can you not-"

"-I'm just as confused as you are, Kuro-pon!," I retort, cutting him off. He snaps up his jaw, seeming a bit hurt but more baffled than anything. I growl disquieted and perplexed when I grip my bangs tightly. "Ugh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you..." He shrugs, not seeming to give a care to look at me. _Great..._

**T**

We haven't said anything to each other and I've been miserably looking out the window the rest of the ride. My apartment glides into my vision then suddenly stops. I straighten my posture up, immediately spinning my head in Kuro's direction when I hear his door swing open followed by him stepping out.

"Kuro-tan?" He glances over at me before closing his door on me then turning to make his way around the truck, walking up to my side and opening up my door to peer in at me.

"Coming or not?" I blink.

"Of course, since it's my place and all...I just figured you'd want to drop me off and leave."

"Like hell I'm going to do that! I'm not taking any chances of that creep, _Ashura_, coming over here when I'm not. And I'm not leaving you like I did last night," he tells me with utter exigency while stretching out his hand to help me out. I can't help but grin over his more protective side. What can I say, it really does feel good knowing that he's that serious about my own safety~ I take hold of his hand then he guides me out.

"My, how very gentleman of you~"

"Whatever," he scoffs with a wave of his hand and takes off without me toward my apartment._ I don't know how he's planning on getting in considering I have the key..._ I trail behind him and see him stop at my door, then turn to face me, waiting for me to allow us in. _Thought so..._ I offer up another of my grins and slip past him to my apartment entrance, pushing open the door and then wait for him to follow after me before shutting the door behind him.

"You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," he replies with a flip of his hand over his shoulder as he saunters into the living room.

"Okay..." I'm not entirely sure what our atmosphere between us should be like. There's still the tension from earlier's argument looming around us, but at the same time he seems to be insistant on trying to put that event behind us. I commend him for it...I'm just stuck with the feeling that he's still very irritable with me.

Helping myself, I snatch up a bottle of water and the package of strawberries -that to my surprise still has yet to mold- and meet up with him in the living room. I barely take a few steps before his attention diverts over at me and cocks an eyebrow at what I have in my hands with a slight smirk. I pause questioningly.

"What?"

"Strawberries?"

"Yeah," I grin, flaunting my hips a bit into the rest of the living room and smirk at him before sitting down. "Is there a problem with it?"

His smirk grows. "No, no, not at all. Just a random food to bring in...especially one with such, _undertones_." I have to chuckle at that.

"Sounds like you're implying more than I am. I'm not that kind of guy Kuro-perv, I just saw them and thought they sounded good," I tell him frankly, fighting back the urge to react to the unexpected sour sweetness of the soft skin tearing open to reveal the fruit's juices.

"Oh," he says, smirk dying down. He watches me bite into a few more before I see the corner of his lips twitch upward. _What is he thinking now?_

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Was just thinking," he replies, reaching over to steal a sip from my water. Of course I don't mind. I mean, hey, indirect kissing...even though there's really no need to get all giddy over something like that. It's just the smug glow in his eyes that dances more and more zealously that has me intrigued. Thus, the beginning of his strange actions commences when he scoots closer to me before placing the bottle back down on the coffee table carelessly and smirking over at me. I narrow my eyes at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow at his movements and his smirk drops again. Staring back suspiciously, I eventually shrug it off and redirect my attention to the sweet, tender fruit that calls to me. Nonchalantly biting down without pulling it away is a rather stupid move when my guard is down. Next thing I know, there is another pair of lips pressed against mine, mouth enveloping the other side of the strawberry. My eyes widen and I bite down hard and pull away quickly to snap my face away from his view, already feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Kuro-sama! What was that!" My words can barely be heard over his boisterous chuckle. He has to spit out his half of the strawberry before he chokes on it.

"Ah, I got a leaf on my tongue," he says between gasps and picks it off, making a slightly disgusted face at it.

"Yeah, nice job Kuro-dummy..."

"Kuro-dummy?"

"...Hush..." I feel the heat still emanating off my cheeks from the deep embarrassment. I don't dare let him see me or he'd erupt into another fit of laughter. "It's not very nice to tease me like that..." He snickers, trying to get his words out.

"You're one to talk."

"But...but I wasn't expecting it..." I whine slightly, eying him out of the corner of my eye through my bangs. His smirk softens into a grin and he relaxes a bit more. "I never would've expected you to do something like that, Kuro-meanie."

"That's what made it so surprising. You're reaction was pretty amusing considering that you _weren't_ expecting it at all."

"Hmph!"

"You don't have to hide your face forever you know..."

"Maybe I don't want you looking at it..." His grin finally lowers but the softness remains in his eyes.

"Fai, I was just poking fun at ya. Didn't think you'd get too mad over it..." I do have to give him credit, he doesn't try to have fun all too much...and from what I've gathered on his personality, he doesn't do this kind of stuff very often at all. He'd rather not start situations like this and would've scoffed at anyone else doing it. If he was comfortable enough to joke around with me like that, then I shouldn't exactly be pushing him away...it's not a side I get to see very often after all and not one I want to lose.

"...I'm not mad, I was just taken off guard is all." I finally turn my hidden face away from my protective side and toward him again, a small, real smile directed at him. He seems to relax seeing me and I open my mouth to speak again. "You don't do stuff like that often and I'm not used to being teased, much less by you. However, since it's not a side I get to experience often, I wouldn't mind were you to do that-"

Jingles echo from my phone making us both flinch at the sudden pitch. I give him a gentle, somewhat apologetic grin before reaching for the cellular device again, feeling my smile fall when reading over the caller ID. _Kamui? Again?_ I hesitate before flipping the top up and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"..." My eyes narrow at his reticence._ If he's not talking, something has to be wrong..._ Standing up subconsciously, I hear Kuro-tan shuffle from behind me on the couch.

"Hello? Kamui?"

"...Turn on the news. Now." Gritting my teeth, my grip tightens on the phone also._ He sounds upset, shocked even! Something's not right!_

"Fai?" Kuro questions from beside me, now standing also. I glance over at him before searching for the remote on my coffee table.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I bend over to reach the remote, hearing Kuro-min question me again.

"It's starting..."

"What's-" Jaw hanging open and eyes wide, I feel my grip loosen on both the remote and phone as my heart drops after the television flashes with life. A gruff gasp sounds from behind me and the phone finally slips through my palm, Kamui's muffled voice trying to get through to me becoming more distant.

"What happened! What is this!" Kuro yells. My shock finally dies down enough for me to comprehend the news caster's voice coming from the speakers.

"It was about ten minutes ago that the top of the building behind me was suddenly sliced and came tumbling down on several, unsuspecting citizens below. Investigators have been searching frantically for the cause of the sudden severance to the building," she turns away to look at the cleaved building before turning back to face the camera. "What's baffled the investigators the most is that around the edges where it was sliced, fragments of ice remain stuck and keep falling off of the detached borders." I can feel my legs trying to give out beneath me from the sheer blow of what I'm seeing on my television. _This has to be a dream...How could something like this happen...?_ Kuro's voice barely registers that he's come beside me.

"What the hell is going on! When, no, _how_ did this happen!" I shakily turn my gaze toward him, forcing the tears from welling up in my eyes.

"Kuro-"

"What is this!" My head snaps back over to where the frightened female's voice shot through the speakers again. She looks around confusedly at the papers fluttering all around everyone at present in the horrific scene downtown. The camera follows her leaning over to pick one up, then when she stands back up. I see her eyes skim over the paper before they widen in dazed fear. It seems she nearly loses her grip on the microphone in her hands before she slowly focuses her attention back toward the camera.

"It...it says that...that the demons...are back..." My heart drops to the floor. I literally feel my consciousness begin to waver.

"WHAT!" Kuro practically screams at the television. I try to speak to him, reassure that she must've read it wrong or something, but before I can get anything out, I feel something seem to snap inside of me. The heat that's been building up but so weak it's gone by unnoticed explodes in my chest and head, followed by excruciating pain. _No...no...not now..._ My vision slides over to him, noticing him turn to face me, face shifting to abruptness and fear. I hear my name bellowed while feeling my feet seem to lose their footing before everything fades to black

**T**

Dark silhouettes are the first things to take form through the slits of my vision. They begin to take a bit more of a solidified state and I open my eyes up a little more. My head pounds along with my chest. The aching and soreness remind my body of the recent endurance of another one of my states and continue to do so when I try to turn my head to the side only to feel the nagging resistance from my throbbing throat, causing an involuntary moan to fill the cold room around me. There's a slight stirring on the surface underneath me then a sudden warmth is placed on my forehead making me flinch. The mass begins to spread and thread itself through my hair in caressing movements.

"You awake now?" His voice is undeniable, despite the few seconds it takes me to assimilate the sudden tone. It hurts too much to nod but a scratchy reply sounds from my throat to answer in response. I grimace not only at the pain, but at the raspy sound that comes from me._ It sounds horrible. I've never had my throat hurt this much after one of my episodes, so why is it so bad now?_ Despite my inability to speak smoothly, I still force words out of my mouth, hoping that they're not too undecipherable.

"Where...are we?" I ask, voice sounding extremely hoarse.

"In your room. I moved you in here and lied you down after you finally calmed down."

"Calmed...?" I can't help but grimace again at the pain it takes to form simple words.

"Yeah...you know, you really scared me this time. Before, you only stared lifelessly into nothing when you fell into one of these weird states, but this time you were screaming and wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do. Not only was I high on adrenaline from not knowing what to do, but you were thrashing around violently with those distressing shrills of yours. I couldn't...do anything...but just stare in horror..." His hand pauses before continuing on with his stroking. "...It took me a few moments before I finally snapped back to reality and reacted, but even then I didn't know what to do. I tried yelling for you to calm down...but you didn't hear anything...you just kept screaming and thrashing..." His stoking stops altogether, hand almost shaking when he was talking. "I held you down, not knowing what else to do...I just...didn't know what I could do...I didn't know what was going on..." I put all my energy into moving my hand up and placing it over his, squeezing it tightly to at least let him know that I was still there if I couldn't do anything else by doing so. The trembling calms more and quickly stops._ So that's why my throat feels like it's been ripped out, shredded, then loosely sewn back in...I've never done anything like that...at least not that I've been told...I couldn't imagine being in the position he was in..._

"I'm...sorry..." I manage to croak out, feeling his hand tense immediately in response then grip tighter onto my hand.

"Why are you apologizing, idiot? You haven't done anything. It's not like you meant for it to happen," he tells me in a soft, almost pained voice. I murmur a reply to him before closing my eyes again to try and relax._ Why was this episode so much different than all the other ones? How did I not see it coming? Normally I can tell when one's coming on from an increase in heat and pain...in my chest...and head..._

_My body had been warning me of this all along..._ I grit my teeth at my stupidity. _How could I just brush off all of that? Easy...I thought it was just my happiness in these situations. I haven't experienced one of these in a while being around a human so constantly...that's abnormal in itself. I've been happier lately, a lot of good things have been happening to me lately with Kuro-chan. __The human in me must have been overpowering with all the human emotions I've been experiencing._ A sigh slips past my lips in vexation at myself._ I was finally knocked off my high pedestal and back into reality when all my happiness began tumbling down seeing that news cast...the event that's obviously going to change my life forever._

"...Well, I suppose I should get going now." My eyes widen hearing that, lips parting slightly. The bed begins shifting as he slowly rocks to make his way off. "You probably need to rest. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright when you woke up..." I feel my breathing increase a bit at the idea of him leaving._ No...I don't want you to go...not now...not with what I just saw..._

"No...!" The movements stop, but I can almost feel his hesitation whether to get off or not.

"Fai...I..."

"Please...Kurogane," I plead hoarsely, the dryness in my throat making it harder to speak. "Stay with me...tonight...please?" The thick darkness, and the throbbing headache makes it hard to see. The inability to turn my head from this burning sensation really doesn't help any at all. All I can base my assumptions on is what I can hear and feel around me which is why it worries me I feel no movement or hear no sound coming from him at all.

I suddenly feel the shifting beneath me again and the blankets that locked in the heat from my body are pulled apart, inviting the chilly air to hit my whole left side, sending brutal shivers throughout my whole body. However, when the blanket's dropped back into place, a new heat is introduced and gets more intense as he scoots over toward me. He feels so warm, even though he's not touching me._ It feels so nice..._ My foot brushes against his leg when he was still moving, catching the rough texture contrasting how his skin has felt before. _Jeans...?_

"You...don't have to wear those. It must be...uncomfortable." My voice still has trouble passing through my raw vocal cords smoothly which in return make me cough to try and rid the irritated feeling.

"I don't mind so you shouldn't mind. You're the one you should be worried about." The air from my lungs blasts through my lips in an attempted chuckle.

"So like you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now hush. Go to sleep alright? You need it."

"Saying that...you can't bear to look at me...without my beauty sleep?" A slight grin manages to form along my lips, even though he probably can't see it. He sighs a bit in annoyance then I suddenly feel his warm hand settle over my eyes.

"No, I just want you to rest. Now sleep, okay?" I sigh playfully in defeat.

"Fine." He pulls his hand away gently, scooting a little closer to me until the surface beneath us finally stops moving and calms along with us.

T

_**I stumble backwards, a few gasps interrupted by pitiful sobs at the horrific sight of this poor boy and his near dead mother that he so tightly grips onto. My gaze drifts over and sets on the man all too similar to the agonizing boy. Even through the haze of the smoke, the resemblance is gradually becoming undeniable, the many wounds we inflicted on him when tried to fend us off cutting through the smoke as well. With barely enough strength to hold him up from all the blood loss and freshly charred arms, he leans on a fragment of what used to be the sofa they were resting on before I set fire to the house and burst in with my brother to attack them. He glares back harshly, no remorse for one as young as me. Sure I was barely out of my child years and young teenager, but that wouldn't dare bother to affect the one who destroyed everything they owned and nearly killed them in cold blood.**_

_**The state that this man and woman are in and with the hushed beckoning of the boy's crying and pleads tear me apart inside. **Dammit...** Tears slide down my cheeks uncontrollably, followed by a salty tang in my mouth. **What have I done...? What have I done...?** My foot lands behind me to stop my body from falling from my loss of balance, resulting in an absentminded stumble. Not being able to stomach the sight of the struggling man any longer, my eyes tear away from him and meets up with the kid's gaze, now more hateful than before. I feel my heart shatter into sharp shards, ripping the inside of me apart.**_

_**My brother's words don't even reach my ears anymore, nor do the pleads coming from the dying woman. Insanity and hatred overpower everything I see. It's not even his eyes that I can see anymore, it's the emotions that spirals dangerously that locks in my visions. It's almost as though these emotions themselves have rose out of his eyes and binds around me tightly, engulfing me into an endless world of his deadly hatred and insanity. I'm even beginning to feel myself losing my sanity.**_

_**Heavy but quick pounding comes closer to me, snapping me out of my imprisonment and toward the hasty rhythm. My brother's approaching form gets closer and I feel myself fall victim to disorientation. He stops in front of me, eyes appearing to be furiously alarmed. It takes me a few moments to comprehend the cold metal killing machine being ripped from my hands.**_

_**"What are you doing!" I cry out at him.**_

_**"I'm sorry Y-, but I can't allow us to get caught! We have to finish this now!" My eyes widen in utter shock at what I hear from his ears.**_

_**"NO! DON'T DO IT!" I swing my arms around him from behind, nearly jumping on his back to claw for the gun in his hands. His body struggles from underneath me almost impetuously. "DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE THAN WE ALREADY HAVE! PLEASE!" He swings his shoulder and arm violently up at me, bashing me in the face and knocking me fiercely onto my back.**_

_**"I'm sorry...I have no choice..." I don't take any time to make out the distress in his voice before I'm pushing myself up again to try and hindrance him again. Noticing the grip he has on the gun aimed toward the kid tighten up, my body takes a mind of it's own.**_

_**Everything seems to go in slow motion. I don't feel my body lunging at him. All that my brain processes is the sight of his finger pulling back on the trigger and a sharp gasp that rips through my throat. I feel my arm connect with something and my voice rising to erupt from my mouth.**_

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream, feeling my body jolt upward with eyes squeezed shut and warm liquid seeping through them.

"SHIT! FAI WHAT'S WRONG!" Kurogane's voice follows immediately, dumbfounded. His hands land strongly on my shoulders, gripping them instinctively to act as some soother I'm guessing. My sharp panting and mild sobs mixed with his startled pants fill the room around us. I eventually feel the tenseness in his arms leave and he allows his hands to grip in a more tender manner. As his pants begin to fade away, my sobbing becomes more evident and tortured. His right hand leaves my shoulder and begins to gently rub in circular motions on my back to calm me down and allows me to think. _So it just picked up from where I woke up the last time...Normally it doesn't do that...why now_? A few hiccups and sobs slip past my lips before his voice eventually sounds again.

"Fai? You alright?" Words don't dare try to stumble out of my mouth. I keep my lips pursed and eyes hidden by my hands, but nod shakily to him. The fact that it's dark in the room doesn't seem to get through to me until after I give him my answer. Opening my mouth to answer instead, he beats me to it with his own words.

"What happened?" _Guess he either felt me nod or his eyes have adjusted to the dark already..._

"...Nothing...just...a nightmare..." I reply, a sob interrupts the end of my sentence. He doesn't say anything back, just keeps rubbing my back as gently as he can manage. My body jumps slightly with each of my sobs and hiccups a little while longer until his rubbing does begin to calm me down. Breaths beginning to slow and soften, I notice the shaking that I was enduring begins to withdraw, allowing my sobs to not sound as strained.

"...You want to talk about it?" His voice makes me jump a bit. I stare at the bed sheets below me that remain black despite the fact my eyes have finally adjusted to dark. _Should I talk about it with him...? What if he thinks that I'm psycho or something? Then again...it was a nightmare...only a dream that shows images that the brain creates... Still...I don't think I want him knowing what's going on in my head..._ I finally shake my head in response. We don't do anything for a few seconds, then I feel his arms wrap around me with the utmost tenderness I think he can muster but slowly, almost hesitantly. He rests his chin on my shoulder and holds me there for a short bit and I feel his chin begin moving.

"You sure...?" I nod shakily, knowing that he can feel my hair move at least this time. He sighs silently, his warm breath brushing against the side of my neck causing me to close my eyes at the warm feeling. His head turns to look away from me, but I don't turn my head to see what he's looking over at. Suddenly, our bodies begin leaning back toward the bed without warning. He keeps his arms around me so I'm not really able to flinch at the sudden movement but the pillows catching our_ fall_ allow me to calm down. "It's a little after two in the morning...let's try to get some more sleep..." He says quietly into the air, but I can tell it's directed at me. He doesn't make any effort to loosen his arms around me and frankly, I don't try to fight against it. I feel his lips press against my forehead and give me a short, reassuring kiss before pulling away and relaxing. Even if I don't want to say anything to him, it makes me feel so much better being in his protective hold. Nodding, I nuzzle his chest and listen desperately for the sound of the rhythmic beating of his heart to calm me back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, FINALLY! I thought I'd have at least a little bit more time to write this summer...but I guess I'm busier than I though. Plus I'm just lazy so that didn't help any. =P<p>

How was this chapter, huh? Hope it turned out alright...feels like forever since I've written for this story TT-TT. Anyway, I sincerely hope that it turned out alright.

Oh, guys! Check out Vague Gravitation's stories if you haven't yet! She's an amazing writer and her stories are amazing! -3- Look into her contest also~ It'll be loads of fun for anyone who wants to do it!

Well, hope that the next one will come out sooner now that I have less time being eaten up by fastpitch. Until then, TAKE CARE GUYS~


	13. My Beautiful Liar

Heeey everyone~ Been a while, hm? Hope all y'all's summers have been going well. Mine's been good so I wish the same for everyone.

By the way everyone! I've got a one-shot now published that was an entry for Vague Gravitation's contest called_ I'll Always Be Good To You_. So, if any of you are interested in reading some KuroFai fluff or just wanna read a short one chapter story for the heck of it, go check it out! Pleases! I'd love to hear your feedback on it.

Reviews! ^_^

**easha-** Thank you bunches for letting me know that! At least I now know what could've happened to her and probably did. She had a trilogy still going also, real sad to see her gone. *Sniffles* I'm so happy to hear that you love my story! Thank you~ I don't really know any other places that I could repost my story, even after looking for another place. Do you have any recommendations?

**Vague Gravitation-** Thank you~ I'm glad that it made your day. Really? I just hope I'm not going too OOC when I write the more fluffier moments... xD Thanks I will!

**lilly-** O.o I can clearly see you're upset with her xD Well, I'm glad that you could find this story now~ I won't be moving anywhere else anytime soon! I'm happy to hear that it's eye-catching~ xD

**phantomworks-** I might've already said this, but I love getting review from you! You really dissect my chapters and tell me what I did good and bad on. Thank you for that! xD Sorry that you couldn't find it before now. Thank you~ Oh yes the boy...you'll probably be finding out soon enough (or maybe later, depends on how soon it gets here) but I can't tell you right now x.x

With the way things are heading right now, an all out war does seem to a possible outcome. Though I can't really say that your predictions are all wrong, you may be surprised with the ending result. I just hope that you don't hate me too much with it though! Here's your update! Hope you enjoy it~

Review guys! I love reading them and replying back. Talking with the people who read my story is great and I write this for you guys! Talk to me, please? Though you don't have to xD

_Italics means thoughts_ ;** T means scene change or time passing**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist

* * *

><p>I grimace seeing the destruction already starting to unfold on the television. The news has been showing a continuous slide show of pictures and videos from the multiple incidents where unexplainable accidents and deaths have been occurring. A woman's voice narrates over them to tell everyone what they're supposed to be seeing, but it's almost as haunting as the affliction behind every scene to me. The scrolling banner at the bottom of the screen announcing a new update on all the recent tragedies catches my attention and my eyes snap down to it to read over what new casualty the demons have just added to the boards. <em>Baby dies in another unexplained accident. There was no other deaths but the parents are in the hospital mourning the death of their child...<em> My heart drops, shattering into thousands of sharp fragments that rip me apart on the inside.

_Why do they have to do it like this...?_ Nausea overwhelms me and fills into my belly._ I can't stomach this..._ Turning down the volume a little more as though it were really gonna help, I notice that the images of the accident eventually begin to slide onto the screen, displaying a deeply dented side of a car that's charred on the front to where you can't even tell what color the car once flaunted. _It's scorched...so if the impact didn't do it...smoke inhalation..._ My head lowers, bangs falling over my eyes as I grit my teeth together violently. _Dammit..._

"What's wrong?" Kuro asks through a still half-asleep husky voice, making me flinch at the sudden voice. I gather up the pieces of my long neglected mask and slap on a quick grin before turning my head up to face him.

"Morning Kurgs." His eyes narrow a bit and he stifles his yawn to get a better look at me.

"What's wrong?" he repeats in a more persistent tone.

"Mm, what would make you think something's wrong?"

"You're nicknames are usually more cheerful," he straightens up more and begins making his way over to the sofa, "And don't you think about passing it off as if you're tired."

"Well, it is earlier than I normally wake up."

"All the more reason to question." He plops down beside me, staring over at me harshly. I pump more cheer into my grin which only makes him purse his lips tighter. _Noticed it did ya...?_

"Fai."

"The news is just getting so depressing these days. Guess it's starting to rub off on me~ I'll try harder not to let it get to me from now on, okay?" I turn my attention away from him quickly, forcing myself to instead stare back at the television just so he can't badger anymore questions onto me. It's almost as though I can literally feel his protest beginning, but he seems to resign and direct his own attention to the depressing news stories of today's world.

"_Unexplained_ huh? As in they don't know what caused everything?" he asks after reading and listening to what the news reporters have to say.

"I don't imagine a lot of people would know what caused the accidents. They probably can't see them."

"Huh?' I notice him spin his head toward me out of the corner of my eye but keep my own eyes concentrated on the TV, a more serious expression settling over my face.

"The causes behind all these attacks are because of a large group of demons called Shadow Demons. They're more of the weaker level among demons, usually mad or evil spirits that develop into demons over time. Since they're weaker, they can't take on a solidified form and can't be seen by any ordinary human. They carry out more of these simpler jobs like this that a stronger demon would have more chance of getting caught in. They don't have individual or independent minds so they only act off of what higher powers tell them to do. Nothing more than a huge nuisance, but they can get a lot done..." Waiting for his response that never seems to come, I eventually glance over to find him gaping in slight awe at me.

"What?"

"How do you...know so much about these _Shadow Demons_?" My eyes widen slightly but I manage to catch myself before they can widen even more, and instead bite down hard on the insides of my cheeks, mentally cursing myself._ What the hell was I thinking! I shouldn't have just blurted out everything I knew about demons! Was I expecting him to just go 'oh' then never bring it up again! Ugh! Think, Fai! Think!_

I grin sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of my head a bit nervously. "Oh, well, I used to study demons a while back when I had an interest in them. It's amazing how much information really exists on them!" I try and force out a natural sheepish laugh, but probably to no real avail. "However, they're not real. There's no way that something like that could exist. Everything that was written in those books are just myths. Nothing but someone with a lot of imagination~ Besides, even if they were real, they would've died out a long time ago after that war. That event yesterday was just some sick joke somebody would decide to play on top of a tragedy. People are just taking things too seriously which is probably the cause to all these strange accidents." His eyes drop, along with the rest of his face and finally followed by his head. _What...did I do?_ Shoulders slumping momentarily, only his irate gaze moves up to meet my confused one.

"No. That wasn't a joke. Demons are real, they exist. They're still alive and yesterday only confirmed it. Those monsters have always been around..." He trails off, probably falling deep into thought. I can't help but gawk at him. _What does he mean...and with what he said...no...how he said it..._ Those eyes. That look he gave me. They seemed full of rage, but not only that. There was some kind of pain...maybe even more than one pain. What could have possible brought about that type of emotion from this beautiful raven?

_What's worse, he called demons monsters!_ I'm almost blown back into the couch when thinking of it_. Well, that's just great...guess who's gonna be lying to Kuro-sama even more..._ An annoyed sigh at myself slips past my lips and Kuro-min's scowling eyes are brought back to me. Getting a glimpse into his eyes, I notice that anger and sadness that I thought I saw earlier, but also notice a completely different emotion that seems to be torturing my lover...loneliness._ I wonder what happened in his past to cause such disturbing emotions from him? Maybe I should ask him...no. I can't do that...he may ask for something in return...plus, I just don't want to butt into something where I'm probably not too welcome..._

Life seems to jump into his nearly dull red orbs and his slouched body pops up, a hunger for answers dancing in his eyes. I immediately try to start a new subject in response, only to be beaten to it. _What is it that he's going to ask-_

"Hey, speaking of humans and demons...this has been bothering me for a while now. The other day with that damned teacher, Ashura...why did he say human? Or more specific, why did he call me a human?" Ice shoots throughout my whole body, blood instantly going cold. My eyes widen involuntarily and all of me freezes. Even my need for breathing seems to have been halted and severed from my bodily functions. I don't even think my brain processes that I need to answer back.

"...Wha..." The words sounds forced and almost foreign to my tongue. Honestly, I don't know if I even realized that anything had just stumbled out of my mouth. My brain's just too preoccupied with questions bouncing around violently in my skull._ Where did that come from! Why would he ask something like that! How does he even remember! He's a freaking memory recorder!_ A smile somehow manages to find its way to my face and I tilt my head in innocence.

"What would make you think he said that?~"

"Simple, he said it in his sentence. 'Tell me why this _human_, Kurogane Suwa, is here in your house' is what he said to you." _He's not human! He's a machine!_ His eyes harden and he leans in closer when noticing the momentary falter in my facade. I lean away from him without thinking which only makes his insistence stronger.

"Well, I should be getting ready by now~" I pop off the sofa quickly, pivoting hurriedly for my bedroom door. However, I don't take but one step before his large, warm hand clasps around my smaller, feminine wrist and I'm jerked back down onto the sofa. Grunting when I hit, my eyes snap open instantly to see him hovering above me, placing all his pressure down on my wrist to keep me from escaping in any way.

"Answer me Fai. I'm done playing games."

"Ow ow! Kuro-chan you're hurting me!" I chuckle lightly and try to pry his hand away from my wrist, only to have it tighten even more in return. Wincing at the pain, I hope that he will lighten up on the pressure like he normally does after seeing my pain, but this time he keeps the clasp strong. I never would've wanted to admit this, but at this moment, the ebony haired man above me actually frightens me.

"Dammit Fai! Answer me!" I grimace, squeezing my eyes shut and burying the side of my face in the white couch.

"Kuro-tan! We're gonna be late if you keep this up!"

"I don't care. We'll skip if we have to so long as I get my answers."

"But it's my first day of choir! I don't wanna make a bad impression!" I whine up at him, trying to sound as playful as I can. It only adds fuel to his fire and he leans in closer to my ear, leg brushing against mine in his efforts. I bite my bottom lip, overwhelmed by the small movements.

"I don't care. I just want you to tell me the truth for once," he speaks lowly into my ear. Inhaling sharply, I open my eyes and desperately search for anything but his own eyes. He stays close but moves his leg again to get into a more stable position, causing my chest to heave lightly.

"Kuro-pin, I'm serious. Please, get up."

"Why?"

"Because you're getting me aroused. You're going to make me get erect if you carry on with these actions." His face flushes red, maybe even more red than yesterday when I called him out in front of everyone. It's obvious that this wasn't his intentions which is why I think he's so flustered over it. He darts off of me and clears his throat as he saunters away from me, mumbling an apology.

I remain laying on the sofa, half-lidded while trying to slow down my breathing. He wanted the truth, so I gave it to him...I really was starting to get aroused by his harsh actions. _So now I'm masochistic, huh..._ I grin to myself with a short chuckle before finally pushing myself up off the sofa to head toward my room and get ready. Gripping onto the doorknob, I smirk to myself when a certain question pops into my head. _Well, no point in letting the fun die yet~_ I peer over my shoulder, smiling at him when I catch his eye.

"Did you enjoy being in control as well Kuro-sexy?" He flushes again, moving in almost-too-fast-to-see speed to throw a pillow at me.

"JUST GO AND GET DRESSED YOU BLONDE IDIOT!" I reply with an accomplished laugh and the hasty slamming of my door.

**T**

His truck rounds another corner and he's at it again already.

"There's a lot of things you haven't told me and are still keeping from me. I don't see why you can't just answer some of my questions truthfully." I sigh a bit in irritation when listening to him._ Made quite the recovery from this morning haven't you? If this is how it's going to always be when I ride with him then I might just start walking to and from the campus again._

"Because it's complicated. Some things are better left unsaid, and I have a lot of those things." I shift uncomfortably in my seat, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll look at you differently? You should know better."

"I think you're just being too nosy..." I turn my head toward the window. "Sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong..." I mumble to myself quietly. Kuro's got ears of a hawk though. Damn superhuman.

"WHAT! WHY YOU-"

"-Keep your eyes on the road. Even I don't know how you'd react to everything," I cut him off, gaze shifting back to him. "Like I said it's complicated...not exactly something I can speak so lightly about with just anyone." The vehicle begins to slow down at a stop light when I notice his scowl deepen and his eyes go cold.

"Right, that's what you have Ashura and _Kamui_ for..." The instant that last word passed his lips, his eyes seem to widen slightly and he bites down on his bottom lip. I stare back, disbelief highlighting my features and anger bubbling beneath my skin. _What the hell? Who does he think he..._ My head lowers slightly, bangs hiding my eyes and a frown creased along my lips as his truck begins to accelerate again.

"No, wait...I uh..." he tries to mutter to me. _Time for a conversation change._ I pop my head back up, big and bright fake smile lining my face. This time however, I be sure to flaunt that it's not real instead of trying to make it seem natural. It does the trick. His face appears to pain a bit when seeing me.

"I'm starting to get a pretty bad headache, so-" His features jump to life and he snaps his head over at me, wide eyes dripping with concern. I'm slightly taken aback seeing his reaction.

"Are you alright? I can turn us around and bring you back home to rest." He purses his lips in worry while looking over, waiting for my response.

"Kuro-rin...does this have anything to do with last night...?" His eyes appear to go distant for a second, perhaps remembering the event from the night before or some other reason I'm not aware of. Whatever the reason, he recovers from it and that expression disappears.

"...I don't want you to ever have to go through that again. Just let me know if you think you feel another one coming on..._please_." My eyes won't budge from this celestial male. _Despite our argument just now, he still cares a lot about me...and he didn't even try to hide it..._ Humming in agreement, I lean over to rest my chin in the palm that's held up by my elbow resting on the crook of the window. A sudden wave of guilt crashes over me remembering what I said and did earlier and I let out a long, irritated sigh while he pulls into the parking lot. He cuts the engine and I'm already pushing the door open within seconds. _Must I really have to be so spiteful...?_

I've already begun walking toward the campus when I hear his footsteps pound against the blacktop as he jogs to catch up with me. His pace slows down to match mine when he reaches my side and I avoid eye contact, naturally. We walk a little while longer toward the campus when a low growl erupts from Kuro-ron's throat. It's not the growl that really startles me, it's his unexpected grip for my wrist that catches me off guard. My body tenses involuntarily, preparing myself for another one of his interrogations.

His fingers force their way through my own and intertwine around them, keeping a tight hold. A small shock of electricity shoots up my arm and for a second, I'm afraid I might collapse into one my states again but nothing happens. It takes a few seconds for it to dawn on me that this is a different feeling, the feeling that humans seem to talk about when their lovers or crushes touch them. _I...wasn't expecting that..._ When glancing up at him, he diverts his focus to our destination we're walking toward, pink tint coloring his tan cheeks.

"Not like I'm afraid to show it to everyone." Feeling my eyes widen a bit, my head lowers slightly with a small grin spreading along my lips. However, no matter how hard I try, I can't get the sad smile to be one of happiness. All that changes is the weight of guilt that add to my heavy heart._ How? How can he be so forgiving with the tension that only happened a little while ago? How is he able to treat me like none of that ever happened?_

"Well, couples have fights all the time don't they? We just had a little disagreement, no big deal, right?" He answers me out of the blue. Staring forward at the ground, I blink a few times trying to figure out what just happened._ Did I just say that out loud or something?_ _Well at least I know how he feels now...far more forgiving and laid-back about it than I was..._ I turn my face away from him and to the ground, moping silently to myself. _I'm really not worthy of someone like him...not only is he a human who is far more better than any demon I've ever met, but I'm nothing but a liar who can't even stay true to the need for honesty in a relationship._

My grip begins to weaken at my self-doubting and insecurity, feeling completely unworthy to even hold his hand proudly. Of course this perceptive ninja notices and his grasp battens even more. _Then again...if he's like this after a fight like we just had, then that just shows that he's accepting and forgiving over everything else, right? Then maybe, just maybe, I can tell him the truth about my past and his questions someday and he won't hate me. He'd still forgive me! That's just the kind of guy that Kuro-pii is~_ The encouragement to myself helps me realize that, yes, Kuro-puu's forgiving and that he'll accept me even with the past that I've had. It makes my confidence spike knowing how Kuro-chin will react with the future matters. My grin warms into a real one, and I return to the firm, proud grip on his hand that he welcomes happily.

**T**

"AWW! I didn't know that you and Kurogane were together!" Sakura's voice chirps louder than I'd like her to. Shushing and motioning for her to lower her voice more, I notice more faces turn to giggle at me. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks seeing them and Sakura's fan girl-like expression._ Mmmm...don't get me wrong, I love that Kuronpon isn't afraid to claim me as his in front of everyone, in fact I admire him for it since all this time he's probably been known as the guy you don't really wanna mess with, which is probably a reputation that's now been _slightly_ altered...but did he really have to kiss me in front of everyone?_

Walking with our hands practically glued together down the halls got us enough attention as it was, but it wasn't nearly as bad as being in the doorway to the choir room when he leans over to quickly peck me on the cheek before taking off in front of everyone. Talk about first impressions alright!

I knew it was going to be sort of hard shifting into a new class where everyone's already met and knows each other, all those sorts of things. I'm the random new kid so there's gonna be some discomfort there already, but now I have to deal with the new discomfort of everyone shocked to see the guy that's probably the most heterosexual acting and looking giving another guy a smack on the cheek. I massage my temples with a stressed sigh leaving my lungs.

"I didn't know that you were transferred to this class also! Wow Fai! You're just full of so many surprises!" she begins chiming again. I smile down at her and she smiles back with an even brighter smile. "I've always thought of that guy to be somewhat of a bully who's kind of scary! But he just looked like an oversized teddy bear with you~ I'm so happy for you~"

"Heh, thanks. I don't think either of us saw it coming at first either..." I chuckle lightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Giving her a gentle smile when sensing that the atmosphere has calmed a little more, I decide to get my own surprise answered. "Although I wasn't expecting to find you in here, Sakura. Isn't this supposed to be a sophomore level choir?"

Her eyes begin sparkling after hearing my question for her. "It is! I was really lucky to be able to jump up a level. I tried out when I was a senior last year and got accepted~ However, there's absolutely no way that I could be as good as my friend, Tomoyo. She was with me last year and tried out for a junior level choir and made it! Her singing's so pretty. I'm nothing compared to her." She smiles when finishing. She's so humble and lively. Why can't more humans be like this? Maybe then the demons wouldn't feel the need to get rid of all these _defiled_ humans...

"Well, if you're able to jump a level, I'm pretty sure that you're very musically talented and beautiful, Sakura~ I certainly can't wait to hear you sing" She seems to just beam.

"Thank you, Fai! I can't wait to hear you sing also!" I swallow, but keep the smile on my face._ That's right...I have to sing in front of everyone...I've never really preformed in front of anyone. I've sung in front of Kuro-burro...but that was by accident..._ The bell to start class bounces around the room and everyone rushes to their seat, except me of course...

A door at the back of the classroom swings open, slamming against the wall and making a crash that makes me jump, but no one else. I would've stared at all of them in bewilderment had it not been for the slumped over young woman rounding the corner, black hair tied back into a sloppy ponytail and a mug with steaming liquid splashing over the rim in her hand. She drags past me, not giving a single glance and slightly stumbles over to the piano. Pulling out a clipboard with a few papers clipped on, she throws her head back to yawn then sets her droopy eyes over he students.

"Morning, class," she slurs out unenthusiastically._ This is what a choir teacher is like?_ I hear the students snicker, one male finally speaking up.

"You haven't had a drink of your morning coffee yet, have you Miss Chinatsu?" he asks while she blows carefully onto her drink, looking up to eye him down.

"No," she replies bluntly, standing up straighter. I halfheartedly grin to the side, a bit disgruntled with how this teacher acts. _Maybe it wasn't all that good a thing that I've been transferred to this new class...the monotoned teacher that lectured about the wars of the past, then preached on how they planned things wrong and how he would've handled it was more tolerable than this..._ Her sudden movements catch my eye and I look over in time to see her begin gulping down the coffee in her mug. _DOESN'T THAT BURN?_

She flings herself forward, slamming the mug down on the large rolling desk beside her. "Gah! That always hurts going down!" she announces to herself, clutching her chest with a grimace on her face, trying to fight off the burn from the heated liquid making its way down. After a few more moments of her struggle, she stands up completely straight, eyes closed. I notice every eye on her in expectancy for something, only confusing me even more.

"Alright everyone! What did I miss?~" She chimes happily, hands clasped together beside her head optimistically.

"EH?" I nearly yell in puzzlement at her sudden personality change. Her eyes flash over to me, face lighting up in excitement.

"YOU! You must be the new guy Yuuko was telling me about~ She said a dainty male with fluffy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was being transferred to my class, and that just has to be you~" The class begins to giggle softly, even Sakura's face betrays her and adds to the giggles. I feel a slight blush flush my cheeks and I purse my lips in embarrassment._ I'm not that girly..._

"What's your name by the way? I'm a scatterbrain so I totally forgot what Yuuko told me it was."

"Fai D. Flourite..." I tell her, still trying to recover from my slight humiliation.

"Ah, I remember now! You had a really interesting and pretty name~ Anyways, let's see to getting you seated," she trails off, scanning over the rows in front of her. Scoffing, she places her hands on her hips and playfully glares down the large group in front of her. "What's this!There's more open seats in the front row than in the back rows? I'm disappointed in you guys! I don't believe I've bitten anyone have I? Then again... At least not in this room! I can't believe you guys are all scared of your own teacher," her glare falls into a gentle smile. Turning to me, she points to the seat next to Sakura with a big smile. "Take the seat next to Sakura. Now, I promise you that she _sure_ won't bite you. You're safe there." Nodding and spinning toward my new seat, I'm beginning to feel a lot better about this class. _Miss Chinatsu, huh? Kinda insane, but for easier to be around._ About to sit down, her voice sounds again from behind me.

"Wait! Before you sit down, stay standing and tell us a little about yourself." I gulp. _Oh dear no...this won't be good..._ "Hm...how about what year you are, your major, and...an interesting fact about yourself~" _Oh...that can't be too hard._

"Um, well I'm in sophomore year, I'm undecided, and an interesting fact..."_ What is there that's interesting about me that can't give too much away...?_ "I'd have to say...that that would be-"

"FAI'S GOING OUT WITH KUROGANE SUWA!" Some guy from behind me yells out, making my jaw drop.

Miss Chinatsu's eyes widen and she practically throws herself over the piano. "WHAAAAAAAAAT! NO WAY!"

"It's true! They came in holding hands and Kurogane kissed him before he left!" Another student answers back.

"WOW! I NEVER WOULD'VE GUESSED THAT KUROGANE SUWA WAS that WAY! Well, guess you learn something new everyday. That certainly is an interesting fact." She beams over at me, who's still too stunned to say anything. "You and Suwa, huh? Well, you two do make quite the adorable couple~ Congratulations~" Redirecting her gaze to the whole class, she begins marking down names on the roll call, "Alright everyone, let's get this class started. As soon as I get attendance down, we'll start with some warm-ups." I slump down into my seat, begging the burn in my cheeks to fade away and for that moment to somehow disappear. _Oh heavens...what kind of class have I just gotten myself into?_

**T**

I'm glad that I only have one class today because that one took everything out of me. Not only did I have to deal with all the embarrassing comments and nudges to me, there was also the matter of trying to shift into all the new things that the class had already become fairly accustomed to. By the time it was all over with, my jaw and the other muscles in my face were extremely soar. Not to mention that muscle in my abdominals called the diaphragm._ I never knew that singing correctly took so much work...guess it's a common mistake among all those ignorant of how choir actually works._

"Hey," Kuro says when patting me on the back of the head from behind. I glance over my shoulder to see him, his lips scowling but his eyes appearing to be smiling at me. Grinning back, I wait for him to walk beside me before I take off again.

"Kuro-rin, I didn't realize just how popular you really were."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asks, snaking his hand down to loop with mine, not having to face any resistance this time.

"Well, everyone knows who you are or at least has heard your name. Even Miss Chinatsu knows you. Did that incident with the motorcycle really gain you a lot of popularity?"

"Oh...well, that wasn't exactly the only time I've gotten in trouble last year. Soma sorta said that herself when she mentioned me coming down to the clinic so often." _Yeah...I remember that conversation...the part about the girl most primarily..._ "Miss Chinatsu on the other hand probably heard a lot about me from Dean Yuuko. Those two are real great buddies. Their personalities are scary similar."

"That doesn't surprise me much... Everyone talks a lot about how you don't seem like the kinda guy who'd date me... It comes really unexpected to a lot of people..."

"Is that so? Hnh." He smirks, but it doesn't seem to be directed at anything so I'm guessing it's to himself. I take the chance to allow a crack in my mask to chip before I patch it back up while he's not looking. _Last year he was chasing after woman...and now he's with a guy? Everyone's surprised and comments about how he doesn't seem like he would be one to date me, a guy..._ My heart beats a little faster, slightly worried over the possibilities. _Who's to say he won't be turned off by the idea? Influenced by what everyone around him says...realizing what they're saying is true and leaves me. I suppose it's not really my place to stop him if he does...this is obviously different for him, unlike me who's been attracted to guys all my life. I'm probably his first boyfriend that he's ever had, so there's still that chance that he'll dump me for some girl who's obviously more suited for someone like him..._

"Yeah, it's actually kinda funny. There was this one guy who-" My wrist is suddenly snatched and I feel my hand tear away from Kuro's then dragged back down the hallway behind me. Relieving myself from the sudden shock, my head snaps around to see Ashura pulling me around the corner, Kurogane's voice shouting my name confusedly from the other corridor.

"Ashura! Let me go! What are you doing!"

"Hush, I just want to talk with you."

"If this is about Kurogane-"

"Just listen to me," he says, stopping a little ways down the other hallway. I cross my arms, being sure to glare him down to the best of my ability.

"What?" I snap, pumping venom into my voice which only makes him smirk.

"Try all you might but you don't intimidate me."

"Seemed to be different the other night."

"You little-" He catches himself and clears his throat, opening his eyes again to continue on, "Listen, we need to begin deciding soon. Join the demons' side."

"And who said that you're the one to decide that for me?"

"Because joining the humans' side will only get you killed. Anyway, I'm not deciding it for you, I'm just asking you to. Have you thought about it at all?"

"I have...but I don't know yet."

"I don't see why it's that big of a decision, considering who's raised you all your life and who is going to try and destroy you when they learn of what you really are," he speaks to me in a hushed tone so the passing humans around us can't hear and become interested in listening in.

"Hmpf!" I turn my head away from him, glaring at the poor, defenseless ground. _Why are they making me choose anyway...I don't even want this to happen._

"The war's already started and it's going to be getting serious from here on out. Decisions are becoming more and more important as time passes. Even if you don't have an answer now, you better have one soon. Fei Wang's getting restless." Turning so that the side of my body faces him, my gaze eventually shift back to his and I glare with uncertainty behind my eyes.

"Fai!" Kuro-pan's voice yells, sounding close to the corner. My attention immediately snaps over in his direction, watching for the raven to round the corner and come for him.

"You two seem to be getting a lot of attention from the students." My eyes widen when hearing the apparent smirk in his words, making my head spin abruptly back to him. "Even I'm a bit surprised by the level of deliberation the students are making over a relationship."

"Fai!" He finally comes around the corner, spotting me, then seeing the man behind me that undoubtedly gets his blood boiling. His pace picks up, stomping strongly over toward us. Gritting my teeth, I hear Ashura sound again from behind me.

"Just be sure not to let your relationship come to attention with the demons. For your sake, and mainly his." I gasp, body freezing when absorbing what he just said.

"Damn you, you bastard! Don't think you'll get away with dragging Fai away when I had my guard down!" Kuro-wan growls at Ashura. The people around us begin slowing down, some stopping just to watch the sudden commotion. "I'll make you pay for even touching Fai in my presence!" I finally jump to life, running over to him and placing my arms out in front of him to keep him from passing.

"Kuro-chan stop!"

"What the hell are you doing, Fai! Get out of the way!" He tries to shove past me but I grip onto him, holding him back with all that I got and more.

"Stop this!" I yell again, trying to get through to him. He manages to push past me so I grab him from behind and hold him back, but he's just so strong. I actually look over to a few of the stopped people around us and silently plead for them to help me. Surprisingly, two do rush over to assist me in holding back the enraged raven that only seems to get stronger the angrier he gets.

"OOI! OOI! YOU HEAR ME ASHURA! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! DAMMIT FAI LET ME GO! LET GO!" Keeping my eyes squeezed shut, I hold on as tightly as I can and dig my feet into the floor to keep him from going after him and attacking him. He begins to thrash his arms around to try and get us off of him. I try to peer around him to see if Ashura has finally disappeared and when I notice he has, Kuro-ruu swings his elbow back, connecting with the guy's head next to me. I release him and turn my attention the male next to me.

"Are you alright!"

He seems to be mildly confused at first but recovers quickly, hand ghosting over where Kuro hit him. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just hurts a little."

"I'm sorry you had to get mixed in with that...thank you for helping me..." I smile at him apologetically and his friend (the other one who happened to be helping me) helps him up. After watching them for a few seconds, I glare up a Kuro-bun who's aggressively staring down daggers in the direction that Ashura disappeared in. He throws his body around and storms the other way, people clearing out of the way immediately in fear of being mauled by the enraged raven. I roll my eyes at his childish anger and follow after him quickly.

**T**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HOLD ME BACK!" I roll my window back up, not wanting people in the cars beside us eying us down in curiosity.

"I didn't want you causing any trouble. There would've been heavy consequences were you to attack a teacher out in the open without any reason."

"I HAD PLENTY OF REASON!"

"Just having a teacher pull a student to the side to talk to them doesn't really count and your rage being the cause wouldn't have gone over too well either."

"WHAT PISSES ME OFF IS THAT YOU'RE STICKING UP FOR HIM!"

"I'm not sticking up for him! I'm just telling the hard truth as it is! I didn't want you getting in trouble with Miss Yuuko!"

"THAT WITCH DOESN'T SCARE ME!" He screams at me again.

"BUT THE DISCIPLINARY SYSTEM DOES ME! There's no telling what kind of trouble you would've been in and how much of it! They could report you to the police for something like that!" I yell back at him starting to feel my emotions get the better of me.

"HE NEEDED TO BE TAUGHT A FUCKING LESSON FOR TOYING WITH YOUR EMOTIONS!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU HAVING TO FIGHT MY BATTLES!"

"OH I CERTAINLY DO NEED TO THOUGH! YOU'RE TOO FUCKING WEAK TO TAKE HIM ON!"

"I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE NEXT TO YOU, AREN'T I? I THINK THAT SPEAKS ENOUGH FOR ITSELF!"

"YOU COWER FROM HIM LIKE A FUCKING MOUSE! SOMEONE WHO HIDES BEHIND LIES ALL THE TIME IS NEVER STRONG ENOUGH TO GET ANYTHING DONE! THEY ALWAYS NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT OR THEY GET THEMSELVES BROKEN AND KILLED! YOU'RE WEAK ENOUGH TO GET HURT THEN NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT! INSTEAD YOU LIE TO ME!"

"EVERY LIE I'VE TOLD YOU AND THE FIGHTS THAT GOT ME ALMOST KILLED WERE ONLY TO PROTECT YOU! Now I'd appreciate it if you'd please stop yelling at me!" I wail, squeezing my eyes shut and feeling the tears slide down my cheeks.

"ALMOST KILLED! YOU SEE? THIS IS THE SHIT THAT I WAS FUCKING TALKING ABOUT! YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT IT!"

My bangs fall to cover my eyes, tears still streaming. "...Just park up here. We don't want Ashura to drive by here by chance and see your truck in front of my apartments so it's better to park on this block's corner..." He pulls over aggressively, yelling again when getting out of the truck and slamming the door.

"THE FACT THAT YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT HIM SEEING MY TRUCK JUST SHOWS HOW MUCH HE BOTHERS YOU!" He begins storming off ahead of me, and I follow behind slowly, rubbing away the tears. "DAMMIT, FAI! YOU JUST ASSUMED THAT I WAS GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP! GOOD TO FUCKING KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU SEE ME!"

I drag from behind, not speaking a word. "You could've at least let me talk to him! I wasn't going to punch him out when you were right there next to me! I only would've were he to make the first move on either you or me!" There's a low screeching that I swear is coming from the street around the corner while he begins to make his way into the street.

"Dammit! I swear I put too much fucking trust into you when I obviously don't get much in return! Maybe I should just start trusting you less, you damn idiot!" The screech of tires burning against the asphalt echoes at the corner of the street from behind us, zooming full speed toward Kurogane. I gasp sharply, body reacting before my mind processes what I'm doing.

His eyes widen when he looks over to see the vehicle speeding at him and the next thing I feel is my body making impact with his then with the ground beneath us. Both our head jerk in the direction of the car that screeches trying to stop, and slams head on into another car instead. Trying to recover from the sudden adrenaline spike, I barely notice when the hazy, shadowy figure phases through the roof of the car, a high-pitched menacing laugh sounding from it. Shadow demon...

"Ooi, you alright, Fai?" He asks shakily from underneath me. My focus shifts to him, looking into his crazed eyes then to my own shaking arm. It begins to seep in slowly until it just hits me._ That car was coming for Kurogane and it was going to hit him had I not pushed him out of the way. Kurogane was almost killed right in front of me._

The tears seem to skip the process of welling up at my eyelids before they begin spilling over. My sob sounds slightly choked, breathing uneven and obstructed.

"Kuro...gane..." His face hardens and he pushes himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around me. I hear birds sing around me in joyous tunes, mocking the turmoil I feel spiraling inside. I want to curse them for being so happy they can sing that way when I'm being impacted by my realization, but I can't even get myself to yell much less speak anything decipherable. Clutching fist fulls of his shirt and sobbing hard into his chest, I feel him rub my back, making hushed sounds to me.

"Shh. Calm down, Fai."

"How...can I?" I ask in between hiccups, sobs making it harder to speak. "You...almost...died!"

"But I didn't. I'm alright. Everything's alright." He tells me in a hushed voice, hand moving up to stroke my hair.

"No...It's not! I almost...lost you! You were almost killed...in front...of me! YOU ALMOST DIED!" My sobs get harder and more painful when wailing that last sentence. It's difficult to even draw in breaths from the short, sharp inhales from the sobs.

"Shh. Shh. You gotta calm down, Fai or you're gonna pass out." I feel his arms slide underneath my legs and behind my back, swooping me up into bridal style. Keeping my eyes squeezed shut, I continue to sob into his shirt as he begins making his way up to my apartment. I feel our momentum stop and him rustling in my pockets, pulling on something that slides against my leg. He unlocks the door and a burst of cold air suddenly blasts over my pale skin, getting stronger when he pushes against it into my unit.

Carrying me over to sofa, he gingerly sits me down as though I'd shatter were he to make any sudden or rough movements. His arms slip out from underneath me and his presence grow further away from me while I sit pitifully in the corner._ I imagine that I look pathetic...probably even worthless..._ Hearing his footsteps announce his return, I turn my head away from him, not wanting him to see how wretched I must be. I watch him sit down beside me through my bangs, beginning to unscrew the top of a water bottle and handing it over to me.

"Here. Drink a little and try to take deep breaths." I hesitate before finally accepting, taking a sip then handing it back. His eyebrows narrow but he takes it back, places it on the table, then turns his attention back to me who's strenuously trying to breathe deeply like he told me. He sighs lightly, scooting closer to me.

"Feeling better?" I nod slightly in reply. We sit silently, the only sound is my heavy breathing filling the room that gradually becomes more relaxed.

His sudden movement catches my eye but before I'm able to look over at him his strong hand clasps around my chin, lifting it up to make me stare into his eyes. "I want you to look at me when I say this." His eyes seem to soften in apology when noticing that he startled me slightly. "Listen, I'm sorry...about earlier..."

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you the way I did earlier...I was just upset and all..." I decide not to answer him, but I do stare back fascinated with what Kuro-tan has to say. "I just...got mad when you held me back from Ashura, kinda felt like you were trying to protect him...I knew you weren't but I was so stirred up to find that he had taken you right out of my grasp when I wasn't looking and took you off..."

"Kuro-"

"I'm not finished," he cuts me off, starting up again, "I still need to voice something... Look, it just hurts me that you keep so many things from me. When I heard you say that you had almost been killed, a part of me died inside. I had no idea that that had ever transpired, and I wasn't even there to protect you..." His grip tightens and he pulls my face closer to his unconsciously. "I hate it when you lie to me. It pisses me off to no end. But more than that, it hurts me knowing that I can't be trusted by someone so important to me... The one who means the most to me can't even tell me when he needs me...when he's hurting...you never tell me the truth and it hurts!" The pain in his words begins swirling around in his eyes, drowning out the once present gentleness.

Guilt and pain tugs at my heart. Listening to him spill out how he's really feeling hurts me...especially knowing that I'm the cause for that ache he's feeling. The tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes again and my face falls. "Kuro-sama..."

He returns a similar, almost broken gaze into mine. My body grows heavy with an overwhelming need to make him feel better or at least do something, which is why I can't really stop the words that flow out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why?" He questions, gaze not changing.

"Because I hurt you so much...you're right...I'm nothing but a stupid, weak, despicable liar..." He chuckles quietly to himself, eyes eventually changing into placid affection.

"Yeah, well you're _my_ beautiful liar."

I feel my eyes widen hearing what he's just said, then repeating it over again. "Kuro...chan...!" He smirks affectionately, pulling my chin closer to his and sealing our lips together. It's a simple, tender kiss but the desperation on my part for this feeling is so great that even a simple kiss such as this is enough to blow me into a different dimension, allowing the tears to finally trickle down my face.

We hold the kiss for a lifetime, but thanks to an unexpected crash of thunder from outside, my jump forces us to separate and catch our breath from the sudden scare and from being locked together for so long. The pattering of rain on my roof signals that it's already began pouring outside, causing Kuro to stare at the door then sigh.

"I should probably get going... Have stuff I need to get done at home." He stands up slowly, placing his hands on his lower back and leaning backwards to gain a few satisfying pops before turning back toward me. "Fai, if you need anything, anything at all, I want you to call me. Understand? Please don't try to hide it from me, okay?" I nod and he leans over to place a peck on my cheek, straightening back up and heads for the door slowly, giving one more look back before slipping out.

Within seconds of him leaving, my TV's on with the news casting a blue light over the dimmed room. More updates similar to this morning show up, but now a new development has occurred. Apparently, people are beginning to act strangely at random and causes damage to themselves and people around them. _So now they're getting into possession..._

_Shadow demons..._ Eyes widening slowly, it all begins to sink in._ "Just be sure not to let your relationship come to attention with the demons. For your sake, and mainly his."_ My fists squeeze tightly, nails beginning to bite into my palm and expose a warm liquid over my finger tips. _They know...they know about Kurogane...They want him out of the way so there's nothing stopping me from joining..._ I bare my teeth, eyes narrowing in enmity._ I know that Kuro-sama is strong, but even he's no match for a ton of supernatural beings ganging up on him..._

Lightning flashes outside, lighting up the room before it dies back to it's original darkness._ I have to whatever it takes to protect...even if it means that I die in the process...now more than ever. He has no idea how much trouble he's in right now... They're hungry for his life and they'll do everything they can to see every last drop of blood pour from his motionless, dead corpse._

* * *

><p>Hyuu, it's done~ So, hope it turned out okay. Whoa that turned out a lot longer than I had first though...literally my longest chapter so far...<p>

Not sure I really got across how serious of a situation Kurogane's in now, but you have brains for imagination so I'm sure you all can come to some conclusions. Anyway, this is the shortest update in a long time ^_^;; I'm glad...

So, wasn't expecting the part where the title would come into the story until later, but it just sorta happened. The characters took a life of their own and I just had to follow... So that was unintended, but I think it worked out well.

What did y'all think of my OC Ms. Chinatsu? Wasn't really sure whether or not I wanted to put my own OC in there but I couldn't think of anyone else who had that type of personality and would work like that, besides Yuuko but she's already needed for different reasons.

First major fight between the two, hope it went over well. Anyway, can't wait for the next time! Hope it'll be soon again. Take care guys~


	14. Your Guardian Angel

Hey guys! I feel bad that this came out way later than I intended…but I'm still on break from school so Hopefully I can get Denial's chapter out faster and write the next chapter for this one faster ^_^;;

Alrighty, so I hope this one comes out well ^_^ I really feel like there should be more I talk to you guys about…but I can't seem to think of anything… Although, I would like to give credit to Vague Gravitation for BETAing a few parts for me ^_^ She's so awesome…and she helped me with a few parts that I was stuck on! Give her the love everyone! SHE SO DESERVES IT!

Now instead of listening to my babbling, here's the part we all actually want to get to in the A/N~

**MIRARIKO –** Thank you! You really do like this Kuro?! THAT'S SO AWESOME! I get so anxious that I'm not doing him right really often…so it's really nice to get some reassurance! Thank you! Hope you like Kuro-chan in this chappie also xD

**easha lilly –** YAY! Yes…I do quite imagine Fai to have some masochism in him to some extend…but that's just me xD Yeah, I've looked around at some of those places when I was searching for another place to put my work on besides here, but all of it was so confusing and it didn't hold as much of a fan base v.v I've heard of Wattpad also. I looked into it because a friend told me to and had no idea what I was doing at all… I think I'll stick to here and just try hard not to get my stuff deleted ^_^;; Here's your next update!

xD She's gotta give you some sympathy for that! Alright then O.O I'd be a little afraid to have all my passwords cracked xD You wouldn't scare me away with that stuff at all! I don't get scared easily =3 (I probably do…v.v) You're welcome and here's your update!

**Justchangedmypennamelol** – WELCOME NEW READER! I WELCOME YOU WITH MY HIGHEST RESPECTS! Like your pen name by the way xD *Sniffles* Thank you so much! Oh, don't worry…despite all the sadness, angst, and horrible situations…there will be a happy ending! I can at least promise that! You just gotta get past all the stuff that makes you all wanna murder me first xD I'm glad it's the right amount…I'm an angst lover, but I try not to drown you all in it. I am! I will see this through to the end despite my long updates! *Huggles back*

**Guest (Chapter Six) –** I don't know why! xD I'm glad that you have found an addiction to it though! ^_^ It makes me feel better about it! I hope I can keep you here for it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Guest (Chapter Thirteen) –** Here's your next chapter! Thank you! Awws! Thank you so much! I sure hope it's well written… *doesn't feel as confident with this chapter but I suppose we'll see* Thank you ^_^ Hope you enjoy this one~

**Vague Gravitation –** NUU! You can't die! xD I need you to complete your stories and talk to me! xD Hyuu indeed~ Thank you~ I believe it is drama and angst you see in the horizon =3 Thank yous~ You are as well! *Huggles back*

**A3shFaerie –** YESH! It does suck…it'll come eventually, that's why all this is adding up ^_^;; Wonder how it'll turn out though =3 I LOVE HER TOO! *Huggles Chinatsu* She was so fun to write! Like I said, I wanted her to be like Yuuko and a bit crazy~ I wish I could use her more in the story though…I'm not sure how I would do that though =/ Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

**Jay –** Thank you new reviewer! I'm glad it's cute, I really do! Hope you enjoy this one as well~

All the reviews! It's a lot more than I've gotten in a while~ -3- Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I luffles you all! I'd send you a virtual cake pop…but I ate them all v.v I'll send you all something soon though xD Review everyone else? It really makes me update as fast as I can…and it makes my day and actually makes me want to write! But if you don't…I still love ya anyway for reading ^_^

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **_Bolded italics is the song_ _lyrics _**;** T means scene change or time passing**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>"Damn you just looked so sexy though!" I chime again, earning another near blush to highlight the raven's cheeks.<p>

"How many times are you going to make more remarks like that?" He smirks down at me.

"As many times as I like~ I can't help it! I loved watching you run around today!"

"So any other day you don't give me a second glance?" he asks with a chuckle, smirk still never leaving.

"No! I watch you every time! It's just today they allowed you to play soccer with your shirt off…and your aggressive, focused face was just so captivating…and your body just…" I trail off, head dropping down so he doesn't catch the blush until I recover enough from it. Taking a quick inhale of air to reassure myself, I smile up at him, noticing a blush to his cheeks he's trying to fight off himself.

"I just couldn't keep myself focused…my mind wasn't in the game," I say lightly, giggling a bit at my failures earlier.

"Yeah, I could tell. That soccer ball hit you pretty hard in the face…"

"Yeah… It didn't hurt that bad. The only thing that was real bad was that I started bleeding when I was hit."

"I KNOW!" he yells, baring his teeth. I chuckle a bit remembering how he had literally stopped playing and ran over to me, freaking out and asking if I was okay more than I thought he was capable of. "I was about ready to go and pummel in that bastard's face that did that to you!"

"He didn't mean to, Kuro-chan! I just wasn't paying attention…" His grip on my hand tightens and I notice him grimace slightly. "Besides, I got to sit out and watch you run around the rest of the time~"

"Hnh…bet that was real fun," he says in a low, mocking voice then smirks down at me again.

"It was! You were very fun to watch~" I reply with a smirk of my own. His grows, an emotion growing in his eyes that I can't exactly read…

"So what was more interesting to watch? My upper half or my lower half?" My face feels like it's on fire in seconds and I snap my head away, baring my teeth and begging it to go away and spare me some of my mind that isn't flustered.

"Uh, I…I watched…uh…I liked…" He bellows out in laughter and moves his hand to wrap around my shoulder to pull me closer, planting a sweet kiss on my head then just holds me there, making me melt into every nook and cranny on him I possibly can.

_How does he do this to me?_ I can't help but sigh elatedly. I admit it, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering down a few times and catching a glimpse, but I swear it primarily stayed above waist-level! It wasn't that hard either…everything about him was captivating and still is, even his beautiful tan skin that helps to shape breathtaking curves being that are being hidden underneath his shirt in and almost cruel way. The way his body moves with each step so gracefully yet strong…the strong bone structure in his face…and his eyes, gods, his gorgeous eyes…those eyes that are so hard to pull your own away from. His eyes hold so many emotions that I've never seen before in all my years. They're always so hard, but that deep redness always holds me hostage within their depths. Everything about this raven is perfect…every single little thing…and that was only magnified while watching him running around today. It gave me a chance to truly admire my lover's outer appearance. Then there's his personality…

"Well, guess it's time I gotta go to my seat…talk to you after class," he sighs, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on my forehead, then starts to make his way for his seat with Ashura gazing harshly at him. I watch Ashura's eyes follow him, head never moving, then his eyes snap back over to me and meet my cold glare. I didn't even watch Kuro-min because I was so intent on watching his every move. He hasn't made any threats or attempts recently, but that doesn't stop me from watching him like a hawk.

I slowly traipse to my own seat, keeping my guard up on maximum until I turn to sit and face that demonic man. It's been a week since him and I talked and when Kuro-sama was nearly killed by that car the shadow demon was controlling. Of course ever since then I've tried to stay by Kuro-ryuu as much as I could…except for when he had to go home. I've deprived myself of sleep staying up all these nights worrying about him, but the constant presence (even if it's just a little) of his aura keeps me calm for the most part. _So long as I can still sense him and see him I'll be alright…_

The crinkling from a paper annoying being waved in my face snaps me out of my thoughts. I grab it from the guy next to me then stare down at it until Ashura's voice sounds, making my head pop back up.

"Finish that by the time class is over. You can talk amongst yourselves just stay on task," he says apathetically, turning his attention up toward the sound of a chair sliding a few rows behind me. "Talk amongst yourselves _by_ the people_ next_ to you," he adds immediately, replying back to someone behind me with a hard stare. Kuro's low growl followed by the chair sounding again allows Ashura to turn again and bore unenthusiastically into the papers on his desk.

Kuro-chin's cute attempt brings a smile to my face. I read the first question and watch my pencil start to scribble across the page before losing myself in my thoughts again. _He's so adorable! I wish I could sit by him…but I don't want Ashura eyeing us down the whole time. Besides, when I'm right next to him I'm not as on guard… At least just Knowing he's in the same room as me is enough to satisfy me and keep me aware…_

I feel my face harden, hand slowing to a stop._ They haven't been as active as I thought they would be… They haven't even made another attempt toward Kuro-pon. Well, he's had a few times where he was pushed off balance unexpectedly or hears weird sounds and voices while he's been around me, but the biggest threat that proposes is just a nuisance. Kuro-rinta's frustration is about the biggest danger there._ I realize my hand at rest and quickly begin writing again, drowning out everyone's voices. _However…that hasn't thwarted any of their attacks on the humans. They've been getting progressively worse, and these humans are beginning to lose their wills to live and fight…just how they've planned it…_

"Another attack like that?! Those damn demons, I swear I hate every ounce of their existence." I freeze, eyes widening and blood going cold in an instant.

"I know, I hate them. I think some demon tried to mess with my family, and like hell I was gonna let that happen," the guy says vehemently. I start to shake a bit at the sudden awkward situation. Even though I really have no reason to be freaking out considering they have no idea that I'm among that hated race, well half of me. However, it is really uncomfortable sitting in front of two guys who hate demons and I have no idea in my right mind what they would do were they to learn that two demons are actually right beside them without their knowing…

"I wish they would just all go die like they were supposed to all those years ago. I hate how they just prance about like they own us." Just about to stand up to get myself away from them, an unexpected slam on the table behind that makes me jump instead and turn my head gradually toward the sound out of curiosity. Ashura smirks down at the two startled and confused guys and straightens himself back up to speak.

"Scared of demons are you? How come?" They instantly regain their postures, shifting into a position to defend themselves with anger clearly written all over their features.

"Hey, man, we're not scared of those monsters!"

"Yeah! They're the ones acting like cowards by not showing themselves when making such dirty attacks!" Ashura's leer augments and he bends down closer to him, that I-know-something-that-you-don't attitude dancing in his eyes.

"Oh no, it's not that they don't want you to see them, you just can't see them." Confusion and intrigue wash over them, waiting for Ashura to continue. "You see, if you're weaker than someone or something, you obviously fear them. The fact that you can't see the demons that have plagued your lives means you're not strong enough to see them. You'd be surprised with how many people can actually see them. There's not a lot, but they are humans that possess attributes no normal human could ever hope to achieve."

My grip tightens on the back of my chair and I hardly notice that I'm clenching my teeth together. _What the hell does think he's doing?! Why is he giving such information out to humans so bluntly?! He's not even trying to cover it up at all in certain places! Is he trying to strike even more fear into them?! Well, whatever it is, it should stop before it reveals too much!_ I want to move and get him to quit talking, I really do, but the abrupt thought that Kuro-burro is in here stops me. Maybe that's a good thing though. After all, if I suddenly try and stop him, not only would that rise suspicion in why I stopped him, but it may bring questions as to how much I actually know myself. I know more than anyone that a certain perceptive ninja would very easily pick up on such a fine and insignificant detail as that…

"However, there are demons that even normal humans such as you can see, but you'll probably never know it." They gulp a bit, one opening his mouth to talk.

"W-what do you mean?" Ashura chuckles, lowering himself to eye level with the one that asked.

"What I mean is that they live among you. You never know when they're there unless you can sense the difference. Why can't you tell, however? Because they assume the form of humans. Being as strong as they are, they're presence is picked up visually by normal humans, but also possessing such power, they're able to shift into human forms to blend with the humans. You never know when one may actually be sitting right next to you," he punctuates his explanation with a disgusting toothy smile then stands up. I glance around the room to see a bunch of people actually begin to look around them, searching for any signs that stick out, but to no avail of course. My eyes are drawn back to Ashura when he turns to make his way back to his desk but halts when hearing the other guy speak up.

"Do you fear them, Ashura?" He asks hesitantly. Ashura pivots to face him with another smirk, an unnamed emotion spiraling around in his corrupt golden eyes.

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't. Maybe I can see them, maybe I can't. You tell me." I growl to myself hearing his words cut through the icy and now untrusting atmosphere while watching him make his way back to his desk and settling down in his chair in, accomplished semblance encircling him.

Pursing my lips, I eventually turn to see Kuro-pii, only to feel myself stop dead in my tracks shocked at what I see. He sits there, frozen in place. He seems to be absently clenching his paper in his hand, crumpling it with the irate tension in his fist. However, it's his face that frightens me. His eyes are trapped in an enmity I've never seen before other than maybe one time. It isn't even the anger he gets toward me when I lie to him or when Ashura ticks off, it's much more intense, holding deeper emotions than that. What's even more disturbing is that he's glaring at nothing in particular. He just seems to be glaring into nothing…or maybe it's only something that he himself can see.

His hand suddenly flinches and begins tightening its grip on the paper and I see him begin to bare his teeth (maybe even growling if I can tell right), insanity seeming to quickly envelope the already present fury and spin together in a violent and deadly dance. And at this very moment, I'm beginning to wonder whether or not he's going to lose control of himself. _Kuro…_

The bell rings abruptly and his eyes instantly snap back to reality, mouth closing and relaxing. He blinks a few times then looks over at me apprehension immediately appearing on his face.

"Just turn in what you have done before you leave," Ashura tells everyone quickly, turning to the board to start writing things for the next class. I see Kuro-sama glimpse down at the paper underneath his hand, eyebrows narrowing in confusion but he stands up and follows after me to put our papers on the stack with the rest of the carelessly placed papers.

Ashura turns to see us and I barely catch Kuro-pin's smirk before he swiftly snatches my hand and intertwines his in mine and leads us out. I can't help but smile at his insistence of taunting Ashura. Frankly, it's even hilarious the extent he goes to and more so when I catch a glimpse of Ashura's reactions. Plus, I just love being so intimate with him, even though they're such small things. My smile falls somewhat though when thinking. Even though I thoroughly enjoy this affection, does he?_ Why is he so affectionate toward me…and in public at that. Does this actually bother him at all in any way?_

"Ne, Kuro-sama…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so quick to hold my hand or treat me so affectionately? Doesn't it bother you a bit to have everyone staring at you for it?" He scoffs, a prideful grin coming to his lips.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" he questions, almost sounding a bit surprised, like my question doesn't make sense to him at all.

"Because you don't seem like the touchy-feely type…and I'm sure you don't appreciate all these eyes on you…"

"Pfft! Like I care who looks at me and doesn't. Look, Fai, I'm happy that I'm with you. In fact, I'm even prideful in having you to myself. I want the whole world to know you're mine because, well, I want them all to know how much I like you I suppose." He tightens his hold, my grip tightening as well in reply. _Wow…just, wow…how do you manage to sweep me off my feet the way you do, Kuro-sama?_

**T**

"You're just too sweet, Kuro-ryuu~"

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?" I grin at him gently.

"I just can't get over how sweet you are toward me."

"Hm, you really think so, huh?" he asks with a bit of a smirk, resting against his hand while we wait for traffic to make a move on.

"Yes~ You're just so good to me, Kurogane," I say softly, gazing at him in such loving awe. No one has ever been so good to me, except my brother, but even that wasn't as strong as this since we were always on murder missions. We didn't have the time nor the mood to be good to each other…

"Woah, Kurogane? Why using my full name? It's so unlike you…" he says, getting quieter the more he spoke, a small bit of disappointment seeming to ring in his voice.

"I was just trying to tell you in all seriousness. I figured you'd much rather me say your name in more serious situations…" I tell him, tilting my head slightly.

"Meh, just refer to me as you usually do. That way I know it's really you speaking," he tells me with a smirk and wink, making me flush a tad. I look away, that small grin never wishing to leave my lips.

We finally begin to move again, much to Kuro's excitement but then have to slow to a stop and wait again. "Oh c'mon!" he erupts, slamming his hand down on the side of the window sill. "What the hell is up with all this damn traffic?! It's never been this bad!" I sit there silently before remembering the news these last few days.

"Maybe it's because of all the people quitting…" I say half to myself, half to him.

"What do you mean?" he questions, focus shifting over at me.

"Haven't you been watching the news lately?"

"Pfft, no. I don't care about that stuff. Whatever is happening to me or the people I care about is all I need to know."

"Well, a lot of people have been quitting their jobs recently because of this whole demon ordeal. People are worried about their families alone at home, the possibilities that could happen at work, or even just being out on the road more often when these demons can attack at any time. People have been quitting at an alarming rate, so this traffic could be a mix of all the people quitting and people like us who have somewhere we're trying to get to."

"I see…fucking cowards. What do they plan on doing now? What are they gonna do if this is somehow resolved and they have no job to return to? How are they gonna pay for anything or even get food? How are they going to ever do that _now_? If you ask me, sounds like they're going to have to resort to stealing or something…I swear, people really need to start thinking before they pull stuff like this…" he finishes, grip tightening on the steering wheel with an annoyed face staring out at the unmoving traffic.

"You know…I would've never thought about that…I'm impressed Kuro-rin."

"It's just common sense. Sure I'd be worried about my family also, but I wouldn't be stupid and quit the only source of income. How would I support the family I'm trying to protect then?"

"That does make a lot of sense…" I reply, trailing off into thoughts. _Kuronta surely is smart…more smart than most demons I know as well. I guess it's just human nature to act upon their first thought and not consider the consequences later... If that's the way humans are the maybe they really are all doom-_

I gasp when I espy the hazy form start laughing in front of us. Kuro begins to move the truck forward, making my heart jump.

"STOP!" I yell abruptly, jolting forward a bit when he stomps down on the brakes, a few honks from behind blaring at us. _Thank goodness for seat belts…_ He snaps his attention over at me with panicked eyes, but I disconnect from them to look out the window, watching as the shadow demon laughed that high-pitched guffaw, sounding more like a screech than anything. I notice Kuro-tan snap his head in the direction, narrow his eyebrows, then look back over at me, slowly starting up the truck's momentum again.

"What the hell?! Why'd you scream for me to stop?! Is something wrong?!" he yells over at me, trying to pay attention to the road at the same time.

"N-no…it's nothing… I thought I saw something…" I detach myself from his focus quickly, hoping for a subject change but knowing I won't get one.

"What do you mean you thought you saw something…?"

"I thought I saw something in front of us…it was nothing…" I say, trying to make my voice pleading so he gets the message.

"…In front of us…? You mean…did you see something that was kind of hazy and grey?" he asks with slight hesitance.

"What?" I turn my head to him instantly.

"Nothing, never mind." He drops it just like that, not wanting to pick it back up. Of course he drops in now instead of when I wanted him to. Sighing, I turn to face the window.

Someone drives by throwing some dirty looks at us and I hear Kuro-pin growl from beside me. I didn't mean to make them mad or put Kuro-myuu in a bad position… I just know what that shadow demon was capable of. It could've caused a huge wreck…and since it was right in front of me…I know who would've been the prime target…

We remain in silence for the rest of the time, both probably sorting through the questions in our mind, trying to find some answers to our confusion_. Hazy…grey…thing in front of us… Did he really see that shadow demon? Then does that mean that he saw the demon that tried to kill him a week ago?_ The traffic eventually begins to break up and we finally start moving again._ So does that mean…that Kuro-chan is one of those humans with special attributes that Ashura was talking about…?_ The truck pulls into the driveway and gradually rumbles lower until it calms into a hiss. _Is Ashura aware that he might be…?_

"Whatcha thinking about, Blondie?" Kuro asks, smirking down at me through the passenger window. I gasp, jumping back and falling into the driver's seat. He erupts into laughter, making me glare at him in embarrassment and I scoot over, thrusting the door open into him.

"Gah! Nn, got me in the side," he grunts through clenched teeth, trying to keep his smirk on while clutching his side.

"You deserved it, Kuro-meanie! Making fun of me…" I say, trying to conceal my pleasure at the small victory I just achieved while sliding out of my seat. He coughs, attempt at holding them back apparent.

"You were just kinda cute when you flipped, I couldn't help but laugh!" he tells me wincing when he began laughing again._ I didn't mean to hurt him that bad!_ I watch him with concern as he stands up, takes a deep breath, then looks back down at me.

"It's your house Kuro-dear, you lead the way~" He nods and spins around to lead the way, me trailing hastily behind. He jabs the key into the keyhole by the time I'm arriving at his side and he unlocks the door, pushing it open to allow us to enter into his inviting house. I nearly skip in and take a deep breath, stretching with a grin. It just feels so nice being in his house compared to my small apartment where the walls are all white and there's just a sense of coolness and loneliness there. Don't get me wrong, I'm quite happy in the little unit I've been living in for all these years, but his house just has something that it doesn't. Even though he lives alone (I've recently confirmed that when I accidentally fell asleep at his house the other night and no one was ever there besides us), there just seems to be a much more full air here…like he really isn't alone. Perhaps it's just the human love for things unlike demons that hate and shun life and have to make everything so negative…

"I'll be right back, gonna go change clothes," Kuro states from behind, passing by me and heading up the stairs. I watch him until I see he's made it up to the top then make a beeline for the TV, flipping it on immediately to the news. I guess it's just become a habit by now. I want to know where the demons are in their plans and if any of that poses a threat to Kuro-puu and I. However, I've been more wary of watching while Kuro is arou-

"You're obsessed with all this demon shit aren't you?" he asks, steeping onto the floor from his last step now in deep green sweat pants and the same loose black T-shirt from earlier, eyeing me intently. I tense up watching him not being able to move my limbs no matter how much I try or want to. Him taking a few more steps toward me is what breaks me out of my frozen spell and I promptly tear my attention away from him, scoffing and forcing an expression to appear as though it doesn't concern me in the least.

"No, I'm not. I'm thirsty. Got any water?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge," I feel his eyes glued to me while I stand up and head to his kitchen. "It's just…I'm curious. I can't leave you along for five minutes before you've turned on the news and start watching all this crap about those demons." I ignore him and keep my pace over to his fridge, cursing myself mentally that it's a dead end and I've put myself in such a situation. Noticing his head pop around the corner from around the corner out of my peripheral vision, I keep playing it off as though I haven't heard him and continue my task of getting the water I so "desperately" needed.

"Fai, answer me. Why are you so interested in them?"

"I'm not, I don't care anything about them…" I try to convince. Upon turning to face him, I see that his face has hardened, clearly not convinced by my claims. _Mm…why can't you just let me slide on this one Kuro-rin…?_

"I don't believe that. If you're not interested then why are you so knowledgeable about them, you said you used to _study_ them, and you're always so intent on watching the news and seeing what they've done?" he inquires, crossing his arms and vision fixed on me hard. I purse my lips mainly to myself but decide not to drop the gesture and walk toward him, attempting to push by him and back to the somewhat safety of his sofa.

I suddenly feel my wrist snatched and the next thing I feel is my body being pulled and slammed against his cold, stone wall. The sound of my water bottle crashing against his mahogany wood floor and bouncing a few times fills my ears as the raven's garnet eyes come closer to my own sapphire ones.

To tell you the truth, I've gotten quite used to this by now. There's been moments like this throughout this week when he locks me in his hold and holds me down somehow, aspiring to put me in a position where I can't escape from his questions. It did frighten me the first few times, but now all I really have to do is just look up into his eyes and feign a smile. Even though he puts up this front that he'll attack me if I don't give him an answer he finds suitable, I can see he has no such intent in his eyes. I guess he thinks that by intimidating me I'm going to speak.

"What is it about them that's caught your interest so strongly? Did some event lead to it?" he tries once again, leaning in closer to me, softening his expression to go with a more gentle approach I'm guessing. _Event…there are so many events that have led to my lying nature…so much has led to why I can't talk to you truthfully or sincerely protect you…and then there's Ashura's constant reminders that I'm failing in keeping you safe…that you can never really trust me completely and will never trust me when you know the real me…and that's only more of the reason why I can't even trust myself anymore with anything…Dammit…why am I feeling so broken…? How do you do this to me…?_

"K-Kuro-sama…" I raise my free hand up to caress the side of his face, fighting back the tears that persistently want to well up. "If you really must know…I feel I must…I just…want to protect you…I'm worried for your safety… I-I," I sniff, cursing myself for not being able to hold back the tears any longer. I see his eyes widen slightly through my blurred vision caused thanks to my lovely emotions. "They scare me… I don't want…t-to l-lose you…" I finally manage to choke out before the tears begin pouring over. A few sniffs and swallowed sobs fill the room around us.

"Fai…I…" he says, immediately cutting himself off by pulling me into a tight embrace. He doesn't have to finish his sentence… I can tell everything he wanted to say in this sincere hug. So I didn't tell him the whole truth, but I did give him a big majority of it, and I know that that is more than a big enough step to him. It was hard to tell him the truth…but now… I sniff again, struggling to rub away the tears that keep sliding down without my permission.

He pulls back, gazing down at me with such an uncommon gentleness in his eyes. Anther tear threatens to fall but is halted when he gently runs his thumb across my tender, pale skin under my eye.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble. "I just…I didn't mean to break down and c-cry in front of you…"

"Don't be, Fai. I'd rather- no, actually I want you to cry and come to me when you're upset. I feel so much better when you come to me instead of keeping it all in and getting hurt later," he tells me, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face. I smile up at him softly, nodding small but surely. We keep that strong hold on our eyes for a few more seconds before his expression begins to shift into a smirk. _What is he thinking-_

"So, you thought I looked pretty damn sexy earlier?" he asks, earning an instant blush from me. I nod slowly, trying in every way to hide my face from him. He chuckles above me, hand moving down to my chin and gripping it to force me to look at him. "Well, you're pretty damn sexy yourself." I feel my face light up in surprise before it's pulled to meet him halfway for a kiss.

I know that this was supposed to only be a sweet, gentle kiss…nothing more than a simple intimate gesture for both of us to just simply enjoy…however, it turns into an immediate desperation to do whatever it takes just to feel and taste each other. It's as though we haven't kissed for a month or something. Well, I think that my reasoning is linked to this heavy burden being lifted off my chest and this sudden comfort I gained with him moments ago…but with him, I'm not too sure. Although, right now, that's not a matter that concerns me. All I'm focusing on is this feeling I get with my lover…a feeling I couldn't possibly get anywhere else.

Each kiss came fast, getting deeper with each one. Soon the whole room around us begins to fade away, leaving us in our own heated and fuzzy world…nothing but each other existing in such a loving and slowly increasing lusty atmosphere. I barely catch his low moan before he pushes me up against the wall even more, leaning into me and pressing his own body against mine to where every part of our front sides are meshed together. A moan escapes from the sudden action but you won't hear me complaining in any way! Gods, I'm just savoring in this! My fingers snake up and tangle themselves in his ebony locks, gripping and tugging at his short, soft spikes every time his tongue grazes past mine in those spots that just drive me over the edge and heats up every action. He groans, then abscinds us, drawing a whimper from me at the unforeseen separation and only to be shut up again when he hastily relocates us to the sofa.

I land on my back in seconds and look up to see him tower over me, that expression of lust still foreign to me written all over his face. _I want him!_ We don't waste time in getting back to kissing, exploring each other's' mouths and doing everything we can to learn every new part of each other that has yet to be discovered. Our minds, well, at least my mind severs from common sense and chases after these desires to feel him…to have him in every way possible…for him to touch me every inch of my body.

His warm hand comes into contact with the cold skin at my side; electricity shooting throughout my whole body and making it tingle. His fingers leisurely slide up under my shirt along the side of ribs, fingers dipping lightly between each break in them and I have to force myself not to shudder while my concentration keeps breaking bit by bit by each of our kisses.

His fingers brushes over my chest, making me gasp and dig my nails into his back by accident. He groans and for a moment I think I've hurt him or made him mad at me…quite the contrary. He does break the kiss but instead tugs my shirt up and off (with the little help I can give him) and throws it away where it can't get in the way of us any longer to be instantly forgotten.

Both of his hands rests on my sides then begin gliding up to my torso, sending licks of heat throughout my body. It's inevitable not to squirm slightly when his hands repeatedly brush over my chest randomly while he plants hungry kisses down my jaw then down my neck. The kisses come slower the closer he gets to my collarbone, tongue starting to take control and dance over my exposed, sensitive skin. His teeth whisk over it before biting down gently and sucking, marking me as his territory. I have to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning even louder than I already have.

He releases my skin and peers down at it, smirking slightly at the fresh love bite then goes back to making his way down to my torso. His lips remain within mere centimeters from my skin, brushing lightly over it every now and then. With his hands still running all over my upper body and his making such minute yet overwhelming touches and gestures, it's even becoming too much for me to take. My breathing has far escaped from my conscience control and I feel his hands rise and fall with each of my pants when he runs over my rib cage. The heat emanating off his hand is only magnified from the contrast of my skin's always cold temperature and there seems to be a new heated feeling beginning to swirl in my lower abdominals.

I feel his fingers rub over my chest then it's momentarily impeded before trying to move on but not without a sudden pinching at my neck that knocks me out of my hazy state.

"Ow!" I yelp, wincing then blinking down at where the source of pain came from.

"What?!" he questions instantly, slight worry on his face that he's the one that hurt me. We both look down, vision met by my necklace that so inconveniently had to be there.

"I think the chain from my necklace just pinched my neck is all," I tell him calmly, eyes widening when my stupidity finally allows common sense back to its rightful place. I glance around him to catch sight of my shirt carelessly lying on the ground in a light blue clump. "Uhh…how'd my shirt end up on the floor?" He turns to glance at it before returning his blushed gaze. There's a mild discomfort pressing against my jeans and upon looking down at it, I catch the small bulge in his own sweatpants which ignites a fire in my face. _Oh gods…we were just about to do_ that_ weren't we…?_ I feel my cheeks start burning all the more and snap my face to the side so he can't see the red vibrancy. We don't make any sound or comment to each other while I will and plead with it to go down. We just share an awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak up. What's worse is that neither one of us has moved so he still towers over me, only adding to my flustered thoughts that keep bouncing all over the place. Maybe it was a good thing we were stopped. I mean, don't get me wrong I really want every single part of this raven to be mine, but that's only mentally…I think… I don't know if I'm ready to make an emotional attachment like that…it'll only make it harder to keep my darker knowledge and past away from him…_ No…I can't be ready if I'm still worrying about something like that._ However, him on the other hand, I have no idea how he feels of it…

I feel the couch begin shifting below me and I look up to see him straighten and scratch the back of his head, a bit of an awkward expression plastered on his face. "Um…well…I uh…" I smile up at him, finding his own flustered state quite adorable. _No point in allowing this whole atmosphere go to waste~_

I lean toward him and snake my arms up around his neck, gently pulling him down for a sweet, soft kiss like we originally intended. This is truly amazing…it's just enough to ignite our fiery passions all over again yet not enough to draw us into that next level like before. This gives me a chance to actually taste him and savor his plush lips…savor that one sweetness that can't exist anywhere but from him. I even begin to wish that he'd just keep holding me like this and never let me go. But he doesn't so I finally pull away, feeling that momentary resistance in his lips (which I love) although it's for the best before our little problems down there can grow even more.

"I'm still thirsty and I need my shirt back so I'm gonna go get that water bottle you so harshly knocked out of my hands and my shirt that you threw away~" I tell him with a small smirk (that I just can't get to be serious) and a tap on his nose, earning a roll of the eyes from him as I get up. I'm glad that I screwed on the top before he did that or else it'd be leaking all over the floor.

"Okay, that's enough of this depressing shit," I hear him say aloud to himself from behind me while I pick up my water, then turn to see the TV's light flash and die down to black while I return and pick up my shirt along the way.

"Told you it was bad," I tell him, plopping down beside him and taking a quick gulp of my water after slipping on my shirt.

"Hmpf!" He crosses his arms and sinks back into the couch. "Still don't wanna hear about it." He pushes himself forward and grabs the stereo remote, music filling the empty space the TV's sounds were once occupying within seconds. Nodding once in approval, he leans back into his previous position and eventually relaxes as though nothing happened. However, I can't get myself to relax when my mind is suddenly flooded and plagued with questions from earlier._ I wonder why he is so distasteful toward anything that has something to do with demons? Is it because he can see them and that bothers him? Can he actually see them?_ He looks over at me, those enticing eyes peering into mine with a small bit of concern for some reason. _What's going through your mind?_

"Um...about earlier..." I start slowly, head falling a bit. I notice his cheeks mildly color a light pink before I open my mouth to speak again. "When I told you to stop suddenly..." His cheeks fade back to their normal pigment and his expression grows serious.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asks, eyes narrowing.

"You said you saw something...what did you see...?" He stares at me unmoving, eyes piercing into mine making me squirm from the discomfort (even though it should be reversed and him being more uncomfortable in this situation...). He finally sighs and looks away to glare at the ground, something I don't fail to notice.

"I said that it was grey and hazy..." his eyes narrow even more as I see him fall deeper into thought. "And it had glowing red eyes...and there was a really high-pitched laugh coming from it..." It takes me a few seconds before I notice how wide my eyes became while listening to him. "Why do you ask?" his voice sounds, snapping me from my world of shocking realization. I blink a few times to allow my vision to reform the raven's curious gaze at me and the words spill out of my mouth without warning...and I will probably regret it later...

"You can see them." It was meant to be a question but it came out as a blunt statement. I suppose that's because I don't need him to answer when he already has. Despite the fact I've already made the connections in my head, his face still twists into confusion.

"Say what?"

"You can see them...the demons..."

"Yeah, what about it?" he questions, cocking and eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear Ashura earlier? You may be a human with those special attributes!" It's not that I'm extremely excited over the fact he can see them...well, us...but it does make me feel a little better that he can see what I see when I freak about shadow demons. That also means that he can dodge their attacks when he sees them instead of me feeling I need to keep constant watch over him. Plus, it's just sorta nice to have a boyfriend that's been given more of a reason to be more than extraordinary His eyes narrowing at me makes my enthusiasm plunge.

"What's the big deal in that? Doesn't that mean that you just have the same _special_ abilities?" I swallow, a burning lump reappearing after such a long time refusing to go down. _Come on, don't break under the pressure! Is this how he feels every time he tries to get answers from me?!_

"I don't know, maybe. How long have you been seeing them?"

"Since the time I first discovered their existence. And you?" _First discovered their existence...? What have they done to him?!_

"When was that?! How?!" I cry out at him.

"When I was a kid and they decided to step in and change my fucking life forever!" he yells at me, starling me somewhat. I sink back into my shoulders, leaning back away from him to give him the space he needs. His gritted jaw releases and all the anger and that small, yet still frightening insanity retreat when chased off by his concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell or direct it at you..." I shake my head, leaning back toward him again and resting my head on his chest, his heartbeat pounding a melodious tune in my ear.

"No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have tried to pry..." I tell him gently, eyes closing to concentrate on every heart beat so I don't miss a single one. His hand gently comes in contact with my hair, beginning to run his hand over it and petting it in such a calming way I feel I could easily fall asleep in his arms right now.

"-Next is one of our most popular songs at the time:_ Your Guardian Angel_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" the radio host's voice suddenly sounds when breaking through our peaceful atmosphere and I allow my vision to see through my half-lidded eyes. The music begins to thump and mix with his heart's rhythm in a delightful harmony.

**_When I see your smile,_**  
><strong><em>Tears roll down my face.<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't replace.<em>**

I perk up a bit more when hearing the second sentence, realizing that I can relate immediately to the words._ I can't replace?_ My heart sinks. _That's right... I'm a demon after all... I can't replace any of that and receive his feelings truthfully. I'm the whole reason he's in so much danger..._

**_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_**  
><strong><em>How this world turns cold<em>**  
><strong><em>And breaks through my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know, I'll find deep inside me<em>**  
><strong><em>I can be the one.<em>**

_What the hell am I thinking? This is the happiest thing that's happened to me!_ Over time, my resolution to protect Kuro-wan is what's keeping us alive...even as this world is starting to fall victim to war. I'm becoming stronger everyday after all, right? I know I'll be able to tell him the truth and only then can I truly prove my loyalty and desire to be with him. However, that time still hasn't become clear throughout all of this...so will it ever?

**_I will never let you fall_**  
><strong><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>**  
><strong><em>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.<em>**

No matter what happens, I'll always stand up for him. Even when I'm beat down to the ground and can't stand back up, I know I'll still do everything I can...even if death is the only outcome.

**_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..._**

**_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_**  
><strong><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>**  
><strong><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>**  
><strong><em>I can show you, I'll be the one.<em>**

I gaze up at him and see his own expression in some sort of peace... or bliss of some sort. The chorus begins to play again and I nearly mumble his name but decide against it. _Is he thinking the same things as I am?_

**_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_**  
><strong><em>My true love, my whole heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't throw that away.<em>**

His eyes close, only adding to the angelic beauty that is him that causes my heart to skip a beat. _He's...everything to me...he's the whole reason that I'm still alive right now! I would've ridden myself from this world had he not come and fueled my selfish desires...and if he were to just break that relationship off, I'd...I'd..._

I don't even notice a tear has slid down my cheek until there's a sudden taste of liquid salt that seeped in through the corner of my lips. I sniff by accident and see his eyes open into slits, widening completely and followed by a gasp when he catches sight of me.

"Fai?!" he questions panicked, hands slapping on either side of my shoulders._ Will my history and who I am really be too much for him? Will he look at me in disgust? Never want to see me again?! Oh, Kurogane...please prove to me that all of this hasn't been a waste...that I'm living for a reason..._ The words begin forming without thought. In fact, thought is where they should be but instead they have a life of their and take the form of my voice. _Kurogane..._

**_'Cause I'm here for you..._**

"**_Please don't walk away and... Please tell me you'll stay!_**" My voice sincs perfectly with the song's lyrics, as though I knew what was coming. I see his eyes widen even wider than I believe I've ever seen them.

**_Use me as you will_**  
><strong><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know, I'll be okay<em>**  
><strong><em>Though my skies are turning grey!<em>**

_Just do whatever you want to me…amuse yourself any way you can…because, so long as you come back and save me from these emotions the demons have planted in my mind over the years...I'll eventually be okay again…even if it means saving you will end with me dying in your arms…just please be there…_ I throw my arms around him, latching as tightly as I possibly can without making him angry over the sudden act of affection. And to my surprise, he returns the embrace, holding me close to him.

"Fai…that song's lyrics mean something to you also?" I nod and I practically feel the smile spread across his lips. "Those lyrics, they just…hnh." He pulls away and moves me to where I'm gazing straight into his eyes, tears still begging to drip over my eyelid and follow the tear-stained tracks. "Fai, I'm not going to let you down…and I'm gonna always stay by your side through all this bullshit. And even if this war or whatever does come around, I'm still not gonna leave you for anything. I'm gonna protect you, even if it damn well means I'll die doing it. You mean too much for me, 'Candy ass'," he tells me in all sincerity with a smirk that's nothing but sweet as can be.

"Kuro…sama…" I slam our lips together, getting as much of this as I can before pulling away and smiling for real…a smile full of respect, gratitude, and utmost happiness. His eyes soften even more as his own grin shifts into one of the rarest expressions that could ever cross this raven's face. However, despite all the genuine contentment that overpowers his face, I don't miss that little glint of avidity.

"You know, Fai… I'm all for going further into that next stage. I'm more than willing to give myself to you~" he confesses to me gently with a bit of a smirk showing through his words, seriousness still being quite prominent though. I think I nearly fell off the sofa from the unexpected statement he so directly let me know. I don't even feel a buildup of heat in my face before it feels like it's on fire. My mind's racing, searching for some answer to give him –to give myself! _Well, at least I got my answer from earlier as to how he feels about it!_ My eyes dart around everywhere, searching for anything to settle my attention on besides him, anything but him!

"I, uh…um…" I mumble, words stumbling over each other. I believe I even hear him chuckle at my inability to form a proper sentence. A gleam of light apprehends my crazed eyes, drawing to its source instantly. The sight of a beautifully crafted dragon hilt to a katana fills my vision, proudly displayed next to another blue tinted hilt that isn't as fancy as the other but still beautiful in every way.

"K-katanas?" I finally manage to stutter out. His face lights up at my question then turns to meet where my eyes were previously trained on.

His jaw tenses up and there seems to be some hesitance before he eventually speaks up. "Oh yeah, those are mine and my father's katanas. The dragon one is Ginryuu which was my dad's. He passed that down to me. Then the other one is Sohi which is mine." I nod, interest already piqued.

"So, do you and your father know kendo or any sword's arts?" I turn my attention over to him, who still has his eyes glued on them.

"Yeah, my dad and I used to train all the time. I learned everything I know from him…" His head slowly droops and his gaze becomes distant while it falls to the ground. _I hope I didn't say anything that hurt him…_ It takes about a minute before he eventually looks over at me, the hesitance I didn't detect before in his eyes gradually dying away.

"The Kendo meetings are gonna start back up tomorrow and that's where I'm heading after my classes. You wanna come with me?" he asks me with a new version of trust glowing in his eyes, blending with the deep garnet to make a very favorable mixture.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter finally done! We're getting closer and closer to the end =3 Although, I suppose that isn't always a good thing… WHY DO MY CHAPTERS KEEP GETTING LONGER!? x.x Anyway, what y'all think of that saucy scene?! Too much? Too little? Way too sexy for your eyes?! Doubt it…since we're all in the mature rating for a reason…we've all seen worse right xD Let me know what you think? Please? xD<p>

Well, hope to have the next chappie up soon, right after I'm done with chapitre two for Denial ^_^ Until the next one, R&R? TAKE CARE GUYS~


	15. The Accident

Greetings everyone! It has been FOREVER...again x.x. Anyway, I just wanna apologize for the wait because, well, don't hurt me, but I've actually had chapter 15 and 16 done for quite a while now... hides under a bus o.o I don't remember why I never posted them, I think I forgot I had them done or I wanted to put out multiple chapters at once for everyone to enjoy...but yeah. On the bright side though! At least you all have three chapters right in a row to read rather than having to live another excruciating six months x.x

Anyway, here they finally arrive! But first...

REVIEWS!

**A3shFaerie-** xD! Yay~ Lol, yeah, we both read her when her awesomeness was still up ^_^ Thank you! I already got that figured out, but yes, that would've been a good idea~ I'll try to think a bit on how to include her in later chapters... I don't want to lose her completely =( Perhaps she'll become a major person later xD As much as I prefer not using OCs as major characters x.x We'll see what happens xD I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy these next chappies...to the best that they can be enjoyed xD

**EashaChan-** Hey Easha! xD Yeah...he became a magnet. I'm sorry about the space =( That was the first time I put lyrics in a fanfiction...so I didn't really know how to do it and make it flow...but I liked the way the song matched their situation and I really wanted to include it. I was going to use another song (Beg by Evans Blue), but after looking into it a bit more and looking at the lyrics...it didn't really fit them right ^_^;; I'm glad she likes it now though! xD! Completely what happened! Fai's brother didn't want to be apart of it! xD Here's the update! Sorry for the wait x.x;;

**Vague Gravitation-** Yes! The famed Candy Ass makes its return! Yesh tis a very very sweet moment for them~ Heehee...yeah~ I figured that'd be fun to add in =3 Lol thanks, I was really worried about the flow! x.x Yay~ Here's the update finally!

**lonely white cloud-** xD yeah...Ashura does act a lot like that x.x I actually considered making him Fai's father when I first starting writing this, but then I decided not to because it'd very closely relate to another fanfiction that was out at the time x.x One of the most beautiful fanfictions of all time I must add -3- Yeah...Fai's not the smartest of cookies...^_^;; Thanks for reading! Here's the long awaited update~

**FaiKazahaya-** I have finally decided to continue! xD It's not that I was hanging around questioning if I should continue...I just...got busy...then forgot I had chapter 15 written x.x I shall not stop until the story finishes! Then I shall move onto other stories xD Your life now has meaning again! Thank you so much! You don't realize how much it meant to me to see your review -3-

**NavigatorNami85-** I'm glad you love it! Here's the long awaited update x.x Thank you for reading!

Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing and being so patient with my terrible self! Hope you all are still here and haven't given up on me ;D

Let us begin!

_Italics means thoughts_ ; **Bolded means text message**

**FAI POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or the story...this is just my own creative plot twist~

* * *

><p>Another hakama ruffles in my ear when it passes by my face, drawing my eyes to the males who walk by waiting for the meeting to begin while conversing about some nonsense that doesn't really matter to me. I glance around again for Kuro-sama, not wanting to wait to see him in one of these kendo uniforms himself. He looks good in anything he wears, but I imagine that this gi would just...seem to accent his looks perfectly. I feel eyes fixed on me and I peer out of the corner of my eyes to see two males staring at me and exchanging quiet conversation.<em> Again?<em> Ever sinces I came in here, I've been catching tons of looks and stares. I suppose they don't get many visitors in the first place, so it must have been even more unexpected for Kuro-rin to bring someone in to watch.

"Fai!?" A familiar male's voice sounds from above me, immediately attracting my attention to the burnett with brown eyes hovering over me.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" I ask excitedly when seeing one of my very first friends.

"I attend here at the dojo. What brought you here, Fai?" I smile gleefully at his question.

"Kuro-sama asked me to come along~" His eyes widen a bit.

"Wow, really?" he asks me, surprise ringing in his voice.

"Yeah... Is that a big deal or something? Everyone's been casting me glances since I've gotten here..." I glance around at some of the guys still watching me from time to time.

"Well, for everyone else it's probably just the fact that Kurogane-sensei brought in someone who doesn't look at all interested in swords arts, but I'm surprised that he, himself, invited someone to come here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Kurogane-sensei!" We both look over to see the raven step through the entrance, looking around the room to observe everyone bowing to him, including Syaoran. I don't notice my jaw has dropped until Kuro-pin's focus casts ove to me while walking in.

"Alright, let's start with some sparring to warm us up. Hope you all didn't lose your edge while we were gone," he says to everyone and they all rush over to where their gear is. _Wow...he really does look good...~_ Not realizing Syaoran left my side until he starts walking back toward me with his gear, I look up at him while he slides his armor on.

"Is Kuro-tan the leader here?" Syaoran nods and smiles down at me.

"He's not the founder or the master sensei, but he's real strong and well respected. He's really amazing at swords arts so he was named the leader last year." I look over to my raven who's watchful gaze scans over his students, a smile finding its way onto my face._ How cool. I never would've guessed for some reason. He truly is out of this world._ I'd be lying if I said the only reason I came here was just because he asked me to. I actually really wanted to see how he fights and the moves he keeps covered anywhere else but here.

I peer up at Syaoran again, seeing that he's fully clothed besides his helmet. _Still, what does Syaoran mean when he claims it's a surprise Kuro brought me here?_

"What did you mean by saying that Kuro-pon bringing anyone here is surprising, again?"

"Oh, it's nothing all too big. Kurogane-sensei just doesn't really want anyone here he feels doesn't need to be here. This is almost like an immediate connection to his past so it's become pretty important to him," he looks down at me, "and he doesn't want just anyone to get involved with that if there's no reason to. It's basically like it's if they don't know, then they don't need to know type thing to him," he finishes with a smile and I feel an instant pang of (I'm pretty sure) jealousy. I don't know what it is that bothers me about it, I suppose I'm just a small bit irritated over the fact that Syaoran knows more of my raven's past than me. _How much is this guy to Kuro-rin anyway?_

He starts again with gentleness in his eyes I didn't percieve earlier, "But, if he actually brought you here himself, then that's like an invitation into the parts Kurogane-sensei keeps hidden; a deeper side of him that he doesn't allow anyone to see. If he trusts you enough to bring you here, then you must be a really special person to him, Fai." I blink at the sincerity in his voice before my expression falls into a childish pout.

"You must be pretty special to him yourself if he told you about his past and all this other stuff..." He blinks at my statement then chuckles.

"Not exactly. Despite the fact we didn't talk much or hang out, Kurogane-san and I have been friends for many years, so I've learned a lot about his history over the years and why it connects to this. It was the same in high school. We sorta lost connection when he graduated from high school and got into college here, but we've managed to revive some of our communication when I came here this year," he tells me in all honesty. It does make me feel a little better, but that doesn't change the fact that he has known him longer and knows more about him. Plus, I caught that honorific change as though he were speaking in more closer terms, mind you... I see Kuro-ryuu fix his attention on us and begin to speak.

"Ooi, Kid, get over here and spar with me would ya?" he calls to Syaoran, moving to place on his face guard.

"Hai! I'll talk to you later, Fai." He sprints off to the other male while putting on his face guard then I watch them bow to each other, hastily shifting into starting position. I think this will be interesting. I get to watch how Syaoran fights also. Looking around the dojo, everyone has the same basic moves and form, but they attack and defend with their own style. I think I've really only caught two people who have a completely different style of swords arts altogether. So, I wonder what they'll look like.

And then they begin.

I notice how Syaoran moves first. He uses a lot of footwork to move himself around to strike, but he's noticeably weaker in the arms when he strikes. His eyes remain fixed on the raven everywhere he moves, the aggression only a true fighter could have glowing in his irises. He's really fast and quite an interest to watch.

However, the true intrigue for me is how Kuro-sama fights. It's not just because he's my boyfriend, it honestly is how he does it. He is head-on when attacking, arms much stronger than Syaoran's, so I guess it'd only make sense that Syaoran would have to move a lot so he isn't smashed from his blows. Kuro-wan is obviously bigger so he can't move as fast as Syaoran, but he still has a sort of fast gracefulness to his movements. The thing that enchants me the most when it really all comes down to it, even though they're somewhat hidden by his face guard, is his eyes. Unlike Syaoran's, his eyes don't keep a locked gaze on him, but instead seem to peer right through him. It's as though he really doesn't need to watch his every move because he can already sense him coming. It's actually quite amazing how skillful he is in such a skill. I've been taught to do that all my life and I'm still not that good at it.

Kuro suddenly swings down quickly with more power than any of his previous moves, making contact with Syaoran's shoulder and stopping all movement. They step away from each other then bow, signaling the end of their fight. I find my jaw dropped in awe at everything I just witnessed. Not only is he extremely skillful, but he has his own form he practices as well. _Is this the style that he and his father used to train with?_

"Alright, good warm up guys. Let's just move on to some basics to get ourselves reaquainted with the stances, attack poses, defense poses, and all that other stuff we need to remember," Kuro-pon tells everyone while removing some of his armor to move easier. Everyone agrees and they get to it nearly instantly. The rest of the time in there I spent watching him, though there were a few times when I'd glance around at the members to see how well they're keeping up with him. There wasn't a lot to keep me entertained when all the action ended, so I'd make many attempts to catch the raven's eyes and smile, or make a sexual gesture of expression to fluster him in the middle of his explanations. It'd even cause some of the guys to catch on and even look over at me also, most of the time not catching me in the act. Although, when it got right back to his movements with his shinai again, my attention was drawn full force to marvel at the excellence in his skills.

He eventually calls for the meeting to end and for all his members to get lost, shower, then practice for the next meeting. Syaoran and he talk for a few minutes before he finally wanders back over to me, eyes growing more gentle the closer he gets to me.

"You ready to get going? I can take you home," he tells me.

"Sure, Kuro-rin~ I-" My phone vibrates at my side, alerting me of the new message I have yet to read. I give him a quick apologetic smile while clasping around the cellular device and sliding it out, redirecting my vision to the screen resurrecting with light in my hands with bone-chilling bolded black words lined up to each other. My breath catches and I swallow down my surprised coughs. _A-Ashura...!? What does he want!?_

I violently flip the innocent phone's top up to pull up such an unexpected death message. _What could he possibly have to say!?_ My heart jumps and my eyes widen when the read I read over the first sentence.

**Fai, I want to meet up with you today at five. Let's have dinner at the Cat's Eye. We can talk there.**

_What would someone like him want to talk about? He better not be threatening me about Kuro-chan again!_ I peer up at Kuro, who's staring back down at me patiently. _I suppose there's only one way to find out..._

"I'm sorry, Kuro-rin, but I just remembered that there's something I have to take care of today so I can't..." I tell him, seeing his expression shift to soemthing of surprise at my words. His mouth moves a bit, like he's abou to protest my decision, but judges against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I can drive you to wherever you need-"

"-No," I cut him off a bit abruptly, pushing myself up from my sitting postion. I don't want to take the chance of him somehow seeing Ashura. Besides, there's not telling what kind of suspicions would arise in the raven's mind if he were to see me walk into a diner by myself. "I can get there myself today. Besides, you have tons of work you need to work on, right? I'll see you tomorrow, Kuro-dear~ Okay?" His pursed lips eventually relax after a few seconds of staring me down then he releases a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but you're not leaving my side tomorrow, you hear?" I nod to him and an unknown gentleness settles over his eyes. I lean up toward him to plant a kiss on his lips, only to be met halfway. It's almost enough to make me cancel the meeting with Ashura and go home with him. Almost.

I pull away slowly, grin never allowed to leave my lips. Humming a small giggle, I spin around and skip out of the dojo, beats of regret and pain hammering in my chest. I'm not used to this. It's been a while since we _haven't_ gone home together, so it is hard not to follow my ingrained habit. Right now, though, there's something I need to take care of that's more important than my feelings right now.

I get out of there and off the campus as fast as I can to keep him from catching up or me from double guessing my motives, then relax sightly when nearing closer to where Ashura sits, waiting to throw my life into another temporary hell. Tugging the top of my phone out of my pocket to the check the time, I feel my expression harden at both the abruptly approaching time and diner. I never want to see Ashura when I'm not forced to, especially since it's become so much more pleasant without contant reminders of my demon side when I'm with Kuro-myuu. But, of course, I have to swallow my pride for this reunion that is going to put the situation of what's going on in my attention. I need to know where my relationship with Kuro-sama lies in his eyes and why he hasn't been making any attempts to break us up or kill him. Also, even though it really doesn't hold much care to me at all, I would like to know where the demon are in their scheming and if they truly plan to just win this war with the small attacks they've been making instead of larger attacks. Then again...a lot of humans have been losing their wills to fight and their trust in the government's protection is failing... On top of that, it's become progressively worse.

"-How many, Sir?" a female's voice asks loudly and a bit annoyed. I blink at the ground (considering it's the first thing that fills my vision) then up to the girl waiting for my response. I guess I hadn't been paying attention when I absent-mindedly wandered in. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been so hasty to come in here.

"Oh, actually..." I check my phone quickly to see it's only two minutes before five, then turn my smiling attention back to her, "I'm here with someone who's already here~" She stares at me unenthusiastically, then something seems to click on her face.

"Oh, you must be the one that man with the long black hair mentioned would be coming. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up, but he said he was just early. He's back there," she informs, pointing toward seats closer to the back corner where's there's a place with more privacy. Sighing and feeling my shoulders drop a bit, I glance around the diner for a familiar face. Although, the face never makes its appearance, making me narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Where's Chii?"

"What?"

"Chii, the girl with really long hair and usually works here. Where is she?"

"Oh, that waitress? She and her boyfriend decided to go on a trip together so she's happily on vacation. I wasn't hired too long ago and this place isn't exactly the most _lively_, so they put me in charge during her leave," she crosses her arms and pulls her already half-hearted attention away from me. "It must be nice to still feel so enthusiastic you can just take a joyful vacation during these times of hurt and destruction. I don't know if I could do it." I purse my lips, cocking an eyebrow at her. _Is that why she's so sour acting?_

"Uh, yeah, thanks..." I mumble, striding past her and over to where Ashura sits at his table calmly._ I might as well turn off my phone so nothing catches Ashura's attention._ I slide the my phone out of my pocket just enough to turn the volume down to silent, then push it back in while advancing closer toward him. I was really hoping Chii would be here today... It would be nice to say hi to my long-neglected friend. Plus, it'd be nice to have someone to watch my back when in the presence of such a creature.

"Hello, Fai. Glad you could make it," he chimes with a smirk dripping in his voice, never turning to make eye contact. I snarl to myself, then force it away and decide to settle on a hard, serious face when sliding into the chair across from him.

"All I'm going to order is coffee," he says, gesturing his mug at me to prove his claim, "I didn't know if you'd want anything and what you'd like so I didn't-"

"-What do you want? Why did you ask me to meet up with you here?" His plastered grin falls when I cut him off, eyes opening to express his annoyance with me.

"Can I not just be civil for once and have dinner with you politely?"

"You're a demon," my eyes narrow even more. "You have no desire to be civil."

"Fine, I want to speak with you," he says, followed by a slow, audible sip of his coffee. _Obviously..._ His icy, emotionless eyes flash into mine, getting across a new level of seriousness.

"Drop the human and join the demons." I sigh in irritation at the subject again.

"Seriously? This again? How many times does this have to come up before you get that I refuse to do anything to Kurogane?"

"Then what about joining us?"

"...I still don't know yet..."

"Mmhm, thought so," he takes another swig, the slurp from him and the sounds of the kitchen and generators being the only thing that fills the silence around us. I squirm a bit under the tension, waiting for something to happen. He lowers the brim of the mug away from his lips, ogling down at the steaming, dark liquid.

"Very well, then I suppose I'll have to give you a lesson." I tense up, immediately baring my teeth and on guard, ready to react to any threats he may present.

"If you're thinking about pulling anything here, then-"

"-I"m not going to do anything like that. All I'm going to do is re-educate you about humans that you so cared not to committ to memory." Relaxing myself again, I force myself to lean back into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest and wait for him to continue.

"The general idea is that humans can't be trusted," he smirks when seeing the twitch I try to conceal. "Why? Because their thoughts, ideas, and emotions are not genuine. The instant a human is faced with anything they don't like, they shut down and react by forcing it away, and it's the same with people around them." I move my face away from his vision, glaring at nothing in particular.

"There's no creature alive that is more greedy and deceitful than humans. They easily lie to their own kind and don't give a second thought about making each other miserable."

"Aren't demons the same way?" I ask in frustration.

"No, we are more aggressive of course, but we do band together and remain loyal to our kind. A human, on the other hand... They remain loyal for as long as necessary, then breaks off anything they don't feel is benefitted toward themselves. They are selfish beings, and they'll hurt you, Fai," he pauses, smirk darkening, "Especially that Kurogane Suwa."

A growl immediately tears from my throat and I slam my hands down when leaping up, earning instant glances from the waitress and the few other people seated in the room. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I snarl at him, baring my teeth viciously and growing more infuriated when he doesn't at least flinch, smirk never falling.

"Calm yourself and just listen to what I have to say." I slowly sit back down, trying not to water down my glare in any way.

"Fine, go on."

"First thing to remember is that he's a mortal human. Therefore, he has human traits no matter what. What does that mean? He possesses doubt, deceit, unloyalty, anger, and he is misleading naturally, just like any other human. Yes, demons do possess such traits as well, but, like I said earlier, we use those against other kinds, not among ourselves." I scoff, crossing my arms and shaking my head in disbelief.

"All you're doing is using pretty words to glorify your claims. I'm apart of your kind and I most certainly haven't been included in that group."

"Only half of you is, the other half however..." his eyes darken even more, an unnamed emotion diffusing in his irises, "is human, so you'd understand that those emotions exist in the human kind. You feel doubt in everything that you do, don't you? What do you think he feels doubt in? After all, you do lie quite often, right?" I grit my teeth, blood running cold within seconds of absorbing the meaning of his words._ What _does _he doubt about us...about me? Is this even real to him?_ He seems to become more confident seeing that he's finally got a grip on my emotions.

"Just think about it, Fai. Once he learns of your true self, rage, hurt, and fear will fill his emotions and thoughts. He may even want to kill you. He is a human, and being a human, his thoughts come first." My heart speeds up, pounding furiously in my chest and making painful thuds in my chest.

"..." My bangs fall over my eyes, head lowering.

"It doesn't matter how much he may supposedly_ love_ or _like_ you, because when he hears something he doesn't want to hear, all those positive feelings will disappear and be replaced with hate."

"Shut up..." I whisper, shaking at the possible truth behind those words.

"You'll become a monster in his eyes. Nothing but a hated monster."

"Shut up...!" I command slightly louder with more austerity.

"He'll break you, Fai."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yell at him, slamming my hands down on the table. "He's different! He's not just any normal human! He'll stay with me, no matter what!" I shouldn't even betrying to convince myself, should I? Of course that was meant to be directed at him, but all I felt like I was doing was attempting to get my own self to believe my claim. _He would never..._ His smirk has finally died down by now, replaced with his common, serious stare that peers into me.

"Fine, do as you like. I'll allow your disgusting relationship to continue. However, it's to teach you the hard way," he tells me, voice chilled and slicing with venom. We sit in an awkward tension, silence being split when he takes a slurp of his long-neglected coffee then again when he scoots his chair back away from the table. "I suppose I should be going now. There's a plan that I need to go help carry out." He turns without a mumble of a farewell. _Plan?_

"Wait. What do you mean by _plan_?" He doesn't answer and continues walking out, placing the required money for the coffee on the waitress' podium before making his shady way out. _So, there's another plan that I've seemed to have been left in the dark about... I wonder if Kamui knows it this time as well?_

Sighing, I push myself out of my seat and make my own exit out of the slow diner. It's strange to walk home by myself now that I've gotten spoiled with Kuro-wan-wan's company. Even if all he usually does is lecture me about stuff I hardly pay any attention to, it's still nice to just hear his voice. I think it's just the fact that in the truck he isn't _mesmerized_ by me so he has more time to focus on the faults I need to work on. It's not that I don't care about my faults, but the faults that he points out are things that I can't exactly change. But, will that end up being our downfall? The end of our relationship? A cold chill shudders all my limbs. _Maybe Kuro-sama was right when he said he puts too much trust in me. I'm not really worthy of being his boyfriend, am I?_ I chuckle at my pitifulness. _Will...will he allow his human emotions to be the deciding factor like Ashura says, or is he really the Kuro-tan that I see him as and overcome his human instinct?_

It's not until I nearly run into my locked door that I even notice I've stumbled home. _How'd I manage to go the whole way back to my house without getting myself into trouble?_ The key locks in place on the inside of the lock and eventually allows entry into my apartment when the click sounds from turning the key. This place that I've been calling home for quite a few years now is still as uninviting, cold, and lonely as it was when I first arrived here. It hasn't changed one bit at all. Even though I grew quite fond of the small and isolated life I once had, I would never go back to that again now for anything. I never had contact with anyone outside these walls except for when I had to buy food or something, but I hardly eat so that wasn't often either. _And to think, that day Ashura told me I was going to be going to Mizuki College, I was so angry. I didn't want to leave this place but in some attempt to tick off Ashura, I said I'd go. Thank goodness I did..._

_Just by going, I met Syaoran, Sakura, and Ryuuo- but above all, I met Kuro-sama. If I hadn't had met Kuro-sama...then I think I'd probably be dead by now._ In all reality, that'd probably be true. I was so close to killing myself before Kuro-chan gave me a reason to want to live. My hand unconsciously slides into the collar of my shirt an tugs out my brother's necklace. I study each crevice the emblem has, smooth wood running past the sensitive skin on my fingers. The last reminder of my brother. This used to be the focus of my whole life, making me feel guiltier and guiltier each day with his death. I used to live just for the memory of his lost soul that I took. I know he probably didn't blame me at all, but I still felt so responsible. I still do, but now I can understand more of why my brother wanted me to live on. Now, instead of his necklace being a grim reminder, it's now become a more cherished memory; all thanks to Kuro-sama.

I grin softly and giggle at myself. I've changed so much from just a little while ago and I've grown up a ton. Kuro-sama has really changed me for the better, and he must've been really special to change someone like me. The smile grows on my lips while realization and relief sweep over me. There's no way Kuro would react like every other human. Our relationship is a special one...one not like any other. If he is able to actually _change_ me, then he's different. He couldn't possibly hurt me at all.

Cocophonous and speedy pounding on my door sends me flying out of my skin. My head snaps over toward it, staring in mild surprise before a voice sounds from the other side, serving to shock me even more.

"Fai!?" Kuro's voice sounds, muffled by the door between us. I push myself off the sofa promptly, half jogging over to where he still beats heavily on the door. Opening it, it nearly scares me to see him so freaked and panicked. However, when he gets a few seconds to look me over, he sighs out in relief, face relaxing slightly while he forces his breathing to slow down.

"K-Kuro-sama? What's wrong? You don't usually come over unannounced or...like this..." His eyes widen slightly, almost as though he were questioning my seriousness.

"You don't know what's happening?" he questions, still trying to come down from his adrenaline high.

"Happening?" I blink, mind racing with what he could be inferring. He pushes past me, pacing around in my living room in irritation.

"Why didn't you answer your phone!?" After shutting the door, I turn to face him.

"Thanks for answering my question..." I trail off, his question about my phone finally hitting me. _Oh, crap. I forgot that I silenced my phone while I was with Ashura so nothing would interrupt us._

"Sorry...I turned my phone off because it was dying..." I tell him guiltily, turning away from him so I don't let him see my face.

"Dammit, Fai, I've been worried about you! I didn't know where you just _had_ to go after the meet and I didn't know if you were there at the accident!" he yells at me.

"Accident!? What accident!?"

"Don't you know!? It's all over the news!"

"I just got home! I haven't had enough time to turn on the TV! And I thought you didn't like the news!" I question back, hastily heading for the TV remote.

"I don't. I just...needed to get my mind off of things... So I turned on the TV and the news was the first thing that was on fromt he last time you were there, so the accident was the first thing I saw." _Accident? What accident?_ I gasp remembering what Ashura said earlier about a plan as the television flashes on, a horrific scene filling my eyes.

Bridges- or what's left of them- lay in shambles, helplessly lying in a messy clump on the ground. The helicopter's view circles around the damage of the collapsed structures, hundreds of cars smashed from the fallen bridges or from colliding into the deathly ground below them; some cars even tempting gravity by begging to fall off the bridge but being held back by their fears of being demolished on the ground with all the unfortunate others. The scrolling news at the bottom of the screen presents the statistics of all the deaths- so many deaths...

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. So, it freaked me out... I didn't know what to do with myself for a few. Then I ran over here. If you hadn't answered that door...I don't know what I'd do," he confesses to me quietly. My whole body begins shaking, pangs of intense pain pulsing through my chest and head. _Ashura knew about this...this was the plan..._

* * *

><p>Phew...that took too many hours to write x.x That's what I get for writing a lot though xD Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait guys...I should be tortured for my terribly long waits. I seriously do wonder how many readers I lose with my waits? x.x If there's anyone that's still sticking with this story since the very beginning over two years ago, then let me know! I want to get on my knees and bow to you!<p>

The next chapters will hopefully be up within the next few days x.x I'd type the rest of them seventeen notebook pages and I'm about to pass out right now at 3:00 in the morning x.x So, I'm gonna post this, then go pass out in my bed and sleep for a good twelve hours xD Thank you soooooooooo much for waiting the long wait and those who kept reviewing for me to keep going! I love you all! Take care guys!~


	16. My Name Is

Heeelloo! I'm sorry this came out...way longer than I wanted it to v.v I had a quarter of this chapter typed, then I closed the document and I guess didn't save it right, so I lost all of it TT-TT Then I got a worm on my computer and had my life stolen for me for three months due to choir, homework, and school v.v I have show choir now, but hopefully chapters will come out a bit sooner now that the bulky part of choir is done with!

Quick announcement! As we all know (mainly me probably), this story is getting closer and closer to its end, so...I put a poll on my profile for you guys to answer! It's basically about a new story xD I'm not begging you guys to go and vote on how good you think the story was xD That'd be begging...x.x

Anyway...Reviews!

**NavigatorNami85****- **You're very welcome! Sorry you went through another wait xD Here's the next one~

**lonely white cloud****- **xD it does kinda sound like that, doesn't it! Well, I guess Ashura does kinda treat him like that... He just likes the control ;)

**Jenmoon1****- **You're very welcome, and thank you a ton for making it one of your favorite Tsubasa fics TT-TT I really appreciate it so much...! *huggles*

**FaiKazahaya****- **YAY! I'm glad I gave it meaning again! -3- Sorry that this came out later than I wanted it to...hopefully the next one won't be such a long wait... I gotta get better! I will try! For my readers like you! You give me meaning =D

**Guest- **I have no idea who you are, but I love you sooooo much! xD Your reviews were so fun to read! I looked forward to reading each new one! xD Hmm...perhaps =3 But perhaps not~ Guess you'll have to read on to know ;D Here's the next chappie~

**Waffletime- **xD! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers! But I love them so much o.o They're my drugs...those, plot twists, and angst xD They're gonna kill me one day, I can see in v.v;; I love your reviews! xD They make my day all the time! -3- *huggles* You're just cool like that ;D Here's the answer to the cliffy xD

**EashaChan****- **Yes, I'm sooo sorry for the wait x.x I really didn't expect it to be this long... I have issues... I'm glad you like it! Hope you get your words back xD Thank you soo much! I'm glad to be back! Hope I can dwell around more again -3- I'm kinda creepin' on some SaruMi and KuroFai stories right now xD So I'm lurking...just not on my story when I should be xD Here's the next chapter =)

SO MANY REVIEWS! I didn't expect to have so many... It's really amazing... You guys don't understand how good it feels to see your notifications in my inbox. Just to know people are reacting to my stories and replying to it...I feel warmth in my heart xD I know, cheesy, but I'm serious! My writing is my passion, but you guys are what fuels the fire!

Enough of my sappiness xD Let's get on with it!

_Italics means thoughts _; **T means scene change or time passing**

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot twist...I've said this enough to stop saying it, right? xD

* * *

><p>Immense pressure settles down in my chest, instantly making the ability to breathe near impossible. The pain shoots through my chest, up along my spine, and combusting in slicing heat. I gasp, stumbling back a step from the sudden shock that lasts for a few seconds. My hand shoots up to grip the side of my forehead as if it were locating the pain and my eyes squeeze shut to block out the world; anything to make the pain stop.<p>

"Fai?" Kuro-pon questions in immediate alertness, hand landing on my shoulder.

"Nn...my state. I'm falling," I cut off to pant a little, "into that state again..."

"Ah," his voice sounds with a tinge of panic, then I feel his other hand rest on my free shoulder and my feet are forced to step back against his slow and steady pushing until something hard hits the back of my foot.

"Here, lay down," he tells me gently, guiding me down onto the sofa. The pain attempts to upsurge and my nails unconsciously dig into the defenseless cushions. A hiss slips through gritted teeth as some form of release away from the pain. It's not until I feel a warm hand caress the side of my cheek that the ache resides. I sigh out slowly, feeling momentary relief with slight pressure lifting off my chest and out of my head. However, the irritating flame that has yet to be doused still lingers enough to make me wince in discomfort.

"Fai?" he asks softly.

"H-hot...hurts..." I barely notice the cushions underneath me shift and light padding leaving my side. The quick, raspy breaths are starting to make my throat feel raw, but there's not really any way for me to lessen it or stop them being that it's my only source of coolness to dull the heat somehow even if just a little.

I feel my head unexpectedly being lifted up then my body moved to lay over something and I wonder briefly in that moment that I may have passed out from breathing so quickly until his deep, but calming voice fills my ears.

"Here. Drink some," Kuro-tan says gingerly, supporting my head with his strong arm. My eyes finally part into slits after minutes of being unable to open them, the sight of a water bottle filling my vision. He presses the brim up to my lips, tipping it slowly so I don't choke on too much of the flow of water as he does. He eventually pulls it away and places it on the coffee table, eyes never leaving me for any longer than they need to. His fingers intertwine in the strands of my hair, running through them gradually, his touch extremely calming. My gaze sluggishly shifts up to see garnet eyes watching me. I blink lazily, still a little dazed and fluctuating in and out of agony.

"Feeling better?" His hand rests over my forehead, the heat emanating off of his hand actually somewhat welcome. "You're sweating a bit, but you don't feel like you've got a fever." _Really? It must be a mixture between the pain and this internal heat. _

"Mm...hot on the inside..." I reply pitifully, pants picking up a bit. He brushes my bangs aside, the caring look never escaping from his deep irises.

"I'll go get you a wash cloth to lay on your head. Maybe that'll help." He picks me up cautiously as though he were worried any wrong movement would trigger my state or cause me to suddenly shatter and gently lays me back down along the white sofa, then disappears from my restricted vision. The panting starts to speed up again and I close my eyes to keep myself under some control. _Why am I having such issues with my state this time?_

The sudden contact of cool, damp fabric with my heated skin scares me a bit, drawing out a gasp. However, it only takes small contact from Kuro-pin to relax me again in seconds. He readjusts me to where I'm laying over his lap again, fingers instantly tangling themselves in my sweaty locks of hair again. His other hand slips up under my hand resting over my chest, squeezing it tightly.

I'm not sure how much time passes with me just laying on his lap and him stroking my hair. In fact, I don't even know how long I've been lying there without realizing the TV's still on with the breaking news until Kuro finally makes a growl in frustration with it and reaches for the remote to turn it off.

_Why? Why this? Why now? _My breathing hitches a bit and my muscles tense up involuntarily with pounding beginning to make its recovery in my head. _Why did I have to give Fei Wang that damn information about humans?_ The rhythm of my heart becomes uneven, speeding up the more my thoughts race. _This is all my fault! I'm the reason all these people are dying! I'm the one who's murdering everyone! I- _

My eyes widen and I inhale sharply, the feeling of my chest seeming to be torn apart jolts through my whole body, jerking me slightly. A yelp manages to break through my closing throat but is cut off and I find myself choking on the screams that nag to come out and pierce the room around us. It feels even worse than before, especially since my pain resistance has been beat on already from all this shifting in and out of this state. _It hurts...! _Despite my eyes being squeezed tightly shut, heat narrows in on them and a burning sensations flood them. _Make it stop...!_ Warmth spills through tight eyelids, streaming down my face and I grunt out another yelp.

His hand squeezes my hand tighter and draws me back a bit. Although, I wasn't pulled away enough and I feel my conciousness teetering right on the edge of full-out pain which sends pulses of aches throughout my body, tearing viciously at any inch left in my body still untouched by this scourge. It's beginning to feel as though it would almost feel more enticing to fall victim completely to a full out episode rather than verging it, but the nearly unheard sounds of Kuro-min's hushed pleading and encouraging keeps me in this world here with him.

However, my wish is granted before he can save me. Another strong and torrid pulse resonates deep in my chest and waves out through my body, snapping my eyes open and sending my limps flinching. The gasp cuts off another yelp and heat stings my eyes and pours down the sides of my temples and cheeks even more. This is one of the worst pains I've ever felt in my life.

There's murmurs in my ear that I can't quite make out, then they suddenly stop. I think for a moment that I may have finally passed out from the pain like I had done before with other episodes. It's not until I feel warm, soft lips pressed against my own that my full senses kick back to life and the burning agony recedes. Tension lightens up on my chest and leaves behind a lukewarm tingling, but fails in relieving me completely from my head. An annoying pang continues to pierce occasionally but even so, this feels ten times better than before. Air is finally restored in my lungs and my breathing, although still deep, evens out, leaving behind a stinging reminder in my raw and overworked throat from the harsh breath intakes and choked yelps.

By the end of it, I feel nothing more that an hot mass, drenched in sweat and body strained and exhausted. The stinging in my eyes eventually resides and I stare at the ceiling lifelessly. I feel my body begin to relax into the sofa's cushions and my head grows heavier into his other hand he was using to support my head.

"You alright now, Fai?" Kuro's shaky voice fills my ears, reassuring me that I've finally returned completely to the world where my lover dwells.

"Y-yeah...I think. Tired, though..." I moan, wincing a bit at the pounding in my head echoing each of my words.

"I imagine," he replies, fingers ghosting over clumps of bangs stuck together from now-dried sweat. I'm mildly surprised at how quickly his gentle caressing and his finger slipping through my locks soothes me. The nagging ache still throbs in my head, but it's becoming more tolerable the more distant it becomes to me. It's not too long that my head finally clears and I'm able to form thoughts again to actually appreciate what Kuro-pin's been doing for me. _This is nice. _The heat radiating from his living, beautiful body comforts me. Strong and firm, yet cautious fingers relax me to the point I feel myself slipping in and out of much-needed sleep. I suppose Kuro-tan notices this eventually because within time I feel myself lifted again, face pressing against his chest rather than his leg.

There's a momentary shift from dim to even darker, then from warm to chilly when I'm separated from him to be placed down on the soft surface of my bed. The covers eem to move on their own when connecting with my body and begin licking in what little natural body head I have. Kuro-chan eventually slides in under and snuggles up to me before I'm able to attempt moving myself. A stong, warm arm snakes around my arm and torso then pulls me even closer to him, sliding his other up under me to hold my body in a firm safe hold. We lay there just like that for a minute; amazing, sweet minutes of just being wrapped up in him. It's when I feel lips pressed against the back of my head that my eyes open in surprise. He keeps the loving gesture there longer than he usually does then finishes off his acting by drawing me as close as he can after breaking away.

"Fai, I..." he sighs, resting his forehead against my head, "I never realized how much I care- how much you mean to me..." I try to turn toward him in question, struggling a bit until he loosens his hold and helps me flip to face him. Beautiful garnet orbs gaze down at me, an unnamed emotion seeming to glimmer even in this blackness. I imagine my voice hasn't quite found its way back yet, so I remain gazing up at him to urge him to continue.

"Each time you do that, going into that state and all, so many thoughts run through my mind. I always get so worried over the idea that when you pass out, you'll never wake up again and what I'd do with myself if that were to ever happen..." he clears his throat, having to look away every once in a while to regain himself. "Although I've always thought about that stuff, it never really hit me how much those meant until you didn't pick up your phone today..." My eyes lower, then close and I move my head to rest my face against his heated chest that trembles in the slightest.

"I thought you'd gone and died on me. I was frantic. I had no control over my thoughts and even my actions for a little. When I burst through your door and saw you standing there, staring back at me with that stupid expression that showed me you were alive, I can't even begin to explain the relief that washed over me," his fingers that had intertwined in my hair earlier tighten their grip, then pull me closer to him. "You were alive- no, you a_re _alive and still here with me. When you nearly lost yourself to that crazy state or whatever, those same thoughts and emotions returned..." We lay in silence, the only sound I'm aware of is his steady breathing and his heartbeat that gave away uneven beats during his explanation. His grip soon relaxes and he eventually resorts to just petting me. I'm not really sure what to say or what he's going to do, so I at least nuzzle his chest to offer some comfort.

"Fai," his voice cuts through he silence. I look up at him in question. "I don't ever want to lose you, that's more clear to me now than ever. That idea actually _frightens _me. I don't ever want you to disappear on me. Ever. I want you by my side for the rest of my life." In my half-dozed state of mind, I think somewhere it clicks that what he just was was extremely important...something that Kuro-burro would never say unless he truly meant it with everything he is, but the conciousness that keeps slipping away fails in allowing me to fully comprehend his words.

He seems to pause, heart speeding up, yet sounding quite lulling to me at the same time. "Perhaps," he starts, trailing off a bit, "now I should tell you..." he pauses again. I feel myself losing to the world of dreams.

"Yes... I'm going to tell you, Fai," his words ring distant and softly in my ears, then I'm stolen by deep sleep.

**T**

"And you're sure you have no classes today, right?" Kuro-myuu questions again, half walking half jogging down to his truck. I yawn into my hand and follow behind him sluggishly.

"Of course I'm sure," I tell him, yawning again, "You think I don't know my own schedule?" I question, gazing at him through misty eyes from yawning to see him spin abruptly to face me.

"I just want to be sure. It'd be nice if this day could go without interruptions..." he trails off, sliding into the driver's seat. I stretch and watch him curiously. Even if he is an early riser, even my raven isn't as energetic as he is right now. Well, maybe it's not completely an energy hype; he seems more anxious than anything. I haven't really questioned him much about it since, one: I'm still trying to wake up from my half-asleep stupor and two: it just didn't seem too important at the time being.

I slide in slowly into the passenger's side, scratching the back of my head and trying to stifle another yawn. I reach for the seatbelt, fingers stumbling around for the buckle until I finally have somewhat of a grip and pull it over with eyes halfway closed.

"Could you take any more of your sweet time?" he asks with a chuckle while I miss the latch a few times. I shoot him a half-hearted glare and sigh.

"I don't see why you're so awake this early. You were up just as long as I was las night and maybe even longer. What makes you so urgent to get a move on?" I inquire, leaning back against the seat as he begins to pull off to drive along the road.

"I, um...didn't you hear me last night?" he asks, glancing at me with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"No, I did, but I was so out of it that I hardly remember too much of what happened after I was finally relieved of that pain..." I tell him, tired gaze falling to where my feet rest. "I had it pretty rough last night, Kuro-dear. You can't really blame me too much for not being with it..."

I hear him sigh and we slow to a stop. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." I feel his eyes rest on me momentarily before they're forced to tear away and back to the impatient road. "Are you feeling okay? If not, we can go back and just relax..." he tells me almost hesitant. I rub my eyes then look over at him. All I'd do if we went back home is sleep, so that wouldn't really be exciting for him if he's this awake. Besides, he's going through this much trouble to get me up and carry me off somewhere. Why so early in the morning, I have no idea, but it would probably be nice on my part to just humor him and let him do whatever he's wanting to do so bad.

"No, I'm fine, Kuro-love," I say sleepily, leaning my head back and closing my eyes again to seal out the harsh, just-rising sun.

"Kuro-dear, Kuro-love; why so many lovey dovey nicknames all of a sudden?" he questions with a chuckle in his voice. I shrug and murmur out an "I don't know".

"Guess I can't come up with cheery nicknames until I'm fully awake."

"Hmm." It takes a little while of mental encouraging, but eventually I open my eyes up and at least try to embrace the day, even if it's earlier than I'd prefer. Kuro-puu makes a turn at a stoplight that I don't recognize, and finally I begin to wonder where we're actually going.

"Ne, Kuro-wan-wan, where are we actually going?" He smirks.

"Not gonna tell ya~"

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"Because I want to be somewhat of a surprise I guess."

"You're not being fair!" He laughs.

"Hmpf!" I pout, crossing my arms and locking away playfully. _I really do wanna know though! Ugh! Why did I have to not remember everything he said to me last night? T_horoughly annoyed at myself, I, within time, sigh in defeat and reach to turn on the radio.

It's great background noise to fill in the empty space our voices don't. We've been driving around for about twenty minutes now and my suspicions have gone crazy. _Where in the world is he bringing me? And did I just see that building like five minutes ago?!_ When I conclude that my endless wandering isn't getting me any closer, I just relax back into my seat and hum along to the songs that are playing.

I'm not entirely sure, but I think I keep seeing smile growing on Kuro's face out of the corner of my eye. Being that I was still waking up, I just believed it to be my mind playing cruel tricks on me. However, when it doesn't disappear after a while, I look over to only be proven correct.

"What?" I giggle out.

"Hm?"

"Why are you sitting there smiling?" He chuckles, pivoting his head to face me for a few seconds before he's drawn away again.

"I suppose just hearing you hum is a nice sound to be hearing in the morning," he replies, grin never leaving his lips. I feel my cheeks burn slightly before I smile back sheepishly.

"Thanks, Kuro-sama." He nods, then glances over.

"Is that still your dream? To become a singer?" My eyes widen immediately. _My dream? _With everything that's been happening recently, I've never really had a chance to think souly about myself, let alone my future dreams. I mentally scoff at myself. _What am I 'll never be a possibility with this life I'm tied down to, and with the way things are going right now, I'd have a better chance turning completely human than for that to be a reality._

"Um, yes! Still going strong with the idea," I chirp, smiling happily the whole time. I guess since his focus is more on the road than me, he doesn't really catch any cracks in my mask or my words. _I get off of that easily..._

"Good, I'm glad you are," he replies, expression seeming to falter a bit. I cock an eyebrow to myself in question, but before I'm able to make any comments, he fixes it.

"Alright, we're here," he announces with a strange ping to his voice that I haven't quite figured out. I brush it off then look to see what the place is he's been keeping a secret from me.

"Huh? The Cat's Eye?" I gaze over at him to see he's already out of the truck.

"Yep, now c'mon. Let's go inside," he answers, shoving his hands into his pockets then walking ahead of me. I don't see why this place is such a big deal to keep as surprise, but if he insists, then I guess it's okay.

He stops to look back and see if I'm following I presume. I finally slip out, landing on my feet which sends a shock of pain up my body as reminder of the abhorred night before that I can't catch in time to cover up. I grunt, a wince twisting on my face.

"Fai? You alright?" he questions abruptly, moving to rush to my aid quickly. I smile at him and wave it off.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just still sore from last night's episode..." I walk over to him and resort to having to hold onto his arm since he refuses to pull his hands out of his pockets. His eyebrows furrow, then he stares down at me and begins to lead us into the diner.

"But, don't you usually feel fine after one of those instances the next day after you sleep?"

"Well, typically so since I just experience all the pain at once then it's over. However, last night, I never fully fell victim to it. I just kept verging that state, so the whole time I was never relieved from the pain at any time. It took a pretty good toll on my body, which is why I'm feeling it today," I inform him, vision having to shift to the lighting of the new atmosphere.

"Oh, I see..." he mumbles, then asks to be seated for two, then follows after the woman I remember to be the whiny girl from yesterday. I'm glad she didn't care enough to remember my face though.

We're seated, then he begins speaking again and I barely catch it. "Then I suppose all those times I plead for you to not pass out isn't exactly good for you, hm? Did I cause you to not go completely last night?" he inquires, eyes staring me down with concern and slight worry from what I can tell. Even though he kinda was the reason (well, maybe all of the reason) that I didn't pass out, I can't bring myself to tell him that. Even if he's not as self-loathing and hard on himself as I am, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be too pleased with himself to learn he's the cause for my pain.

"Oh, no, Kuro-puu," I lay my hand over his, hardly noticing the mild shake to it, "last night was just a really bad one. They've been getting off lately.." Okay, at least the last part was true. He nods slowly.

"Why do you have creepy episodes like that, anyway?" he interrogates, hand moving out from under mine to support the other side of the menu half his face hides behind. _Great. Not another question like this. Quick answer, Fai. Quick answer. _I chuckle sheepishly.

"I'm not entirely sure, exactly." There's a dither in my voice that I catch and nearly grimace at. _Crap, he's gonna catch that and go on another interrogation rant. _I prepare myself, mind racing with immediate answers to any of his possible inquiries. However, they never come. Nothing. No questions, no comments, not even a questioning glance. _Okay, something is really off with him today. First off, he's up and ready to go at an ungodly hour, then we drive around for nearly half an hour for some surprise place that I already know inside and out, then he seems to be more shaky and less confronting than usual, and on top of that -the biggest thing of all- he's not catching any of the blunders in my lies. Why is he acting so much different?_

My mind works feverishly to sort all the puzzle pieces to my lover's unusual behavior, only to be interrupted by a waiter's voice.

"Are we ready to order?" I jump a bit in my seat and snap my attention up to him instantly, staring dumbly until I process what he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not! How about you, Kuro-tan?"

He peers over his menu to me, then to the waiter.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, then can I get you started on some drinks?" he asks in as friendly a tone as he can manage to cover up his obvious vexation.

"I'll have a hot chocolate, please," I respond, pulling the menu up to find something to eat.

"Just hot tea," Kuro-rinta tells the young man. The waiter scribbles down some stuff on his pen pad, then leaves to put up the order. _Not very polite, but then again, I'd be pretty grouchy this early in the morning also._

My eyes scan over the menu, only halting to read more into what the dish is when a name sounds interesting. You'd think I'd know this all by heart, but personally, I don't like coming to the Cat's Eye in the morning. They call it a diner, but it seems to function more like a café.

I see Kuro-min place down his menu, then scowl around the room. "There's a lot more people than I expected this early in the morning. I figured more people would start arriving later more towards noon."

I sigh. "Quite the opposite, really. This place isn't very busy after early lunch time. It's actually a hot spot in the morning because of the great breakfast foods they have..." I fold my menu back to its cover and place it down neatly. "That's why I don't come here often when it's morning."

"I see. Well, damn," he says in what sounds like irritation. "I was hoping there wouldn't be a lot of people around when I talk to you about this..." His eyes downcast and he looks down to the side. I instantly perk up at his words. _What...does he mean?_

"Talk to be about what?" I ask briskly. His vision shifts to me quickly and he tries to speak, but nothing stumbles out of his mouth besides unfinished sounds. My heartbeat speeds up. _What-_

"Here's your drinks, gentlemen," the young waiter cuts in unknowingly, placing our requested beverages in front of us.

"Alright," he begins, pulling out a pen and his writing pad again, "do we know what we want to eat now?"

"I'll just have a small Tamagoyaki," Kuro-chin requests choppily. The waiter scratches it down, then looks over at me expectantly.

"I'll have a fruit parfait," I respond with a listless smile. There's a few more swift movements of his pen and he disappears in the crowd of people again.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't get something loaded with artificial sugar," Kuro jokes with a short laugh. I offer back a half giggle before I fall victim to my concern again.

"Kuro-sama, what did you want to talk to me about that's so important you didn't want other hearing?" I ask again with persistence. I'm actually frightened to death right now. _What could he possibly way to me that he didn't want a lot of people around us for?_ He eyes me, a mix of hesitance, uncertainty, and I think fear swirling in his irises. _Why is he acting like that? _

He clears his throat suddenly, then scoots closer ot me. _He didn't allow me to hold his hand earlier... and he's not paying as much attention to me as he usually does. He seems so distant and purposefully...like he's forcing me from getting closer to him or something. _My chest begins to heat up and starts aching. My stomach churns violently and I feel my heartbeat start to thud in my throat. _What's he trying to say...?_

"Fai... I just, I don't know how you're gonna take what I'm gonna say. I don't know how you'll react. I don't know how the people around us will react..." Kuro explains to me softly. I feel as though my belly's flipping. _Oh god...oh, please, no...is he...trying to break up with me? It would explain why he's been so distant suddenly... He can't handle being around me anymore because of those episodes...?_

"Fai, this is something important that I must tell you...in order for me to move on and know where this relationship is truly going," he explains, voice trembling stronger and stronger the more words he says. I feel my world breaking apart...shattering...shredding into insufficient, unfixable shards. My heart stops and my soul tears apart.

"You must listen to me. Do you understand?" he asks gently, eyes peering into mine. I nod shakily, whimpering silently. The tears find their way to my eyes without me having to give it another thought. I breathe in sharply, a sob becoming audible for a moment. Kurogane's focused gaze suddenly breaks away and his eyes widen, confusion seeming to flood the red. I feel the tears spill over my eyelids. He panics suddenly and places his hands on either side of my face.

"Fai?! Fai, what's wrong?!" he demands while trying to keep under control. "Why are you crying?" I sniff and gasp deeply.

"I-I u-understand...b-but I d-don't understand why..." I sob out, trying to compose myself.

"What do you mean you don't understand why?" His thumb brushes under my eye to catch the tears then he wipes them away.

"Why are...you breaking u-up w-with me?"

"What?! Why would you think that?!"

"Y-you've been s-so distant all day...then you w-wer talking like you were about to." He sighs, getting up and walking over to my side of the booth, pulling me into an embrace the best he can.

"Oh, heavens, no, Babe. I am _not _breaking up with you..." I feel his hand start to pet me. "I'm doing the exact opposite of that..." I blink, then look up at him puzzled through flooded and blurry eyes.

"What?" He sighs and moves me to where I'm looking face to face with him.

"See, this is why I wish you would've listened to me last night..."

"I did! But I don't remember what you said..." I protest, then gaze down ashamed at the floor. He uses his finger to guide my chin back up to where we can see eye to eye again.

"I said that I can't imagine my life without you and that I never want to lose you; that I want you with me forever." My eyes widen.

"Kuro-"

"-But," he cuts off, expression growing more serious while he moves back to his own side of the table, "there's something you must know about me first before we can progress any further. I have to know that this won't affect anything and you can live with it... This is meant for your ears only, Fai.

I sit up straight, ready to hear anything he has to say. "What is it, Kuro-sama?" He eyes me for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth to speak-

"-Hi, Fai!~" a cheerful, sweet voice sings, stealing both Kuro-pii's and my own attention.

Chii stands above us, happily waving and her other hand locked in another young male's hand. I blink, then a smile finds its way to my lips.

"Hey, Chii~" I say, trying to force the tears and irritation at the interruption away.

"You okay, Fai?" she asks softly. I nod happily and she appears to accept my claim.

"Hello, Kurogane~" her musical voice chimes again.

"Hey," he replies shortly. I grin over at him, then up to the male beside her.

"Who's this fine young man, Chii?" I ask with an innocent smirk, already having an idea. Her eyes sparkle, a smile exploding over her face.

"This is Hideki! He's the one I'm always telling you about, Fai~ The one just for me~" she answers, pulling him closer to her. He smiles down at her and places a hand on her head.

"So, is this the good friend of yours that often comes to your work?" he asks, voice sounding soft and gentle. I actually find myself approving him to be Chii's soul mate. _A perfect match for Chii, indeed. _Noticing Kuro-pin steal a glance up at the male, my attention's stolen away again by a hand in my face.

"Nice to meet you, Fai. I'm glad to hear you take such good care of Chii when I'm not here with her," he adds a friendly grin at the end. I take hold of his hand and give it a firm shake, offering up a tiny grin myself.

"Of course," I place my hand back down on the table. "So, what aer you doing here, Chii?"

"Oh~ This is my day off and Hideki and I just got back from vacation. So, I decided to show him the nice place I work at~"

"Ah, how nice," I speak, offering a tilt of the head.

"So, what are you doing here so early, Fai? I thought you said you didn't like coming here in the mornings?"

"Well, my lovely Kuro-sama wanted to spend a romantic breakfast with me~" I declare with excess exaggeration. He shoots me a glare and I have to hold back a giggle.

"How nice~" she sings, attention drawn away for a few seconds before returning a smile. "Well, it appears your breakfast is here, so we'll leave you alone now. It was great seeing you two!"

"Likewise," I reply, giving a wave at both of them. "Nice to meet you, Hideki." They both wave then ask for their own table.

"Okay, here we are. A parfait," he places it down in front of me, "and a small Tamagoyaki." He places Kuro's down then asks if we need anything else. After we tell him no, he's off on his way and my eyes are instantly glued on Kuro-ron. He picks up the chopsticks, then looks over at me.

"Finally. Now, look," he starts without warning, "I'm sorry for being distant earlier. My mind's been chaotic. It's just..." he sighs, then eyes me earnestly. "It's nerve-wracking for me to talk to you about this." I'm fed up with being in the dark, dangit!

"Tell me what, Kuro-sama?"

"You have to listen to me. If you are able to live knowing my past, then I _know _I'm never letting you go. Ever." I nod unevenly, waiting for him to finally allow me some more insight into his history. "I'm trusting you." He takes a gulp of his tea and picks at his food with the chopsticks before eventually taking a deep breath.

"...As you've already figured out, my parents aren't with me anymore." I nod. "They died when I was about fourteen -well, to be more exact, they were murdered...right in front of me...by demons."

My eyes widen and my air gets trapped in my throat. I see him look over at me, expression pondering if he should go on. He sighs, placing his chopsticks down and crossing his fingers within each other.

"It's probably hard to believe I can blame something like this on demons..."

"N-no!" I reply hastily. "I...believe you." Relief seems t wave over his face, then he hesitantly continues.

"I don't know how old the demons were. They looked about the same age as me. There were two...thy looked the same in appearance." My heart speeds up. I listen closer. "They set out house to fire then attacked my father when he tried to fight back. I don't really know where he went... I couldn't see too much in the smoke. If I could've seen those demon's faces clearly and remembered them...I would kill-" his fists clench. I'm feeling light-headed. _No._

He shakes his head and forces himself to focus on continuing. "Anyway, my mother was pretty much dying in my arms and that damn demon was holding us at gun point. The other ran over and took the gun...the he shot my mother. He tried to shoot me, the damn bastard, but the other one hit his arm and instead the bullet hit my mother..." He gazes up at me, insanity dancing with red. I barely see my reflection in his eyes, but what I do see are eyes wider than they've ever been and dumbstruck face.

"My true name is Youou, Fai." One pulse. One heartbeat. That's all I feel anymore that's physical. The rest is internal turmoil. It's as though the demons hae won a war inside of me. My heart aches and burns, spiraling me into a vortex of misery and suffering.

The dream is so clear now. It's so clear. I can see the little boy's face that resembles Kurogane so much. I can hear that dying woman's voice when she says his hame so crystal clear. Youou. Youou. Youou. _We...no -I ruined you. I ruined your life. No...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

"Fai! Fai, what's wrong?!" Kuro demands, finally pulling me back to reality. I feel streams of wetness pouring down my cheeks and his hands on either side again. The insanity in his eyes is gone again but replaced with alertness and fear. "Fai?!"

The word passes my lips without me knowing until it becomes audible to my own ears. "No..." He narrows his eyes in bewilderment.

A shriek pierces the diner and our heads snap over in its direction. Liquid red spurts out from where a man looms over another falling man. He turns, view of him becoming less covered to expose his bloody hand holding a knife. He slashes it around aimlessly, stumbling a bit and growling. The woman who screamed before jumps back and screeches again.

"Somebody stop him! He has a knife!" she warns through screams. Kuro places his arm out in front of me and moves to where he's standing in font. I peer from around him to see the guy slash again at another unfortunate victim too close to him and sends them to their death. Screams echo each other all throughout the diner, mixing with hasty stomping of feet to escape as fast as possible. My eyes dart around the room, vision going fuzzy from all the bodes pushing through each other while high on adrenaline. My focus takes hold on the bloodied man just in time to see him stab a woman in the back close to us. I stand up promptly, remaining behind Kuro-sama.

"This guy is too close for comfort!" he announces, I think more to himself, though. My eyes scan around the room rapidly again to find Hideki protecting Chii in a corner. _They're unable to escape. _I keep searching. People are still thrashing to get out. Some are screaming into their phones. Other are trying to subdue the wild man. Eventually my eyes wind up fixed on the crazed man again. _He moves with no purpose. He's slashing rashly. There's no inteded target. His eyes are clouded._

I gasp. "He's possessed by a shadow demon," I say bluntly. Kuro jerks his head to peer over his shoulder at me.

"What?!" He snaps his head back around and jumps back into me to dodge the man's swing. I grunt, catching myself when I hit the ground with my hands. _Wet? _My eyes ease open into slits, widening instantly and I nearly fling myself back. The sticky, deep red liquid puddle around the woman who was killed moments before and it's seeped toward me. My breathing picks up and begins to get choppy and raspy. The woman no longer remains a face that's unknown to me. She morphs into Arashi, then Kurogane's mother. I feel the pounding in my chest pick up. My breathing shifts from gasps to hyperventilating.

My vision unconsciously follows the trail of blood to my hands. I lift them out of the crimson puddle and turn them around to see my palms. My blood goes cold. The banging in my chest halts. Everything goes cold and black. Screams scratch in my throat to come out, instead making choked whimpers. _So much blood. _I begin speedily attempting to scrub the blood off of them with the other hand but it spreads and smears.

Scenes of people I've murdered plays in front of my eyes. Strangers I've killed. When my brother was killed. When I killed Kurogane's mother. When I killed Arashi. When I killed Kurogane. My scrubbing had changed over to practically scratching my skin off. _The blood! I can't get it off! The blood won't go away!_ Screams mix with my hyperventilating pants and I'm losing myself.

Hands land on the sides of my arms and I'm lurched up to where I'm seeing a familiar face. "Fai! Fai, what's wrong?! What are you doing?!" Kuro yells, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I can't get it off! The blood won't come off!" I cry, nails still digging and raking into skin.

"Fai! Stop it! You're only making yourself bleed!" he shouts back, hands snatching my wrists and tearing them away from each other. "Stop!" he screams one more time before finally panting and staring back at me.

"The blood..." I whimper with eyes still wide and tears falling quickly, gasps still coming fast with them.

"Fai, you need to calm down. Please. Breathe deeper and slower or you'll pass out. He has to aid me until I finally come back enough to reality that I can slow my breathing myself. He abruptly pulls me into a secure hug, hands holding my head and back. "Thank goodness you weren't touched by him. They've got him under control now. He says that he doesn't remember any of it." The images of the scene re-enter into my thoughts and I bury my face into the crevice of his neck and shoulder, eyes squeezed shut to force out the pictures.

"Let's get you back home so we can get you fixed up," he says, picking me up and heading toward the exit of Cat's Eye and into a scene of caution tape and hundreds of frightened, shocked, and curious people standing behind its borders.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finally finished! Sorry this came out so late... I already told you my sob story xD Thank you all so much for the review and staying faithful in my slow returns x.x I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow or Tuesday... Let's hope tomorrow cause I gotta do a ton of homework for school xD<p>

Not sure if I've shamelessly advertised here yet, but go and check out Betting On One Month, guys! It's the prequel to Beautiful Liar! xD It's a pretty lonesome little story so give it some love! R&R if you get the chance! Love you guys! Until next time, take care~


	17. My Dark Secret

Oh my gosh, it's been far too long! Where is all my time disappearing to!? TT-TT *glares at DRAMAtical Murder stuff* ...I have sadly gotten lost into a new fandom and lost my way back to KuroFai for a while xD I've finally learned to balance them now, though, after getting all the DMMd craziness cleansed out of my system -3- If anybody wants to go and watch a BL visual novel that has AMAZING plot and great couples, I recommend going and watching it on youtube or downloading the game~ It's worth it, even though you sorta surrender your soul to it for a while xD

Anywayssss, now that that's all over, let's get back to what really matters! Although, as always, first:

**NavigatorNami85****-** You're very welcome! ^_^ Sorry it always takes so long... Here's the next one!

**Jenmoon1****-** I'm glad you loved it~ Here's the new chappie~

**FaiKazahaya****-** You are quite welcome -3- Sorry that it took so long to update again Dx I'm trying to get them out sooner, but fail every time x.x I'm glad that you were excited for the update, though!~

**Never Ending Nightmare****- **I hope this came out at least a little sooner than last time? I have no one to blame but myself...and school of course xD Here's your next chapter~ =)

**Guest-** No, it's never right to keep someone in the dark, but Fai wouldn't be the Fai we all know and love if he wasn't full of secrets xD I think he's like the only person I approve of being a liar...well, maybe some other anime people but that's beside the point! xD Here's the update~

**Waffletime-** Indeed, you did! I knew I couldn't keep it too hidden xD I'm not that good x.x Although, I do hope that some things come as a shock later to even the most keen of readers =3 Sorry for taking so long, but here it is finally!

**Sakura Zuzumiya****-** Here's the update, finally! I love this pairing so much also! They're like, a huge portion of my life xD I greatly enjoy writing vampire Fai a ton, along with all the other races I've made him xD Fai just makes everything perfect xD So happy you love it! Hope you love this one even more~

** .Yesterdays- **Again, your reviews are so freaking, absolutely fabulous! I swear I learn more from my writing by just reading your reviews! They make me realize that my mind actually had deeper reasons for everything I write rather than writing it on the surface x.x Your analytical skills are freaking amazing and I just loooooove them! Thank you so much again for your reviews that teach me as much as I hope I can teach you~ *Huggles* You're a sweetheart! I luffles you! Here's the next chappie ^_^~

So many lovely reviews! I love you guys...so much...! You make me a happier person~

***Mild Warning* **This chapter is limey yet again~ It's not overbearing, of course, but I just thought I'd either get you hyped up or give you a quick warning ;D If you wanna read something that goes just a tad bit farther, go read my oneshot, _Make It Fast_, for SaruMi. Shameless advertisement, I know xD

_Italics means thoughts _; _**Bolded italics means a dream **_; **T means scene change or time passing**

**FAI POV**

* * *

><p>Kuro-pon pushes through the front door to his house hastily, kicking it closed from behind and running me up to the bathroom next to his bedroom. He had found some napkins in the glove box of his truck and ordered me to hold them on my hands to stop me from bleeding anymore than I already have. I did as he told but had issues trying to do so. The idea of looking at them again was unbearable. The images would have been brought up again and send me overboard. By the end of it, he had to help me put them in place.<p>

I'm glad he didn't try to make too much conversation other than the occasional question if I was alright. I don't think I could've spoken anyway because of the fact I was still in shock and I kept getting more sick the more I felt the blood seeping through the napkins. I don't know how much longer I would've lasted had we not arrived when we had.

He turns on the faucet and lets the gold water run while he turns to me and peels the bloodied napkins off of my skin. I bite my tongue to keep from making any disgusted sounds and look away. Eventually, slight stinging is replaced with cool liquid that catches me off guard a bit. I glance back at him in question to see he's moved my hands underneath the running water spitting from the faucet.

"Just keep them there for a few minutes to wash off the blood, okay? I'm gonna pull out some stuff to bandage them up after they're clean," he tells me, turning away and heading toward the small storage place that people usually keep things stored away until needed use later. He sorts through a few things, pulling some off the shelves, reading it, then putting it back while keeping others until he eventually peers back at me when turning to approach me again.

"Let me see them," he commands, placing the medical supplies in his arms down and holding his hand out that I place my hands in. Taking a chance, I finally look down at my hands, slightly disturbed by the unnatural redness but not as much when I notice the mixture of deep and shallow cuts on my hands. _Wow... I hadn't realized that I cut myself, let alone how bad they look. Kuro-pin was right._

I feel my face twist in a wince as a hiss slides past my teeth when there's a sudden burning sensation on the tops of my hands. I peer down at them to see Kuro-rin's fingers spreading around a clear gel substance over the wounds.

"Sorry. Suppose I should've warned you it'll sting a bit," he mumbles half-mindedly, moving to grab the gauze next to him, rolling it out then wrapping it around one of my hands. I notice him purse his lips and i"m about to question him but he speaks first. "...Why were you freaking out the way you were earlier? I know it was a chaotic situation, but you weren't even freaking about the guy. You were screaming out about the blood on your hands while digging your nails into yourself. What happened there? You've never been that afraid of blood from what I can remember." He finishes wrapping up my right hand, then moves to bandage the other one, eyes never leaving my hands to look up at me. Although he's not giving me physical recognition, I know full well that his ears are open to anything I'll say.

I sigh, vision downcasting to the side. _What to say... _"Well, the story about your past shook me up a bit and I guess seeing people killed in front of me and all that blood just pushed me a little overboard," I tell him, feeling slightly better that it's not completely a lie. That is, until his face contorts in what I think to be pain when I'm done speaking. He finished wrapping around the bandage, but cups my hand in both of his, gently tightening his hold.

"...What are your thoughts on that...?" he trails off, still not gazing up at me.

"What do you mean entirely when you say that, Kuro-sama?" I ask, still wondering what could've possibly bothered him like that. He's silent, appearing to almost be in some arduous daze.

"My parents' death. The fact that demons are involved with me and that demons aren't even supposed to exist. Does that bother you at all? Does it make you not feel safe around me now knowing that I have a desire to kill?" he interrogates, eyes now peering into mine with deadly seriousness. I know I should feel something negative toward this. Hell, he's talking about his desire to kill me! However, I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable with him. I feel protected rather than threatened.

"I don't see why you're so worried over something like that, Kuro-sama," I tell him softly, using my free hand to cup his face and I give him a gentle smile. "It doesn't bother me in the least that you've been involved with demons. You don't scare me at all, Kuro-sama. I feel more safe around you than anywhere else. Besides, I trust you," I answer, watching his eyes widen and an emotion I've never really seen on this raven's face before begin to glow.

I feel his hand snatch my wrist instantly and then I feel my body jerked away from my sitting position, only to feel myself land against a warm surface and arms wrapped tightly around me. It takes me a few seconds to completely absorb what's happened, but when I do, it surprised me even more. A soft, genuine grin finds its way to my lips and I relax my body, allowing myself to melt into him. He strengthens his hold, drawing me closer to him while he buries his face in the dip between my neck and shoulder. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. _His embrace loosens and I see his fingers clasp on to my chin, rasing it up so he can lean down and connect our lips together, seeming to savor every second it takes to meet in the middle. _I shouldn't, but that's alright. Now isn't the time to think about all the bad things. Now, it's just the little things between us that make the spark burst into fire. Everything else is for tomorrow._

Our lips part suddenly (much to my disappointment) and I nearly whimper until the feeling of my feet being sweeped off the ground draws out a small squeak instead. He carries me out to his bedroom, laying me down gingerly on his bed then moving to turn off the bathroom light. I lay there motionless, attempting to get my vision to shift to the new lighting while my ears pick up on the sound of a drawer opening and closing, shuffling of clothing, then soft padding of feet crossing the carpet over to where I'm at. The bed shifts underneath me while he shuffles under the covers, helping to put them over me since I had yet to really think about getting under them. After he finally drops it over our bodies that locks in our heat, he scoots over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his hold.

His slow, warm breathing on the back of my neck is relaxing, but it sends shudders down my spine with each puff to the point it draws out a quiet moan. His deep chuckle fills my ears, making me purse my lips.

"What?" I demand, turning my head to look into his amused eyes.

"Does it feel good?" he questions , with (from what I can see) a cock of his eyebrow. I feel my cheeks burn a bit, and I flip myself around to face him.

"Hmpf," I reply, gazing up into his eyes that appear to be a dark brown in the dark. Even if most of him is shadowed by the severe lack of light, he still is so shockingly beautiful. This raven, who's been through so much, still glows magnificently.

"I'm so lucky that you're mine," slips out of my mouth without thinking and doesn't occur to me until after I see his eyes widen a bit.

"You better feel lucky," he smirks, then gets closer to my face. "However, I'm the lucky once," he tells me gently, leaning in and closing the distance between us again. _No, you're not lucky... _I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck the best way I can. After a few seconds of unhurried, tender kisses, he deepens it, pulling me closer to him and pressing more aggressively. I feel a moan rumble in my throat. _You have nothing but an unstable murderer in your arms. One who's even ruined your life._

I feel his hands start to wander down my back, finding their way to the hem of my shirt. They slip up under it, warm skin coming into contact with colder skin, sending chills in violent rushes throughout my body to the point I shudder with another moan. My cheeks feel even more heated after barely hearing myself, but he doesn't stop so I just pass it off as something only I care about in this moment.

I feel his tongue flick over my teeth suddenly, catching me off guard a bit but immediately becoming clear what he's requesting. I part them slightly, still somewhat nervous, but gain confident fast when he already explores every part he's never found before that he can reach. My own hands begin to wander up to his soft, ebony spikes, fingers tangling around them and tugging gently with each wave of pleasure that come from brushes of his tongue. A moan rumbles into my mouth from him before he pulls away, fingers tugging the bottom of my shirt up over my head.

His deep eyes gaze into mine, expression so much different and revealing than what I can remember from my hazy memory of the first time we did something like this. There was an aggressive hastiness from both of us; just some extreme desire to feel each other in ways we never had before. It was all about the physical need that was rushed and rough, not a desire to feel anything else along with it. I don't even remember looking into his eyes once.

He leans over and plants another kiss on my lips, moving to sweep kisses along my jaw line and to my neck. _Last time I didn't feel like I was ready when I was in my conscious mind. I was too afraid to make any serious, deep emotional connection. But, now-_

"Ooi," his voice sounds softly, making me open my eyes I hadn't noticed I closed to look up at him in question. His fingers bush over my chest, clamping onto something and tugging mildly. "Can we take this off this time" he asks. My vision slides down to what he holds, a wooden figure laying in his darkened hand. I feel my eyes widen slightly. My brother's necklace. It's something I hardly ever take off. It used to be the most important thing to me, after all. Now, however...

"Yeah," I say, moving my hands to pull it off over my head, handing it up to him to place on the side table. I watch him, somewhat tranced by every graceful movement he makes, no matter how small. _I'm emotionally ready for this now, and I'm ready to accept any future consequences this can bring about. _His gaze locks on me again, never daring to wander mere centimeters, and his hands find their way to the bottom of his shirt, gripping onto the hem. _But what about him?_

"Wait," I request suddenly, watching his eyes jump in awareness.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this bother you at all?" He narrows his eyes in confusion, eyes almost hardening.

"What?"

"I'm a man. Doesn't this bother you? You're about to emotionally invest in this, even though I'm not a woman. Are you sure you really want to do this...?" I challenge lightly, voice losing volume the more I talk. I don't want him to suddenly pull out of this later cause he regrets it. It'd hurt too much by then if we go through with this. His lips purse, eyes covered by heavy shadows. My chest tightens, pain sparking all over it.

"If you don't, I understand, Kurogane. I won't hold it against you, I promise. I just-"

"Just shut up, would you," spills from his mouth, cutting me off mid-thought.

"Wha-" he cuts me off again, this time, however with strong lips crushed against mine, a mixture of bewilderment and delight clouding my mind. He pulls away gradually, continuing kisses a few more times until he can't move them against mine anymore. Garnet depths hover inches above my own, a palpable and sincere softness glazed over them, sending licks of lukewarm electricity throughout my body to the end of each limb.

"You're an idiot, you know," he informs me, sitting back up straight with a smirk, but instantly growing serious once his focus is fully on me again. "Fai, it doesn't matter to me." I feel my eyes widen more. "So what, you happen to be a an. Sure there's some things that that hinders, such as -quote, unquote- being socially acceptable or whatnot and the ability to hae children easily -which I don't even know I even want," he trails off, shaking his head to get himself back on topic, "but I don't fucking care. Tell me, since when have I tried to fit into society or cared for the opinions of others?" He leans over, pressing his lips gently against my forehead, then sitting back up with a smile. "I don't care about your physical body. I mean, yeah, I'm pretty damn lucky to have someone who's far more gorgeous than most of the girls in this whole city, let alone this school. I'm not complaining about that in the least. But, I don't care about that. Fai, I like you for who you are. Your soul for lack of better terms. I'm not doing this with a man. I'm not doing this with a woman. I'm doing this with you, Fai."

I feel the tears slide down my temples, making my hair stick to my skin. "Kuro...gane..." His smile deepens.

"I still don't see to like that anymore. Listen, I told you my real name because I wanted you to have the privilege to use it when we're alone like this. Other than my parents and Syaoran, you're one of the only people who knows it. But, you are the only person I'm allowing to call me by that," he reveals to me, unnamed emotions seeming to accent every one of his words while he rubs the tears away with his thumbs.

I watch as he reaches for his shirt again, pulling off leisurely, powerful muscles rolling and moving beautifully under perfectly tan skin. _I may not be able to offer everything perfect to you. _He throws the loose fabric off into some forgotten area on the floor then moves down to suck on my neck, claiming me as his now for real. _Even though I ruined your life... _I feel his thumbs press down lightly on my nipples, circling them as he sucks and nibbles on the base of my neck, dragging out louder moans from my throat. _I want this. I want you... _He places butterfly kisses down and around my upper torso, contrasting the change in his fingers' actions from teasing to pinching and tugging a bit. He alternates between kissing and licking around my chest, but eventually replaces his fingers with his warm breath on one side, flicking his tongue over the sensitive, upraised skin and making me throw my head back and moan.

I can practically feel his smirk when he kisses it before licking over it again agonizingly slow. My fingers snake around his neck, gripping his skin and digging my nails in from time to time with each lick of pleasure that tingles throughout my body. I feel each of my breathes come more choppily and faster the more seconds pass. I force my hands to move down from his neck to his back so I don't draw blood. I almost miss his soft moan that brings a small smile to my lips while bandaged hands roam over his broad, warm back. The sudden shift from his delicate gestures to sucking and nibbling catches me off guard, earning a delighted gasp that's cut off by another moan.

I allow my hands to fall along the sides of his rib cage, hesitantly and shakily running over his chest, hitting his own sensitive nipples. Each of his moans vibrate onto my chest, making the heat in my cheeks intensify from the feeling and the sound of his own pleasure. After a few more seconds of just brushing over the hardened, tender skin, I eventually gain enough confidence to mimic what he did to me not too long ago and press down on them, circling my thumbs like I remember he did. He releases my skin with a wet pop to let out a loud moan, head dropping back down before I feel hot pants on my skin.

I watch his garnet irises fin their way back up to mine, various emotions dancing amidst the red that my mind is too fuzzy and preoccupied to work out. Although, I do feel heat electrify my chest, heart skipping a beat at the sight of him.

There's an almost intoxicating pink tint to his cheeks that I relish in. Heavy pants make his proud chest rise and fall. Just this very image of him ignites an uncomfortable, yet feverish tension swirling even more rapidly in my hips. _So, Youou... _His hips drop without warning onto mine, immediately grinding them together, sending harsh, yet lascivious shocks of pleasure against our painfully hard bulges and throughout our bodies, making both of us scream out a moan at the sudden stimulation. I see him grit his teeth, pleasure glowing on his face before I close my eyes and lean my head back, hardly aware of the moans spilling loudly out of my mouth. _For tonight, please allow me to be selfish._

His tongue moves zealously down my torso and belly, painting pictures I can't interpret but steal my breath away with each new direction of his tongue's movements. He stops a few times to leave love bites, each time making my eyelids feel heavier with his long-forgotten feeling of lust. He slides out of my reach, forcing me to instead clutch his bed's sheets while I watch him the best I can muster. He traces aimlessly around my belly, barely touching the skin and sending jolts of electricity and shivers throughout my body.

The tips of his fingers swoop lower, dipping underneath the edge of my jeans and tugging on it lightly. His attention shifts back up to me, firey red meeting icy blue irises. There's no turning back from this point, but I don't want to. We both want this. This is our moment. I nod, watching as his fingers unhitch my jeans' button effortlessly.

**T**

_**The sound of a gun shot echoes around us but doesn't reach our ears, for our attention is solely on the young woman held in the boy's arms. The beautiful lady that had once been pleading gently with her son to run away now lies motionless and silent, the puddle of blood around the two of them gradually spreading. My belly flips and twists violently. The boy stares wide-eyed with tears pouring down his face. His hands tighten on her arms, shaking her a tad and gritting his teeth.**_

_**"Mother. Mother, wake up! Mother, please!" he yells to her, shaking her more ardently. My chest tightens, almost to the point it brings me to my knees. I notice my brother's head snap away out of the corner of my eye, making me look over at him in curiosity. I see his jaw clenched, eyes glaring harshly into the smoke.**_

_**"Get rid of the kid! Hurry!" His head snaps back to me in alarm, hand moving to reload the gun. I feel my eyes widen then my body moving without thinking, arms shooting out in a protective gesture.**_

_**"No! Don't kill him, please!" I yell at him, attention stolen away to the heavy smoke with the sounds of screams and fighting forcing its way through the dense cloud to our ears.**_

_**"Then get him out of here! Now!" he yells back, turning away and aiming the gun elsewhere. I gasp, moving quickly down to the lonesome and panic-stricken kid.**_

_**"Hey, you need-" I try alerting him, but cut off by a sharp pain in my cheek when he punches me. Blanking out for a second, I stare at the ground until I remember the situation and danger he's in. The crack of another gun shot splits the thick air around us just as I'm turning my head back to him, making both of us look over just in time to watch a tall silhouette of the man so similar to this child collapse to the ground with a thud.**_

_**There's almost a squeak, or maybe a choked sob that tears from the raven's throat, drawing me back to him. I grit my teeth seeing the terrible, traumatized pain on his face, but swallow hard and allow my hands to land on his shoulders. "You need to get out of here, now! Hurry and run!" I plead with the kid, shaking him out of his state of shock. He trembles slightly, but immediately focuses on me again. "Run away! Don't let them see you and kill you! Don't stop for anyone until you're far away from here!" I order him, words coming faster and more urgent with the adrenaline being pumped throughout my body.**_

_**Finally, I push him up, pointing in the direction opposite of the hastily approaching demon aides. "Go! Get out of here quickly! Run!" He stumbles back a little before flinging himself around and darting off, eyes peering over his shoulder at us until he's required to tear them away to see through the dense smoke. I sigh in relief the instant his form disappears from my sight, standing up to join my brother in our wait for the approaching shapes in the haze to materialize into our reinforcements.**_

Everything goes silent when darkness engulfed in fire shifts to dimmed light. I blink slowly, taking in the empty spot beside me then feeling a deep pit in my belly and a strained tension in my chest. _He's not there... _I push myself up, chills attacking my body as soon as the cool air hit my bare skin. I glance around lazily, failing to stifle a yawn as I move to push the covers off of me more, although instantly regretting it with the resistance in my lower body. I hiss, groaning a bit at the uncomfortable burning in my lower and back and hips at the sudden movement after staying in one spot after we fell asleep together. I grin a bit when remembering last night. Even if it aches in the morning, I wouldn't give last night's experience away for anything.

Grimacing while I sluggishly slide myself out of bed, I eventually shake it off when I feel my feet land on the ground, taking extra care to move carefully. I run my fingers through my messy hair, occasionally getting caught from all the tangles that formed from all my moving around. _I really need to take a shower._

My eyes train suddenly on folded clothes placed neatly on is dresser, two pain killer pills laying on top of them. I blink, sauntering over to them and picking them up gingerly, smiling warmly at the realization of who placed all of these here. _He knew I'd be needing these. _I throw my head back, swallowing the pills quickly, then take the sweatpants and slide them on prudently, trying to make as little movement as possible. While slipping the dark blue shirt over my head, sounds of the raven's cursing travels up the stairs and through the cracked door.

I blink, then make my way out of his room, having issues walking not only from the protesting soreness, but also from how bagging his clothing is on me. The sounds of Kuro-chuu's mumbling get louder the further I make my way down the stairs. Peeking around the corner to the kitchen, I see his back facing me while he squats down, standing up after a few seconds then pivoting around to notice me, face perking up.

"Oh, morning, Fai. I didn't wake you up, did I?" he questions guiltily, making his way over to hs trash can and disposing some of the broken glass in his hands.

"No, I woke up not too long ago," I answer, watching relief wash over his expression while he pours chocolate milk into another glass, making me cock an eyebrow.

"That's good. I would've felt a little bad otherwise," he replies, grinning over at me a bit. "You feeling okay this morning? Sorry I don't have any clothes that fit you better than those." I shake my head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for laying them out for me. And yes, I'm feeling alright. Just a little sore is all." I scan him over, noticing that he seems far more dressed and ready for the day than me.

"Well, that's to be expected after all. You took those pain killers, right? Hopefully those'll kick in soon for ya," he says half-mindedly, gripping onto the glass of chocolate milk and a cup of what smells like green tea before walking over to me.

"Yeah. So, why do you look so dressed up?" He passed by me, gesturing with his head for me to follow.

"No particular reason," he replies quietly, sounding as though he's hiding something underneath those words. I trail after him, studying the back of him as though it's going to give me some form of a hidden answer, but instead giving my mind the chance to wander to my dream and the events from yesterday. My chest tightens suddenly and I grimace unintentionally.

_Oh yeah, that's right. I don't have any reason to not think of what he revealed to me yesterday. _Last night, I could hide behind our mutual desire to finally become one. After all, it was nothing but an unbelievable dream that I got to experience in my lust induced mind. However, now, I can't use that as a reason to forget my reality. Kuro-chin stops in front of me in the middle of an archway, turning and flashing an expectant grin at me. _My brother and I killed his parents. We ruined -no, I ruined his life. He's having to be with the one who probably tormented his mind every night and day all the years he grew up parentless. I don't deserve any of this love he gives me._

I arrive at his side, shifting my attention from him to inside the room that he nudges his head at. My eyes widen the instant I absorb the scene in front of me. His dining table stands in the middle of the room, sporting a beautiful white cloth that cascades over the sides just short of draping on the ground in snowy waterfalls, red rose petals scattered artistically over the silky surface. A single, elegant candle stands proudly in the center of the table with a small, zealous flame dancing at the top.

I gasp a bit, nearly stumbling back a bit as he brushes past me and places the beverages down in front of each chair.

"I know setups like these are typically meant for romantic and fancy dinners, but I figured you wouldn't mind too much if I used the idea for breakfast," he informs me with a glint of what seems like elation sparkles in his garnet irises. "I had a lot of free time this morning when I woke up, so I decided to do something a little extra. I wanted to do something special for you, so this is the result," he shrugs, smirking in amusement at me. "Are you gonna continue standing there gawking at me or are you gonna join?" It takes a few seconds for his question to click before I snap my jaw back up and scramble over to the table, sitting down across from him with caution and having to purse my lips to keep from wincing. _What the hell, Kuro-sama? I don't deserve this. Why are you treating me so perfectly?_

He sits down, immediately eyeing me. "I suck at cooing, so I went out earlier to a bakery called Tirol and got this stuff. That's why I'm dressed. There were a lot of fancy names, so I just got the familiar stuff. Hope that's alright." I stare at him in awe. He pauses, taking a sip of his drink, then looks like he wants to say something else. "Oh, and sorry for giving you chocolate milk. I just remember you liking it. See, I would serve you wine, but I'm not old enough to purchase alcohol," he says snarkily, obviously annoyed by the law. "Of course that hasn't stopped me from drinking anything in the past -but that's a different story. Ugh, just eat your breakfast, Blondie," he finishes, taking another swig of his drink. I can't help but gaze in utter adoration at him for a little longer before I allow my gaze to fall to the exquisitely professional pastries.

_He went through so much trouble just to do this for me, and what all do I have to offer him?_ I feel my jaw tense from gritting my teeth in frustration with myself. _Should I really be accepting all of this treatment?_ _And why hasn't he even questioned me about my past now that he's exposed his?_ I sigh a bit in irritation, closing my eyes to clear my mind, then pick up one of the turnovers on my plate.

I sink my teeth into the soft, flakey crust, tearing it away gently with the taste of sweet peaches and light dough running over my taste buds.

"Mm, this is good..." I say aloud half to myself and half to him. I catch a mild grin from him.

"Well, I'd hope it would since it came from a business rather than my sucky cooking skills," he chuckles, biting into his own turnover. I swallow the heavenly mixture down while watching him.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" I ask, biting into the pastry again.

"I don't. This is the least artificially flavored thing that I recognized, so I got this for myself. I wasn't in the mood to find something completely different for myself," he explains, rolling his eyes in annoyance. I giggle, swallowing another bite then glancing down at what else he got for me to eat. _He's such a beautiful person, and I'm so dirty. I don't even know why he bothered to stick around..._

I place the turnover down, delicately picking up the cream cheese danish and take a bite, another rush of delectable flavor bouncing around in my mouth. I look back up, eyes being met by his watchful gaze. I tilt my head, offering a small, genuine smile.

"Thank you so much for all of this, Yuouou." A bitter pang throbs in my chest saying that name aloud again since last night. It's almost as though it hits me for real that this is him. This is the kid who's parents were murdered by me. He almost lost his own life to me. I watch as his expression softens, an unrecognizable expression lining his features.

"Of course, Fai. I'd do anything like this for you." His eyes widen a bit in what seems like realization. "Oh yeah, you have choir today, right?" I nod and his smile grows. "Good, I'm glad. I'm really looking forward to getting to hear you really sing out someday." My heart pounds painfully and I have to force my eyes from producing any tears. _When you learn my past...the truth...you'll hate me right? You'll leave me or kill me, right? You shouldn't have to experience that pain again of being reunited with your parents' murderer; no matter who they are. You deserve so much better than this._

I hardly catch his eyes narrow and his mouth opening to speak. "Ooi, you alright?" I smile sheepishly, taking a sip of my milk then standing up casually.

"I just feel really sticky and dirty and it's not making me feel very good. I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" I tell him, turning quickly and moving for the room's archway before he has much time to protest. "Sorry I'm not helping you clean. I'll pay you back for that later."

I grip tightly onto the stairs railing, finally allowing my mask to fall. Guilty pain shoots in vicious shocks throughout my body while I make my way up the stairs and to his bathroom, glancing over the bandages on my hands that almost hang loose and ragged.

Once in the privacy of his bathroom, I peel them off, grimacing at the raw and torn skin underneath. _I can't believe I managed to hurt myself that bad..._ Groaning in mild misery, I toss the worn bandages into the waste basket beside the toilet and snatch a towel from the storage shelf, draping it over the false golden bar next to the shower before I slide off his clothing with ease. After adjusting the water to a favorable temperature, I switch it over to the shower head and slip in, allowing the hot water to pound against my pale skin mercilessly.

I throw my head back within time, feeling the water pelt my face. _I'm nothing more than a monster. I mean, how much more of a selfish bastard can I be?! _I growl, slamming the side of my fist against the wall and drooping my head over it, bangs draping down onto my hand's skin, water droplets falling fast in rapid, random spots. _I knew his past. He fucking told me his past that I'm apart of, yet I allowed myself to get so intimately close to him. I'm so sick, twisted, awful, greedy-_

The sound of a door clicking open makes me snap my head up and over toward the sound with a muted gasp. I blink for a second at the seemingly empty area behind me, but nearly scared out of my skin when the shower curtain opens, a naked raven stepping in. I gasp, nearly jumping up against the wall, face feeling hotter in the already steamy air.

"Kuro-sama?! What the heck are you doing?!" I pretty much yell at him without meaning to when jerking my head away.

"What are you making a big deal about? It's not like this is the first time you're seeing me like this," he responds bluntly, moving so his body can be hit with the water.

"Okay, but why now...?!" I question again, trying to force my flustered mind back to a clear mindset. He shrugs.

"Didn't take a shower this morning. I just got dressed. Thought I might as well get it done now also since the water's already running," he informs me, running his hands through his hair, brushing the water back off his spikes.

"...Fair enough," I reply in defeat, moving to where my back's facing him. The sound of him moving and redirecting the water to multiple parts of his body contrasts my stillness as I just stand there, staring emotionlessly at the tub's floor. _Will he be just as disgusted as me when he learns? Should I even tell him at all? _The sound of his movements stop, but I don't give much second thought to it. _If I never tell him and just keep this dark secret locked up in my own mind, I would never have to put him through that pain..._

The feeling of hands snaking around my hip and my chest make me gasp a bit, the sudden feeling of another body being pressed against the back of mine sends bolts of warm tingling throughout my body. I feel his forehead bury into the dip between my neck and my shoulder then just stay rested there. _The idea that I have to lie to you isn't a new feeling. If never telling you this dark secret and instead suffering with it all by myself means that you'll always be happy, then I'll deal with that. I'm too scared to tell you otherwise, because-_

"I..." I barely hear his swallow as though he were hesitant, "love you, Fai." My heart skips a beat. He said this many times last night to me, I'm sure, but even so it still feels so foreign and delightful to my ears. However, even with all the sweetness enveloping it, it still feels like venom that slices my heart in half.

"I love you too." _And I don't want to lose you. So, this will become my dark secret that I'll never tell at the risk of you hating me and the truth. I'll suffer this alone if it means I get to keep you._ I grit my teeth behind pursed lips, enduring the guilt pangs already gnawing at my heart. I feel him nuzzle his head into the dip again, holding me tighter to him and making my heart beat more strenuously. Then the silent tears fall and blend in perfectly with the shower's many warm and heavy droplet that drip onto his arms.

* * *

><p>Finally! Mur...I got busy when half of this chapter was typed up and couldn't come back to it until now x.x I hope that it was worth the wait!<p>

How about the KuroFai fluff, hmm? I found it rather adorable o3o I don't control these characters...they control me! Anyway, hope I can get the next one out soon! On to BOOM! Until then, Take Care!~


	18. Make You Pay

Sorry for the late update guys. I know I apologize all the time...but I really do mean it. School is taking my time again. Hopefully I'll stay on top of myself more. Thank you to all who reviewed and told me to update sooner. I apologize for failing you! But here it is finally! =D

Let's chat a bit~

**FaiKazahaya**- Thank you so much for your sweet compliments! They really make my day =) I appreciate your patience so much. You have no idea. I love the fluff as well so you're very welcome ;) Hope this update is just as pleasing~

**TheGoth24- **Yes, I do feel really bad for him =/ It sucks that he has to go through what he's going through, but hey, you can't have great character development without the issues xD Hopefully this one is a little better? xD

**SPN1985- **You're very welcome ^_^ I'm glad that you enjoyed it~ I hope this one is just as enjoyable~

**AwwLuckyDog-**I'm sorry that this update came out so much later than you would've liked x.x I've been trying, but life sorta says no to me a lot xD I'm glad that you enjoyed it! They are pretty freaking adorable -3- Here's the next update finally!

**notyouraveragevampy-** Welcome to all the chaos xD Sorry that it took so long for me to finally talk to you! I'm so happy that you managed to find this story and that you're enjoying it so far! Thank you again for finding my story and enjoying it! Hope it hasn't let you down at all and enjoy this next update!

Thank you again to all who reviewed! And thank you to all who have favorited BL and have followed me or the story! I appreciate your guys' notifications just as much!

Let's finally get back into this, for it shall never end until the story ends itself! xD

_Italics means thoughts _; _**Bolded Italics is song lyrics **_; **T means time passing or scene change**

**FAI POV**

* * *

><p>I lean against my elbow placed in the crevice where the window meets the door's hard plastics, chin pressed firmly into the palm of my cool hand. My eyes peer out the glass, watching our surroundings slip past us while we trail down the road. There's no sound that comes from either us. Instead, there's the soft hum and beats of hushed music filling the enclosed space of his truck.<p>

Glancing out of the corner of my eye but never budging my head, I peer over and see his garnet eyes lazily focused on the road in front of us while his fingers lightly tap on the steering wheel along with the music in the background. His lips are pressed together in a simple line, but there's no scowl like he'd usually have. He's not smiling either, but I can tell that he isn't angry or displeased. Rather, the exact opposite. It's in the thick atmosphere in here, sitting heavily on my chest and making my heartbeats feel rather labored and painful while trying to work through this density. What's worse is that it's not a deleterious haze, rather it's a light-hearted contentment or something along those lines. He's in a good mood. He's happy.

Which is why it's so suffocating. It makes me want to cough and gasp for air. I decide to roll down my window a bit instead.

He doesn't have any classes today, but I have choir. I tried to tell him that I'd be alright with just walking since I hadn't done it for a while, but he insisted and by the end of it, I just decided to accept his request rather than rising any suspicion or prying questions. Anything but the questions. _Dammit. I thought that I was finally beginning to get past that part in me..._

I made a promise to myself that I'd keep his -our, actually- terrible past away from his knowledge and let it die along with me. But, I got so used to and really began to feel thankful that I was able to be more truthful with him. I found myself actually kind of enjoying getting things off my chest for only his ears to take in and keep locked in his own mind forever with me. Now, however, I feel as though it's almost like we went back to how we were in the beginning. I won't tell him anything and he'll do everything in his power to hold me down and dig it out of me. Especially after now with how many steps we've made with each other in such a short time. I can already predict that he'd chain me down and use his nails to claw out the truth from me if he knew that it was something bothering. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Well, maybe...I'm not sure right now.

The recent memories of him dragging some truths out of me slams into my head like a train and there's a slight shock of pain that bolts throughout my body. It's not an episode thankfully, but it's a harsh realization that sears into me. _I don't want to go through all of that again where we fight over me not telling him the truth. _

I sigh quietly enough for only myself to hear, I think, and replace my vision back out the window to the ever-changing scenery.

I got to try, but keeping something like this a secret may be a lot harder than I'd like. The guilt is already starting to eat me alive from the inside out.

**T**

Again, I attempted to assure Kuro-pon that it was okay to let me go to class alone, but again he refused and started to walk with me without drawing it out any further. I can't argue with him when he's like this, just as he can't with me when I'm like that. What is it the humans call it? Stubborness? One of the only traits that both humans and demons both share?

We hold hands like we always do when we go to class. I try to hold his back at the same grip strength, but I feel myself lacking a little. My mind won't focus on anything but the same words from yesterday and last night tumbling restlessly in my mind. It's just enough of a task to focus on keeping myself smiling at him when he talks to me. We should be happier than ever right now, but I haven't spoken yet. He's leaving me behind and I can't follow.

I have to hold down my sigh of relief when I reach the choir classroom so he doesn't notice. _Thank goodness... Finally, just a break where I can get away from him and just think. _I pivot to him and smile up at him brightly, keeping my eyes shut so he can't see anything I might let slip.

"Alright, Kuro-sama~ Guess I'll see you when choir is over~" I tell him with as much glee I can pump into my voice before I feel him move a bit. Nearly peeking up a bit to see what he's doing, I suddenly feel his arms wrap around me and pull me into him, making my eyes widen instead. Holding me there for a few second, he eventually leans down and plants a soft kiss on the top of my head that he doesn't take away for a while. I want to pull away. My thoughts are all screaming at me to get away from him so I won't let anything slip. But, my heart just melts and I feel myself going a bit limp in his strong arms.

My head instinctively meets his chest and I press it into him lightly, stealing the heat on his chest into my cheek. I snake my arms around him to the best of my ability and hug him back, thought not as strongly for obvious reasons. There's a heatedness that pricks at the corners of my eyes and I squeeze my eyes shut to keep them from spilling over. _Why can't I hold you without feeling pain?! Why can't I deserve you?! _

Eventually, I tear myself away from him, mumbling about how I'm going to be late if he keeps teasing me. He chuckles a bit and tells me that he'll be waiting for me. I don't know in what context he means by that, but I push it to the back of my mind and pass through the entrance into the choir room, making sure the door is firmly shut behind me to cut off the world to him.

There's a few eyes that are cast my way in curiosity, some removed when realizing who I was and some remaining there with what I can tell to be almost a small glint. Of what, I'm not sure, but maybe like a smug glint or an interested one. Either way, I don't really care.

I make my way over to the seat that Chinatsu-san put me in last time next to Sakura and see the redhead already there and chatting happily with someone on the row above her. I sit down beside her, not really wanting to interrupt her, but she finishes soon after I relax and turns her attention fully onto me. She pivots quickly in her seat, making me think she's going to fall off with the amount of energy she uses to do so, and smiles brightly at me.

"Morning, Fai-san!~ How are you today?" she questions gleefully, smiling widely with a tilt of her head. I blink at her suddeness, but force an immediate grin in return to keep her from questioning any further than basic conversation.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. I'm doing alright, I suppose. How about you?"

"I'm great! Syaoran was kind and bought me breakfast this morning that we could share together~" she explains, cheeks growing more pink the more she talks about it. It draws out a small, but real grin onto my lips to see the ever-present innocence of their relationship. I notice her cheeks gain a little bit more redness and she suddenly seems a bit shy. I want to ask her why, but she speaks before I can get the words out. "Um...how are you and Kurogane-san doing?" she asks politely, an honest curiosity ringing in her voice.

I feel my eyes widen a bit at her words and see her eyes meet mine, making me slap a smile back on hastily to cover up anything that shouldn't have been seen. "We're doing just fine. We get better everyday," I tell her, feeling a longing pain in my heart to believe my own words. Of course that's true; we really do get stronger everyday with our feelings for each other. But everyday I learn worse and worse things about us. Eventually, it's going to get to a point that being with him will be like a struggle on a tight rope. I'm losing balance, everywhere in me.

"That's great!~ I'm so happy for you guys~ I've never seen that guy so happy before. You two must really be happy with each other," she muses with pure elation, sending sharp pains all throughout my body. I want to scream and let everything out. _I wish we really were...! I'm going to hurt him more than I've ever made him happy...it's all a lie...! _My grin spans wider naturally.

"Yes, indeed. I've never felt happier myself," I express to her without a second thought. The words come out like it's the truth. What am I saying? I'm supposed to make it seem like that's the truth anyway. I feel so empty with nothing but gnawing pain.

The sound of a door swinging open from behind the risers reaches my ears and it must've everyone else as well because everyone moves to their seat and settles down, a respectful silence filling the room. There's clacking that echoes louder the closer it draws to us, sounding a lot like heels I think. Eventually they slow to a stop and all the eyes are turned toward the edge of the risers to see a young lady with her long, black hair tied up in a messy, yet professional bun and a steaming mug in her hand.

"Good morning, Chinatsu-san," a voice from behind me sounds over, almost making me look back at him to connect the face to it. However, the image of the lady walking to the front of the classroom keeps my eyes trained on her. A lot has happened since the last time we've seen each other. The memory I have of her when I saw her for the first time drastically differs from this picture in front of me. She looks completely composed and she's standing up straight. She's dressed almost sophisticatedly with a sleek skirt that curves along with her legs and a button up shirt with ruffles around the collar. Her eyes are alert and bright, almost as though she's watching for everything around her. However, she doesn't look frantic. Rather, she almost appears more serious. It's not even a strange seriousness, though. I think if I were to explain it, she looks like she's prepared herself for something to happen in the future. When I peer into her eyes closer, I think there's even a spark, almost as though she knows something is going on.

"Good morning, everyone," she says with a gentle grin while her eyes scan over everyone. She even sounds more put-together than last time. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"You seem to be more awake this time~" Sakura chimes from beside me, earning a grin from Chinatsu-san and a hum in agreement.

"Yes. There's many things that need to be done, so there's no time for me to dilly dally anymore. We need to get down to business. I've already voice tested everyone except for a certain newbie~" she smirks, eyes stopping on me and not budging an inch. I blink at first, waiting for her to continue until I realize what she's actually talking about.

I feel my chest constrict and I gasp a bit, immediately feeling my nerves go haywire and shake my body violently. _There's no way that I can do that! I've never actually sang in front of anyone before! I've only sang in front of Kuro-rinta and my brother, but both of those were just in the moment! I didn't sing in front of them willingly..._ I shake my head and hold my hands up, waving them around a bit and forcing out a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh, no~ I can just tell you what voice part I am! You don't need me to sing~" I try to encourage, hoping that she will decide that I'm right and understand that this will just be taking up time that she needs for other reasons. However, her smirk just grows more instead and she bellows out a chuckle of her own.

"Hell no!" she chirps at me, earning some soft giggles around me from people finding it amusing to hear a teacher use such profanity. "You're in a college sophomore level choir for a reason. If you're still worried about keeping your voice to yourself, then you probably don't need to be in here~" She punctuates with a smile, but I can tell that that smile means "you're going to do it now whether you want to or not and I'm not taking any shit from you about it."

I sigh and push myself up out of my seat slowly, taking time to find the right posture. She turns away and walks toward her desk, the sound of her heels clacking against the linoleum floor echoing behind her all the way there until she pivots back toward us. Her eyes train down on the papers on the desk, but she begins to speak to the room, but directed toward me.

"You can choose any song that you want to sing. Think of a song that you know well that is a good fit for the vocal range you're the most comfortable in. I will listen to you and decided from there whether or not you'd be a tenor, baritone, or bass. Quickly now. We've got things to do," she commands, shifting through some papers and writing things down once the papers stop shuffling in her hands.

_A song that I know well and is good for my range? _I'm not really sure. There's a lot of songs that I like to sing and I know well, but I've never really put too much thought into it. Besides, I know that I'm a tenor of some sort. So, a song that would be good for that...?

I freeze, a song beginning to play faintly in my head, nearly catching me off guard. It isn't a song that I've heard in a while, but it has always been one of my favorites. I haven't really listened to since it stopped playing as frequently on the radio, but the tune plays perfectly in my head. No, it's not even in my head. It's almost as though something deeper inside of me is playing the melody.

Steadying myself, I replay it a bit so I can prepare myself, then take in a deep breath to begin following along with the words.

_**A freak of nature**_  
><em><strong>Stuck in reality<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't fit the picture<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sorry<strong>_

The words come out of my mouth softly and hesitantly at first. I feel my body shaking a little, but the attention I have on that begins to fade the more the lyrics go on in my head, the music's melody beginning to overpower everything else around me. My words slide out for easily and I feel my volume raise by noticing the small change of breath intakes I make and the sensation in my diaphragm.

_**Under the radar**_  
><em><strong>Out of the system<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in the spotlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's my existence<strong>_

Something inside of me starts to connect to the words and leave my body along with them. There's a heat that swells. I'm not singing just a song anymore. Rather, I think this is my inner voice...my inner feelings, maybe? All I know is that I'm one with this song.

_**You want me to change but all I feel is**_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>In your perfect world<strong>_  
><em><strong>So strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel so absurd in this life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come closer in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever you'll be <strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange <strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_

The world around me fades away and I stand in solitude with darkness all around me and silence, only my voice and the music filling the empty space.

_**You want to fix me**_  
><em><strong>Push me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Into your fantasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>You try to give me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sell me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A new personality<strong>_

_**You try to lift me **_  
><em><strong>I don't get better<strong>_  
><em><strong>What's making you happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is making me sadder<strong>_

_**In your golden cage all I feel is**_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>In your perfect world<strong>_  
><em><strong>So strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel so absurd in this life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come closer in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever you'll be <strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange<strong>_

The music starts to pick up at this part in my world, but somehow I manage to realize what's going on and open my eyes, the sight of the choir wall with the solfege scale plastered against it filling my vision. I blink, then glance around hesitantly. Everyone is staring up at me, some with mouths dropped and eyes wide open. Some just peer up at me with small grins and others with emotions that I can't get myself to read due to the heat rising to my cheeks.

I snap my head away and purse my lips a bit, finally noticing the only person who doesn't have their eyes on me. Chinatsu-san continues writing stuff on the papers under her moving hands, but her mouth begins to move.

"That was quite impressive, Fai. You really put a lot of feeling into that. I think all of us were a bit moved by that performance," she lists off, eventually raising her dark blue eyes up to my own lighter blue ones with a grin on her face as well. "You're going to be a first tenor, but you can stay where you're at. You and Sakura will make great harmonies and duets since she's a first soprano," she expresses to me, offering up a brighter smile, then moves to in front of the desk. "Everyone else please rise. We'll start with a quick warm up and get on with it."

I feel the heat linger in my cheeks and I only hope that my physical appearance doesn't reveal the same magnitude. However, nothing is said and Chinasu-san continues on with class, finishing the warm ups then telling everyone where to look in the music piece we're working with so we can continue it from last time. I focus closely on it, trying to get out as much as possible. Although, my body feels as though it's being dragged down again while I fight to keep my attention on the staffs littered with notes all over the pages.

**T**

A sigh breaks past my lips while I gather all my things together, trying to gently shove my music back into my folder so I can take it home with me and practice the music like everyone else. Today was rough. Every time I'd allow my mind to wander too much, it went back to the lyrics of that song or on the conversation that Kuro-chan and I had the night before and this morning. Even when I tugged myself back onto the topic of music, there's was a constant nagging in the back of my head and the bottom of my heart that about drove me mad. I honestly don't know how much longer I would have lasted in class without breaking down or screaming at some point.

"Fai-san?" a soft, but almost questioning voice sounds behind me, making me jump a bit and turn myself to where I can see the one's face that called my name. Sakura's face comes into view, her expression friendly and smiling, but I can tell that there's a tad of concern and curiosity in her eyes as she stares back at me. I smile back at her as fast as I can .

"Yes?~" I ask in return. She shifts her weight a bit closer to me, probably to initiate a conversation.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little down today. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. A lot happened last night, so I didn't get very much sleep," I try to explain to her, hoping it sounds believable enough. It isn't entirely a lie. A lot did happen last night, but I probably slept like a rock in Kuro-pon's protective hold last night, so it's just other things that are dragging me down.

"You and Kurogane-san are still okay, right?" she inquires cautiously, her grin finally dropping under the meaning of her words.

"Would he have hugged and kissed me the way he did before class if we weren't?" I chuckle a bit, noticing her shoulders drop a bit while she lets out a relieved sigh.

"That's true. I'm glad, though. You both seem so happy together that the idea of something happening to you two sounds really painful." I feel my eyes widen at her words, a sort of icy chill slicing through all of my body and halting my heartbeat momentarily.

"Y-you really think so?" I manage to stutter out, instantly earning a nod in reply from her.

"Both of you have something I've never really seen before, I think. I think Syaoran would explain it as kind of a pureness. You both just seem to be so genuine with each other~ Of course, I may just be saying silly things," she giggles, somehow not noticing the creases in my expression. Either that or I really am managing to cover up my feelings well enough. Just listening to what she's saying (and assuming that she's speaking the truth), Kuro-pin is completely oblivious to anything negative happening with us. It seems as though she even sees me as the same. However, Sakura wouldn't just say things to make anyone feel better. She's speaking out of honesty, I can at least tell that much due to how I've gathered she is. If that's the case then...

I'm going to break him no matter what I do.

Gathering up my stuff quickly, I swing myself around, hoping she doesn't realize anything off. _I want out of here now...! I want out of all of this! _Everything bad was erased from mind for a while, but now it's just come rushing back terribly and hits me hard and painfully. My world is spiraling and I can't see ahead of me for a few moments until I somehow stumble over to the door and find the handle. I force my breathing to remain calm, despite the grieving urge in my lungs to draw in air rapidly.

I strive to open the door as collectedly as I can, but it still seems like I'm throwing it open with my urgency. Sakura's voice sounds behind me, but I can't hear what she says. She sounds more concerned than before, but I can't tell through the fog in my mind. The only thing that is clearly heard is my repeated scream to get out of here and away from it all.

The instant the door has swung open far enough for me to rush through, I push hastily off of my feet, trying to make out the area in front of me. _It looks black... _

I slam into something, thwarting me in my escape and causing my feet to trip over themselves and into the barrier in front of me. I'm expecting to hit the floor and I brace myself for the pain, but it never comes. My body lands against a warm, but tough surface and something wraps around me firmly.

"Fai?" a deep voice sounds above me, the surface under my cheek rumbling with the force of his voice. I don't realize that I've been squeezing my eyes shut to help prepare for impact and I relax them to allow my eyelids to slide open into slits, the floor coming into view. It takes a few seconds for me to finally trace along the body I'm against and up to the person's face who is holding me. However, I don't need to see his face to know who it is just from seeing his body. Still, I feel my blood run cold at the sight of Kuro-tan's concerned expression and I forget to slap on any different expression, instead just staring up at him with wide eyes for a few seconds. His lips move, but it takes a few for the words to reach my ears.

"You alright?" he asks, eventually shaking me out of my shock to where I can finally force a short grin up at him.

"Yes, I am~ I just felt dizzy for a second and didn't watch where I was going~" I explain to him a bit too excitedly. I'm nervous for a moment that he's going to notice something's off, but he just allows his expression to soften into a mild grin himself.

"You're alright, now, though? Good. I'm glad I got here just in time to catch you," he expresses kindly, allowing his protective hold to slacken enough for me to pull out of it and a little bit away from him -a little distance from him to where I feel guarded.

"Yep~ Just fine~ Let's get home though, just in case another dizzy spell hits. I think I'm still a little exhausted from yesterday," I express to him, pumping as much concern into my voice to sound genuine enough. He nods in response and I immediately begin to make my way toward the doors to the outside, just wanting out of there as fast as I can and away from this atmosphere. Although, it follows me and I'm pretty sure it's just emanating off of Kuro-sama. I feel his hands hover a bit behind me, whether he's doing it on purpose or not, to guard me and make sure I don't fall over perhaps. That doesn't help either.

Eventually my hands come into contact with the bars on the double doors, pressed in hastily while I press against it. The sunlight pierces my unadjusted eyes for a few seconds and I wince at the sudden pain, but ignore it and continue for his truck. The sound of the door being thrust open again sounds behind me, alerting me that Kuro-chin is right on my tail. Even though we're just doing something as simple as walking out to his truck, it feels like some nightmare that's sliced its way into reality for me. No matter what I do, I can't shake him off and he just keeps getting closer without ever losing speed. He's getting too dangerously close for comfort.

A body walks out in front of me, making me halt and nearly trip onto him from the sudden shift in speed. Gasping a bit in surprise before I focus in on the other's face to learn who it is that delayed my escape route, I notice familiar sharp, cerulean eyes gazing back into my own. It takes a second, but a name clicks in place with the owner of those blue eyes.

"Kamui?" I say, a little more startled and louder than I wanted to come across. The sound of Kuro-pon's footsteps come to an abrupt stop while Kamui's eyes widen a bit.

"Fai...!" he reacts, seeming to be a little hesitant or surprised to see me himself. I watch his eyes shift from mine to something behind me, his expression suddenly growing harsh and bitter. A sort of enmity and torment starts to glow in his irises if I can tell right. It catches me off guard and bewilders me a bit as to what could cause this sudden change in character.

Tension seems to fill the air around us, but the source is unbeknownst to me. I don't know why, but I can just tell that something is off and has altered majorly. Finally, I follow Kamui's line of vision to the other male behind me, not appearing too pleased with his presence either. _Did something happen between these two that I don't know about? Maybe when I wasn't around them?_

Returning my attention back to Kamui, I see his eyes peering back into me again. It feels as though he's trying break me down under his stare which rises more questions in me. I really want to know what's going on his mind and it looks like he wants to say it. There's a yearning that settles in every crease in his features. It seems like he really wants to say something that's eating away at him. I can only tell because I feel the exact same way right now.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Instead, he snaps it right back up and and flings himself around, storming off in the opposite direction from us. I stare after him, unsure of what to think about what just happened. He wasn't himself, but he didn't give me any idea or insight into why other than he seemed upset about something. I know Kamui isn't the most cheerful person ever, but the way he was acting just now actually kind of bothers me.

A hand lands on my shoulder without warning, making me flinch and snap my head around to peer up over my shoulder up to the taller male behind me. He doesn't look too pleased with this encounter either, but I'm sure it's for different reasons that my own, but it doesn't really cross my mind to ask him otherwise.

"Ooi, let's get going. We don't need to stay here any longer, right?" he reminds, letting his hand slip down my arm to my hand at the bottom of his trail before lacing his fingers in mine again. I nod, not really finding any need to resist while my mind is still a bit fuzzy and confused.

He leads us out to his truck which seems to have been unmoved from earlier. That realization crosses my mind for a second but I lose interest in it when he unlatches his hand from mine to get in on his side of the truck. I follow his lead and pace to my own side, slipping into the truck a little after he closes his door.

Not much is really exchanged between us while he starts up the engine and starts to head back home. Typically, I think I'd find this silence really awkward, but right now I'm thankful because it gives me a moment to really reflect on what's going on in my thoughts. So many things have happened in the span of a few days. I went from extremely elated down to the most bottomless pit in existence, and still falling. I don't know how much longer I can fall before eventually hitting the bottom, but maybe this is just it. I'm condemned to just remain in this unknowing state, unsure of when I'll hit ground or if I'll ever be able to see the light as a little more than a pin point above me again. Free-falling is one of the worst feelings I've ever felt. This void around me is driving me closer and closer to insanity while not knowing where my destination is.

"By the way," his voice slices through the darkness, allowing a bunch of light to rush back into view. I snap my head over to him in immediate attention. He keeps his eyes locked on the road in front of us, but his lips remain slightly parted. I can almost see the words forming on them, but I'm not sure what he's trying to say and I honestly think he isn't sure either. Eventually, they begin to move again to finish what he was trying to say. "I heard your singing earlier. You've got a pretty damn gorgeous voice."

I feel my eyes widen once his words sink in. "What?! Did you sit outside of the room or something the whole time?!" He chuckles a bit, drawing a some irritation out of me, but it travels upward into my cheeks and burns.

"I didn't mean to. I was heading back to the truck, but I ran into Fuuma. He and I used to hang a bit last year so I decided to talk with him a bit. Apparently he was looking for that Kamui guy you know; said something about how he's been acting off these past few days. It was about that time that I heard you begin singing. Fuuma ran off searching for that guy again, so I just decided to listen to you for a bit. You should know that I'm pissed at you," he says randomly, smirking at me a bit while trying to keep his attention on the road.

"Eh? Why?" I question, feeling my belly drop a bit in mild fear.

"Because you've never sang for me like you did there despite knowing that I'm the one that's pushed you into all of this the most," he expresses, his smirk softening into a grin while speaking. I feel my eyes widen even more, shocked with what he's saying to me. The heaviness I felt in my belly is gone, but there's a strange churning that replaces it. _He's just... _He's killing me.

I tear my face away from him again, gazing out the window. I can't look at him right now. The terrible guilt from earlier starts to raise into my chest again.

"Will you...sing that song to me and only me when we get home?" My heart clenches when his words slide so effortlessly into my ears, laying heavily on my thoughts. It's like acid that eats away at my sanity and my heart. I feel a burning in my chest as though I'm about to cave in on myself at any moment.

Nodding slowly, I refuse to return my face back his way in fear that he'll catch anything that I can't cover in my expression right now. There's slight burning in my eyes that I know will give me away instantly if he listens too closely or happens to glance my way. It takes everything in my body to refrain from shaking under the pressure of everything around me. So, I stay rigid and tense until the familiar setting around us transforms into his front yard. The bump from his driveway make the truck bounce a bit, rattling my body and I curse silently to myself that it weakened some of my guard.

The sound of a door clicking open behind me startles me and alerts me that I need to follow after him or else it'd raise questions. I throw the door open as hastily as possible and rush after him once I push the metal contraption closed. He begins unlocking the door while I remain glued to his back as closely as I can, hoping that I'll be shielded enough for the time being. However, he begins moving again into the cooler house that rushes at me, pressing against me to a point where it's almost suffocating.

I trail after Kuro-pii, finding difficulty in fighting the air around me. After walking into the walkway, I watch him place some things down and adjust to make himself comfortable before pivoting back toward my way, smiling softly at me and extending his hand.

"You can come in and make yourself comfortable, you know? Is the living room an okay enough place?" he asks me, finally drawing me over with his silent beckoning. I nod, reaching my own hand out to his for him to lead me around to the sofa. "Good. Do I need to get you anything else first?"

I shake my head, starting to feel the nerves take over my body at where this is going.

"Alright. Do you want any music?" I shake my head again in response, watching him nod at me then relax back against the side of his leather sofa. "Whenever you're ready, then," he conveys, grinning kindly at me. It takes a few moments for the realization that he's waiting on me to sink in while I stare at him, desperately trying to maintain my composure. The music begins to play weakly in my head again, although not as apparent as earlier. Still, it's enough to work off of. I breathe in shakily but as deep as I can.

_**A freak of nature**_  
><em><strong>Stuck in reality<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't fit the picture...<strong>_

The hold I have on my body finally breaks and I feel myself start to shake violently. Just repeating these words all over again raises up the feelings I was fighting off earlier. I was singing to myself earlier, but now I'm actually singing to the person who inspired these lyrics. The truth behind the words really slam into me, the meaning drenching my heart agonizingly.

_**I-I'm n-not what you want me t-to be...**_

I feel my voice crack and the heat that was building in my eyes pours over, stinging bitterly. I notice his grin fall, but he doesn't look concerned at all. Rather, he just stares back at me with a kind expression. My vision goes blurry soon after that when the tears begin falling even faster the stronger my heart beats, each pulse more excruciating than the last.

"S-sorry..." I manage to mutter out before falling completely victim to the harsh trembling while hushed sobs leak out of my throat. A sigh mixes with the pitiful sounds coming from me and the sound of the other in front of me getting up off the sofa and moving closer to me.

"I knew there was something that's been bothering you all day that you were refusing to tell me," he chides gently, his strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me into him. "You should know by now that I know your voice probably better than anyone else that I'm aware of. Your singing was amazing earlier, but you sounded like you were going to break at any moment. Is there something that you want to talk to me about?"

I shake my head hastily then bury my face into his chest, allowing myself to cry into him.

"Fai," he trails off, lacing his fingers into my hair and running them through gingerly, "just as I know you pretty well by now, you should know a damn 'nough about me to know that you can talk to me about anything. You're hurting and I want to help you. Don't you at least trust me that much yet?" His words slice through me, shredding me to pieces. I lose; I can't take this guilt anymore. I need to tell him the truth. He at least deserves that over everything, but I don't want to lose him! If I tell him this, then he may leave me forever and I don't think that I can handle that chance. However, he's deserved this much, right? It's only right of me to tell him when he's trusted me enough to share something that he's found incredibly important and hard to tell anyone. What right do I have? Don't I have the right to happiness too, though? No...I don't. Murderers don't deserve happiness.

Still, I'm just too selfish to let him go like this.

Taking in some deep breaths to try and calm myself, I begin to pull away so I can gain enough composure to think about whether or not I want to tell him the truth or otherwise. My eyes don't leave the ground while they begin to clear, the world around me gradually growing clear again. My heartbeat begins to pick up again and beat speedily in my tense chest while I try to muster up the courage to say even a little of the truth to him. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Snapping it back up, I growl to myself and force air out of my lungs to attempt speaking again.

"Kuro-sama, I-" I'm cut off by the unexpected ring of my phone, splitting the moment in half and making both of us pull away from each other in curiosity. I snatch for it, drawing it up to my face promptly to read the caller ID. Kamui's name lays simplistically across the screen, waiting for me to clear it away by pressing the talk button. I narrow my eyes with unease, remembering how he was earlier.

Within seconds I have the phone shoved up against my ear, waiting to hear the lines connect when I press the button to do so.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone, yelling a little more than I intended. I'm met with silence. After waiting a few more moments, I start to talk again until the sound of heavy breathing on the other side vibrates into my ear.

"...Fai," is all he says, voice sounding harsh and mechanical through the phone's speaker. _Something's up. _

"Kamui? What's wrong? You sound weird," I express, shocked by the light but almost sarcastic chuckle from the other side. Narrowing my eyes at the reaction, I wait for him to finish before he talks again.

"Listen. Let's meet up at the park. You and your boyfriend. I'll be waiting there," he demands shortly with an edge to his voice before he hangs up on me, leaving me with only the monotone sound of a line disconnected.

I hold it there against my ear while I try to work out what just happened in my head before finally pulling it away sluggishly, still completely unsure of what to think.

"What just happened?" I turn my head toward the direction Kuro-pii's voice came from, not knowing what type of expression I should give him.

"I'm not sure. He sounded weird. Although, he wants us to meet up at the park with him."

"Both of us?" I nod to him, watching his own eyes narrow in caution. "Do you think that we should go?"

"I don't really know, but usually if something is throwing him off like that, it's pretty important. I think we should go and see what's up," I explain to him, turning to head out the door after I see him nod in agreement.

**T**

The park is honestly within walking distance, but we decided that taking the truck would probably be a better source of transportation due to the fact that it'd get us there faster. However, the trip to the park has felt incredibly long contrary to how we expected. It must be because of the situation we're going into, unaware of anything on what to expect. The early night has already began to fall over us, making the world around us all the more ominous.

Kuro pulls into a parking space that faces an open field in front of us, the ground appearing to be unsolid and shifty from the darkness settling over it. A rush of cooler air from the outside hits me the instant I open the door, shoving the darkness aside so I can jump out of my seat. We meet up in front of the truck after both getting out and shutting our doors, then make our way into the open space side by side.

We have to make our way through a thick tension in the air, both of us not really sure why the atmosphere seems so off. Eventually, after reaching about the middle of the field, we slow to a stop, glancing around for the other that summoned us.

A few minutes pass by with us waiting and searching the area. I begin to wonder if he decided to pull out at the last moment and decided not to show up. However, a gleam in the darkness catches my eye, almost like how a cat's eye would shine if a light was shined into their eyes. Peering a bit more, the figure of a male begins to come into view, eyes glowing an unsettling golden.

He draws closer to us, stopping just within viewable distance and seems to glare stringently at us. It throws me off a bit, honestly. Although, this is the male we were waiting for.

"Kamui? Is everything alright? What did you call us out here for?" I decide to commence, just wanting my questions answered as soon as possible so I can start crossing out possibilities. There's no answer right away, irking me a bit. I'm about to speak again and ask what's up, but he cuts me off with his own words.

"So, you did decide to show up with _him_," he sneers, speaking the last word with venom dripping in his voice. _What the hell? _

"Of course we showed up. Why in the world wouldn't we? What's going on with you? You've been acting weird all day and now you're acting pretty crappy as well," I tell him, narrowing my eyes at him. I notice his own burning eyes narrow more at me, some emotion drowning in them that I can't quite make out.

"I'm acting shitty, huh? Hnh! You want to know why I'm feeling this way? Well, let me tell you something, Fai. I've been doing some thinking lately, and I realized something. I asked myself when did I really start to hate the world and lose my genuine happiness? I pondered and pondered on it until I remembered a certain time when you did something terrible to me..." he speaks, voice growing less and less controled the more he goes on, expression twitching and contorting with emotions he's trying to keep hidden. I purse my lips together, staring him down while I try to piece together what he's getting at. I don't answer him, so I guess he takes that as permission to continue on.

"See, there was a person who meant more to me than anything in this world. That was someone who was so dear to me. He meant more to me than any brother could possibly mean to those around me. And, yet, you stole that person away from me. You took his life away from me," he declares sharply, voice starting to raise a little into a yell. I feel my eyes widen gradually the more his words sink in. I gasp a bit, finally remembering what he's getting at.

"Kamui," I respond shortly, narrowing my eyes at him, "you know what transpired that day! You know damn well what happened that day to bring about that outcome! You know more than anyone that I didn't do it in cold blood! I was mortified after that! You know I was! You know I didn't do any of that because I meant to or because I wanted to!"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter! You still stole my most precious person away from me! You've made me live through hell all of these years without him by my side! I shoved that reality into the back of my mind, but the truth has always been there! Ashura just had to remind me of the terrible thing you did to me!" My eyes widen instantly at the mention of that name. A fierce growl tears through my throat at that realization. _Damn you, Ashura! You put these thoughts in Kamui's mind! _

"Kamui, stop this! Ashura is just trying to play you and pin us against each other!" I try to warn, hearing Kuro-pin behind me starting to get restless fast at the mention of that demon's name as well. We need to stop this now, before it develops into something even worse. However, Kamui doesn't have the same intentions as I do.

"Stop trying to change the subject and pin the blame on other people! You're the one who killed him, not Ashura! _You were the one who destroyed me that day!_" he screams at me, panting a bit after he's done. He straightens himself back up, but raises his hands up toward his face. _No! Don't do it! You're going to expose too much if you go that far!_ I want to lunge at him; drag him off somewhere else away from Kuro-pii so he doesn't see anything that's going on. He's already heard too much, but if he sees anything more than this, there's going to be serious consequences! Kamui, on the other hand, doesn't have those thoughts in his head. Rather, I can tell that his eyes are dancing with blood lust and a dire need to quench his thirst for revenge.

"Fai, you stole what made me happy. You took away the most important person in my life. So, I'm going to pay back the favor," he reveals, attention shifting to the other male standing behind me. "I'm going to take away your happiness. I'm going to make you experience the same feelings I did when I watched Subaru fall to the ground in front of me when you killed him!" he proclaims, nails extending into long razor-like claws. He crosses them in front of each other while he crouches down into a fighting position.

I don't want to fight him. Not Kamui of all people. But, the sound of footsteps behind me suddenly getting urgent shoots something through me and I lunge toward Kamui in hopes that I make it to him first rather than his target of rage.

* * *

><p>Hope that chapter was good enough! xD It's drawing close to it's end...but there's still some important stuff that's about t happen along the way~<p>

Anyway, hope that I managed to satisfy everyone with a long-awaited and long-deserved update~ Hopefully I can get chapters for my other stories out faster now that I can use my study hall to write! xD Well, until next time. Take Care Guys~


End file.
